A Sabedoria de Um Tolo
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: **COMPLETA** Cont. de 'Amor Da Vida Nossa': A Guerra explode no mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas será que ele está preparado para isso?
1. Prólogo: Canção Da Despedida

**Título da Fic: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela está aqui apenas para divertir os fãs e me ajudar a manter a minha sanidade mental, já que essas personagens não param de discutir na minha cabeça... Ah, antes que eu esqueça: a única coisa que eu pretendo conseguir com essa fic são as opiniões de vocês, portanto, mandem reviews ou mandem emails, como preferirem, mas mandem, ok?!!!!**

**N/A: **Bom, finalmente aqui está o início da continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa'. Se você ainda não leu essa fic, eu recomendo que o faça antes de começar 'A Sabedoria de Um Tolo' porque as duas estão intimamente relacionadas. Se você já leu e está aqui é porque provavelmente gostou, então eu só posso agradecer e tentar escrever uma história tão boa quanto a primeira para que vocês continuem gostando! Como eu havia dito, essa história se passa durante a Guerra contra Voldemort e, por isso, provavelmente vai ter partes mais sombrias que 'Amor da Vida Nossa'. Mas não se preocupem que eu não pretendo escrever uma fic completamente depressiva. A minha beta e o senso de humor ácido do Draco não me permitem! Por falar em Draco, essa fanfic também é narrada do ponto de vista dele. Eu sou completamente louca pelo Draco e não conseguiria deixar passar uma chance como essa de mergulhar na sua mente. De novo. Por fim, essa fanfic provavelmente vai ser mais longa do que 'Amor da Vida Nossa'. Eu ainda não decidi quantos capítulos ela vai ter, mas vai ser maior.

**Agradecimentos: **Os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos vão para minha beta e parceira no crime, claro! Afinal de contas, se não fosse por ela eu ainda acharia que a Gina e o Harry eram um casal perfeito. Obrigada, Carlinha, por me mostrar o caminho da luz! :o))

Bom, eu vou calar a boca agora. Divirtam-se!

*   *   *

Prólogo: Canção da Despedida 

_Stodola ( Canção da Despedida )_

_Por que perder a esperança de nos tornar a ver?_

_Por que perder a esperança se há tanto querer?_

_Não é mais que um até logo,_

_não é mais que um breve adeus_

_Bem cedo junto ao fogo_

_Tornaremos a nos ver_

_Com nossas mãos entrelaçadas_

_Ao redor do calor_

_Formemos esta noite um círculo de amor_

_Não é mais que um até logo,_

_não é mais que um breve adeus_

_Bem cedo junto ao fogo_

_Tornaremos a nos ver_

_Pois o senhor que nos protege_

_E nos vai abençoar_

_Um dia, certamente,_

_Vai de novo nos juntar_

_Não é mais que um até logo,_

_não é mais que um breve adeus_

_Bem cedo junto ao fogo_

_Tornaremos a nos ver_

_18 de outubro_

O céu estava escuro. Tão escuro que as estrelas pareciam brilhar ainda mais, incandescentes sobre o manto preto que as envolvia. Ali, deitado na grama ainda molhada da chuva que caíra durante a tarde e com apenas os barulhos da noite chegando aos seus ouvidos, Draco Malfoy se sentia longe do mundo. Ele sabia, contudo, que não estava realmente sozinho. Sabia que ao seu redor havia um bom número de homens e mulheres, todos esperando silenciosamente pela alvorada. De tempos em tempos, as fagulhas da fogueira subiam um pouco mais altas e seu brilho vermelho se misturava ao das estrelas, dando à noite uma aparência misteriosa. Não havia cidades por perto, nem aldeias, nem povoados. Nada para atrapalhar aquela visão absolutamente maravilhosa do céu. Ele poderia passar toda a eternidade ali, deitado, contando as estrelas sobre sua cabeça e ainda assim não encontraria o número exato. Infelizmente, entretanto, Draco Malfoy não tinha toda eternidade. Restavam-lhe umas poucas horas antes que a luz do sol, sempre implacável, começasse a surgir no leste, apagando todos os mistérios da noite com sua clareza que não aceita nem permite dúvidas ou medos. E então, antes que o dia estivesse completamente claro, naquela hora entre a madrugada e a manhã, quando o céu, relutante em deixar as estrelas irem embora, se tinge de tons azuis e vermelhos e o mundo se enche de sombras, eles atacariam. Depois disso, não havia mais certezas.

Draco pesquisou sua mente procurando o momento exato em que a alvorada se tornou a única coisa certa em sua vida. Ele costumava ter muitos planos, muitas coisas decididas, bem arquitetadas. Àquela altura, por exemplo, ele não deveria estar ali, numa noite de outono fria, deitado na grama úmida, pensando se ainda estaria vivo no dia seguinte. Não. Ele deveria estar deitado em uma cadeira de praia, tomando alguma bebida tropical em um lugar quente, de preferência com alguma mulher estonteante ao seu lado, gastando o dinheiro que ele roubara do pai, e rindo bastante de todos os loucos ingleses envolvidos naquela maldita Guerra. Draco fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que a imagem mental se desfizesse. Era difícil pensar no que ele estava perdendo. Principalmente quando ele não estava ganhando nada em troca. 

Já fazia quase dois anos. Um ano, nove meses e vinte e seis dias para ser exato. Um ano, nove meses e vinte e seis dias que ele se deixou convencer por um beijo inocente e um sorriso maroto a não abandonar tudo. Ele deveria ter fugido como estava planejado. Deveria. Mas ela - sempre ela! - veio e estragou tudo. De alguma forma, ela o convenceu - mesmo sem dizer palavra alguma - de que se ele fosse embora, ele nunca se perdoaria; de que ele passaria o resto de sua vida imaginando o que poderia ter sido. E Draco foi estúpido o suficiente para acreditar. Agora, ele sabia 'o que poderia ter sido' e francamente desejava nunca ter descoberto. Afinal de contas, o que ele ganhara nesses dois anos? Algumas cicatrizes novas - nenhuma tão famosa quanto a do preciso Potter, contudo - e muitas memórias indesejadas. Ele vira pessoas morrendo, pessoas sofrendo, pessoas chorando, pessoas com medo... Ele próprio passava a maior parte do tempo se consumindo em medo... medo de morrer, medo de perder a Guerra, medo de coisas que Draco nem sequer imaginava... medo apenas, sem explicação e sem razão alguma. Mesmo ele, com toda a sua frieza e a sua atitude indiferente, não podia passar impune diante de tanta dor. Metade do seu tempo, Draco passava desejando ter como voltar atrás e escolher entrar naquela carruagem e ir para o mais longe possível daquele inferno. E a outra metade ele passava se desviando dos feitiços que eram lançados em sua direção. Não era uma vida feliz. Não eram tempos felizes.

Ah! E havia, é claro, os momentos em que ela resolvia aparecer - sempre ela! - para estragar até mesmo os seus pensamentos mais deprimentes. Ela fazia de propósito - ele tinha certeza - afinal de contas, por que outro motivo ela resolveria aparecer sempre quando ele tinha as suas maiores dúvidas, quando ele já estava convencido a largar tudo e desertar? Era de propósito para atormentá-lo, ele tinha certeza. Naquele momento mesmo, de onde estava, deitado na grama, Draco podia sentir que ela se aproximava. Ele levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para vê-la, com seu cabelo vermelho preso cuidadosamente em uma trança e suas vestes pretas de enfermeira meticulosamente limpas e arrumadas. Ela estava vindo para a fogueira. Óbvio. Que hora melhor ela encontraria para atormentá-lo do que os poucos e preciosos momentos que antecedem um ataque? Já imaginando o que o aguardava, Draco fechou os olhos como uma presa que admite derrota e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás pesadamente, batendo no chão com força. Ela já estava perto o suficiente para perceber.

- Tentando se matar para escapar da batalha ou só feliz por me ver, Malfoy? - ela perguntou em um tom insolente.

- Feliz por te ver, é óbvio, Weasley - ele respondeu no mesmo tom insolente, enquanto ela se sentava do outro lado da fogueira - Afinal de contas, a sua companhia adorável é sempre bem-vinda - ele terminou, enchendo sua sentença com sarcasmo.

- É bom mesmo que seja, ou você se esquece de que eu sou, provavelmente, a única pessoa nesse acampamento que é louca o bastante para chegar perto de você?

- E você se esquece de que, talvez, a minha razão para ser assim tão anti-social seja que eu realmente não quero que NINGUÉM CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!!! - ele gritou, abrindo os olhos e se apoiando nos cotovelos para encará-la. O grito ecoou pelo acampamento, mas estranhamente ninguém saiu das barracas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Talvez estivessem todos ocupados demais nas suas últimas horas antes do amanhecer ou talvez simplesmente já estivessem acostumados com os humores de Draco Malfoy.

- Realmente, Malfoy, não é algo muito gentil gritar desse jeito. Nem mesmo muito inteligente visto que nossa posição aqui deve ser secreta.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o acampamento é protegido por feitiços, entre eles, um feitiço de silêncio. E eu não sou um homem gentil - ele completou carrancudo.

- Não, não é - Gina concordou, trazendo os joelhos para perto do peito e envolvendo-os com seus braços. Foi quando a luz da fogueira refletiu no anel em sua mão e Draco percebeu o brilho. Ela sempre usava aquele anel. Draco percebera há algum tempo atrás. Era um anel de noivado, com certeza, mas ele nunca fizera nenhuma pergunta. Nem ouvira qualquer outra pessoa fazer. Ninguém falava sobre o futuro naquela Guerra, porque ninguém sabia se haveria algum. E um noivado? Era impensável. Pela quantidade de tempo que a pequena Weasley passava com o precioso Potter, contudo, Draco só podia imaginar que ele tinha dado o anel a ela, como algum tipo de promessa para quando o inferno passasse. Se o inferno passasse. Enfim, esse tipo de coisa estúpida que uma pessoa apaixonada é capaz de fazer. Não que Draco entendesse. Não, de jeito nenhum. Afinal, ele nunca estivera apaixonado e nem nunca estaria - Como você acha que as coisas vão sair amanhã? - ela perguntou por fim, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

- Eu vou morrer - ele respondeu secamente, deixando-se cair de novo na grama e fitando o céu.

- Não, não vai não - ela protestou de imediato.

- E como você sabe, Weasley? - ele perguntou com um ar divertido.

- Como você sabe, Malfoy? - ela devolveu a pergunta.

- Eu não sei. Apenas é um pensamento reconfortante antes da batalha. Assim, se eu não espero sobreviver, eu não vou ficar tão desapontado.

- Essa é a sua idéia de um pensamento reconfortante?

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

- Bom - ela respondeu um pouco desconcertada  - não exatamente, mas isso não significa que eu ache o seu pensamento reconfortante. Pelo contrário. É extremamente triste - ela completou.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota? - ele se sentou, subitamente com raiva - Você quer que eu te diga o quê? Que eu acho que nós vamos vencer amanhã e que tudo vai ficar bem? Bom, caso você não tenha notado, nós estamos no meio de uma GUERRA! E nós não estamos sequer ganhando! Mesmo que a gente vença amanhã, a Guerra não termina aqui! Ela continua, assim como continuam as nossas vidas miseráveis! E você espera que eu sente ao redor de uma fogueira e lhe diga todas as minhas esperanças para o futuro como se nós estivéssemos num maldito acampamento escolar??? Bom, deixa eu te contar um segredinho, Weasley: NÃO VAI HAVER FUTURO! Não vai haver amanhã, nem vai haver um maldito casamento - ele completou apontando para o anel no dedo de Gina - A nossa causa está perdida, assim como as nossas vidas e se eu tiver sorte suficiente, então, talvez,  quem sabe?, eu morra amanhã! - ele terminou finalmente, deitando de novo no chão, com os braços cruzados, encarando as estrelas com uma expressão enraivecida.

- É isso que você quer, Draco? Realmente? - ela perguntou e ele sabia, mesmo sem vê-la, que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Havia tanta doçura naquela pergunta que ele não conseguiu simplesmente descartá-la.

- O que eu quero é desaparecer, Weasley - ele respondeu cansado, com um suspiro - eu quero ir embora e esquecer toda essa loucura.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Por um instante, Draco acreditou que ela desistiria de tentar conversar com ele naquela noite e voltaria para a sua barraca. Ele não sabia se esse era um pensamento triste ou alegre. Gritar com ela era melhor do que ser deixado sozinho com os fantasmas, por mais que lhe custasse admitir. Um instante depois, contudo, ela cortou o silêncio com sua voz melodiosa.

- Você acha que isso é possível? - ela perguntou tranqüilamente - Não ir embora, quero dizer. Isso eu sei que é possível. Mas esquecer? Você acha mesmo que seria possível esquecer toda essa loucura?

- Eu poderia passar a minha vida inteira tentando - ele respondeu, como se a resposta já estivesse ensaiada, mas ele sabia, sabia no seu coração recém-descoberto que estava mentindo. Ou antes, ele sabia, sem tentar, que nunca conseguiria esquecer esses anos loucos. 'Ela conseguiu de novo' ele pensou. 'Conseguiu me lembrar de por que eu não posso ir embora. Porque eu estou tão preso aqui quanto ela, ou o seu irmão estúpido, ou precioso Potter'... - Que droga! - ele falou em voz alta - Por que você sempre tem que vir falar comigo? Não dava pra você ir atazanar a paciência do seu amado Potter, não, Weasley? - ela riu pela primeira vez naquela noite diante da pergunta.

- Não - respondeu, depois de fingir pensar por um segundo - é mais divertido atazanar você. E além do mais, Harry tem os seus próprios demônios com os quais lutar numa noite como essa.

- Ah, e eu não? - Draco respondeu indignado - Se ele tem demônios, eu tenho o quê, então? Com certeza, monstros bíblicos com quatro cabeças que cospem fogo e não têm misericórdia alguma!

- Malfoy! - ela respondeu sem conseguir conter o riso - você acha que Harry também não tem dúvidas?

- Claro que não! Ele é o precioso e perfeito Potter! Tudo é fácil e perfeitamente claro pra ele.

- Deus! Como você está enganado! Harry não tem menos dúvidas do que nós, Draco. Você realmente não o conhece para dizer algo assim.

- Não conheço e nem vou conhecer - ele respondeu secamente, mantendo os olhos nas estrelas, mas sem realmente vê-las - E quer saber de uma coisa, Weasley? Eu retiro o que eu disse. Eu não tenho monstros bíblicos com quatro cabeças que cospem fogo e não têm misericórdia alguma. Eu tenho só um demônio. Só um. E ele tem cabelos vermelhos! - Draco completou, olhando para ela acusadoramente.

- Muito bem, então, Sr. Malfoy, já que você faz tanta questão, esse demônio em particular vai te deixar em paz pelo resto da noite - ela respondeu, se levantando - Divirta-se com os outros - E Virgínia começou a se afastar, mas ele a interrompeu, apontando para o céu.

- Veja, Weasley, uma estrela cadente. Faça um pedido. Pode ser o último da sua vida - Draco completou com amargura na voz.

- Bom, neste caso, eu não teria tempo suficiente para vê-lo realizado, não é mesmo? - ela respondeu.

- Depende do que você desejar - Draco disse, por sua vez, com a voz carregada de significados, e encarando-a nos olhos que brilhavam à luz do fogo. Nada na noite se movia.

- Bom, neste caso, - ela respondeu, por fim, sem desviar o olhar - eu desejo encontrá-lo mais uma vez, Malfoy, ao redor de uma fogueira - e, com isso, Virgínia finalmente se virou e começou a se afastar.

- Você não deveria ter me contado o desejo, Weasley - Draco murmurou para o vazio quando ela estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir - Agora, não vai mais se realizar.

E ele virou os olhos para o céu de novo, tentando se lembrar da praia paradisíaca onde ele deveria estar naquele momento, com o sol inclemente batendo no seu rosto enquanto o barulho das ondas na areia o mantinha acordado para tomar a sua bebida tropical e esperar a mulher estonteante que o amava. 'Amava?' ele pensou surpreso. Não, isso não estava no plano antes. Desejava, talvez. Amava não. Nunca. Ele nunca seria capaz de despertar amor em ninguém. Ele sabia disso. De qualquer forma, contudo, por mais que ele lutasse contra si mesmo, não conseguia tirar essa nova palavra do plano. E sempre que ele tentava imaginar a mulher estonteante, ela acabava tendo cabelos vermelhos. 'Que droga!' ele pensou indignado, se levantando, 'Até esses planos ela conseguiu estragar! Mas isso não importa agora' ele completou, enquanto jogava terra na fogueira para apagá-la.

- Por que eu vou morrer amanhã - Draco disse em voz alta, com confiança, para o nada. Depois, ele também se virou e seguiu o caminho que Gina seguira antes, procurando sua barraca para tentar dormir e deixando o fogo morrer aos poucos às suas costas.

**N/A 2 – A missão: **Se algum de vocês for escoteiro, pode ignorar essa minha nota porque já deve saber muito bem o que é um Fogo de Conselho e o que é a Canção da Despedida. Para quem não sabe, Fogo de Conselho é uma reunião tradicionalmente feita ao redor da fogueira na última noite de um acampamento escoteiro, onde nós conversamos, contamos histórias de terror, encenamos esquetes e cantamos. A Canção da Despedida é uma música que deve ser cantada no final de um Fogo de Conselho, para encerrá-lo.

**N/A 3: **E então, o que vocês acharam? Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Como eu estou de férias, não devo demorar muito para colocar o próximo capítulo no ar. Logo, logo, ele já vai estar disponível!


	2. Capítulo 1: Fogo Cruzado

**Título da Fic: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da Rowling. Blá-Blá-Blá. Vocês sabem o resto.**

**N/A: **Bom, finalmente eu terminei esse capítulo. Eu tinha toda a intenção do mundo de postá-lo na terça à noite, mas tive um pequeno caso de bloqueio quanto ao final dessa parte. Um detalhe: o capítulo não foi betado ainda, então é possível que ele sofra alguma alteração, mas se isso acontecer, eu aviso, 'kay?

**N/A2:** Eu quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e emails!!! Eu fiquei tão feliz que vocês gostaram do prólogo!!!! Muito, muito obrigada!!! Quanto ao título da fanfic, pra vcs que gostaram da escolha, eu prometo que mais na frente, vai ficar bem clara a relação dele com a história!!! E também pra quem achou estranho o uniforme de enfermeira da Gina ser preto: é simplesmente por uma questão de praticidade e também de camuflagem, afinal, um uniforme todo branco, num campo, à noite, chamaria atenção demais. Espero mesmo que vocês também gostem desse capítulo. Vou tentar colocar o segundo no ar antes de quinta que vem. Não se esqueçam de continuar mandando suas opiniões, tudo bem??? Eu vivo para ouvi-las! :o))

Bom, eu já falei demais. Vamos à batalha agora!

*   *   *

Capítulo 1: Fogo Cruzado 

_19 de outubro_

Barulho. Draco Malfoy fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando bloquear todas as imagens do mundo exterior, mas apenas isso não era suficiente para trancar do lado de fora todos os sons que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Até o fim de sua vida, sempre que se deitava para dormir, ele podia ouvir novamente, ecoando dentro da sua cabeça, todos aqueles ruídos insuportáveis de uma batalha: os gritos, os apelos, os feitiços sendo lançados, as pessoas aparatando, as súplicas. Era terrível. Ele abriu os olhos de novo, relutante. Era loucura deixar sua guarda baixar de tal maneira, mas ele não pôde evitar. Estava cansado. Estava no meio do inferno, e estava cansado.

Ele passara a maior parte da noite em claro. Mesmo depois que Weasley o havia deixado em paz e Draco deitara-se na sua barraca, não conseguira adormecer rapidamente. Ao contrário, ficara uma boa parte do tempo com os olhos abertos, fitando a lona de sua tenda. A voz dela continuava repetindo-se nos seus ouvidos, perguntando como ele achava que as coisas iriam no dia seguinte. Draco sabia que havia respondido rudemente quando Weasley provavelmente só queria escutar uma palavra de conforto, mas de que outra maneira ele poderia ter reagido? Ela deveria saber que procurá-lo esperando obter algum tipo de consolo seria inútil. Ele não deixaria de usá-la como um escape para suas próprias frustrações, para seu próprio medo.

No fundo, Draco sabia que ela era tão culpada quanto ele pela maldita Guerra. Weasley estava ali fazendo seu trabalho, tentando ajudar exatamente como todos os outros, mas para Draco era reconfortante culpá-la pela sua escolha de estar ali, mesmo que no fundo ele soubesse que ela nunca tivera a intenção de causar mal. Havia momentos em que ele a odiava profundamente por ter cruzado seu caminho e as batalhas estavam sempre entre esses momentos. Parado no meio de toda a confusão, com sua varinha em punho, pronta para atacar e defender, e vendo o mundo ao seu redor ficar louco, Draco se sentia perdido e a odiava mais do que tudo. Havia, contudo, outros momentos, quando eles salvavam alguém - alguma criança que havia perdido os pais, por exemplo - de um destino que seria pior que a morte em si, em que Draco quase chegava a agradecê-la por tê-lo convencido a ficar. Não eram muitos esses momentos, entretanto, e, no final do dia, ele quase sempre chegava à conclusão de que eles na realidade não importavam, porque, conforme a Guerra prosseguia, Dumbledore e seu exército iam, gradualmente, perdendo força.

Voldemort crescia e sua esfera de influência aumentava. Por toda a Europa, havia rumores agora, e logo a luta iria se espalhar pelo continente. Na Inglaterra, eles estavam se agüentando, mas Draco não sabia por quanto tempo. O ataque daquela manhã havia sido cuidadosamente planejado para enfraquecer o inimigo. Eles sabiam há algum tempo que Você-Sabe-Quem mantinha uma fortaleza escondida, onde muitos de seus seguidores eram treinados. Era um lugar importante e, se conquistado, poderia oferecer uma boa vantagem estratégica. Por isso, durante os últimos meses, Dumbledore havia despendido enormes recursos para descobrir a localização exata da fortaleza e todos os seus pontos fracos. A princípio, eles não descobriram nada e Draco começou a se perguntar se tudo não passava de rumores falsos, planejados para despistá-los. Três semanas antes, contudo, logo após o final do verão, eles encontraram todas as provas que procuravam.

Foi durante um ataque a uma pequena cidade de trouxas. Ataques desse tipo estavam se tornando comuns e o mundo não-mágico estava num alvoroço quase tão grande quanto o bruxo. Não que Draco se importasse muito, na realidade. Enquanto ele estivesse lutando do 'lado da luz', contudo, independente das suas crenças pessoais, ele deveria ajudar a proteger os trouxas inúteis. Os comensais da morte não esperavam encontrar resistência na pequena cidade, então Dumbledore obteve uma das poucas vitórias indiscutíveis dos últimos meses e os inimigos se dispersaram, fugindo, ou foram mortos. Comensais nunca deixavam-se fazer prisioneiros. Ou eles conseguiam escapar ou eles lutavam até a morte, tentando levar o maior número possível de inimigos junto. Uma tática suicida, mas extremamente eficaz. Dessa vez, entretanto, um jovem e inexperiente comensal pôs tudo a perder. Ao invés de lutar até a morte, como os outros, ele hesitou e, esse pequeno instante de dúvida foi suficiente para que Snape o pegasse ileso e o levasse para ser interrogado.

Uma forte poção da verdade foi ministrada e o jovem revelou tudo o que era preciso saber. Depois, um poderoso feitiço da memória foi posto nele para que o garoto - Draco não achava que ele tinha mais do que quinze anos - não se lembrasse de nada. Dumbledore hesitou em entregá-lo de volta para Voldemort, mas todos sabiam que não havia opção. Numa Guerra, sacrifícios devem ser feitos e, se eles realmente quisessem que o ataque à Fortaleza Negra - como eles a chamavam - permanecesse secreto, então era vital que o inimigo acreditasse que o garoto escapara da cidade sem nunca passar pelo interrogatório. Por fim, o comensal foi abandonado em um bosque próximo, com memórias falsas de como fugira e se escondera na mata, e todos cruzaram os dedos, torcendo para que o feitiço fosse poderoso o suficiente para não ser quebrado e não levantar suspeitas.

Três longas semanas de planos e preparação depois e lá estavam eles, no meio do nada, prontos para morrer às portas da fortaleza inimiga. A estratégia era boa e simples: enquanto um grupo relativamente pequeno encenaria um ataque pela porta principal para chamar atenção, um grupo maior iria por uma passagem secreta que o garoto revelara, onde a guarda era mais relaxada, entrando silenciosamente e surpreendendo-os pelas costas. Uma vez que eles tivessem garantido uma posição dentro da fortaleza, poderiam abrir as portas para que os outros, juntamente com o resto do exército que ficaria aguardando, entrasse. Na teoria, parecia fácil, mas na prática Draco sabia que era um dos ataques mais desesperados que eles já haviam realizado.

Malfoy estava entre o grupo que deveria entrar no castelo e, para seu extremo desgosto, seria comandado por Sirius Black. Ele teria preferido se Snape estivesse no comando. Draco sempre se sentia mais confortável com ele, já que os dois tinham tanto em comum, mas o professor de poções fora escolhido para liderar o ataque falso à porta principal. Não havia opção.

Antes das cinco da manhã, o acampamento já estava de pé. Não havia muita conversa desnecessária. Todos estavam concentrados no trabalho que deveriam realizar. Draco deu uma última olhada na fortaleza - um castelo medieval com suas paredes cinzentas e sólidas, menor do que Hogwarts, mas ainda assim grande o suficiente para abrigar um bom número de comensais da morte - e seguiu com os outros por um caminho escondido que os levaria direto para as muralhas. Ele podia sentir às suas costas o olhar de Gina, seguindo-o, mas não se virou. A última coisa que precisava era ter aqueles olhos assombrando-o durante a batalha. Ela deveria ficar para trás, na retaguarda. Draco sabia que os irmãos dela provavelmente estavam por trás disso. Raramente eles a deixavam se envolver de forma direta nas lutas e ele nunca a ouvira reclamando. Ela parecia estranhamente resignada. Granger, ao contrário, estava quase sempre na linha de frente. Ela, Potter e Weasley continuavam o trio inseparável dos anos de escola. Aquela seria uma das poucas batalhas nas quais eles não lutariam juntos desde o início: enquanto a garota e Rony seguiriam com Sirius Black, Potter ficaria com Snape, para dar mais credibilidade ao ataque falso. Eles não haviam ficado muito satisfeitos com a decisão e Draco, internamente, exultou com o fato de que, pelo menos, ele não seria o único servindo sob as ordens de alguém que ele simplesmente detestava.

Já eram oito da manhã e o sol estava no alto, brilhando forte para um dia de outono. A luta ainda não tinha terminado. Eles haviam conseguido entrar na fortaleza, mas não sem encontrar uma resistência maior do que a esperada. Os comensais foram pegos de surpresa, mas se recuperaram rapidamente, acabando com qualquer vantagem que o inimigo possuía por ter chegado despercebido. Logo, a luta se tornou brutal. As batalhas no mundo mágico ainda eram lutadas praticamente à moda medieval. Não eram usadas as armas modernas criadas pelos trouxas. Usavam-se varinhas, poções e feitiços. No máximo, espadas e arcos. Os comensais evitavam utilizar as últimas, porque as consideravam parte do mundo não-bruxo e, portanto, inferiores, mas, nas horas de necessidade, usavam quaisquer armas que conseguissem encontrar. Draco, por sua vez, compartilhava da opinião deles e não carregava uma espada. Ele havia aprendido como usá-las, para o caso de precisar, mas as evitava. Ele era um bruxo, afinal de contas, e deveria se defender como tal, usando magia e não ferramentas que podiam ser forjadas por qualquer trouxa. A única concessão que ele fazia era um punhal que ia preso na sua perna e que só era usado quando tudo mais falhava. Por duas vezes já, naquela Guerra, ele estivera desesperado o suficiente para desembainhá-lo. E, em ambas as ocasiões, a arma não falhara. Potter - Draco sabia - carregava uma espada que havia pertencido ao fundador da Grifinória. Fora um presente de Dumbledore que ninguém ousou questionar - afinal de contas, todo Arthur precisa da sua Excalibur. E ele a exibia, orgulhoso, sempre que tinha oportunidade. Como se os destinos de todos repousassem sobre aquela simples lâmina de aço! Malfoy o desprezava ainda. Se não fosse pelo maldito Potter, que derrotou Voldemort quando era bebê, talvez Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tivesse caído, talvez ele já dominasse o mundo bruxo com rédeas curtas há anos e, nesse caso, não existiria uma Virgínia Weasley e Draco não precisaria ter tomado a decisão mais difícil da sua vida; principalmente, talvez, ele não precisaria estar ali, lutando naquela Guerra estúpida.

Malfoy ouviu o barulho de uma pessoa ao seu lado e se virou rapidamente, abandonando as suas divagações. Um comensal da morte se aproximava de modo furtivo, tentando surpreendê-lo no seu abrigo, atrás de uma pilastra e de algumas pedras caídas. 'Não hoje' Draco pensou, retirando do seu cinto um frasco de vidro escuro. Quando o homem estava perto o suficiente, ele jogou o conteúdo na sua direção, sem hesitar. Era uma poção poderosa que reagia ao entrar em contato com a pele, queimando como ácido. Era uma morte dolorosa, mas rápida. Draco não queria que o comensal tivesse tempo bastante de vida para pensar em formas de revidar.

Abandonando brevemente a segurança de seu abrigo, Draco olhou ao redor. Ele estava em uma espécie de pátio, perto da entrada da fortaleza. Black e Weasley tinham finalmente conseguido abri-la, uma hora atrás, deixando o resto do exército entrar. Por todo o lado, contudo, a luta continuava. Havia pares de pessoas lutando com espadas, e pares duelando com varinhas. Havia correria e barulho; corpos caindo no meio da confusão. Ele não saberia dizer quem estava ganhando. De onde estava, olhou para o alto e viu que a bandeira com a Marca Negra que tremulava em um mastro no topo do castelo fora retirada e substituída pelo emblema da Ordem de Fênix. Isso servia para melhorar os ânimos e dar esperança, mas ele sabia que, no máximo, significava que eles tinham entrado o suficiente dentro da Fortaleza Negra para alcançar seu coração. Não significava ainda que ela havia sido tomada. De um jeito ou de outro, era pelo menos indicativo de que a luta dentro do castelo estava mais interessante do que do lado de fora. Deixando, então, de vez a segurança relativa de seu esconderijo, Draco se arriscou, desviando dos feitiços que eram lançados, a correr em direção à porta e à escada que levavam ao interior. Ele não deveria fazer isso. Black ainda estava na entrada, assim como Weasley, Granger e os outros do grupo que entrou primeiro na fortaleza. Eles deveriam ficar ali para assegurar o controle sobre a entrada e deixar que o resto do exército, mais descansado, lutasse do lado de dentro. Draco, contudo, não se importava. Talvez, assim, quem sabe?, eles resolvessem censurá-lo ou, melhor ainda, puni-lo, proibindo-o de lutar. E sempre havia a possibilidade de que ele morresse no caminho.

As tochas no _hall_ de entrada estavam apagadas. Não havia janelas, então, apesar do sol brilhando no céu, o lugar estava apenas meio iluminado pela luz que passava através da porta aberta. As paredes grossas de pedra também garantiam que a temperatura ali fosse consideravelmente mais baixa do que no exterior. Alguns corpos estavam no chão. A maioria era de comensais, mas também havia alguns soldados que Snape liderara. Não eram muitos e nenhum rosto era excessivamente familiar. No fundo, isso não fazia muita diferença já que Draco não se importava particularmente com ninguém que entrara naquela fortaleza, exceto talvez, com o próprio Snape - que com certeza não morreria assim tão facilmente - mas não deixava de ser tranqüilizador saber que ninguém conhecido morrera. Pelo menos não ainda.

Com a varinha em punho e todos os sentidos em alerta, Draco entrou por um corredor lateral que seguia para o interior do castelo. Havia dois outros corredores que saíam do _hall_, mas ambos estavam com as tochas apagadas e, portanto, completamente escuros. Se um comensal estivesse aguardando escondido, Malfoy seria uma presa fácil e, apesar da idéia da morte em si não o preocupar muito, ele não pretendia se deixar matar sem uma luta, então, escolheu o único dos três corredores que ainda estava iluminado.

A tensão no ar era palpável. O contraste entre o silêncio ali com os ruídos do lado de fora era impressionante. O barulho monótono dos seus passos no chão de pedra parecia cem vezes aumentado, ricocheteando nas paredes escuras. Havia mais corpos no chão, o que indicava que Snape passara por aquele caminho apertado. E, aparentemente, havia passado com sucesso, já que os corpos eram todos de comensais. Draco continuou caminhando durante o que pareceu ser uns dez minutos sem encontrar nenhuma pessoa viva, nem escutar nenhum som. Ele passara por algumas portas, mas as poucas que estavam abertas, revelavam salas também vazias. A ausência de qualquer tipo de movimento estava começando a preocupá-lo quando, finalmente, ele começou a ouvir o ruído de vozes. Dando mais alguns passos, Draco virou um corredor e percebeu uma porta aberta, de onde saía uma luz fraca e de onde as vozes estavam vindo.

- O que nós vamos fazer com ele? - perguntou um homem.

Malfoy escutou o barulho de algo - provavelmente uma pessoa - sendo jogada no chão e, depois, uma mulher respondeu, sussurrando:

- Nós temos que sair daqui e levá-lo para o nosso mestre!

Draco estava agora a dois passos da porta, com as costas grudadas na parede e a varinha pronta.

- Nós temos que usar a passagem nas masmorras - o homem disse. Draco ouviu um gemido de dor e presumir que vinha da pessoa no chão.

- Quieto - sibilou a mulher, com ódio - Fique quieto! - e um novo gemido se fez ouvir. Draco só podia imaginar que a dona da voz tinha chutado o prisioneiro. Apesar de não saber quem ele era, Malfoy imaginava que fosse algum soldado que entrara com Snape e que os comensais queriam levá-lo para interrogá-lo. Voldemort não gostava muito de poções da verdade e preferia obter as suas respostas nos interrogatórios de forma, digamos, manual. Draco considerou mentalmente se deveria ou não fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Ele não conseguia ver a sala e, provavelmente se tentasse, seria descoberto, então era praticamente impossível delinear um plano de ação. Ao invés de tentar, entretanto, ele começou a pesquisar sua mente, procurando imaginar o que o soldado poderia revelar e se a informação seria útil para Voldemort. Por fim, chegou à conclusão de que o prisioneiro não poderia dizer nada importante. O próprio Draco sabia pouco sobre os planos de Dumbledore. Apenas os que haviam sido efetivamente iniciados na Ordem de Fênix gozavam de confiança suficiente para saber mais sobre o que ia na mente do diretor excêntrico de Hogwarts e, se Malfoy não se enganava, entre os que entraram no castelo, apenas Snape, Potter e os Weasleys - existiam tantos deles que era difícil até contá-los às vezes - faziam parte da organização. De um jeito ou de outro, Draco duvidava que um deles tivesse sido capturado assim tão facilmente. Ele já estava praticamente decidido a continuar o seu caminho, sem fazer nada - ninguém teria como descobrir mesmo - quando uma nova movimentação na sala o fez mudar de idéia.

Ele ouviu o que pareceu ser alguém murmurando um feitiço em voz baixa e, por um instante, seu coração parou. Em seguida, ele escutou a voz da mulher, murmurando algo do tipo 'Você está louco?' e, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita, a parede na qual Draco estava se apoiando começou a ceder. A única razão que Malfoy podia imaginar fora que o homem tentara lançar algum feitiço no prisioneiro e a mulher o desviara, fazendo-o acertar a parede. Não acertou exatamente onde Draco estava e, por isso, ele conseguiu sobreviver. O barulho de uma explosão se fez ouvir no corredor no momento em que o feitiço bateu na pedra e Draco foi empurrado para frente, com força. Um pedaço grande da parede o acertou no braço, fazendo-o sangrar; ele bateu com a cabeça no outro lado do corredor e escorregou para o chão, deixando a varinha escapulir de sua mão. Malfoy se xingou mentalmente por isso. Era, provavelmente, a coisa mais estúpida que ele poderia ter feito. Agora, ele estava exposto e desarmado. 'Bem, praticamente desarmado', ele completou em pensamento, lembrando-se do punhal e do frasco de poção que ainda possuía. Virando-se e procurando não fazer nenhum movimento para não chamar atenção, Draco olhou para dentro da sala. A poeira havia baixado e os dois comensais, para sua incrível satisfação, estavam preocupados demais em discutir para notá-lo ali.

- Você está louco? - perguntou a mulher furiosa - Agora, logo esse lugar estará infestado e nós não vamos conseguir escapar!

- Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse tentado me impedir de matá-lo!

- Ele é valioso demais para isso!

- Ele é valioso independentemente de estar vivo ou morto! - retrucou o homem, também enfurecido. Draco os reconhecia. Eram os Lestrange, que haviam escapado quando Voldemort tomara Azkaban. Era estranho que os dois estivessem discutindo dessa forma por um prisioneiro comum, então Malfoy baixou os olhos, tentando reconhecer quem eles tinham pego. No chão, perto do casal brigando, sangrando e praticamente imóvel, estava Harry Potter. Draco, sem perceber, prendeu a respiração. Então era isso! Os dois estavam discutindo simplesmente porque tinham capturado o homem mais procurado por Voldemort. A cabeça de Harry Potter valia muito naquela Guerra. Olhando novamente para cima, Draco ponderou as suas chances. Se ele continuasse imóvel, era provável que não fosse notado. E, mesmo que fosse, ele sempre poderia se fingir de morto. Outra coisa também provável era que os dois comensais se decidissem por matar Potter. Por que ele deveria se importar com isso? Draco definitivamente não entrara naquela inferno de Guerra para salvar a vida do maldito Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Essa era a última coisa em sua mente, na realidade.

Olhando de novo na direção do corpo no chão, ele foi saudado por dois grandes olhos verdes que o encaravam, sérios. Harry Potter devia saber o que ia na mente de Draco Malfoy. Ele devia saber que estava perto da morte. Provavelmente mais perto do que nunca estivera antes, mas, quando ele olhou para o outro, com um pedido silencioso, Draco não pôde impedir a avalanche de lembranças que o inundou. Ele se lembrou do brilho do anel no dedo de Gina e a sua própria voz ecoou nos seus ouvidos, repetindo as palavras que ele escutara de si mesmo na Mansão, há o que parecia uma eternidade atrás: 'A única coisa que me interessa é que ela tenha uma chance. É que ela possa ser feliz.' E então ele se lembrou de como havia sido rude na noite anterior, dizendo a ela que não haveria um casamento, que não haveria um futuro e da promessa dela, à porta daquela carruagem, de que ele nunca estaria sozinho. Era estranho que, no fim, o destino de Harry Potter e de Virgínia Weasley acabasse por repousar nas mãos de Draco Malfoy. Estranho e irônico, mas, enquanto ele podia não se importar nem um pouco com o que aconteceria ao perfeito Potter, Draco descobriu que não era capaz de, conscientemente, acabar com as chances de um futuro feliz para Gina. E, se por essa felicidade, ele deveria salvar a vida do infeliz na sua frente, era isso que ele faria.

Antes que mudasse de idéia, ele fez um sinal leve com a cabeça para indicar a Potter o que planejava fazer. Harry, por sua vez, apontou com os olhos para o local, não longe de Draco, onde estava a sua espada. O mais furtivamente possível, Malfoy retirou do seu cinto o frasco com a poção. Os comensais deveriam ser pegos de completa surpresa, já que ele estava ferido e sem a sua varinha. No momento que ia agir, contudo, o barulho de passos e vozes foi ouvido, vindo de longe no corredor, o que fez com que os dois se virassem na direção de Draco e o vissem. Tudo, em seguida, aconteceu muito rápido.

Os dois comensais apontaram suas varinhas, mas Potter, do chão, conseguiu agarrar o pé da mulher e puxar, fazendo-a cair. Sem hesitar, Draco jogou o conteúdo do frasco no homem, que, distraído pela ação do prisioneiro, não reagiu rápido o suficiente. A mulher, por sua vez, tinha chutado novamente Potter no rosto, quebrando dessa vez o seu nariz e fazendo-o se contorcer de dor. A sua varinha tinha caído, mas ela foi ágil o suficiente para recuperá-la e se levantar, apontando-a de novo para Malfoy. Antes que qualquer feitiço pudesse ser proferido, contudo, Draco, que já havia pegado o seu punhal, mirou e o arremessou, acertando a mulher no rosto, entre os olhos. Ele poderia ter usado a espada de Potter, se quisesse, mas não tinha achado necessário descer a um nível tão baixo.

Depois de um suspiro de alívio, ele se levantou e foi até Potter. Ele estava mal, mas não tinha desmaiado. Estava apenas desorientado. As vozes estavam chegando perto, então Draco caminhou rapidamente até a mulher caída e pegou de volta o punhal, guardando-o. Em seguida, examinou a sala atrás de sua varinha e a encontrou, caída perto da porta, do lado de fora. Os homens estavam próximos e, olhando na sua direção, ficou claro pelos seus uniformes que não eram inimigos. Malfoy voltou, então, para a sala e ajudou Harry a se levantar. No instante seguinte, Snape entrou juntamente com outros cinco bruxos, todos de varinha em punho. Vendo quem estava ali, contudo, eles relaxaram.

- Os Lestrange o capturaram - Malfoy disse diante da pergunta silenciosa do professor de poções.

- Nós estávamos preocupados com ele - disse finalmente Snape e, se a situação não fosse tão crítica, Draco teria começado a rir da cara de extremo desgosto que ele fez ao admitir que estava realmente preocupado com a segurança de Harry Potter - É melhor você levá-lo para fora. Não estamos tão longe da entrada e os médi-bruxos aqui dentro já têm trabalho suficiente. Além do mais, eu suponho que a Srta. Weasley vai querer tratá-lo pessoalmente, não?

- É provável, senhor.

- Então, vá - Snape ordenou, sem mencionar o fato de que Draco não deveria estar ali dentro. Harry estava tonto demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- É seguro? - Malfoy finalmente perguntou.

- Sim.

- Eles falaram algo sobre uma passagem nas masmorras...

- Nós já sabemos e as masmorras já vão ser revistadas. Você não precisa se preocupar, Malfoy. A Fortaleza Negra caiu. Ela é nossa agora.

Draco deixou escapar uma respiração aliviada. Então, o terror tinha terminado. Ao menos, naquele dia. Com um cumprimento de cabeça, ele começou a caminhar para a saída, meio servindo de apoio, meio carregando Potter, quando se lembrou de algo:

- Senhor - ele disse, se virando - a espada dele... - e apontou com a cabeça na direção da arma.

- Eu a levo, Malfoy. Não se preocupe.

Com outro aceno, Draco finalmente saiu. Ele teve que se desviar dos escombros da parede caída - provavelmente deixou Harry tropeçar um pouco mais do que deveria - e depois seguiu pelo corredor por onde tinha chegado ali até alcançar o _hall_ de entrada novamente. A batalha tinha terminado. Eles haviam vencido - Snape dissera. E ele, Draco Malfoy, havia salvo a vida de seu maior inimigo. Isso com certeza lhe renderia frutos. Talvez algumas pessoas até deixassem de desconfiar tanto de suas intenções. E, com certeza, seria ótimo ver a cara de Ronald Weasley quando descobrisse que teria que efetivamente agradecê-lo por algo. De alguma forma, contudo, ao imaginar a silhueta de Gina Weasley correndo em sua direção assim que o visse carregando o seu precioso Potter, morrendo de preocupação pelo seu noivo, ele não se sentiu como um vencedor. Não mesmo.

**N/A3: **Cenas do próximo capítulo: uma explicação melhor do que é a Ordem de Fênix; uma visita à Hogwarts; uma conversa entre o Draco e o Harry; e uma conversa entre Draco e a Gina (é, eu sei que esse capítulo foi meio deficiente nessa área... sorry, mas foi necessário...); entre outras coisinhas a mais... 

E por hoje é só, pessoal! ;o) Mas esperem ouvir de mim novamente em breve!


	3. Capítulo 2: Se nós tivéssemos essa noite...

**Título da Fic: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela está aqui apenas para divertir os fãs e me ajudar a manter a minha sanidade mental, já que essas personagens não param de discutir na minha cabeça... Ah, antes que eu esqueça: a única coisa que eu pretendo conseguir com essa fic são as opiniões de vocês, portanto, mandem reviews ou mandem emails, como preferirem, mas mandem, ok?!!!!**

**N/A: **Bom, aqui está finalmente o segundo capítulo. A pedidos, esse capítulo está bem maior que o último e é por isso que eu demorei mais do que planejava para postá-lo. Ele é bem grandinho e tem bastante coisa. A má notícia é que eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir postar o terceiro capítulo antes do final do ano. É que época de Natal é sempre uma loucura e, depois, eu vou viajar no ano novo e, portanto, ficar longe do meu computadorzinho, então eu não sei. Mas prometo que vou tentar, okay? Pra compensar, pelo menos, eu coloquei uma boa dose de interação D/G nesse capítulo... Espero que vocês gostem!

**N/A2: **Como sempre, eu quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e emails. Vocês são muito, muito gentis!!!! Muito obrigada mesmo! A opinião de vocês para mim é tudo, então, continuem falando, please!!!

*   *   *

Capítulo 2: Se nós tivéssemos essa noite juntos... 

Unstoppable  
            (The Calling)  
  
Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine   

/ Venha e deite-se na minha cama, sente e beba algum vinho  
I'll try not to make you cry 

/ Eu vou tentar não fazer você chorar  
And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand

/ E se você entrasse na minha cabeça, então você entenderia  
Then you'd understand me

/ Então você me entenderia  
Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love

/ Por que eu me senti tão sozinho, por que eu me mantive afastado do amor  
And you became my favorite drug

/ E você se tornou minha droga favorita  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down,

/ Então deixe-me te tomar agora e te engolir  
I need you inside

/ Eu preciso de você dentro  
  
Refrão:  
If we had this night together

/ Se nós tivéssemos essa noite juntos  
If we had a moment to ourselves

/ Se nós tivéssemos um momento para nós dois  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

/ Se nós tivéssemos essa noite juntos, então nós continuaríamos sem parar  
  
Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong

/ Você acha que isso é certo, ou é realmente errado  
I know that this is what we've been wanting

/ Eu sei que isso é o que nós temos desejado  
And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat

/ E tudo isso está queimando na minha alma, preenche até a minha garganta  
It fills up till my heart is breaking

/ Preenche até que o meu coração esteja se partindo  
  
(Refrão)  
  
Now, we can both learn

/ Agora, nós dois podemos aprender  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have

/ De alguma forma, você verá que isso é tudo o que temos

Love, it keeps us together

/ Amor, ele nos mantém juntos  
and I need love

/ E eu preciso de amor  
  
When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there

/ Quando eu acordo sem você, sabendo que você não está lá  
I'm only feeling half as good

/ Eu só me sinto meio bem  
Well I'm gonna find a way

/ Bem eu vou encontrar um jeito  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive

/ De envolver você nos meus braços, você faz com que eu me sinta vivo  
  
(Refrão)  
  


20 de dezembro

A neve cobria todo o terreno de Hogwarts. Olhando de uma janela no terceiro andar, Draco foi invadido por uma montanha de lembranças da sua infância naquele local. Para gerações e gerações de bruxos, a escola havia sido como uma segunda casa e suas paredes significavam segurança. Agora, entretanto, ela estava de portas fechadas. Abrigar os alunos seria por demais perigoso - principalmente quando todos os professores estavam envolvidos na Guerra - então não havia barulho de crianças, nem decoração alegre de Natal. Os corredores estavam limpos e silenciosos, perturbados apenas pelo eventual ir e vir de soldados. A escola transformara-se em uma base de operações importante, além de ser também a sede da Ordem de Fênix.

Draco fechou os olhos ao se lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali. Quando ele saíra da Fortaleza Negra, quase carregando Harry Potter, encontrou o exterior bem mais calmo. Snape estivera correto. A luta tinha terminado e eles tinham vencido. Sem saber o que tinha acontecido lá dentro, Granger e Weasley correram imediatamente para socorrer Potter, preocupados e também desconfiados por encontrá-lo com Malfoy. Se a situação fosse outra, Draco provavelmente teria ficado com raiva por causa da desconfiança, mas no seu estado de espírito, ele apenas ficou grato por se livrar de Harry, deixando-o com seus amigos, e saiu andando sem sequer prestar atenção às perguntas dos dois. Tudo o que ele queria era desaparecer. Como isso seria impossível, contudo, ele planejava ter pelo menos alguns momentos de tranqüilidade para se recompor, colocar os pensamentos em ordem e tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, por que ele tinha salvo seu mais antigo rival.

Não havia, contudo, muitos lugares em que ele pudesse se esconder. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, os corpos espalhados pelo chão estavam começando a ser recolhidos e identificados, e todos pareciam ocupados em fazer algo. Não demoraria para que alguém aparecesse com alguma tarefa para Draco, então ele simplesmente apoiou-se em uma das muralhas da fortaleza, do lado de fora, e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Sua cabeça pesava sobre os ombros, e ele a deixou cair, a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Estava confuso. Extremamente confuso. Ele não entendia por que a felicidade da pequena Weasley deveria ser tão importante, ele não entendia o que tinha feito e isso o deixava com raiva. Draco permaneceu assim por alguns minutos, se punindo mentalmente, até que a exaustão acabou por vencê-lo e ele adormeceu. Pouco tempo depois, entretanto, foi despertado subitamente.

- Malfoy! Acorde, Malfoy! - a voz ríspida de Ronald Weasley chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- O quê? O que houve? - Draco perguntou, um tanto desorientado.

- Harry acordou.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso Weasley? - o outro respondeu, lembrando-se finalmente de tudo - Você não deveria estar lá, segurando a mão dele? - era possível ver as orelhas de Rony começando a ficar vermelhas de raiva diante do último comentário.

- Deus, Malfoy! Você tem que tornar tudo mais difícil, não é? - ele sibilou - Quando Harry acordou, ele contou como você o salvou...

- Esqueça, Weasley - o outro interrompeu, levantando-se por fim.

- Esquecer o quê?

- Você veio me agradecer, não é? Agradecer por salvar a vida do seu querido Potter e se desculpar por ter desconfiado de mim, certo?

- Bem... - começou Rony, meio desconcertado e com as orelhas agora queimando de raiva.

- Nossa! Como são previsíveis esses grifinórios! Pois eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer para você: dane-se! Esqueça! Eu não quero ouvir!

- Seu desgraçado! - Rony disse enraivecido, empurrando Malfoy contra a muralha com força - Eu vim aqui agradecer e isso é tudo o que você tem para falar? - ele o segurava contra a parede pelo colarinho - Você não passa de um desgraçado! Você não é melhor que um maldito comensal da morte, seu...

- Pode pegar seus insultos, Weasley - disse Draco, finalmente se soltando e empurrando-o para longe - junto com os seus agradecimentos e engoli-los! Eu com certeza não os quero! - ele sussurrou furioso - Volte para o lado da cama do seu precioso Potter. Ele vai sentir sua falta se acordar de novo e você não estiver lá para lamber as botas dele! - Malfoy completou, virando-se para ir embora, sem dar tempo para Weasley reagir.

Ele sabia que não deveria ter explodido daquela forma. Foi um erro, mas uma vez que ele começou a falar, não conseguiu se conter. Poucas pessoas possuíam a capacidade para tirá-lo do sério como Ronald Weasley. Tentando ignorar a onda súbita de raiva que o invadia só de relembrar o incidente, Draco abriu novamente os olhos e encontrou a mesma paisagem branca dos terrenos de Hogwarts o encarando de volta. Ele ouviu um barulho de porta se fechando e virou para ver quem tinha entrado na ante-sala. Harry Potter, que encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona perto da entrada, levantou-se imediatamente para falar com Virgínia Weasley. Os dois conversavam em voz baixa. Era impossível ouvi-los, mas Draco desconfiava que tivesse algo a ver com ele. Enquanto o casal conversava, Malfoy não podia deixar de notar como a mão de Potter repousava casualmente sobre um dos ombros dela ou como os dois pareciam confortáveis um com o outro. Instintivamente, ele se virou de novo para a janela. Não queria prestar mais atenção naquilo. Pouco depois, contudo, Potter se dirigiu a ele:

- Nós devemos começar daqui a pouco, Malfoy - ele disse antes de passar por outra porta que levava à câmara onde logo Draco também deveria entrar. Sua última conversa com Potter ainda ecoava viva em sua mente. Tinha sido depois que todos já estavam estabelecidos na Fortaleza Negra. Os feridos estavam sendo tratados na enfermaria que eles montaram e havia começado a ser decidido quem deveria ficar ali para guardar o lugar e quem deveria partir em outras missões. Os comensais pareciam atordoados com a ação e com a derrota, e ainda não tinham começado as retaliações, mas todos sabiam que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Na fortaleza, eles estavam vivendo a calmaria antes da tempestade. Uma vez que os comensais se recuperassem do susto, revidariam com toda a força. Era crucial, então, que a Ordem de Fênix planejasse uma estratégia o mais rápido possível.

Draco estava fazendo o que podia para se manter alheio a tudo e para evitar uma certa enfermeira. Não era difícil, visto que Weasley tinha trabalho suficiente com todos os feridos e raramente saía da enfermaria. Ele não a via desde a noite anterior à batalha e já estava confuso o bastante desse jeito, então não queria vê-la tão cedo. Passava a maior parte do tempo nas masmorras, fazendo poções. As poções que ele e os outros usavam nas lutas. Ele não era o único a fabricá-las, mas como Snape sabia que Draco gostava de poções e gostava de ficar sozinho, ele tinha colocado seu ex-aluno em uma sala das masmorras, separado dos outros. Era tranqüilo lá embaixo e Malfoy realmente gostava da solidão. Era quase possível esquecer todo o horror daquela Guerra insana. Quase.

Ele tentava também ignorar os comentários que estavam florescendo na fortaleza sobre seu papel no salvamento de Potter. Black não o havia repreendido por não ter ficado do lado de fora como havia sido ordenado. De fato, poucas pessoas sequer chegaram a lhe dirigir a palavra, e os que o fizeram foram saudados com o mau humor usual. Ninguém entendia como ele, Draco Malfoy, tinha salvo a vida de Harry Potter. Nem mesmo o próprio Draco Malfoy. E todos, sem exceção, estavam surpresos porque ainda desconfiavam secretamente - e, em alguns casos, nem tão secretamente assim - dos motivos pelos quais um Malfoy teria se associado ao exército de Dumbledore.

Então, em uma tarde particularmente calma, na qual Draco estava ocupado, como sempre, em colocar ingredientes no caldeirão e remexer o conteúdo até a poção estar pronta, ele ouviu às suas costas o ruído de outra pessoa entrando na sua sala nas masmorras. Por um instante, seu coração se acelerou instintivamente, achando que talvez fosse a pequena Weasley que finalmente o tivesse descoberto. Ela era, afinal, a única pessoa que ainda falava com ele. Logo, entretanto, ficou óbvio que Draco enganara-se.

- Malfoy - a voz o chamou - nós precisamos conversar - um Harry Potter completamente recuperado se encontrava de pé, perto da porta, esperando por uma resposta.

- Estava demorando - o outro murmurou de má vontade - O que você quer?

- É tão difícil assim de imaginar?

- Não, não é nem um pouco difícil. Esses valores grifinórios estão sempre levando vantagem sobre você, não?

- Você salvou minha vida, Malfoy. O que espera que eu faça?

- Me agradeça simplesmente nunca mais dirigindo a palavra a mim - Draco respondeu seco, voltando-se para o caldeirão.

- Isso não vai ser possível - Harry retrucou, se aproximando. Como o outro permaneceu calado, ele continuou num tom mais gentil - Eu só quero entender.

- Entender o quê?

- Ora, você sabe muito bem o quê! Eu nunca acreditei que, se nós nos encontrássemos naquela situação, você realmente faria algo para me salvar, mas você fez, então eu obviamente estava errado.

- Não necessariamente.

- Como assim 'não necessariamente'? Você me salvou, não salvou?

- Salvei.

- Então?...

- Potter, desista. Vá embora. Eu não quero falar com você.

- Muito bem - o outro respondeu finalmente, após uma pausa - Mas é preciso que você saiba que eu te indiquei para a Ordem de Fênix.

- O quê?! - o queixo de Malfoy quase caiu com a surpresa. De todas as coisas que ele poderia ouvir, essa era certamente a menos esperada - Você o quê?

- Eu te indiquei para a Ordem de Fênix. E a indicação foi obviamente aceita.

- Você está brincando comigo.

- Não estou não. Você deveria ter sido aceito antes. Sua ação nessa Guerra tem sido com certeza importante. Você é um aliado valioso e Snape queria te indicar antes, mas as pessoas não...

- Não confiavam em mim.

- Exatamente.

- E agora elas confiam? Simplesmente porque eu salvei a sua maldita vida? - ele perguntou, a raiva começando a invadi-lo.

- Agora elas estão dispostas a arriscar.

- Isso é ridículo! Eu não quero esse raio de indicação! Não quero fazer parte de ordem nenhuma! - Draco quase gritou, descontrolando-se.

- Você certamente não está falando sério?! Entrar para a Ordem é a maior honraria que você poderia receber! Sem falar que vai levá-lo ao centro de todas as decisões que tomamos!

- Será que você não entende, Potter? Eu não queria salvar a sua vida! Eu não dou a mínima pro que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com você! E se dependesse de mim, você estaria morto agora! - ele gritou.

- A questão é que dependia de você. Só de você! E eu não morri! - Harry gritou de volta. Quando Draco não respondeu, contudo, permanecendo encarando-o em silêncio, ele perguntou, mais baixo - Por quê? Por que você me salvou?

O rosto de Gina Weasley foi a primeira coisa a aparecer na mente de Draco Malfoy diante da pergunta. Seu rosto e o brilho do anel em seu dedo. Olhando, então, diretamente nos olhos de Potter, ele ponderou se deveria falar a verdade. Por fim, decidiu-se pelo caminho mais seguro.

- Acredite, você realmente não quer que eu responda a essa pergunta - ele respondeu e sua voz tinha um tom final, de quem não admite mais questionamento.

- Muito bem, então. Mas eu não vou retirar a sua indicação para a Ordem. Se você realmente não quer fazer parte dela, você deverá repetir essas palavras para o conselho na hora da sua iniciação - e com isso, ele saiu das masmorras, deixando para trás um homem ainda mais confuso e atormentado.

Era por isso, então, que Malfoy estava em Hogwarts. A sua iniciação deveria começar em instantes e ele não tinha idéia do que aconteceria nela. Provavelmente nada de muito horrível, afinal de contas ele não estava se tornando um comensal da morte. Estava, ao contrário, apenas entrando para a seleta organização de Dumbledore, cujo objetivo era lutar contra os bruxos das trevas. A organização existia desde a década de 40, quando o bruxo Grindelwald foi derrotado pelo diretor, e permanecia a maior parte do tempo separada, dispersa. Tornar-se um membro dela, contudo, era um compromisso para a vida inteira e, sempre que necessário, você poderia ser novamente chamado. Apenas poucas pessoas no exército efetivamente faziam parte da Ordem. Potter estava certo quando afirmou que era a maior honraria que alguém poderia receber. Todos que eram aceitos deveriam ter-se demonstrado dignos de extrema confiança e também valiosos e valorosos em batalha, além de serem pessoalmente indicados por outro membro da organização. Além disso, era o conselho da Ordem que determinava os rumos, as estratégias, e a maioria dos planos da Guerra. Outros eram ouvidos, claro, em missões específicas e em situações específicas, mas o destino do exército como um todo era decidido na câmara em que Draco estava se preparando para entrar.

Ele ainda não se decidira sobre o que falaria. Não sabia se iria aceitar a indicação. Seria loucura recusar, era óbvio, e se Snape o tivesse indicado, ele provavelmente não teria pensando duas vezes. A verdade é que, entre outras coisa, Malfoy estava relutante em aceitar qualquer coisa que viesse por intermédio de Harry Potter.

- Você está preocupado - uma voz melodiosa interrompeu suas divagações, enquanto uma mão delicada foi colocada de leve no seu ombro. Draco fechou os olhos tentando ignorar o súbito contato.

- O que você quer, Weasley? - ele se obrigou a perguntar, mas sua voz saiu bem menos ríspida do que planejara. Ela saiu apenas cansada.

- Nada - ele deixou uma leve gargalhada escapar diante da resposta e se virou, sentindo o anel no dedo dela enquanto tirava a mão de Gina do seu ombro.

- Eu duvido - Draco disse e ela sorriu como uma criança que acabou de ser pega em flagrante travessura.

- Muito bem. Então eu quero alguma coisa.

- O quê? - ele perguntou novamente, não conseguindo sentir muita raiva agora que Gina estava ali na sua frente. Muitas vezes durante o último mês ele achara que iria matá-la na próxima vez que a visse. Talvez por isso também a estivesse evitando.

- Harry me disse que você não quer entrar para a Ordem - ela disse calmamente.

- Potter! Sempre Potter! Por que eu não adivinhei que ele tinha algo a ver com isso?

- Malfoy...

- Não, Weasley, eu não quero ouvir - ele disse firmemente, mas não chegou a se afastar dela. Provavelmente sabia que era inútil, que ela o seguiria de qualquer forma.

- Eu não perguntei se você quer ouvir. Você vai ouvir! - e continuando num tom mais gentil - Você sabe muito bem que seria tolice rejeitar a indicação. Seria...

- Eu não quero ter nada porque Potter simplesmente acha que me deve algo.

- Mas ele te deve algo! Ele te deve a vida!

- Será que você não entende? Eu não queria salvá-lo...

- Pela história que eu ouvi, você não o salvou por acidente!

- Isso não importa! - ele suspirou levando as mãos ao rosto, cansado - Você não entende.

- E como você quer que eu entenda - ela respondeu, tirando as mãos dele do rosto delicadamente e encarando-o nos olhos - se você não explica?

- E nem vou explicar - ele disse, por fim, após uma longa pausa - Acredite, Weasley, você não quer ouvir a explicação.

- E você, Malfoy, não deveria tomar essa decisão por mim. Mas, tudo bem, se você não quer me contar, então não conte - Gina falou com toda delicadeza do mundo - Apenas não rejeite a Ordem por isso. Você não está cansado de ter todos desconfiando de suas intenções o tempo inteiro? Não quer mostrar para eles do que Draco Malfoy é capaz? - ela completou com um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso maroto de dois anos antes e Draco ficou subitamente furioso. Furioso consigo mesmo por deixá-la guiá-lo desse jeito e furioso com ela por sequer tentar. Ele queria dizer algo que a magoasse, ele precisava dizer algo que a ferisse.

- Por que você está tão interessada no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Weasley? - ele começou com veneno na voz - Frustrada por que você mesmo não faz parte da Ordem?  Por que todos os seus irmãos, até mesmo os gêmeos imprestáveis, estão lá dentro daquela câmara, esperando, e você está aqui fora, tentando descontar suas frustrações em mim? Hein? É isso?

- Claro que não, Malfoy - ela respondeu, baixando os olhos - Claro que não - Gina repetiu e havia um tom de tristeza tão marcado no seu jeito de responder que Draco se arrependeu quase que imediatamente por ter dito o que disse. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, um silêncio carregado e estranho, até que Malfoy finalmente resolveu abrir a boca para tentar consertar o estrago que fizera.

- Não é culpa sua, sabia? - ele podia perceber que ela estava sorrindo de leve ao ouvir isso - Se os seus irmãos estúpidos não estivessem sempre tentando te proteger, sempre te deixando na retaguarda, eu tenho certeza que você estaria na Ordem agora - e, antes que ele pudesse se conter, esticou sua mão para o rosto dela, levantando-o suavemente pelo queixo, até que ele pudesse olhar nos olhos brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas dela, e completou - Não que eu possa culpá-los, contudo, por tentar protegê-la. Não mesmo - como se tivesse acabado de perceber o que fizera, Draco soltou o queixo de Gina e desviou o olhar para a janela. Com certeza era mais seguro fitar a paisagem branca do que aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Eu não sei se eu teria coragem - ela falou depois de algum tempo - Já é ruim o suficiente ter que cuidar dos feridos. Não sei se eu agüentaria estar na linha de frente e efetivamente ver as feridas sendo infligidas.

- Você teria coragem - ele respondeu firmemente - O chapéu não teria te colocado na Grifinória se você não tivesse.

- Eu não sei se era essa Guerra que o chapéu tinha em mente quando fez a escolha.

- Provavelmente não, mas isso não faz diferença.

- Eu não sei. Mas é possível que, antes que esse inferno passe, eu tenha uma chance de me provar - Gina falou, sem muita vontade.

- Deus queira que não - Draco respondeu, encarando-a novamente - Deus queira que não - ele repetiu e continuou a olhá-la, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Talvez a resposta para as suas perguntas estivessem dentro daqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

- Quanto à Ordem... - Gina disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio e desviando o olhar.

- Potter mandou você falar comigo, não mandou?

- Harry não manda em mim, Malfoy - ela respondeu, um pouco irritada - Ele apenas comentou o que você tinha falado. Ele sabe que eu sou a única pessoa com quem você ainda troca mais de cinco palavras consecutivas. Bom, além do Snape, claro, mas você não poderia esperar que Harry fosse pedir ajuda ao Snape, poderia?

- Não, não poderia - e após uma pausa - Então você veio falar comigo por que Potter pediu sua ajuda? - ele não entendia por que era tão importante para ele que Gina estivesse ali por sua própria vontade.

- Eu vim falar com você... - ela começou, mas nunca chegou, entretanto, a concluir, pois nesse exato momento, as portas da câmara se abriram e Harry Potter entrou de novo na ante-sala, se dirigindo a Malfoy:

- Nós estamos prontos para você - ele falou.

Draco voltou seus olhos para Gina, esperando que ela completasse a frase, mas ela apenas sorriu para ele - de novo aquele sorriso maroto - e murmurou:

- Boa sorte, Malfoy. Não faça nenhuma besteira - com um leve aceno de cabeça para Harry, ela se virou e saiu pela outra porta, para o corredor. Sem outra opção e com vontade de matar o precioso Potter - não que isso seja realmente uma surpresa - pelo seu senso de oportunidade perfeito, Draco o seguiu para dentro da câmara.

A sala de reuniões do conselho da Ordem de Fênix era simplesmente grandiosa. Mesmo acostumado com os ambientes ricos e luxuosos da sua Mansão, Draco não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa. O teto da câmara era encantado como o do Grande Salão, mas, ao invés de espelhar o céu de inverno do lado de fora, que no momento estava começando a escurecer, ele mostrava o céu claro de um dia de verão, com nuvens brancas fofas e raios de sol que iluminavam todo o local. Não havia ornamentos exagerados nas paredes. Apenas alguns poucos quadros e muitas janelas que mostravam todo o terreno de Hogwarts. A sala ficava em uma torre, a torre mais alta da escola, mas ainda assim era quadrada e não circular. O chão impecável era de mármore branco, com um grande círculo desenhado em dourado. A primeira metade do círculo, a parte mais perto da porta, ficava completamente descoberta, enquanto a segunda metade era toda coberta por uma grande mesa em meia lua. A mesa era de madeira escura, sólida, e ao redor dela estavam sentados os membros da Ordem de Fênix. Alguns estavam ausentes em missões, mas a maioria estava ali. A mesa certamente havia sido aumentada com mágica para que todos pudessem se sentar e, do centro do círculo - que era marcado por uma pequena mesa redonda de mármore maciço - saía uma reta dourada que ia até cada uma das pessoas sentadas. Dumbledore se encontrava no lugar que ficava exatamente no meio de todos e atrás dele, apoiado no encosto de sua cadeira, estava uma ave, uma fênix, que observava tudo com olhos extremamente atentos.

Potter indicou com a cabeça que Draco deveria se colocar diante da mesa redonda, no centro do círculo, e se dirigiu para uma cadeira que ficava perto de uma das pontas da mesa. Isso não deixou de ser um pouco surpreendente, já que Malfoy esperava que ele ficasse bem perto de Dumbledore, mas as cadeiras do centro da mesa estavam ocupadas por membros mais velhos da Ordem. Era impossível não notar um certo clima de desconforto no ar. Obviamente, nem todas as pessoas na sala estavam tranqüilas em aceitar a iniciação de um Malfoy, mas ninguém deve ter ousado questionar uma indicação do próprio Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e, claro, o fato de que ele salvara a vida de Potter era inegável. Notando isso, Draco sentiu pela primeira vez uma vontade imensa de se sentar com eles, naquela mesa, apenas para mostrar que ele podia, para mostrar que ele tinha chegado até ali. Gina tinha razão. Ele queria mostrar para essas pessoas que se achavam melhores do que ele do que Draco Malfoy era capaz.

Uma vez que ele se colocou ma posição indicada, Dumbledore começou a falar:

- Bem-vindo, Sr. Malfoy, ao conselho da Ordem de Fênix. Um homem ou mulher só é aceito dentro dessas paredes depois de ter dado mostras do seu valor e do seu comprometimento com a nossa causa. Além disso, ele deve ser especificamente indicado por um membro da Ordem por algum ato de bravura. Ao salvar a vida do Sr. Potter, você provavelmente pode ter decidido o rumo que essa Guerra vai tomar, ou pelo menos, impedido-a de tomar um rumo que seria por demais terrível. Nada mais natural, então, Sr. Malfoy, que você tenha sido por isso indicado para se juntar a nós. A sua indicação foi obviamente aceita e, agora, o que falta é apenas um pequeno teste antes que você possa tomar seu lugar à nossa mesa. Eu quero deixar claro, contudo, que você não está de forma alguma obrigado a permanecer aqui e em qualquer momento da iniciação, você poderá ir embora sem concluí-la, se você assim preferir.

Draco ouvia tudo com uma expressão calma e compenetrada. A sua máscara usual de frieza que ninguém - ou pelo menos quase ninguém - conseguia penetrar estava sendo bem utilizada, mas Dumbledore o olhava de forma penetrante como se pudesse ler a sua própria alma.

- À sua frente, sobre a mesa redonda, há três cálices - ele disse e Draco olhou para baixo notando pela primeira vez as taças, todas cheias com líquidos de cores diferentes e marcadas com o desenho de uma fênix em alto relevo - Em cada um deles, há uma poção que ninguém fora dessa sala sabe como produzir. Você deverá beber todas as três. Primeiro, o cálice transparente contém uma poção da verdade. Ao contrário da maioria das poções desse tipo, essa não vai fazer com que você se sinta desligado do seu corpo e do que você está falando. Você terá plena consciência de tudo o que está acontecendo e ainda será senhor da sua mente, mas não conseguirá mentir. A iniciação é o único momento em que será pedido que você beba uma poção da verdade. A partir dela, apenas a sua palavra nessa sala deverá ser suficiente, está claro?

- Sim - Draco respondeu com firmeza.

- Então, beba o conteúdo do cálice, Sr. Malfoy - sem hesitar, Draco estendeu o braço e pegou a taça, levando-a à boca. A poção não tinha gosto nem cor. Era perfeita para ser ministrada em segredo a alguém, principalmente porque ela não provocou nenhum efeito diferente. Draco não sentiu absolutamente nada. Provavelmente só perceberia a ação da receita se tentasse mentir.

- Muito bem. Agora, o cálice negro. Ele contém a mais importante e a mais perigosa das três poções. Ela provavelmente merece o nome de poção da verdade mais do que a primeira, porque ela deve, uma vez ingerida, lhe mostrar um vislumbre, uma visão completamente verdadeira - Dumbledore levantou a mão impedindo Draco de fazer qualquer pergunta - Sim, eu sei, Sr. Malfoy, que é confuso. Provavelmente só vai ficar claro depois que você beber o conteúdo do cálice. É possível que você veja algo que já aconteceu, algo que vai acontecer ou mesmo algo que nunca aconteceu nem nunca acontecerá. Independente disso, eu posso lhe garantir que a poção lhe mostrará exatamente aquilo que você mais precisa ver - Dumbledore fez uma pausa, esperando por alguma reação, mas ela nunca veio. Ele continuou, então - Beba, Sr. Malfoy.

Dessa vez, Draco hesitou um pouco internamente. Olhando todos aqueles rostos esperando um fracasso, contudo, ele se decidiu. Estendendo de novo a mão, ele pegou a taça. O líquido era escuro, negro, e seu gosto, extremamente amargo. Assim que terminou de beber a poção e colocou o cálice de volta na mesa, Draco começou a sentir seu estômago se embrulhar. Ele sentiu náuseas e se contorceu, achando que ia vomitar. Antes disso, entretanto, a dor lancinante começou. Uma dor gigantesca, diferente da dor da maldição cruciatus, mas tão terrível quanto. Todo o seu corpo doía igualmente, desde os pés até o último fio de cabelo. Ele tentou se apoiar na mesa, mas não conseguiu. Finalmente, caiu no chão, a cabeça virada para o teto. Ninguém na mesa fez menção de ajudá-lo. A dor não diminuiu e, por um segundo, Draco pensou que estava morrendo. Logo depois desse pensamento, tudo ficou escuro.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo. Num minuto, ele estava de pé, diante do conselho da Ordem, e, no seguinte, estava parado na porta de um quarto mal iluminado pelo luar. Draco não tinha idéia de onde estava. Nunca estivera naquele apartamento antes. Desorientado, olhou ao redor, e quase caiu de surpresa ao perceber que, às suas costas, não havia nada. Absolutamente nada. Estava tudo escuro, como se ele estivesse parado à beira do infinito. Ele parecia preso em um estranho pesadelo. Assustado, Draco se virou novamente na direção do quarto, tentando controlar a sua respiração. Olhando mais atentamente, ele notou a silhueta de uma pessoa deitada na cama, em posição fetal, contra a janela. Subitamente feliz por encontrar alguém que poderia ajudá-lo, ele se precipitou para dentro do quarto, acendendo o interruptor. Quando se virou novamente para a cama, contudo, se deparou com a pior cena que sua imaginação poderia ter produzido.

Havia sangue por todo o lado. A cama estava ensopada, tingida de um vermelho vivo assustador. No meio de tudo, estava uma mulher... era Gina, deitada... quieta... morta... O cérebro de Draco demorou para processar o que estava vendo. Gina estava morta. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, podia? Precisando ter certeza, ele se aproximou, tocando-a primeiro de leve e depois, notando a frieza do seu corpo, puxando-a desesperadamente contra seu peito. Era impossível colocar em palavras tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Ele não deveria se sentir assim tão devastado, afinal de contas, ela era apenas uma Weasley, certo? Mas, no momento, todo o seu raciocínio lógico parecia estar esquecido, perdido em alguma parte da sua alma, enquanto todo o seu coração gritava em desespero. Ela estava morta.

Draco abaixou sua cabeça, apoiando-a na cabeça de Gina. Não parecia perceber mais nada ao seu redor além daquele corpo sem vida, sem esperança. Sem que ele notasse, lágrimas começaram a cair do seu rosto. Lágrimas pelo futuro que ele nem sabia que queria e que agora estava perdido para sempre. Lágrimas por ela. 

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Fechou os olhos desejando poder morrer também, junto com ela. Subitamente, contudo, Draco sentiu uma luz batendo em seu rosto, incomodando-o. Ele queria se livrar da luz e voltar para a escuridão. Queria escapar, mas a luz não o deixou em paz. Draco, então, abriu finalmente os olhos e teve que se conter para não gritar de surpresa. 

Sua mão estava sobre a mesa, ainda segurando o cálice negro do qual ele acabara de beber a poção e, na sua frente, Dumbledore o encarava de forma penetrante, seus olhos brilhando. Surpreso e sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Draco olhou ao redor da mesa, vendo todos os rostos encarando-o como se nada de extraordinário houvesse ocorrido. Gina estivera morta nos seus braços e agora ele estava de volta, como se não fosse nada. Um misto de raiva e indignação o invadiu. Como eles ousavam brincar com a mente dele daquela forma? Estava a ponto de explodir quando finalmente entendeu que tudo estava bem, que Gina ainda estava viva. Isso foi suficiente para acalmá-lo, para fazê-lo voltar à realidade e encarar novamente o conselho da Ordem.

- Bom, Sr. Malfoy - Dumbledore começou - É certo presumir que você já teve a sua visão?

- Sim - Draco respondeu antes que pudesse pensar. Com certeza, era o efeito da poção da verdade.

- Muito bem. Está na hora, então, da terceira poção. Mas antes, você deve responder a uma pergunta: Draco Malfoy, você deseja se juntar à Ordem de Fênix, e assim se comprometer conosco por toda a sua vida, de livre e espontânea vontade e sem nenhum motivo que não esteja relacionado com a sua vontade de nos ajudar a vencer essa Guerra?

Na sala, nenhum ruído podia ser ouvido. Todos os olhos estavam grudados em Malfoy.

- Sim - finalmente ele respondeu, como antes, sem que pudesse pensar. Nem mesmo ele sabia que seria essa a resposta que sairia da sua boca antes de ouvi-la em voz alta.

- Muito bem, então - e após uma pausa - O cálice azul contém o que nós chamamos de poção da sabedoria. Ela não fornece todas as respostas. Não há nada no mundo que possa fazer isso, mas ela vai ajudar a clarear sua mente para que você possa entender o que acabou de ver. E você não precisa se preocupar, Sr. Malfoy, ninguém nesta sala irá lhe perguntar sobre detalhes de sua visão da mesma forma que você não deverá fazer essa pergunta para nenhum dos membros da Ordem, está claro?

- Sim - Draco respondeu.

- Beba, então, o conteúdo do último cálice - Dumbledore ordenou.

Com a mão ligeiramente trêmula e com um pouco de medo do que a terceira taça poderia revelar, Draco a pegou entre os dedos. Dessa vez, o líquido era vermelho como sangue e doce, extremamente doce. Assim que terminou de bebê-lo, Draco começou a se sentir melhor. O efeito foi instantâneo. Era como se os seus pensamentos, as suas lembranças estivesses sendo reorganizados na sua mente. Tudo o que antes parecia um emaranhado de palavras e de sentimentos estava começando a fazer sentido.

- Sr. Malfoy - Dumbledore falou, interrompendo-o - não se preocupe. Haverá tempo suficiente para que você possa examinar seus pensamentos. E o efeito da poção da verdade deverá passar em alguns minutos. Agora, entretanto, é hora de você ser recebido entre nós - e conforme Dumbledore falava, mais uma reta dourada foi surgindo do chão, em direção à mesa, onde uma cadeira vazia, que não estava ali antes, havia aparecido. A cadeira ficava na ponta esquerda da mesa, o lado oposto de onde ficavam os lugares de Potter, Weasley e Granger - Você deve, agora, percorrer a mesa da direita para a esquerda, cumprimentando todos os membros da Ordem.

Aquele foi provavelmente um dos piores momentos da vida de Draco. Nunca antes ele tinha visto tantas pessoas que ele detestava - e que o detestavam de volta - juntas em uma mesma sala e seu único consolo era perceber que elas estavam gostando daquilo tanto quanto ele. Por fim, contudo, Draco chegou ao seu lugar e, na mesa à sua frente, encontrou o distintivo da Ordem - uma fênix de ouro com as asas abertas - que ele deveria passar a usar no seu uniforme, como eram usados os distintivos de monitores em Hogwarts.

- Bom, essa reunião está oficialmente terminada - disse Dumbledore logo que Draco se sentou - Todos deverão estar aqui amanhã, à mesma hora, pois há muito o que discutir. Por hoje, contudo, vocês estão dispensados.

Lentamente, cada um dos presentes foi se levantando e saindo, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Parecia que estavam saindo de um funeral e, com certeza, era assim que eles estavam se sentindo, tendo acabado de aceitar um Malfoy na Ordem. Todos, exceto, é claro, Snape e Dumbledore. Este encarava Draco com um olhar divertido, como se soubesse desde o início que aquilo iria acontecer.

Também silenciosamente, Malfoy se levantou e seguiu os outros. Ainda não tinha se livrado do efeito da última poção. Seus pensamentos continuavam se movimentando, como engrenagens que se encaixam, e ele precisava de tranqüilidade para raciocinar. Foi direto para os seus aposentos, então, sem se preocupar em acender as luzes, e se jogou na cama de quatro colunas, fechando os olhos.

As imagens que ficavam voltando sempre à sua mente eram as da conversa que ele tivera com seu eu do futuro na Mansão, há dois anos. Finalmente ele era capaz de entender o medo e o desespero daquele homem. Ele dissera que encontrara Gina morta, que ela tinha se matado e fora exatamente essa cena que Draco vira. Ele demorou um pouco para entender, mas finalmente tudo ficou claro, tudo começou a fazer sentido: como ele se sentia perto dela, por que ele salvara Potter, por que ele sentia ciúmes loucos só de imaginá-la nos braços do noivo. Deveria ter sido óbvio desde o início, mas como ele poderia ter adivinhado? Ela era, afinal de contas, apenas uma Weasley. Antes, ele dissera que não se importava com o que aconteceria com Gina. Por que ele deveria ligar se ela era encontrada com os pulsos cortados ou não? Ao segurá-la em seus braços, morta, contudo, Draco percebera o quanto estivera errado. Dumbledore estava absolutamente correto quando disse que ele veria exatamente o que precisava ver. Isso não o impedia, contudo, de continuar sentindo medo.

Batidas leves na porta interromperam o seu raciocínio e Draco levantou-se irritado para ver quem queria falar com ele. Quando abriu, contudo, a porta, deu de cara com os olhos castanhos de Gina, encarando-o.

- Nós não terminamos a nossa conversa - ela falou simplesmente.

- A cerimônia de iniciação já foi concluída - ele comentou - Se eu tivesse dito não, você não poderia fazer mais nada a respeito - Draco completou antes que pudesse se impedir, mas ainda assim se moveu para o lado para que ela entrasse e acendeu as luzes com um movimento de varinha - Eu estou realmente cansado, Weasley - ele não se sentia forte o suficiente para lidar com ela naquele momento. Temia fazer coisas das quais se arrependeria depois.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy - Gina respondeu, sentando-se na beirada perto do pé da cama - eu não vou fazer perguntas difíceis. Só quero saber como foram as coisas.

- Weasley - ele respondeu, fechando a porta e sentando-se na cama também, na cabeceira - Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a cerimônia é secreta.

- Seu bobo! - a outra exclamou rindo - Eu não quero uma descrição detalhada do que aconteceu! Só quero que você me diga como foi, no geral.

- No geral? Bom, no geral, acho que foi tudo bem - ele disse por fim, jogando na direção dela o distintivo da Ordem - Eu fui aceito, não fui?

- Que bom! - Gina respondeu, examinando a fênix - Eu estou muito orgulhosa - ela completou sorrindo.

- O que, pelo amor de Deus, eu escrevi para você naquela carta??? - Draco perguntou, mudando de assunto subitamente.

- Eu já disse: talvez um dia eu te conte, quando você estiver pronto. Mas por que o interesse tão repentino? Você não tocava nesse assunto há dois anos!

- Eu só estava tentando entender.

- Entender o quê?

- Você.

- Eu?

- É, você! Por que você está sempre por perto? Por que você se importa tanto? Deve ter sido uma senhora carta!

- Foi. Realmente foi - Gina respondeu séria - Você preferiria se eu não me importasse? - ela perguntou por fim.

- Não. Às vezes eu acho que você é a única coisa que me mantém são nesse inferno. Mesmo, é claro, que na maior parte do tempo, você só faça me irritar! - ele acrescentou por boa medida, com um sorriso. Gina sorriu de volta por um momento, e depois ficou séria de novo.

- Você perguntou antes se eu tinha ido conversar com você só por que Harry pediu minha ajuda e a resposta é não, Draco. Eu fui falar com você porque eu quis. Você sabe que eu adoro atazanar a sua paciência.

- É verdade, pequena, você adora. Eu sou irresistível ou não sou? - ele perguntou, lançando para ela um olhar significativo.

- Ora, por favor, não seja convencido, Malfoy.

- Gina, isso é o mesmo que pedir ao sol para parar de brilhar!

- É verdade - ela não resistiu e começou a rir - Você está certo - e após uma pausa - O que houve com você?

- Como assim?

- Bom, essa é a primeira conversa realmente civilizada que nós temos. Você não está nem tentando me expulsar...

- Adiantaria se eu tentasse?

- Claro que não, mas isso nunca te impediu antes. Diga-me: o que houve?

- Nada.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Se você perguntar de novo, Weasley, eu vou te expulsar.

- Nós dois já chegamos à conclusão de que você não vai conseguir.

- Ah, mas eu vou! Nem que eu tenha que te carregar para fora!

- Eu gostaria de ver você tentar!

- Isso é um desafio? - Malfoy perguntou num tom perigoso e Gina achou melhor recuar.

- Não, não é. Apenas fiz um comentário.

- Acho bom - e mudando de assunto - Afinal de contas, como você consegue?

- Consigo o quê?

- Saber quando eu estou mentindo. Eu passo boa parte do tempo tentando mascarar da melhor forma possível o que eu estou pensando e aí, chega você e estraga tudo. Como você consegue, Gina?

- Eu não sei, Draco. Talvez... bom, talvez haja algum tipo de ligação entre nós por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, de tudo o que poderia ter acontecido... e nós não podemos esquecer que foi você quem salvou minha vida.

- É verdade. Eu tinha esquecido isso.

- Como você pode esquecer algo assim? - ela perguntou abismada.

- Não sei. Quer dizer... eu penso bastante sobre esse assunto, mas agora tinha me escapado... não sei. Aquele foi o dia mais louco da minha vida.

- O mais louco? Mesmo depois de tudo o que você viu nessa Guerra?

- Experimente sentar e conversar com você mesma, dezoito anos mais velha, Weasley, e talvez você entenda o que eu quero dizer.

- Pelas cartas, eu acho que não ia gostar muito de me encontrar - ela comentou com um tom amargo - Eu não era muito feliz.

- Você se matou - Draco acrescentou secamente.

- Sim, me matei - e após uma pausa - Às vezes, eu fico pensando, tentando imaginar tudo o que o seu pai faria comigo se eu tivesse continuado prisioneira...

- Não faça isso - Draco interrompeu. Era algo doloroso demais de se considerar.

- Eu não consigo evitar, Draco - ela continuou, com lágrimas nos olhos - Quer dizer, você o conhecia, sabia do que ele era capaz...

- Eu já disse - ele a interrompeu de novo, se aproximando e colocando uma de suas mãos na bochecha dela delicadamente - Não faça isso, Gina. Não vale a pena perder seu tempo imaginando coisas que não vão acontecer. Meu pai está morto e foi muito bem cremado.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Shhh... - ele murmurou, levando um de seus dedos aos lábios dela para impedi-la de continuar - Não fale mais nada - Draco sussurrou e, milagrosamente, ela obedeceu.

Não pela primeira vez em sua vida, Malfoy observou o quão bonita ela era, com os cabelos vermelhos emoldurando seu rosto e aqueles olhos castanhos profundos e, no momento, completamente vulneráveis. Sem pensar, quase que instintivamente, Draco se inclinou e a beijou. Primeiro de leve, como aquele primeiro beijo, há dois anos, e depois com um pouco mais de intensidade. Gina, contudo, o interrompeu, parando para encará-lo e abrindo a boca para dizer algo. Novamente, Draco a impediu, colocando um dos dedos sobre os lábios dela.

- Não, Gina, por favor - ele sussurrou, seus olhos implorando - por favor, não diga nada - e, pela segunda vez, ela o obedeceu, permitindo que Draco a beijasse de novo, agora sem leveza. Ele tentou colocar naquele ato tudo o que sentira ao segurá-la morta; toda a confusão que clareava-se pouco a pouco em sua mente; todo o medo e também toda a ternura, todo o amor, e o resultado foi o primeiro beijo de verdade que os dois trocaram. O primeiro beijo que significava mais, muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. O primeiro beijo de duas pessoas completamente, perdidamente apaixonadas.

**N/A3: **Antes que qualquer pessoa diga que acha que os dois ficaram juntos cedo demais, eu tenho um pedido a fazer: ESPEREM PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!! Eu sou má, não sou?


	4. Capítulo 3: Negação

**Título da Fic: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Draco, Gina, Harry e Cia não são meus. Eles são todos da Rowling, mas como eles não gastam com uso, eu os peguei emprestados um pouquinho. Prometo devolvê-los sem muitos arranhões e somente com alguns traumas psicológicos. Ah! Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa história, mas agradeceria se recebesse as opiniões de vocês. Eu sou toda ouvidos...**

**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho que pedir milhares de desculpas pela demora. Eu sei que esse capítulo levou uma eternidade para sair, mas realmente o final de ano aqui em casa é sempre uma loucura, eu fiquei praticamente sem usar o computador, e, depois, viajei pouco depois do Natal e demorei mais para voltar do que esperava. Com tudo isso, acabei demorando para escrever. Também negligenciei vários emails que recebi. Eu peço desculpas pela demora nas respostas. Acho que agora já consegui responder a quase todos. É que desde que eu voltei para casa, dei preferência a terminar o capítulo e acabei não respondendo aos emails imediatamente por causa disso. Mas eles já estão praticamente em dia agora.

**N/A2: **Eu não poderia também deixar de agradecer às reviews e aos emails que eu recebi sobre o segundo capítulo. Eu fico imensamente feliz que vocês tenham gostado. Esse capítulo foi um que eu particularmente gostei de escrever. As idéias foram surgindo naturalmente. Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco surpresa a princípio quando várias pessoas - inclusive a minha beta - disseram que chegaram quase às lágrimas com o final. Realmente eu posso jurar que dessa vez não foi minha intenção fazer ninguém chorar, mas depois que eu reli o capítulo com calma, eu também quase chorei e aí eu entendi vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo e eu espero que vocês gostem desse terceiro capítulo! Eu, particularmente, adorei o final dele...

Boa leitura!

*   *   *

Capítulo 3: Negação 

_21 de dezembro_

O dia estava claro. Um belo dia de inverno, sem nuvens e sem nenhum sinal de tempestade no céu. Hogwarts ainda estava toda coberta com a neve que caíra durante a noite e o frio mantinha as pessoas no interior do castelo, perto das lareiras ou encolhidas debaixo dos cobertores. Seria Natal logo e, não fosse pela Guerra, todos estariam felizes, provavelmente enchendo os corredores com luzes e fitas e cantos. Diante das circunstâncias, contudo, ninguém se sentia realmente bem para fazer as coisas típicas dessa época do ano. A única concessão era para as crianças órfãs mantidas em uma das alas de Hogwarts. Elas tinham alguns enfeites e presentes. Talvez até um pouco de canto que, numa manhã como essa, seria capaz de emocionar qualquer passante, por mais endurecido que fosse o seu coração, lembrando-o dos dias anteriores ao inferno. 

Os aposentos de Draco Malfoy, entretanto, ficavam em uma ala bem distante da pertencente aos órfãos. Ele não gostava particularmente de crianças. Achava-as inconvenientes, no mínimo, e irritantes na maioria das vezes. Quanto mais longe delas, ele pensava, melhor. Ignorava, contudo, que, apesar de seu comportamento quase sempre imprevisível, as crianças tinham uma incrível capacidade de surpreender os adultos. E de trazer à superfície o que de melhor havia neles. Dessa forma, graças aos seus próprios preconceitos, ao invés de acordar com o leve e doce som do canto dos pequeninos nos seus ouvidos, Draco Malfoy acordou para o silêncio cortante do seu quarto. E para o frio da solidão em sua cama.

Ele sabia que deveria haver algo de errado com isso. Ele não deveria estar sozinho. Ao menos não nessa manhã. Mas ele estava.

Suas cortinas estavam abertas, deixando o sol entrar e iluminar todo o aposento, sem misericórdia. Olhando para o relógio em sua cabeceira, ele notou que já eram nove da manhã e estranhou que tivesse dormido até tão tarde. Normalmente, Draco tinha problemas para dormir e acordava cedo. Bem cedo. Principalmente quando a claridade do sol invadia seu quarto daquele jeito. Mas não hoje. Hoje, ele acordou de um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Um sono realmente reconfortante como ele não dormia há anos.

Piscando e esfregando os olhos até que eles estivessem abertos e atentos, Draco olhou ao redor da cama, procurando suas roupas. Ele não estava vestindo o pijama usual, e suas vestes do dia anterior, bem como a fênix de ouro, seus sapatos e meias estavam espalhados pelo chão. O fogo na lareira havia morrido em algum momento durante a noite, deixando o ambiente gélido. Tentando ignorar o ar frio que entrou em contato com sua pele assim que ele saiu debaixo dos cobertores, Draco colocou suas calças e as meias e deu a volta na cama para encontrar sua camisa. Ele a colocou lentamente e, antes que pudesse abotoá-la, uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Piscando mais uma vez, e procurando colocar de lado o sono ainda óbvio em seus olhos, Draco atendeu a porta.

_- _Malfoy, será que eu poderia falar com você um momento? _- _a voz inconfundível de Harry Potter disse.

'Meu Deus', Draco pensou, empalidecendo consideravelmente. 'Ele sabe' eram as palavras que se repetiam sem parar na sua cabeça. Tentando parecer calmo como sempre, contudo, ele perguntou firme:

_- _Sobre o que você quer falar, Potter?

_- _Sobre ontem à noite, claro, Malfoy, sobre o que mais poderia ser? _- _Harry respondeu, entrando no quarto sem esperar uma permissão _- _Deus! Como está frio aqui dentro! O que você está tentando fazer? Morrer de hipotermia? _- _ele completou, acendendo o fogo na lareira com sua varinha.

_- _Eu realmente não acho que a temperatura do meu quarto seja da sua conta, Potter! _- _Malfoy disse, batendo a porta com raiva _- _Olha, eu não sei o que foi que ela te disse, mas...

_- _Ela? Ela quem? _- _o outro perguntou, sem entender. O coração de Malfoy pulou uma batida _- _Do que você está falando? _- _Harry continuou.

_- _Bom, eu é que tenho que te fazer essa pergunta. Do que _você_ está falando? 

_- _Da iniciação, claro _- _Draco deixou escapar uma respiração aliviada diante da resposta _- _Do que você pensou que fosse?

_- _Da minha conversa com a Gina _-_ ele respondeu rapidamente. Afinal de contas, uma mentira sempre é mais fácil de se engolir quando misturada com a verdade.

_- _Ela não me disse nada da conversa de vocês. Por quê? Algo que eu deveria saber?

_- _Não, nada que seja da sua conta _- _Draco respondeu, sem piscar.

_- _Malfoy, se eu descobrir que você fez alguma coisa para ela...

_- _Relaxe, Potter. Eu não fiz nada diferente do usual _- _ele respondeu, mentindo de novo. Nada sobre a noite anterior havia sido usual.

_- _Muito bem _- _Harry disse, finalmente, num tom de voz que indicava que ele não havia acreditado nem um pouco e que iria tirar a história a limpo com a garota _- _O que eu queria realmente falar é que, bem, por mais que você não acredite em mim, eu estou feliz que você tenha aceitado a indicação para Ordem. Ela foi merecida.

_- _Ah, mas eu acredito que você esteja feliz! _- _Draco falou, cheio de veneno em sua voz _- _Afinal de contas, isso serviu com certeza para acalmar a sua consciência, não? Para fazer você se sentir um pouco melhor sobre o fato de que você foi salvo por um dos seus maiores inimigos!

_- _Deus, Malfoy! Por que você tem que tornar tudo tão difícil?! Eu realmente estou tentando aqui... _- _Harry respondeu, enfurecido.

_- _Pois então, não tente! Eu não quero nada que venha de você! Não a sua piedade, nem a sua simpatia e muito menos a sua amizade! _- _'Bom, talvez a sua noiva', Draco não pôde deixar de acrescentar mentalmente, 'mas eu duvido que isso você queira me dar'.

_- _Eu realmente não entendo _- _Harry disse, após uma pausa, a voz surpreendentemente calma.

_- _Não entende o quê? _- _o outro perguntou, ríspido.

_- _Como a Gina consegue passar mais de três minutos seguidos perto de você _- _Potter respondeu com desprezo e, sem perceber que as suas últimas palavras feriram Malfoy mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse falar, saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Uma vez sozinho de novo, Draco se deixou cair na cama pesadamente. Nada estava saindo certo nessa manhã. E, para piorar, ele não acreditava que as lembranças da noite anterior iriam deixá-lo em paz tão cedo. Suspirando, ele levou as mãos ao rosto e se virou na cama, murmurando contra o colchão 'Meu Deus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?!'. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a isso. E ele não estivera sonhando, ele sabia. A maior prova de que tudo acontecera de verdade era o cheiro dela, impregnado no travesseiro, nos lençóis, no próprio Draco, no quarto em si. Ele não conseguia entender como Potter não percebera, afinal, ele provavelmente conhecia bem aquele cheiro. Malfoy não conseguia imaginar uma fragrância mais doce e, no momento, ele se sentia sufocado por ela. 'Meu Deus', ele murmurou de novo, 'O que eu estava pensando?'. Mas ele não estivera pensando. Essa era a verdade. Ele apenas fizera o que parecera certo no momento, sem pensar nas conseqüências ou mesmo nos motivos reais. Tudo o que ele lembrava era a imagem que vira, dela morta, e nada parecia mais doloroso do que perdê-la, do que se afastar dela. E nada parecera mais divino do que beijá-la. Isso acontecera, contudo, no ímpeto do momento. Ele ainda estava sob efeito daquela maldita poção da sabedoria, que fizera tudo parecer tão claro, tão perfeito e óbvio. Agora, à luz do dia e sem a desculpa da poção, entretanto, ele se perguntava se não cometera o maior erro da sua vida.

Draco estava confuso. Mais confuso do que antes, até. Ele não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer. E, para piorar a situação, Gina provavelmente estava mais confusa do que ele, e com mais raiva também. Ela ainda não contara nada para Potter, isso pelo menos era óbvio. Com certeza, não tivera tempo, mas, como uma boa grifinória, ela acabaria contando e isso tornaria a vida de Draco um inferno ainda pior. Com mais um suspiro cansado, ele se levantou. Não adiantaria nada ficar deitado na cama, tentando entender o que acontecera ou imaginar o que ela estaria pensando. O que ele precisava fazer era encontrá-la. Nem que fosse simplesmente para dizer o quanto ele se arrependia.

Com essa resolução em mente, Draco tomou um banho rápido e vestiu seu uniforme. Não se permitiu pensar muito nela enquanto se arrumava. Temia que uma olhada naqueles olhos castanhos fosse suficiente para fazê-lo perder a cabeça novamente, o que, com certeza, era tolice. Afinal de contas, ele era Draco Malfoy e um Malfoy nunca perde a cabeça. Uma vez pronto, com a fênix de ouro presa cuidadosamente nas suas vestes, ele saiu dos seus aposentos, seguindo para a enfermaria, onde Gina já deveria estar.

Seu coração batia mais rápido do que o normal. Ele estava nervoso, não era possível negar, e isso o deixava com raiva de si mesmo. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era insultá-la de alguma forma, fingir que nada acontecera, ignorá-la. Parecia simples e com certeza não seria a primeira vez que ele faria algo do gênero, mas ele sabia que, se fizesse qualquer uma dessas coisas, a machucaria demais. Isso não deveria ser importante, mas, por algum motivo que ele preferia não investigar, era. 'Você não se importa realmente com ela', Draco repetia mentalmente enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais da enfermaria, 'Tudo é culpa da maldita poção'. Quando ele virou um corredor, contudo, e a avistou a alguns passos de distância, seu coração pulou novamente uma batida. Cuidadosamente, Draco começou a caminhar na direção dela, mas, antes que a alcançasse, Potter apareceu pelo outro lado do corredor e foi falar com Gina. Escondendo-se em uma reentrância da parede, Malfoy podia vê-los conversar, mas não podia ouvir o que diziam.

Observando atentamente, ele notou que Weasley parecia bastante perturbada. Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos, e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Por um instante, ela virou o rosto na direção de Draco, e ele pôde notar que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Suas bochechas estavam marcadas pelas lágrimas derramadas. Potter a encarava com uma expressão preocupada, sua mão apoiada no ombro dela. Malfoy não podia ouvi-los, mas tinha uma idéia clara do que eles estavam falando. Subitamente, uma onda de raiva o invadiu. Potter não tinha o direito de estar com ela naquele momento. O que quer que fosse, era Draco quem deveria estar com Gina. Era ele quem deveria estar conversando com ela e não o maldito Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Com isso em mente, Malfoy deu um passo para frente, pronto para interrompê-los. Foi nesse momento, contudo, que Potter resolveu fazer algo que feriu Draco como um punhal sendo atravessado no seu coração. Aparentemente, o perfeito Potter não estava satisfeito em se apoiar no ombro dela e, deixando suas mãos deslizarem para as costas de Gina, ele a envolveu num abraço. Ela, por sua vez, deixou-se abraçar sem protesto, apoiando sua cabeça no peito dele e, aparentemente, chorando ainda mais.

Draco ficou sem ação. Ele não entendia por que a imagem dos dois ali, abraçados, o feria tanto. Não eram só ciúmes. Era muito mais do que isso. Ele se sentia traído. Em alguma parte da sua mente, ele sabia que isso era tolice. Afinal de contas, Potter era o noivo dela, não o contrário. No momento, contudo, ele não estava preocupado com a razão. Ele havia esquecido que viera ali para dizer o quanto se arrependia pela noite anterior, para culpar a poção e não os seus próprios sentimentos; ele havia se esquecido do quanto não se importava com Gina. As únicas coisas que ele parecia perceber eram os dois, na sua frente, e o grande buraco que podia ser sentido em seu coração.

Não querendo presenciar mais nenhuma cena de demonstração de afeto entre o casal _- _Draco realmente não achava que conseguiria agüentar se eles resolvessem se beijar _-_, ele se virou e refez o caminho de volta para seus aposentos. Sua cabeça latejava, seu coração se contraía e suas pernas andavam sozinhas, pois o seu cérebro estava preocupado demais em processar as últimas informações para dar alguma ordem ao corpo. Entrando no quarto, ele se jogou novamente na cama _- _de onde não achava que deveria ter saído nunca _- _só para descobrir que os elfos domésticos ainda não tinham arrumado o quarto e que, portanto, os lençóis continuavam impregnados com o cheiro dela. Enraivecido e cansado, Draco se levantou, agarrou o casaco que estava em cima de uma poltrona, e saiu. Ele não iria suportar ficar dentro do castelo. Não queria ver ninguém, falar com ninguém, então resolveu ir para o frio do lado de fora de Hogwarts, onde, com certeza, não haveria outra alma viva perambulando.

Logo que o ar gélido bateu no seu rosto, fazendo-o tremer um pouco, Draco começou a se sentir melhor. Ele gostava do frio. Estava acostumado a ele. Conforme caminhava, seu coração foi voltando ao normal e ele foi se acalmando. Era essencial que ele encarasse tudo aquilo de forma mais racional. Ele era da Sonserina, afinal, não um maldito grifinório, e, mais do que isso, ele era um Malfoy.Nenhuma pessoa deveria ser capaz de jogá-lo nessa montanha russa emocional. Nenhuma pessoa e, certamente, não uma Weasley. Draco não se importava com ela. Ele não queria se importar com ela.

Quando finalmente voltou para o castelo, já tinha passado bastante da hora do almoço. Suas mãos estavam quase congeladas, já que ele se esquecera de pegar as luvas, mas Draco estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Nada como uma longa caminhada no frio para endurecer o seu próprio coração. Ignorando todas as pessoas com quem cruzou, Malfoy foi direto para o seu quarto _- _que dessa vez já tinha sido limpo e arrumado _- _e permaneceu quieto, sentado em uma das poltronas, se convencendo mais um pouco de como ele fazia bem em tirar completamente Gina Weasley da sua cabeça. Uma vez, no meio da tarde, ele ouviu batidas na porta. Era ela, ele tinha certeza, mas, ao invés de atender a porta, Draco continuou sentado, de olhos fechados. Depois de um tempo, Gina desistiu e ele respirou aliviado. Realmente não queria vê-la. 

Quando chegou a hora que Dumbledore marcara, um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol, ele se levantou e refez os passos da noite anterior, de volta para a sala do conselho da Ordem. Havia realmente muito o que se discutir e Draco se sentia mesmo mais confortável em falar sobre a Guerra quando estava nesse estado de humor mais amargo, com o coração mais endurecido. Afinal, não seria bom que ninguém começasse a achar que ele estava se tornando mais suave, certo? Não, com certeza Draco Malfoy não corria esse risco hoje. Não mesmo.

_- _A esfera de influência de Voldemort cresce _- _disse Lupin _- _Nós não podemos mais ignorar as ações dele em outros países. Por toda a Europa e mesmo em partes da África e da Ásia, é possível sentir o cheiro do seu trabalho! _- _o ex-professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas completou. Ele estivera viajando nos últimos seis meses para colher informações sobre as ações de Você-Sabe-Quem no exterior. Agora, ele estava de volta ao Reino Unido para relatar o que descobrira e vinha encontrando dificuldades em convencer os presentes da gravidade da situação.

_- _Mas nós não ouvimos nenhum relato de ataques de comensais da morte fora da Grã-Bretanha _- _interrompeu um dos Weasley mais velhos. Draco não sabia exatamente qual. Havia sempre tantos deles.

_- _Simplesmente porque Voldemort utiliza outras táticas. Não há comensais suficientes para agir em toda a Europa. Ele ainda está recrutando novos seguidores para isso. No meio-tempo, entretanto, ele está se associando com trouxas.

_- _Trouxas??? _- _Malfoy disse, surpreso. Durante todo o discurso de Lupin, ele estivera apenas meio ouvindo. Potter estava sentado na sua frente, no lado oposto da mesa em meia-lua e Draco vinha encontrando dificuldades em tirar seus olhos dele. A cena do abraço no corredor ainda doía em sua lembrança e era quase impossível prestar atenção na monotonia da voz do ex-professor. Quando chegou aos seus ouvidos, contudo, que Lorde Voldemort estava se associando com trouxas, Draco acordou dos seus devaneios _- _Por acaso eu ouvi direito? _- _todo o resto da audiência parecia igualmente surpreso.

_- _Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Foi exatamente isso que eu disse.

_- _Como? _- _perguntou Snape friamente _- _É quase impossível para nós imaginar que Você-Sabe-Quem iria fazer algo desse gênero.

_- _Voldemort fará tudo o que for necessário para nos destruir. Ele quer apenas provocar caos. Em todo o mundo, há um aumento nas atividades terroristas. O Lorde das Trevas não se associa diretamente aos trouxas, mas ele age por baixo dos panos, instigando velhas rivalidades, promovendo e patrocinando grupos radicais, grupos separatistas e movimentos racistas, sem mencionar seu estímulo a organizações terroristas. Ele quer instigar o ódio e como ele não gosta de trouxas, não vê problema algum em deixar que eles próprios se matem! _- _disse Lupin exaltado. Por um momento, não houve respostas afirmativas nem discordantes. Todos pareciam considerar o que acabara de ser dito até que Dumbledore cortou o silêncio.

_- _Há precedentes históricos _- _ele afirmou, sua voz tranqüila como sempre.

_- _Grindelwald nas décadas de 20, 30 e 40 _-_ completou o pai dos Weasleys. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça concordando.

_-_ Grindelwald compreendia que, por mais que nossa existência seja escondida dos trouxas, nós vivemos no mesmo lugar, nós dividimos os mesmos espaços, os mesmos países e, eventualmente, somos afetados pelo que acontece com eles e vice-versa. Por isso, ele fez a sua guerra contra nós em duas esferas. Mesmo se ele fosse derrotado no mundo mágico, se os trouxas também fosse vencidos no seu próprio mundo, mergulharíamos todos em tamanho caos que ninguém seria poupado _-_ explicou Alvo, sem sequer mencionar a participação decisiva que tivera na última grande guerra. Perto do que Grindelwald fez, os atentados de Voldemort nos anos 70 eram coisa de criança.

Malfoy, por sua vez, estava tão acostumado a não se importar com o que acontecia com os trouxas que, na sua visão, a idéia de que o mundo mágico poderia ser afetado decisivamente pelas miudezas da sociedade trouxa era absurda, praticamente uma heresia. Quando ele verbalizou esse pensamento, contudo, Dumbledore o interrompeu imediatamente:

_-_ E essa, Sr. Malfoy _-_ ele disse _-_ é a diferença entre um visionário e um medíocre. Grindelwald pode ter sido um bruxo das trevas, mas ele era inteligente. Ele era um visionário que olhou além do seu próprio ódio para tentar entender o nosso mundo e também, é claro, para tentar descobrir como usar seus inimigos contra eles próprios. E sua interpretação estava correta. Nós precisamos dos trouxas muito mais do que eles de nós. É essencial que o mundo deles seja estável para que nós possamos viver em paz. Um medíocre, ao contrário, é alguém incapaz de olhar além dos seus arredores e através das correntes em sua mente para compreender as conseqüências de seus atos _-_ Draco olhou para o diretor surpreso. Nunca antes Dumbledore o havia repreendido publicamente e, agora, ele o chamara de medíocre na frente de todos. O salão inteiro parecia surpreso, não acostumado com essa reação vinda do líder da Ordem. A raiva começou a subir na cabeça de Draco, e ele sentiu todos os pensamentos racionais abandonarem sua mente, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa estúpida, Potter interrompeu:

 _-_ Nós devemos presumir, então que Grindelwald foi o responsável pela II Guerra Mundial?

_-_ O único responsável? Não _-_ respondeu McGonagall _-_ Mas ele agiu como mola propulsora, reconhecendo a rivalidade e o ódio latente que existiam e sabendo, digamos, colocar as pessoas certas nos lugares certos.

_-_ Hitler então era um bruxo? _- _Granger não se conteve. Draco estava, na realidade, surpreso que ela conseguira ficar tanto tempo com a boca fechada.

- Hitler? Não. Nem Mussolini. Mas outros eram.

- Será que nós podemos voltar a discutir a questão principal aqui? - Ronald Weasley interrompeu - Nós estamos perdendo tempo falando de um bruxo das trevas que já está mais do que morto, enquanto outro continua vivo e nos causando sérios problemas!

- Se Voldemort - disse Malfoy ainda com raiva por ter sido insultado antes, mas momentaneamente satisfeito por poder descontar sua irritação na estupidez de outra pessoa, especialmente quando essa pessoa era Rony Weasley - está usando a mesma estratégia que Grindelwald empregou há mais de cinqüenta anos, então nós não estamos perdendo tempo enquanto discutimos aquela campanha, Weasley. Estamos apenas estudando aquilo contra o qual deveremos lutar - ele completou com um sorriso superior, controlando-se para não acrescentar algo do tipo 'Não que eu esperasse que você pudesse compreender. Afinal, a falta de proteína na sua dieta quando você era criança deve ter impedido seus neurônios de se desenvolverem. Não é sua culpa, na realidade, se seus pais nunca tiveram dinheiro para comprar carne. Também! Com tantas bocas para alimentar...'

- Malfoy, seu... - começou Weasley, como que adivinhando os insultos não ditos, mas Lupin o interrompeu a tempo:

- Senhores! - ele falou num tom firme - Independente de qualquer coisa, nós precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer. Que Voldemort está semeando o caos por toda a Europa, nós sabemos. É fato. E mesmo que ainda não seja possível visualizar todos os sintomas disso, logo será tarde demais para que possamos fazer qualquer coisa. Grindelwald poderia ter sido impedido anteriormente se os indícios tivessem sido corretamente interpretados. Ao contrário, ninguém o levou a sério e as coisas saíram do controle, assumindo proporções gigantescas. Para isso a Ordem de Fênix foi criada: para vigiar e impedir que tudo ocorresse de novo. Mas, adivinhem?! Já está acontecendo! Desde que Harry derrotou Voldemort da primeira vez, muitos acharam que nunca precisaríamos lutar contra tal ameaça novamente. Assim, nossas defesas enfraqueceram. Nós não estávamos preparados para isso, que dirá os poucos membros da Ordem que restam no exterior e que não tiveram que enfrentar outro bruxo das trevas dessas proporções desde que Grindelwald em pessoa morreu! Isso sem mencionar os trouxas, coitados, que sequer têm idéia do que estão enfrentando. Eles todos precisam de assistência!

- Nós mal temos pessoas suficientes para nos mantermos, Lupin, e você sugere que nós mandemos gente para fora?! - falou Snape, sem esconder seu desprezo pela proposta.

- Não é uma questão de escolha, Severo. É uma necessidade - o outro respondeu calmamente.

- Assim como é uma necessidade que nós consigamos manter nossas próprias defesas! A Fortaleza Negra caiu, mas isso significa apenas que logo Voldemort estará em nossos calcanhares ainda mais furioso! Nós precisamos de todas as pessoas que nós temos e mais todos os reforços que pudermos conseguir!

- Eu sei, Severo, mas ainda assim afirmo que é vital que nós mandemos pessoas para fora. Não adianta nada nós conseguirmos nos manter se o mundo inteiro ao nosso redor desmoronar!

- Remo está certo, Severo - concordou Black inclinando-se na cadeira - Nós não temos chance de vencermos Voldemort se nos preocuparmos apenas com nossas fronteiras.

- Ah, e você com certeza tem uma opinião muito imparcial nesse assunto, não é mesmo, Black? - retrucou o professor de poções com desprezo na voz - Ora, sejamos francos! Você concordaria com seu amigo lobisomem mesmo se ele dissesse que nós todos deveríamos nos vestir como dançarinos turcos para derrotar os comensais da morte!

- Ora, seu... - começou Sirius num tom bem próximo ao que Rony utilizara anteriormente ao se dirigir a Malfoy. Dessa vez, foi Dumbledore, contudo, quem interrompeu:

- Senhores, por favor - ele começou como se estivesse falando com um par de alunos do primeiro ano - Nós não estamos aqui para brigar. Remo está certo. Não podemos ignorar o que se passa no exterior. Snape, entretanto, também está certo. Nós não podemos simplesmente esquecer nosso próprio exército, nossos próprios esforços. Que devemos, então, fazer? - ele perguntou, percorrendo com olhar todos ao redor da grande mesa - Eu considero essencial que enviemos auxílio aos membros da Ordem fora do Reino Unido, mas eu não devo e não vou obrigar ninguém a ir. Uma coisa é lutar aqui, perto de casa, defendendo diretamente os nossos lares. Outra coisa, é ir defender lares alheios em outros países. Essa deve ser uma missão voluntária e provavelmente vai colocá-los em situações difíceis e inesperadas. Será também necessário lidar com trouxas com uma certa freqüência, já que Voldemort os envolveu nessa Guerra e, por isso, eu não quero oferecimentos relutantes. Como eu disse, considero essa tarefa de valor inestimável, mas preciso de voluntários. Quem se dispõe a ir? - ele perguntou, por fim, na sua voz calma. Dumbledore tinha um jeito de falar que, ao mesmo tempo em que realçava a importância da missão, não chegava a coagir ninguém a se voluntariar. Estava claro que era uma escolha pessoal e ninguém seria reprimido, qualquer que fosse a sua opção.

- Eu irei, é claro - respondeu Lupin, quase que imediatamente.

- Sim, lógico - concordou Dumbledore - Não creio que ninguém terá objeções a você liderar essa missão, Remo - e como realmente ninguém no salão protestou, ele continuou - Quem mais?

Draco podia sentir a atmosfera pesada que desceu imediatamente sobre os presentes. Todos se mexiam inconfortáveis nas suas cadeiras, os corações batendo acelerados, enquanto o silêncio cheio de expectativas ainda reinava. Não era uma decisão fácil para ninguém. Até mesmo Malfoy estava meio convencido de que era algo necessário, mas daí a realmente abandonar o lugar que eles sempre conheceram como casa no meio da Guerra... não, esse era um passo muito grande para se tomar levianamente.

Por um instante, pareceu que ninguém iria abrir a boca, mas subitamente um homem ruivo - tinha que ser um Weasley! - falou simplesmente:

- Eu irei - todos pareciam surpresos e os pais dele, em particular, pareciam aterrorizados - Já morei no Egito por um longo período e também na Alemanha, logo antes da Guerra começar. Conheço muitos bruxos estrangeiros e estou acostumado a lidar com eles - Dumbledore balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto Lupin sorria. Depois, eles olharam novamente para os outros, esperando mais manifestações. 

Malfoy encarou o Weasley que falara com mais surpresa que os outros. Não esperava que um deles fosse realmente abandonar sua família. Na realidade, não estava bem certo se isso configurava 'abandonar' alguma coisa. Era apenas uma outra forma de participar da Guerra. 'E uma bem longe daqui' completou ele mentalmente. Foi então que algo na cabeça de Draco estalou. 'Bem longe daqui' ele repetiu, começando a perceber o significado dessas palavras. Se havia algo de que ele precisava, esse algo era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele precisava ir para longe. De fato, quanto mais distante ele estivesse _dela_, melhor se sentiria.

- Eu também vou - disse uma voz tímida pertencente a uma pequena mulher que, na época de Hogwarts estivera na Lufa-Lufa. Draco não se lembrava do nome dela - Sempre passei os verões na França com meus pais. Também estou acostumada a lidar com bruxos estrangeiros - ela completou, a voz mais firme.

Esquecendo um pouco os olhares surpresos que a garota também recebeu, Malfoy voltou para os seus próprios pensamentos. Ele precisava ir embora. Precisava ir para onde _ela _não pudesse encontrá-lo, precisava de tempo para pensar e ele obviamente não conseguia pensar quando _ela_ estava por perto. Se conseguisse, teria mandado-a embora do quarto antes que pudesse beijá-la, porque, depois disso, ele não achava que teria conseguido mesmo se quisesse. A missão em si parecia um pouco absurda. Necessária, mas absurda. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que lutar no seu próprio país. Sair do seu caminho para continuar lutando parecia coisa de louco. E só a idéia de ter que lidar com trouxas era suficiente para deixar Draco com náuseas, mas, por outro lado, ele teria a desculpa perfeita para ir embora sem desertar.

- Eu vou - uma outra voz o despertou de seus pensamentos. Dessa vez, era uma mulher mais velha. Ele se lembrava dela de alguma forma. Tinha estado na Grifinória.

- Você está louca, Angelina? - sussurrou um dos gêmeos Weasley alto o suficiente para que quase todos ouvissem.

- Não estou louca, não! - a mulher respondeu indignada - O que eu não vou fazer é ficar sentada aqui, enquanto Voldemort tenta virar o mundo de cabeça para baixo! Ah, mas não vou mesmo!

- Muito bem! Mas se você vai, então eu também vou!

A conversa teria arrancado risos de uma platéia mais descontraída. Do jeito que era, apenas algumas pessoas deixaram um sorriso leve escapar. Os pais dos Weasley pareciam desconsolados, mas não disseram nada.

- Você está louco, Fred? - o outro gêmeo perguntou sério.

- Nem um pouco.

- Muito bem. A escolha é sua - foi a resposta. Malfoy não se lembrava de ter visto os gêmeos tomarem caminhos diferentes nenhuma outra vez nem na escola, nem na Guerra. 'Acho que sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo' ele pensou.

- Bom - disse Dumbledore - mais alguém?

Draco podia notar os membros mais velhos da Ordem se mexendo nas cadeiras. Alguns deles queriam ir, mas eram valiosos demais onde estavam. Aquela era uma tarefa para os jovens. Já bastava Lupin estar entre eles. Por mais alguns instantes, Dumbledore pesquisou a sala com seu olhar esperando alguma manifestação e durante esses instantes, Draco travou uma batalha consigo mesmo. Seu coração estava acelerado. A missão em si não possuía atrativos, mas a possibilidade de se afastar daquela loucura era tentadora demais. Por fim, ele deixou o medo vencer. Deixou seu medo de sentir, seu medo de arriscar, seu medo de se envolver guiar suas ações. Ele precisava ir para longe _dela_ ou então não responderia por seus atos.

- Eu irei - ele falou finalmente, colocando no rosto seu sorriso superior. Imediatamente todas as faces ao redor da mesa se viraram para ele. Ninguém esperava que Draco Malfoy fosse se dispor a executar uma tarefa como essa. Potter o encarava com um ar questionador, de quem perdeu alguma parte da conversa e agora não está entendendo nada. Granger lhe lançou um olhar enigmático, de quem sabe mais do que aparenta e fez Malfoy imaginar o que Gina não teria contado a ela. Weasley, por sua vez, parecia em estado de choque. Dumbledore era o único que não parecia desconfiado ou chocado ou sequer surpreso. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça como fizera anteriormente e então se dirigiu aos outros:

- Bom, nós já temos seis voluntários. Não é muito, mas é o que podemos enviar. Essa sessão está, portanto, encerrada e eu gostaria de pedir apenas que os voluntários ficassem para trás porque Lupin ainda tem coisas a discutir com vocês.

Logo os membros da Ordem tinham esvaziado o salão, deixando sentados na grande mesa apenas os dois Weasleys, a garota que fora Lufa-Lufa - Draco ainda não se lembrara do nome -, Johnson - ela jogara no time de quadribol da Grifinória, ele finalmente recordou -, Lupin, Dumbledore e o próprio Malfoy.

- Bom, eu fico feliz em poder contar com vocês - começou o lobisomem, passando para cada um deles pergaminhos enrolados - Os pergaminhos contêm boa parte das informações que eu consegui recolher. Nós não vamos atuar todos juntos. Separados, poderemos fazer mais, por isso, eu vou dividi-los. Susan - ele disse para a garota da Lufa-Lufa - como você costumava ir muito à França, é para lá que você irá. Nosso contato naquele país chama-se Fleur Delacour.

- Ela esteve aqui na época do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Exatamente. Gui - ele continuou, virando-se para um dos Weasley - você disse que morou na Alemanha.

- Sim.

- Então, é para lá que você irá. Angelina, Fred. Bom - Lupin hesitou - eu preciso mandar alguém para a Rússia. Vocês podem ir juntos, mas talvez seja preciso que viajem não só porque o território é grande, mas porque pode ser necessário visitar outros países, okay?

- Okay - os dois responderam, visivelmente aliviados por não terem sido separados.

- E quanto a você, Sr. Malfoy - Lupin disse, por fim, virando-se para Draco e medindo-o com o olhar - Você vem comigo para a Espanha - ele esperou por algum protesto, mas como Malfoy manteve sua expressão ilegível e não disse nada, continuou - Nós partiremos essa noite ainda, por isso eu não darei mais detalhes agora. Vocês devem voltar para seus aposentos e arrumar suas coisas. Eu estarei esperando todos daqui a uma hora, na frente da escola, com as carruagens que nos levarão até a plataforma em Hogsmeade. No trem, darei todos os detalhes - e após uma pausa - Vocês podem ir agora.

Os cinco se levantaram, mas a voz de Dumbledore impediu Draco de seguir os outros até a porta.

- Um momento, Sr. Malfoy - ele disse - Remo, você pode ir. Não se preocupe. Se ele tiver que ir, eu não o atrasarei - Draco parou perto da porta, esperando até que Dumbledore saiu de sua cadeira e parou também, na sua frente. Os dois já estavam sozinhos.

- Você não quer que eu vá? - Malfoy perguntou insolentemente para quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não quero que você faça nada que você não queira fazer, Sr. Malfoy - o diretor respondeu, sempre com aquele brilho no olhar que fazia com que ele parecesse saber mais do que deveria.

- E o que você sabe sobre o que eu quero? - Draco perguntou, com raiva.

- Mais do que você pensa.

- Mais do que eu penso? O que é isso? Outra maneira de brincar com a minha mente como você fez ontem, naquela maldita iniciação?

- Nós não brincamos com a sua mente. Nada do que eu falei foi mentira.

- Pois eu acho que foi! Eu acho que a visão que eu tive era o que _vocês_ queriam que eu visse e não o que eu precisava ver e acho que aquela outra poção, a tal poção da sabedoria, só serviu para confundir ainda mais a minha cabeça! E para me levar a fazer coisas que eu definitivamente não queria fazer! - ele gritou furioso.

- Você tem certeza que não queria fazer essas coisas, Sr. Malfoy? - Dumbledore perguntou, sem levantar a voz. Sua calma apenas servia para irritar Draco ainda mais.

- É claro que eu tenho! - o outro respondeu, mentindo. Naquele momento, ele não tinha certeza de absolutamente nada.

- Eu gostaria que você reconsiderasse sua decisão de ir - Dumbledore disse após uma pausa, deixando claro no olhar não acreditara na última sentença de Draco.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que sua escolha foi feita pelos motivos errados.

- Os meus motivos não interessam a você - Malfoy respondeu com desprezo - Eu vou. Está decidido - ele completou, virando-se para a porta, pronto para sair sem ouvir mais nada.

- Se eu estivesse no seu lugar - a voz de Dumbledore o interrompeu, contudo - eu não seria tão rápido em desconsiderar tudo o que a poção da sabedoria me fez sentir ou pensar. É verdade que ela pode produzir certos efeitos surpreendentes, mas, na minha experiência, isso acontece com mais freqüência naquelas pessoas que relutam em acreditar, naquelas pessoas que não querem que tudo o que a poção as faz perceber seja verdade. A poção não provoca ilusões, Sr. Malfoy, portanto, o mais provável é que tudo o que você sentiu seja real e você apenas não esteja pronto para aceitar.

Draco fechou os olhos, controlando-se para não explodir. Ele não queria parar para considerar o que Dumbledore falara. Ele não podia fazer isso com medo de que mudasse de idéia, então, fez a única coisa que considerou segura: continuou andando. Passou pela porta, atravessou a ante-sala, seguiu pelos corredores até seus aposentos. Lá, perdeu algum tempo ocupando-se em juntar suas coisas e arrumá-las. Não era muito. Ele viajava com pouco para o caso de precisar se mover rapidamente, como agora. Quando terminou, olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda tinha quinze minutos sobrando. Temendo ficar parado no mesmo lugar, pensando, e assim dar oportunidade para que as palavras de Dumbledore finalmente penetrassem na sua mente, ele resolveu se dirigir para o local de encontro. Se andasse devagar, chegaria exatamente na hora.

Saiu, então, do quarto, fechando a porta e lutando consigo mesmo para não deixar que os pensamentos sobre a noite anterior mudassem a trajetória de seus pés e o levassem para a enfermaria. Ele tinha sido bem sucedido em andar por uns cinco minutos na direção das portas da escola quando a última voz que ele gostaria de ouvir no momento interrompeu sua marcha.

- Draco! - ele ouviu Gina chamar. Ela vinha correndo pelo corredor para alcançá-lo - Draco! - ela exclamou novamente quando tinha chegado perto - Então é verdade? - Weasley perguntou, a ansiedade evidente em seu rosto. Malfoy tentou ignorá-la. Ele sabia que isso era o certo a se fazer: virar e ir embora, mas de alguma forma seus pés pareciam presos ao chão.

- Como você soube? - ele perguntou.

- Harry - a simples menção desse nome foi suficiente para que Draco lembrasse a cena no corredor e recobrasse o controle sobre seu corpo.

- Por que eu não estou surpreso? - ele perguntou com sarcasmo, se virando para continuar o caminho.

- Draco - ela o chamou novamente, dessa vez, puxando-o pelo ombro.

- Você não deveria estar se despedindo dos seus irmãos, não, Weasley? - ele perguntou cruelmente.

- Por favor, não mude de assunto - Gina disse, com suavidade, levantando as mãos para tocar o rosto dele, mas, antes que ela o fizesse, Malfoy a interrompeu:

- Não encoste em mim! - ele falou com raiva - Não encoste em mim! - e, vendo a expressão absolutamente ferida e magoada no rosto dela, os olhos castanhos arregalados e cheios d'água, a boca tremendo, ele continuou, dessa vez deixando que ela percebesse a dimensão do desespero em sua alma - Eu preciso ir, Weasley! Eu preciso ir! - ele repetiu - Será que você não entende?

Draco não sabia se ela era capaz de compreender. Ele não achava que Virgínia Weasley conseguiria algum dia entender a sua necessidade de ir embora. Nem ele mesmo compreendia completamente. Só sabia que precisava sair dali antes que enlouquecesse. Seu mundo já estava torto o suficiente sem que ele precisasse se apaixonar por uma Weasley - que ainda por cima estava noiva do precioso Potter - para piorar ainda mais as coisas. Talvez alguma parte dela, contudo, entendesse o seu drama - Draco nunca chegou a saber com certeza - porque Gina abaixou seus olhos momentaneamente dos dele e isso foi tudo o que Malfoy precisou para conseguir ir embora.

Depois que ele havia dado uns doze passos, ouviu novamente a voz dela o chamando, mas não parou. Se parasse de novo, duvidava que conseguisse retomar o caminho. Não pôde deixar, contudo, de escutar aquela voz melodiosa uma última vez.

 - Draco - ela falou; e continuou, não se importando se ele pararia para prestar atenção ou não - Boa sorte.

De todas as coisas que ela poderia ter dito, essa foi a pior. Ele teria preferido se ela o tivesse xingado, amaldiçoado. Draco sabia que a ferira profundamente e ainda assim ela não lhe desejara mal. Ele deveria ter parado, dado meia volta, envolvido-a em um abraço e dito que nunca mais iria embora, que eles passariam o resto da vida juntos. Deveria. Mas, sendo Draco Malfoy, ele não o fez. Ao contrário, continuou andando decidido, cada passo mais perto do seu destino e mais longe _dela_; cada passo mais fácil conforme a distância aumentava e ele endurecia o coração. Não seria difícil, afinal, esquecê-la. A noite anterior havia sido apenas um momento no infinito de uma vida e, em último caso, ele só precisaria se lembrar de que era um Malfoy, e ela, uma Weasley; e que os dois são como água e óleo: não se misturam nunca.

**N/A3: **Primeiro: não, eu não estava sendo irônica quando eu disse que gostei desse final... eu realmente gostei. Mas não se preocupem, não é o final da história. O próximo capítulo, infelizmente, não terá a participação direta da nossa querida Gina. Eu sei que isso é horrível, mas é necessário. O Draquinho ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer antes que consiga aceitar seus próprios sentimentos e, por isso, ele precisa passar uns tempos sozinhos. Nós teremos, entretanto, bastante Lupin - vocês não amam ele como eu? - e um pouco mais de ação, se tudo correr bem. Prometo solenemente não demorar muito para colocar o próximo capítulo no ar. Palavra de escoteira!


	5. Capítulo 4: Ossos Do Ofício

Título da Fic: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo  
Autora: Flora Fairfield  
E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com  
  
  
Categoria: Romance/Drama  
Classificação: PG-13  
Sinopse: Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e   
Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer   
fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado   
para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts  
  
  
Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da Rowling.  
  
  
N/A: Bom, pessoal, aqui está o capítulo 4 (antes do dia 25, Didiquinha, como você pediu!).   
Desculpem pela demora. Ele deveria ter sido postado terça, mas esse capítulo merecia o título   
de 'o capítulo que não queria terminar'. Ele acabou ficando gigante, o maior de todos até agora.   
Peço desculpas também pela falta de interação D/G, mas eu tinha avisado que a Gina não   
apareceria em carne e osso. Mas ela aparece em pensamento. Espero também satisfazer vocês,   
fãs do Lupin. Talvez ele não apareça tanto quanto vocês gostariam, mas ele tem um papel   
importante agora e vai continuar tendo um papel importante no futuro. Espero que gostem!  
  
  
N/A2: Como sempre, eu quero agradecer aos e-mails e reviews que recebi. Fico feliz, muito feliz   
em saber que você estão gostando! Esta história está ganhando vida própria e é provável que ela   
acabe ficando maior até do que eu tinha planejado. Provável não. Certo! Na realidade, ela vai   
ter três capítulos a mais do que eu planejara. Pelo menos por enquanto. A gente nunca sabe o   
que vai acontecer. Bom, muito obrigada mesmo por tudo! Vocês são uns amores e, por favor,   
continuem mandando suas opiniões.  
  
  
N/A3: Para todos que perguntaram, eu não devo colocar essa história na Harryoteca não. Nada   
contra o site, pelo contrário. Eu gosto muito de lá, mas a fic já está aqui no fanfiction.net e   
também está no Três Vassouras ( http://alianca3vassouras.kit.net/fanfics/index.html ) que é um   
site do qual eu gosto muito e eu acho que é suficiente. Pelo menos por enquanto. Pode ser que   
eu mude de idéia no futuro, mas por ora, estou satisfeita.  
  
  
Boa leitura!!!  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Capítulo 4: Ossos Do Ofício  
  
  
  
25 de novembro  
  
Draco estacionou cuidadosamente o carro que havia alugado. De todas as coisas que ele   
tivera que aprender para se passar por um trouxa, dirigir foi provavelmente a que deu mais   
trabalho. Não que ele estivesse pronto para admitir isso, é óbvio. Não há nada que qualquer   
trouxa seja capaz de fazer que ele, Draco Malfoy, um bruxo graduado, não possa também   
aprender. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele repetia para si mesmo todos os dias de manhã. Com   
um suspiro resignado diante do seu próprio destino, ele saiu do automóvel, batendo a porta   
displicentemente e depois apertando o botão no chaveiro para trancá-la e acionar o alarme do   
carro. Dando uma olhada ao seu redor, Draco soltou outro suspiro. Nunca ele teria imaginado ao   
sair da Inglaterra quase um ano antes que terminaria por se encontrar num lugar como aquele.   
Vasculhando sua mente, ele procurou lembrar se já tinha ouvido falar daquele local antes da   
conversa ao telefone daquela manhã, mas não encontrou nada. Lupin o repreendera levemente.   
'Nós já estamos aqui há um ano' ele dissera 'Você deveria conhecer melhor o país onde   
vivemos'. Mas Draco não se importava com isso. Ele conhecia o mínimo necessário, aprendia   
apenas o suficiente para sobreviver e fazia sempre poucas perguntas. Procurava não se envolver,   
mas era impossível. Se ele achara que saindo do Reino Unido se afastaria da tempestade,   
enganara-se. Ele se encontrava agora bem no meio do furacão.  
  
Com uma rápida olhada na direção do relógio de pulso, constatou que havia chegado um   
pouco cedo. Não era a primeira vez que deveria desempenhar uma tarefa como aquela. Durante   
os últimos onze meses que passara na Espanha, ele já estivera um punhado de vezes na mesma   
situação. Normalmente, contudo, conseguia controlar bem os nervos, agir como se tudo estivesse   
normal, como se fosse apenas um turista em férias, mas naquele dia em particular, Draco estava   
inquieto. Nervoso quase. Talvez fosse o lugar, tão silencioso e solene, mesmo ali embaixo, que   
o estivesse deixando preocupado. Independente do motivo, entretanto, ele sabia que precisava se   
acalmar ou então não teria chance alguma.  
  
Mantendo esse objetivo em mente, Draco abriu a porta da pequena lanchonete que havia   
em frente à vaga onde o carro estava parado. O lugar estava praticamente vazio. Apenas um   
senhor atrás do balcão e dois adolescentes parados, conversando animadamente em alemão   
enquanto bebiam suas xícaras de café. Sem dar atenção a eles, Draco se dirigiu ao balcão,   
pedindo também uma xícara de café forte, um 'italiano', como eles chamavam. Sua voz saiu da   
boca praticamente irreconhecível. Ele falou em espanhol, com um sotaque americano carregado.   
Vendo seu reflexo de relance no espelho que havia no fundo da loja, ele se contraiu   
involuntariamente. Por mais que estivesse acostumado, era sempre um choque se enxergar assim,  
com os cabelos e os olhos escuros e a pele ligeiramente bronzeada. Tudo - a voz, o sotaque, as   
mudanças na aparência - fazia parte da sua nova identidade. Ali, ele não era Draco Malfoy,   
bruxo puro-sangue, formado em Hogwarts, traidor dos ensinamentos do próprio pai, membro da   
Ordem de Fênix. Ele era John Merivel, americano, mercenário especialista em explosivos que   
poderia ser ligado a uma série de atentados em vários países nos últimos meses. Os feitiços que   
permitiam o disfarce, incluindo o sotaque, eram complicados e a poção para alterar a voz   
demorava para fazer efeito, por isso, era mais simples não voltar ao normal. Draco acabava,   
então, passando a maior parte do tempo com essa aparência morena, mas não conseguia se   
habituar. Aquele simplesmente não era ele.  
  
Pouco depois, terminou de tomar o café, pagou e saiu da lanchonete. Ficar ali enrolando   
não adiantaria de nada. Subindo, então, as escadarias, Draco chegou ao local que estava   
procurando. A explanada se estendia por mais de trinta mil metros quadrados. Olhando para   
frente, ele tinha uma vista verde privilegiada. Às suas costas, no alto da montanha, uma grande   
cruz erguia-se, imponente. Estava frio ali. O vento gelado batia ligeiramente forte, obrigando   
Draco a fechar o casaco e colocar as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos. O lugar era silencioso e estava   
deserto, o que apenas contribuía para aumentar a sensação de perigo na mente dele. Havia   
alguma coisa ali que simplesmente não estava certa.  
  
Descartando, finalmente, a paisagem, Draco virou-se e se dirigiu para a entrada da igreja   
que havia sido escavada dentro da montanha. A fachada era grandiosa, toda de pedra. O local   
inteiro era cinzento: o chão, a construção, até mesmo a estátua que existia bem em cima da   
porta. E o dia estava um dia cinzento, com nuvens escuras no céu e um vento que fazia Draco   
tremer mesmo estando ele bem agasalhado. Tentando afastar os maus pensamentos, ele se   
sacudiu mentalmente e conferiu nos bolsos se sua varinha estava bem guardada. Além disso,   
verificou também a presença de uma outra coisa: uma caixinha preta pequena. Ela era o motivo   
do encontro de hoje. Era ela que deveria ser trocada. Um pouco mais tranqüilo, ele subiu os   
degraus que faltavam e entrou na igreja.  
  
Passando por uma lojinha de souvenires, ele foi direto para os detectores de metais que   
davam acessou ao interior. Retirando o casaco, ele o colocou na esteira enquanto passava pelo   
arco detector. Não estava carregando nada que fosse acionar os alarmes. Sua única arma   
passaria apenas por uma excentricidade ou por um brinquedo de crianças entre os trouxas. Sem   
conseguir conter o sorriso superior, ele pegou de volta o casaco, colocou-o e seguiu em frente.   
Não estava frio ali dentro, mas ele queria estar com a varinha ao alcance das mãos para quando   
precisasse.  
  
Um longo e amplo túnel levava à nave da igreja. Ao fundo, era possível ver uma grande   
cruz, com Cristo crucificado erguida no que deveria ser o altar. Draco ainda não estava perto o   
suficiente para saber. As paredes do túnel estavam bem iluminadas e eram cobertas de tanto em   
tanto por tapeçarias com motivos religiosos. Aquela não era uma igreja antiga. Havia sido   
construída neste século e fora inaugurada nos anos 50. A modernidade ficava óbvia nas paredes,   
nas obras de arte, na arquitetura. Era um lugar bonito, mas Draco não conseguia se livrar da   
sensação estranha de que algo estava fora do lugar. Havia algo de lúgubre naquele local. Como   
ainda não havia realmente começado a alta temporada para o turismo, não havia muitas pessoas   
visitando a igreja. Apenas um casal do oriente, provavelmente japoneses, um outro pequeno   
grupo de alemães - Draco imaginou que talvez estivessem juntos com os dois, que estavam   
tomando café - e mais duas pessoas ao longe, perto do altar. Andando devagar e fingindo   
interesse nas obras de arte, Draco se dirigiu também para a nave. Era ali que deveria encontrar o   
seu contato.  
  
Chegando, finalmente, ao altar, ele pôde examinar de perto as duas pessoas que também   
pareciam estar visitando a igreja. Uma delas era uma mulher de uns quarenta anos, de cabelos   
loiros e óculos redondos. A outra era um homem mais novo, na casa dos trinta, de aparência   
inegavelmente espanhola. Nenhum dos dois era o seu contato. Draco olhou de novo o relógio.   
Passavam-se dez minutos da hora marcada. Ele tentou se convencer de que isso não era   
necessariamente ruim, que o contato já tinha se atrasado outras vezes, mas a sensação de perigo   
apenas aumentou. Afastando-se um pouco das duas pessoas, ele colocou-se logo abaixo da   
cúpula da igreja, e fingiu estar examinando-a. Era bonita, é verdade. Mas ele estava com   
preocupações demais na cabeça para notar.  
  
- Linda, não é mesmo? - disse uma voz às suas costas. Draco virou-se imediatamente,   
surpreso, e encontrou o homem espanhol que vira antes sorrindo na sua direção.  
  
- Sim - ele respondeu após alguns segundos, procurando esconder sua irritação e sua   
desconfiança - muito bonita - e virou-se novamente para a cúpula, tentando dispensar o estranho.  
  
- Os pássaros vão para o sul no inverno - o homem falou, por fim, tomando   
completamente a atenção de Draco. Ele falara a senha. A senha que teoricamente apenas o   
Draco e o contato deveriam saber.  
  
- Quem é você? - Malfoy perguntou, a expressão impossível de se ler, mas, por dentro,   
ele tinha certeza agora de que algo estava muito errado.  
  
- Um amigo do seu amigo. Ele não pôde vir e me enviou para buscar a encomenda - o   
homem sussurrou.  
  
- Sinto muito, mas meu amigo não enviaria um substituto. Eu não posso te entregar a   
encomenda - Draco respondeu também em voz baixa, fazendo menção de se afastar.  
  
- O depósito já foi feito. Você está se recusando a entregar a mercadoria? - o outro   
perguntou, segurando-o de leve pelo braço.  
  
- Eu entregarei quando o meu contato vier buscá-la. Foi isso que combinamos pelo   
telefone hoje de manhã. Foi isso que fizemos todas as vezes. Por que agora seria diferente?  
  
- Porque houve um imprevisto.  
  
- Não havia imprevisto algum hoje de manhã.  
  
- Ora, você sabe tanto quanto eu que, no nosso ramo, imprevistos acontecem de uma   
hora para outra, de um minuto para o outro - o homem falou, sorrindo - Mas, prevendo a sua   
recusa, seu amigo mandou isso - completou, entregando a Draco um pedaço de papel dobrado.  
Malfoy pegou o papel e o abriu. Era um bilhete, escrito com a letra do contato. O   
conteúdo da nota estava escrito em código, mas dizia que ele deveria cumprir sua parte no   
acordo, que estava tudo bem. Draco sabia, entretanto, que não estava. O bilhete não tinha valor   
algum sem que ele pudesse ter certeza de que fora escrito de livre e espontânea vontade. Além   
disso, não havia como saber se esse homem que estava na sua frente conheceria o local do   
próximo atentado, como o contato sempre sabia. Essa era a parte principal da troca. Draco só   
estava ali para poder descobrir onde a bomba explodiria. Sem ter certeza de que iria obter essa   
informação, ele não poderia simplesmente entregar a caixa preta que continha os dois frascos   
com substâncias que, quando misturadas, tornavam-se altamente instáveis. Eram uma fórmula que  
os trouxas não conheciam, obtida através da utilização de plantas mágicas e, por isso, podiam   
passar despercebidas pela segurança de qualquer local. Poderiam ser utilizadas para fazer uma   
bomba perfeita e era por isso que Draco as vendia.  
  
Quando chegara à Espanha, ele se preparou para assumir essa nova identidade: John   
Merivel, um bruxo americano, especialista em explosivos que estava disposto a vender seu   
conhecimento. Ele se aliou a um pequeno grupo de bruxos ligados a Voldemort cujo objetivo era   
prestar auxílio a organizações terroristas. Lupin tinha razão quanto aos métodos que o Lorde   
das Trevas estava escolhendo empregar. Ele queria apenas propagar o caos.  
  
- Sinto muito - Draco finalmente falou - mas mesmo assim eu não poderei entregar a   
encomenda a você. Nada me garante que esse bilhete seja verdadeiro.  
  
- É a letra dele.  
  
- Sim, é. Mas poderia ser uma falsificação. Ou ele poderia ter sido coagido a escrevê-lo   
da mesma forma que poderia ter sido coagido a te dizer a senha. Com licença, mas eu só   
entregarei a mercadoria ao meu amigo em pessoa - Malfoy completou, virando-se e começando   
a contornar o altar em direção ao túnel que levava à saída.  
  
- Sr. Merivel - o homem o chamou novamente - tem certeza de que não quer   
reconsiderar? - havia um brilho no olhar dele que deixava óbvia a ameaça implícita nessas   
palavras. Draco quase riu alto. O contato que ele deveria encontrar era um bruxo. Um dos   
bruxos que fazia parte dos seguidores de Voldemort. Eles não eram todos ingleses, é verdade,   
mas esse homem que se encontrava parado na sua frente não era um deles, Draco sabia.   
Duvidava, inclusive, que ele fosse sequer um bruxo. Era provavelmente um trouxa e não havia   
nada que um trouxa pudesse fazer que ele, um Malfoy, fosse temer.  
  
- Sim, eu tenho certeza - respondeu, então, sem hesitar e continuou caminhando para fora   
da nave da igreja. Podia sentir ainda o olhar do homem queimando nas suas costas, mas procurou   
não dar atenção a ele. A mulher que estava perto do altar antes já havia ido embora e apenas o   
grupo de alemães continuava na igreja, mas eles estavam longe, perto da saída. Suas vozes e os   
passos de Draco eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas. Subitamente, a sensação de   
perigo voltou com toda a força. Um medo irracional tomou conta da mente de Malfoy, e ele   
instintivamente colocou a mão no bolso procurando a varinha. Era tarde demais, contudo, para   
que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.  
  
Primeiro, ele ouviu os passos do homem se movendo na sua direção. Depois, logo em   
seguida, ele ouviu o estrondo. Um barulho alto, que preencheu toda a igreja e fez com que os   
turistas e os funcionários na entrada se virassem para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele   
escutou ainda o homem gritando alguma coisa em espanhol, mas não entendeu o que era, porque   
foi nesse momento que ele começou a sentir a dor. Uma dor profunda que começou em algum   
ponto nas suas costas e se expandiu para todo o corpo. Olhando para baixo, ele notou o sangue  
saindo do seu peito. Por um segundo, se perguntou como isso era possível se a dor havia  
começado nas costas, mas, no segundo seguinte, todo pensamento consciente foi varrido da sua  
mente enquanto ele caía no chão.  
  
Com um baque seco, sua cabeça bateu de encontro ao piso. Ele havia conseguido tirar a   
mão do bolso e estava segurando sua varinha, mas não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo não era como   
ser atingido por um feitiço. Draco estava atordoado, confuso. Sua visão estava embaçada. Ele   
podia sentir seu sangue escorrendo. Podia sentir o gosto do sangue na sua boa e, antes que   
pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o homem estava de novo, em pé, perto da sua cabeça e   
chutara para longe a varinha que não estava muito firme em sua mão. Draco a viu rolar para   
longe com um sentimento distante de terror. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele se   
recusava a acreditar.  
  
O homem falou mais alguma coisa em espanhol, mas Malfoy novamente não entendeu.   
Talvez seja verdade que, quando nos encontramos em um momento difícil, pensamos e falamos   
instintivamente na nossa língua natal. Naquele instante, Draco Malfoy não conseguia entender   
uma palavra em espanhol. Ele também não compreendia por que ninguém estava fazendo nada.   
Eleainda podia vislumbrar os turistas e os funcionários, parados, assistindo. Seria comum   
que um homem começasse a atirar em outro assim, em pleno ponto turístico? Draco sabia que não.   
Realmente, havia algo errado naquilo tudo.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo. Estava cansado. Foi acordado em seguida, contudo, por   
uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
  
- Você acha que eu não sei quem você é? - o homem inclinara-se sobre ele, enquanto   
procurava algo em seus bolsos. Malfoy tentou se mexer, tentou reagir, mas não tinha forças. Não   
conseguia respirar direito. Suas mãos e suas pernas não obedeciam aos comandos do cérebro -   
Você precisa saber - o homem continuou depois de ter finalmente encontrado a caixa preta que   
procurava - por que está morrendo. Você acha que é por causa disso? - perguntou ele,   
colocando a caixinha diante dos olhos de Draco - Está enganado. Você morrerá hoje como o   
traidor que é, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mesmo com o cansaço, as últimas palavras do homem foram suficientes para clarear um   
pouco a mente dele. Então era isso. Ele havia sido exposto. Voldemort havia descoberto tudo.   
Alguém o reconhecera. E era por isso que ele morreria.  
  
Ele ouviu o homem se levantar. Sabia o que viria a seguir. Mais um tiro, provavelmente.   
E, dessa vez, ele não estaria consciente quando a dor fosse começar a aparecer. Não. Dessa vez,   
não haveria chance de pensar nem mais um segundo. Seria inútil reagir, Draco sabia. Inútil.   
Pela primeira vez desde que chegara à Espanha, ele se permitiu realmente pensar nela e no que   
havia acontecido entre eles. Se ele não tivesse sido tão estúpido, ainda estaria com ela, a   
salvo na Inglaterra. E não morrendo em uma emboscada na Espanha. 'Agora, é tarde demais' ele   
disse mentalmente. Depois, se repreendeu. Como era possível que ele escolhera gastar seus   
últimos instantes de consciência pensando em Virgínia Weasley? Não, não era possível, mas,   
aparentemente, era o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente, Draco fechou os olhos, ainda com a   
imagem dos olhos dela como ele os vira pela última vez, tristes e feridos, na cabeça, esperando   
pelo último tiro. Aquele foi o segundo mais longo da sua vida. Um segundo que pareceu durar   
para sempre.  
  
Subitamente, outro estrondo foi ouvido dentro da igreja. 'É agora', ele pensou, se   
preparando. Mas não perdeu a consciência. A dor continuava a castigá-lo. Sua respiração estava   
cada vez mais difícil. Ele havia perdido muito sangue. Não havia, contudo, nenhuma nova dor.   
Nenhum novo impacto. Confuso, Draco abriu novamente os olhos. Dessa vez, entretanto, não   
conseguiu ver os turistas e os funcionários parados, observando, porque entre eles se   
interpuseram vários pares de pernas que não estavam ali antes. Fazendo um esforço quase   
impossível diante do seu ferimento, Draco virou a cabeça e, ao seu lado, pôde ver caído o   
homem que o atacara. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Não deveria haver   
nenhum grupo de resgate. Apenas Lupin sabia onde ele estava e não havia razão para que ele   
achasse que algo estava errado.  
  
Antes que pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão, contudo, Malfoy se sentiu ser puxado e   
virado cuidadosamente. Suas costas estavam apoiadas em algo agora. Não era no chão. Talvez   
uma maca. Seus pensamentos estavam ficando mais confusos. A respiração, mais difícil. Ele   
piscou uma vez e, quando abriu de novo os olhos, deparou com o semblante preocupado de   
Lupin o encarando. 'Então ele soube que havia algo errado!', Draco ainda pensou antes que o   
cansaço começasse a se tornar muito grande.  
  
- Não! - ele ouviu a voz do ex-professor falando, mas ela estava tão distante que Malfoy   
quase não a escutou - Não feche os olhos, Draco. Entendeu? Fique comigo - ele completou.   
Draco tentou obedecer. Sabia que era importante obedecer por algum motivo que ele não   
conseguia lembrar. Ele tentou, mas o cansaço estava grande demais. Suas pálpebras estavam   
pesadas demais. Lupin tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Draco não ouviu. Não escutou mais   
nada até que a escuridão o envolveu e todos os pensamentos foram varridos da sua mente.  
  
  
  
  
- Draco - alguém o estava chamando. Ele podia ouvir, mas não tinha certeza se queria   
abrir os olhos - Draco - repetiu novamente a voz, dessa vez mais alto. Malfoy conhecia aquela   
voz. Ele sabia de quem era, mas não estava conseguindo identificar agora. Por um segundo,   
imaginou se não seria a voz dela, como costumava acontecer nos seus sonhos, mas, em seguida,   
a voz o chamou de novo e era claramente masculina. Além disso, era uma voz mais autoritária.   
Não uma voz doce como a de Virgínia. Xingando-se mentalmente por ter pensado as palavras   
'doce' e 'Virgínia' na mesma sentença, Draco decidiu finalmente abrir os olhos.  
Parecia simples. Ao menos, pensar era simples, mas executar o pensamento não era tão   
fácil. A primeira coisa que Malfoy sentiu foi a dor. Dor por todo o seu corpo. Num instante,   
todas as lembranças do que acontecera voltaram a sua mente. Ele havia levado um tiro. Um tiro.   
De um trouxa qualquer. Ele, Draco Edward Malfoy, quase morrera porque um trouxa, alguém   
sem nenhuma habilidade mágica, simplesmente atirara nele. Isso era um absurdo. Um ultraje.   
Humilhante demais. Muito pior do que a dor física.  
  
Tentando esquecer pelo menos por um segundo o que ele considerava a pior coisa que   
poderia ter lhe acontecido, Malfoy tentou descobrir onde estava e de quem era a voz que lhe   
estava chamando.  
  
- Finalmente! - a voz falou de novo. Virando o rosto na sua direção, Draco descobriu um   
Lupin preocupado e com uma aparência cansada olhando-o - Você nos deu um grande susto.  
  
- Você está horrível - Malfoy não pôde deixar de dizer ao notar os círculos pretos ao   
redor dos olhos do ex-professor, sua expressão exausta e suas roupas amassadas.  
  
- Você leva o tiro e ainda diz que eu estou horrível? - Lupin perguntou - Bom, acho que   
eu não poderia mesmo esperar nada melhor de um Malfoy - ele completou usando um tom   
divertido - Você é um caso perdido.  
  
- E só agora que você descobriu? - Draco perguntou, tossindo ao final.  
  
- A sua recuperação completa ainda deve levar alguns dias - Lupin falou, subitamente   
sério, como se a tosse do outro tivesse servido para lembrar-lhe do que ocorrera - A bala   
perfurou o pulmão esquerdo. Sua sorte foi não ter sido levado para um hospital trouxa. Nesse   
caso, a recuperação seria bem mais longa.  
  
- Onde eu estou?  
  
- Em Madrid de novo. Não se preocupe. O esconderijo é seguro. Nós não poderemos   
permanecer aqui por muito tempo, mas por enquanto, não há nada com que se preocupar.  
  
- Voldemort sabe - Draco afirmou, lembrando-se das últimas palavras do homem que o   
atacara.  
  
- Sim, eu sei. Por que você acha que eu fui lá?  
  
- Como você descobriu?  
  
- Tem havido alguns sinais.  
  
- Sinais? Que sinais?  
  
- Nada muito concreto. Apenas pequenas coisas, pequenos indícios. Eu estava   
desconfiado. Quando você saiu ontem de manhã, alguma coisa estava errada. Eu podia sentir.  
  
- Intuição feminina? - Draco perguntou, tentando sorrir com um pouco de malícia. Lupin   
estava acostumado com ele o suficiente para não levar a mal o comentário.  
  
- Intuição de lobo, se você preferir - o ex-professor respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso só   
que sem malícia - Quando eu recebi, então, a coruja de Dumbledore avisando que Voldemort   
descobrira sobre a nossa missão aqui, não pensei duas vezes.  
  
- Como ele descobriu? - Malfoy perguntou, intrigado.  
  
- Essa é uma boa pergunta, mas eu não tenho certeza da resposta - o outro disse,   
puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado da cama - Se eu tivesse que apostar, contudo, diria que   
foram os feitiços da memória que nos denunciaram.  
  
- Não há nada de errado com os meus feitiços da memória - afirmou Draco, ofendido.  
  
- E eu não estou dizendo que há. Mas você sabe como essas coisas podem ser   
traiçoeiras. Na minha opinião, alguém deve ter finalmente percebido que a maioria dos ataques   
nos quais você se envolveu ultimamente foi mal sucedida por um motivo ou outro. E que a   
pequena parcela de bombas que efetivamente chegaram a explodir acabaram por causar um   
estrago bem menor do que o esperado. Daí para interrogarem o seu contato e descobrirem os   
feitiços que você usou nele para obter a informação sobre os locais dos atentados e os feitiços   
depois para fazê-lo esquecer isso, deve ter sido um pulo. Não se culpe, Draco. Nós sabíamos   
que esse tipo de ação não poderia durar para sempre. Cedo ou tarde, você seria exposto.  
  
- Por que você acha que eu estou me culpando? - o outro perguntou, com desprezo na   
voz.  
  
- Bom, seria algo natural.  
  
- Natural para quem? Talvez para vocês, grifinórios, que gostam de carregar toda a culpa   
do mundo nos ombros, mas sem dúvida não para mim!  
  
- Malfoy, você não está mais na escola. Nem tudo tem a ver com a casa em que o   
chapéu te colocou. Sentir culpa, por exemplo. Não importa se você estava na Sonserina ou na   
Grifinória. Sentir culpa tem apenas a ver com ser humano. E todos nós sentimos da mesma forma.  
  
- Se isso fosse verdade, não haveria dois exércitos lutando nessa Guerra.  
  
- Isso é verdade - retrucou Lupin - quer você queira ou não. Poderiam existir dez   
exércitos lutando nessa Guerra e ainda assim todos sentiriam da mesma forma.  
  
- Não tem importância - Draco respondeu com uma risada seca - No fundo, nada disso   
importa. Afinal de contas, qual a diferença? Se as coisas tivessem dado errado, eu seria o   
único a morrer e ninguém sentiria minha falta.  
  
- Ah! Agora você está falando besteira.  
  
- Estou? Como você sabe? - ele perguntou cheio de ironia.  
  
- Eu sei, porque eu sentiria a sua falta. Você tem sido um companheiro irritante, mau-  
humorado, desleixado, desinteressado no mínimo. Mas ainda assim você faria falta. E eu estou   
certo de que se você se preocupasse um pouco mais em ser menos... menos...  
  
- Mal-educado?  
  
- Arrogante. Se você se preocupasse em ser menos arrogante, um número maior de   
pessoas também sentiria sua falta.  
  
- Estou comovido - Draco disse com sarcasmo, mas ele não duvidava do que Lupin   
falara. De alguma forma, nesses últimos onze meses, os dois haviam desenvolvido uma estranha   
amizade. Malfoy desprezara o outro quando foi seu aluno. Desprezara-o porque ele era pobre.   
Depois, porque ele era um lobisomem. Achava-o inferior, sujo, e nunca fizera questão de   
esconder isso. E agora, esse mesmo homem estava ali, sem se preocupar em disfarçar sua   
preocupação pelo estado de saúde dele. E, estranhamente, Draco não estava incomodado com a   
sua presença. Ao contrário, ele se sentia reconfortado. Mais até do que estaria se fosse Snape   
ao seu lado, já que o professor de poções nunca deixaria tão evidente o que pensava e sentia.  
  
- Bom, você tem mais alguma pergunta sobre o que aconteceu ontem?  
  
- Na realidade - começou Malfoy, lembrando-se de algo - eu gostaria de saber como ele   
conseguiu entrar com uma arma lá e por que ninguém fez absolutamente nada quando ele atirou!  
  
- Ah! Já estava demorando para você perguntar. Ele usou isso - respondeu Lupin,   
entregando para Draco um distintivo policial.  
  
- O homem era da polícia???  
  
- Era. Mas não honesto, é óbvio. Não se preocupe. Ele está preso agora.  
  
- Mas alguém com certeza vai querer terminar o serviço por ele, não é mesmo?  
  
- Sim, com certeza. Por isso, você deve ficar escondido por uns tempos.  
  
- Onde?  
  
- Eu estava pensando em deixar você com um amigo meu - disse Lupin, demonstrando   
um certo desconforto - Alguém acima de qualquer suspeita.  
  
- E qual o problema com ele?  
  
- Ele é trouxa. Eu não sei se você vai aceitar. Mas você com certeza estaria seguro -   
Draco parou para pensar um instante. Talvez estivesse na hora dele começar a parar de   
subestimar os trouxas. Afinal, quando o homem o ameaçara, ele não achara que haveria algo que   
ele pudesse realmente fazer. Draco tivera vontade de rir e onde isso o levara? A uma cama de   
hospital. Se fosse um bruxo na posição do homem, falando no mesmo tom, Malfoy teria se   
colocado em alerta imediatamente. De certa forma, foi o seu próprio preconceito que o feriu.  
  
- Está bem - ele falou por fim, contrariando boa parte dos seus sentimentos - Eu não me   
importo de ficar com ele.  
  
- Ótimo. Já que é assim, eu vou preparar tudo e você irá logo que o médi-bruxo te   
liberar. Tente descansar agora, Draco.  
  
- E você tente aceitar o próprio conselho - o outro respondeu, vendo Lupin se levantar -   
Como eu disse: você está horrível.  
  
- Eu irei, Draco, eu irei - ele falou, enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Em instantes, Malfoy   
estava sozinho de novo, mas não teve tempo para pensar. Ainda estava cansado e o sono acabou   
por vencê-lo quase que instantaneamente.  
  
  
  
  
Draco acordou com a luz batendo em seu rosto. Sua cama ficava perto da janela e   
sempre sofria com os primeiros raios do sol. Virando-se com mau-humor ele conferiu as horas no   
relógio. Ainda eram seis da manhã. Era cedo, mas não havia muita opção. Draco nunca conseguia   
dormir muito bem, principalmente depois do amanhecer, então jogou as cobertas para o lado e se   
levantou. O quarto onde estava era praticamente estóico. Tinha a cama, uma pequena mesa de   
cabeceira onde estavam apoiados seu relógio de pulso e sua varinha, uma cadeira na qual estava   
pendurada uma camisa, um pequeno guarda-roupas e uma cruz de madeira na parede. Só isso. A   
pequena casa seguia toda essa linha: não havia nada desnecessário. O lugar era simples, mas   
bem limpo e organizado meticulosamente. Não era o que ele estava acostumado. Mesmo em   
Hogwarts, a mobília era um tanto quanto exuberante. Não havia, contudo, nada que pudesse ser   
feito.  
  
A pior parte, entretanto, não eram os móveis. Quando Lupin dissera que ele ia ficar com   
um amigo, Draco nunca poderia ter imaginado que acabaria tendo que morar, mesmo que   
teoricamente por pouco tempo, com um velho padre trouxa que, na opinião dele, já estava   
começando a ficar senil. E nem que iria ter que ficar trancafiado em um mesmo lugar sem livros   
- além da Bíblia - ou sem um rádio mágico, enfim, sem absolutamente nada para distrair sua   
atenção. Ele apenas não morrera de tédio ainda porque era obrigado a ouvir a constante ladainha   
do padre sobre esse ou aquele assunto. E mesmo ela era menos ruim que o silêncio absoluto de   
quando o velho padre estava fora, fazendo sabe lá Deus o quê.  
  
Draco não tinha autorização para ir à rua sozinho sem nenhum disfarce. Ele não estava   
com a aparência modificada, nem tinha achado necessário modificá-la já que não havia mesmo   
nenhum lugar para se visitar. Ele também não podia receber corujas e isso eliminava suas   
chances de ler algum jornal bruxo. Enfim, ele estava vegetando ali e só esperava a hora em   
que o padre começasse a querer convencê-lo de que Deus existe para cortar os pulsos. Não.   
Isso não. Só esse pensamento era suficiente para trazer de volta uma memória dolorosa demais   
e, sempre que ele cruzava a sua cabeça, Draco procurava enterrá-lo de volta. Ele não podia,   
simplesmente não podia voltar a pensar nela. Desde que chegara à Espanha, estivera sempre   
tão ocupado que fora fácil colocá-la de lado, no fundo da sua mente, mas agora isso tornava-se   
cada vez mais difícil. Desde que ele quase morrera, era impossível não pensar em Gina durante   
cada minuto livre que ele tinha e Draco estava enlouquecendo com isso. Ele não sabia como, não  
sabia por que, só sabia que queria vê-la, queria abraçá-la. Ele precisava disso como nunca   
precisara de nada na sua vida e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil lutar contra esse sentimento.   
Se ele não fizesse algo a respeito, acabaria enlouquecendo de verdade.  
  
Com um suspiro cansado, ele tirou o pijama e colocou a roupa, sem se incomodar em   
pôr os trajes bruxos, mas guardando a varinha cuidadosamente em um bolso especial da sua   
calça. Ali, ele deveria parecer um trouxa comum. Depois, foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto   
e escovar os dentes. Com fome, se dirigiu para a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã e ficou   
surpreso em encontrar o padre ainda em casa. A essa hora, normalmente ele já tinha saído.  
- Ainda aqui? - ele perguntou no seu espanhol carregado com um forte sotaque britânico.   
Ele não se preocupara em aprender a falar muito bem a língua. Bastava usar um simples feitiço   
para consegui-lo, mas agora que ele não podia usar mágica, se arrependia por não ter se   
esforçado mais.  
  
- Ora, não há motivo para parecer tão desapontado - o padre respondeu num inglês   
consideravelmente melhor do que o espanhol do outro - Eu irei logo, mas hoje não consegui   
acordar muito cedo. Deve ser a idade. Quando eu era jovem, esse tipo de coisa não aconteceria,   
mas agora acho que posso me permitir algumas indulgências, não é mesmo? - ele completou com   
um sorriso. 'Pronto' Draco pensou 'Vai começar a ladainha' - Eu estava pensando, Sr. Malfoy,   
se o senhor não gostaria de ir comigo algum dia desses? - Draco ficou paralisado um instante   
diante da possibilidade de poder sair de casa.  
  
- Lupin não lhe falou que eu não poderia sair? - ele disse, cuidadoso. Sabia que se   
realmente quisesse sair, o velho nunca poderia impedi-lo, mas também sabia que Lupin deixara   
instruções explícitas ao padre para vigiá-lo.  
  
- Bom, com certeza quando Remo disse isso, não tinha idéia de como você ficaria   
miserável só por ter que ficar trancado aqui dentro!  
  
- Miserável?! - Draco repetiu ofendido. Como aquele velho tinha a audácia de conseguir   
interpretar corretamente o seu estado de espírito?  
  
- Ora, por favor, você parece um bicho enjaulado, andando de um lado para o outro,   
sempre com a cara fechada. Um pouco de ar puro fará bem. E além disso, eu acho que posso   
arranjar um disfarce perfeito. Então? O que me diz?  
  
- Que tal hoje? - Draco perguntou, esquecendo-se de tentar não parecer desesperado.  
  
- Está uma bela manhã para um passeio, meu filho - o padre respondeu com um sorriso e   
com um brilho nos olhos que Malfoy não havia percebido antes. Fazia com que ele se lembrasse   
de alguém. Ele não sabia exatamente de quem ainda, mas com certeza aquele brilho era familiar.  
Uma hora depois, um relutante Draco Malfoy deixou a casa acompanhando o velho   
padre. Ele não estava muito confortável com seu 'disfarce'. A cor até que não era o problema -   
ele estava acostumado a usar preto - mas o colarinho é que incomodava. Nunca em toda a sua   
vida Draco imaginara que teria que se vestir de padre. Graças a Deus ele não tinha sido   
obrigado a colocar a batina comprida. Isso seria a morte. Ele estava, entretanto, de calças,   
com um paletó e um casaco. Tudo preto. Apenas o colarinho mesmo o denunciava. Ao seu lado,   
o Padre Pedro caminhava como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.  
  
- Você não tem medo, não? - Draco perguntou, por fim, em voz baixa.  
  
- Medo de quê?  
  
- Da ira do seu Deus, por exemplo.  
  
- Só por que você está vestido de padre? Ora, não seja ridículo! Eu duvido que o meu   
Deus fique ofendido por você se vestir assim para se proteger de quem quer que esteja te   
perseguindo - ele respondeu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
  
- O que afinal o Lupin te contou? - Malfoy perguntou, intrigado. Não sabia até que ponto   
o velho conhecia a sua história.  
  
- Ele me contou o suficiente. Não se preocupe - Draco aceitou essa resposta com   
relutância. Afinal, como a segurança da missão poderia ser assegurada se Lupin contava para   
qualquer um o que deveria ser secreto? Ruminou esse pensamento por algum tempo e depois se   
decidiu por perguntar ao ex-professor quando os dois se encontrassem novamente.  
Parando um pouco para prestar atenção ao seu redor, Malfoy notou as ruas estreitas e   
inclinadas e os prédios e casas velhos. Ele estava em uma cidade perto de Madrid que mantinha   
praticamente todas as suas características medievais. O nome do lugar era Toledo, famosa pelas   
espadas que saíam daqui na Idade Média.  
  
- Para onde nós estamos indo? - ele perguntou para o padre.  
  
- Ah! Eu quero te mostrar algo - o outro respondeu - o que eu considero o local mais   
bonito dessa cidade.  
  
Os dois seguiram, então, por entre as ruas tortuosas durante alguns minutos. A maior   
parte das pessoas ainda não tinha saído de casa e as lojas ainda não haviam sido abertas. Por   
fim, Draco chegou ao lugar que o padre mencionara. Não havia dúvida alguma quanto a isso.  
Eles se encontravam diante de uma igreja. Não era uma igreja qualquer, óbvio. Era a   
catedral. Draco não estivera dentro de muitas igrejas na sua vida, mas de alguma forma ele   
sabia que, independente de em quantas entrasse dali para frente, aquela estaria sempre entre   
as mais bonitas.  
  
- Venha - o padre o interrompeu - vamos entrar - e os dois deram a volta para passar   
por uma porta lateral. O interior estava vazio e era ainda mais impressionante. O sol de outono   
penetrava pouco pelas janelas, deixando o local em uma penumbra que apenas tornava tudo mais   
misterioso - Linda, não?  
  
- Absolutamente magnífica - respondeu Draco sem conseguir tirar os olhos do altar   
principal.  
  
- Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti na primeira vez em que a vi.  
  
- Faz muito tempo?  
  
- Nossa! Foi há uma vida inteira atrás. Eu era uma criança e simplesmente me apaixonei   
por essa catedral. Queria saber tudo sobre ela: como foi construída, quando, por quem, cada   
detalhe ínfimo. Tudo. Foi amor à primeira vista.  
  
-Amor à primeira vista? Você fala como se o lugar tivesse vida!  
  
- Ora! mas ele tem vida! Faz parte da natureza humana personificar as coisas inanimadas   
que nós amamos. É assim que lidamos com o mundo e, dessa perspectiva, esta catedral está viva.   
No fundo, foi por causa dela que eu me tornei um padre. Incrível como os pequenos encontros   
podem mudar uma vida inteira, não é mesmo?  
  
- Sim - Draco respondeu pensativo - incrível.  
  
- Isso já aconteceu com você, Sr. Malfoy?  
  
- O quê? Me apaixonar por uma catedral? Não.  
  
- Ora, não se faça de desentendido - o velho retrucou com um sorriso misterioso - Você   
sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, filho. No meu caso, foi amor à primeira vista, mas bem   
sempre é assim. Às vezes, uma pessoa pode passar anos a fio olhando para outra sem ver nada   
demais, até que, num dia em particular, tudo muda. Pode ser por causa de uma palavra, de um   
gesto, de uma coincidência. Pode ser um olhar, um toque, um beijo e você sabe, simplesmente   
sabe no seu coração que nada nunca mais vai ser igual - o padre continuou. Draco não o   
encarava mais nos olhos e a cada palavra o nó na sua garganta aumentava - As coisas que você   
julgava certas subitamente hesitam, tudo aquilo em que você acreditava é posto em xeque. As   
pessoas que você conhecia se tornam estranhas e...  
  
- ... e o seu mundo está de cabeça para baixo num piscar de olhos - ele completou,   
baixando a cabeça para esconder uma lágrima que escorrera do seu olho. Draco não se lembrava   
da última vez que chorara. Não se lembrava sequer da última vez que tivera que lutar contra as   
lágrimas, mas havia algo na voz do velho ou na maneira como ele descrevia exatamente o que   
Draco sentia que tornava simplesmente impossível manter as defesas levantadas.  
  
- Ah! Você sabe do que eu estou falando, afinal! - o padre exclamou por fim, como   
aquele mesmo brilho no olhar. Finalmente, Malfoy lembrou quem possuía essa mesma   
característica: Dumbledore. Os olhos do velho brilhavam como os de Dumbledore - São incríveis   
as coisas que se faz por amor, não é mesmo?  
  
- Sim - Draco respondeu, dessa vez com uma gargalhada seca - incríveis - e após uma   
pausa - Eu sou assim tão óbvio?  
  
-Não, claro que não. Eu é que sou apenas um velho que já viu homens apaixonados   
demais para deixar de reconhecer um.  
  
- Eu não estou apaixonado - Malfoy negou, juntando todas as forças que restavam em   
seu corpo.  
  
- Não está apaixonado? - o padre perguntou num tom incrédulo - Muito bem, então, eu   
quero que você me faça uma promessa.  
  
- Qual?  
  
- Muito simples: prometa trazer essa garota... qual o nome dela?  
  
- Virgínia - o outro respondeu mau-humorado.  
  
- Virgínia. Prometa trazer Virgínia, por quem você absolutamente não está apaixonado,   
aqui quando vocês quiserem se casar e eu realizo a cerimônia. Não faço um casamento há muito   
tempo e gostaria de realizar um último antes de morrer.  
  
- Isso seria lindo se eu fosse me casar com ela, mas eu não vou.  
  
- Então não há problema em me fazer uma promessa que você nunca vai precisar   
cumprir, não é mesmo?  
  
- Está bem - Draco concordou relutante - Eu prometo - ele disse, mas sabia em seu   
coração que aquilo nunca aconteceria. Se algum homem ia levar Virgínia Weasley ao altar, esse   
homem era Harry Potter.  
  
Por um instante, Malfoy fechou os olhos. Ele não acreditava no que acabara de   
acontecer. Um velho padre que ele mal conhecia tinha simplesmente conseguido penetrar todas as   
suas defesas, ler a sua própria alma. De todas as coisas que lhe aconteceram nos últimos anos,   
essa foi provavelmente a mais perturbadora.  
  
- Afinal de contas - ele começou por fim, frustrado - de onde Lupin te conhece?  
  
- Ora, ele não te contou? Bem, não é assim uma história tão interessante. Ele me ajudou   
uma vez, quando eu precisei, há muitos anos e nós nos tornamos amigos. Você não deve se   
enganar com essa aparência velha, filho. Um dia, eu já fui jovem como você e esse país viveu   
anos demais sob uma ditadura para que eu não saiba o suficiente sobre lutar contra um tirano -   
o padre completou com uma piscadela.  
  
- Como você sabe?... O que você sabe sobre...  
  
- Sobre Lorde Voldemort? Bom, eu sei o que Remo me contou. Agora, vamos - ele   
acrescentou, se dirigindo para a porta antes que Draco pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa -   
eu já te apresentei a minha dama. Vou esperar, então, para conhecer a sua...  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy estava atordoado. Em poucos momentos na sua vida, ele se sentira assim:   
surpreso, frustrado, irritado e assombrado, tudo de uma vez. Agora que ele estava ao ar livre   
de novo e longe da atmosfera imponente da catedral, parte do seu corpo queria simplesmente   
esganar o velho por fazê-lo sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Desnecessário dizer, Malfoy   
não era muito bom com sentimentos e, por isso, estava irritado. Com o velho e consigo mesmo, é   
claro, por permitir tal abuso.  
  
Os dois já tinham se afastado bastante da igreja, em direção à casa. O padre andava ao   
seu lado como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, o que só tornava tudo ainda mais irritante.   
Draco estava com raiva. Mais até: estava furioso e, por isso, não estava raciocinando com   
clareza, nem prestando muita atenção no caminho. Ele não tinha, portanto, percebido que estava   
sendo seguido por dois homens vestidos de preto e com aparências suspeitas. E ele continuou   
não percebendo, é lógico, até que foi tarde demais.  
  
De repente, sem nenhum aviso e enquanto Malfoy ainda estava ocupado demais bufando,   
o Padre Pedro simplesmente caiu. Primeiro, Draco pensou que ele tivesse desmaiado, mas,   
olhando para trás, viu os dois homens andando rápido na sua direção, empunhando suas varinhas.   
O coração dele se acelerou. Então era isso: ele havia sido descoberto. Rapidamente, pegou sua   
varinha no bolso e se abaixou para desviar de um feitiço lançado por um dos bruxos. Eles   
estavam chegando perto e não havia tempo para pensar. Draco colocou a mão no pescoço do   
padre para verificar se ainda havia um pulso. O velho ainda estava vivo. Se estivesse sozinho,   
Malfoy poderia simplesmente aparatar, mas, com o padre junto, isso não era uma opção. E ele   
não podia também simplesmente deixá-lo para trás porque os comensais provavelmente iam   
querer interrogá-lo e não seriam nem um pouco gentis.  
  
O coração de Draco batia como se fosse sair do peito. Os homens estavam perto demais   
agora e ele precisava tomar uma decisão. Olhou para os dois, depois olhou novamente para o   
padre. Sem hesitar, então, passou um dois braços do velho ao redor dos seus ombros e o ergueu.   
Ele não era pesado, mas o fato de que estava inconsciente tornava tudo mais difícil. Depois  
disso, Draco correu. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas e a situação permitiam, mas ele sabia  
que isso não era rápido o bastante. Os bruxos se aproximavam.  
  
Usando a varinha, então, ele se virou para a primeira porta que encontrou e murmurou   
'alohomora'. Ao notar a presença dos estranhos, os donos da casa vieram correndo, mas   
novamente sem hesitar e sem considerar as conseqüências, ele apontou a varinha para os dois e   
gritou 'impedimenta' duas vezes. Depois, fechou a porta novamente. Sabia que ela não seria   
suficiente para deter seus perseguidores, mas seria um obstáculo a mais.  
  
Carregando, ainda, o padre até a sala da casa, ele constatou que o lugar possuía uma   
lareira. 'Ainda bem' ele pensou, enquanto pegava no bolso um pote cujo conteúdo era mais   
valioso que ouro no momento, 'Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu estou com sorte'. Depois, ele   
apontou a varinha para a lareira e murmurou 'incendio'. O fogo se acendeu imediatamente. Draco   
percebeu que seu tempo estava se esgotando quando ouviu os comensais entrando na casa. O   
mais rápido que pôde, ele entrou na lareira jogando o pó de flu no fogo. Aquele era um pó   
especial que ele recebera para o caso de precisar fugir assim. O pó possibilitaria que ele   
usasse qualquer lareira, mesmo que ela não estivesse conectada à rede de flu, para chegar a   
um local pré-determinado: o hospital em Madrid onde ele tinha sido tratado quando recebeu o   
tiro.  
  
- Vocês precisam ajudá-lo! - ele gritou assim que colocou os pés fora da lareira.  
  
- Senhor, o que aconteceu? - perguntou uma médi-bruxa, ajudando a colocar o velho   
sobre uma maca.  
  
- Não interessa o que aconteceu!  
  
- Mas se ele não é um bruxo... - praticamente não havia bruxos padres, por isso a   
desconfiança dela era justificada.  
  
- Escute - Draco falou, segurando-a pelos ombros. Ele estava transtornado - Esse   
homem foi atingido por um feitiço e, bruxo ou não, se você não ajudá-lo, ele vai morrer e eu   
vou te matar, entendeu? - ele gritou, assustando a mulher e todas as pessoas que estavam na   
sala.  
  
- Sim, claro - ela respondeu com uma vez fraca e os olhos arregalados. Draco se   
arrependeu imediatamente pela explosão. Ele não deveria mostrar seu nervosismo assim tão   
facilmente, mas ele estava desesperado. E, acontecesse o que acontecesse, não ia pedir   
desculpas. De jeito nenhum.  
  
  
  
  
- Como ele está? - Malfoy ouviu uma voz perguntar às suas costas. O padre havia sido   
tratado e agora estava dormindo tranqüilamente.  
  
- Ele vai ficar bem - respondeu sem se virar - Eu pensei que eles quisessem matá-lo, mas   
aparentemente o feitiço era só para deixá-lo desacordado.  
  
- Eu fico feliz que tudo vá terminar bem - Lupin afirmou - Qual vai ser a sua desculpa   
dessa vez, Draco?  
  
- Desculpa para quê? - o outro finalmente se virou, intrigado.  
  
- Para essa boa ação. Eu pensei que Malfoys não se importassem com nada além de suas   
próprias peles.  
  
- E não se importam.  
  
- Então por que você o trouxe para cá? Poderia muito bem tê-lo deixado lá e aparatado.   
Ao invés disso, você invadiu uma casa trouxa, usou feitiços contra os donos, trouxe-o para um   
hospital bruxo e ainda gritou com a médi-bruxa para que ele pudesse ser atendido. Os   
funcionários do ministério bruxo espanhol tiveram trabalho para consertar tudo o que você fez e   
apagar as memórias dos que viram o que ocorreu.  
  
- Eu estava preocupado - Malfoy respondeu devagar - Se os comensais o pegassem e o   
interrogassem, ele poderia falar demais e nos expor.  
  
- Ele não sabia o suficiente para nos expor.  
  
- Talvez. Mas eu não sabia disso, não é mesmo? - ele disse, por fim, se irritando. É   
verdade que ele poderia ter abandonado o padre e é verdade que ele estivera preocupado com a   
possibilidade dele ser interrogado, mas não porque tivesse medo do que ele poderia falar, e sim   
porque estava com medo do que os comensais iriam fazer. Draco se importava com o padre.   
Agora, é lógico, ele estava se repreendendo mentalmente por fazer tantas besteiras, por ser tão   
fraco, mas, na hora, sem tempo para pensar, ele fizera apenas o que o seu coração mandara.  
  
- Por que você continua fazendo isso? - Lupin perguntou, uma expressão confusa no   
rosto.  
  
- Fazendo o quê?  
  
- Mentindo para você mesmo. Não seria muito mais fácil simplesmente admitir que você   
fez o que achou certo porque se importava com o que iria acontecer com ele?  
- Não, não seria - Draco respondeu após alguns segundos, em voz baixa - A mentira é a   
única coisa que me mantém são.  
  
- Você realmente acredita nisso?  
  
- O que importa no que eu acredito ou não? É a minha vida!  
  
- É a minha também! Ou você se esquece de que estamos todos juntos no mesmo   
barco?!  
  
- Não se preocupe, Lupin, eu não vou te colocar em risco - Draco respondeu friamente.  
  
- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.  
  
- Então o que foi que você quis dizer?  
  
- Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
  
- Aqui, na Espanha, comigo? Você claramente não queria vir. Passou quase um ano   
distante, sem se dedicar, sem se empenhar no que nós estávamos fazendo e, ao mesmo tempo,   
sem se preocupar com nada mais! Por que você veio?  
  
- Porque eu não podia ficar.  
  
- Você não queria ficar e também não queria vir. Por que você sempre tem que tornar   
tudo mais difícil?  
  
- Eu não podia ficar! Será que você não entendeu? Não tinha a ver com querer ou não.   
Eu-não-podia-ficar!  
  
- Por causa dela? - Draco congelou diante da pergunta. Já era ruim o suficiente o padre   
perceber, mas o Lupin também seria o fim da picada.  
  
- Dela quem?  
  
- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando! Eu duvido que ela teria me escrito se   
você não soubesse!  
  
- Ela te escreveu? - ele perguntou incrédulo - Você se corresponde com ela?  
  
- Não, eu não me correspondo com ela - Lupin respondeu com um suspiro, se   
acalmando - Mas desde que Gina soube que você tinha sido ferido, ela tem escrito perguntando   
sobre o seu estado.  
  
- Por que você não me falou isso antes? - havia algo no fato de saber que ela realmente   
se importava com ele, que fez o coração de Draco bater mais rápido involuntariamente. Ele nunca   
soube que algo tão simples poderia fazê-lo tão feliz.  
  
- Porque ela me pediu para não contar.  
  
- Então porque você está contando agora? - ele perguntou, com raiva. De que adiantava   
ela estar preocupada se nem ao menos queria que ele soubesse?  
  
- Porque pareceu ser algo que você estava precisando ouvir. Pelo tom das cartas, eu   
realmente duvido que ela não fosse sentir sua falta caso você morresse.  
  
- De que isso adianta? - Malfoy disse, por fim, com uma risada amarga, sentando-se em   
uma poltrona e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos - Isso apenas me torna mais fraco.  
  
- É isso que você acha? Que sentir algo por alguém te torna fraco?  
  
- É claro que sim.  
  
- Deus, Draco! Foi isso que o seu pai te ensinou? - Lupin perguntou, sentando-se   
também numa poltrona de frente para o garoto - Entenda: todos nós temos as nossas fraquezas,   
mas o amor definitivamente não é uma delas. Um sentimento assim apenas torna alguém mais   
forte, não mais fraco.  
  
- O que você sabe sobre isso? - Malfoy perguntou, descobrindo o rosto. A última coisa   
que ele precisava era de uma lição de moral vinda de um lobisomem.  
  
- Mais do que você imagina - foi a resposta e ela foi dita em um tom tão definitivo que   
Draco não ousou contestá-la. Apenas abaixou novamente a cabeça. Ele estava se sentindo   
completamente confuso e completamente exausto.  
  
- O que foi que eu fiz - ele perguntou, por fim - para merecer que você se importasse   
com o que aconteceria comigo? Porque eu tento achar algo na minha mente, mas eu simplesmente   
não encontro.  
  
- Você me lembra alguém - Lupin respondeu com um sorriso - De muitas maneiras, você   
é parecido comigo, Draco. Não, não se ofenda. Eu não quis te insultar - ele acrescentou ao   
notar a expressão ultrajada na cara do outro - Quantas pessoas você acha que estão interessadas  
em se aproximar de um lobisomem? Quantas pessoas você acha que realmente ouviriam o que eu   
digo se não fosse por Dumbledore? As mesmas pessoas que desconfiam de você porque seu pai   
era um comensal da morte desconfiam de mim porque eu sou um lobisomem e a verdade é que,   
não fosse pelos bons amigos que eu encontrei cedo na minha vida, eu poderia ter me tornado tão   
arisco, tão indomável e tão amedrontado quanto você. É por isso que eu me importo. Mesmo   
que você não mereça muito.  
  
- Mas você desconfiava de mim da mesma forma que os outros! - Draco acusou,   
indignado por ter ouvido que estava amedrontado.  
  
- O que te faz pensar que eu desconfiava de você?  
  
- Por que outro motivo eu deveria ter vindo com você para a Espanha senão para que   
você pudesse me vigiar de perto?  
  
- Você acha que foi por isso que eu te escolhi para vir comigo? - Lupin perguntou, sem   
conseguir conter uma gargalhada.  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Mas é claro que não! Eu apenas queria viajar com alguém que soubesse produzir a   
poção mata-cão que eu preciso tomar regularmente. Às vezes, pode ser bem constrangedor ter   
que consegui-la pelo caminho.  
  
- Então você não desconfiava de mim? - perguntou Draco, incrédulo.  
  
- Você foi aceito na Ordem. Por que eu deveria desconfiar? - Malfoy estava chocado.   
Ele simplesmente assumira que Lupin confiava nele tão pouco quanto os outros e sequer   
questionara isso. De alguma forma, ele se sentiu bem em saber que alguém não tinha dúvidas   
sobre sua posição naquela Guerra.  
  
- Obrigado - ele falou por fim, antes que mudasse de idéia.  
  
- De nada - o ex-professor respondeu com um sorriso - Agora, voltando ao assunto   
principal aqui, o que você quer fazer?  
  
- Como assim o que eu quero fazer?  
  
- Sobre ela. Gina Weasley é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci e, se ela gosta   
de você como a minha intuição de lobo diz, você deveria se considerar um homem de sorte e não   
sair por aí, mentindo para si mesmo.  
  
- A sua intuição está errada. Ela não gosta de mim dessa forma.  
  
- Não? Então por que ela me escreveu?  
  
- Porque ela se sente em dívida comigo já que eu a salvei.  
  
- Ah, é mesmo. Eu tinha esquecido disso. Foi assim que tudo começou, não é mesmo?   
Foi assim que você entrou na Guerra do nosso lado.  
  
- Sim, foi.  
  
- Bom, eu não creio que seja apenas isso que ela sente, mas... você não acha que está na   
hora de tirar a história a limpo?  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- A Espanha não é mais segura para você, Draco. Eu tenho que te mandar para algum   
lugar. Pode ser para outro país na Europa onde você poderá continuar com a missão, ou eu   
posso te mandar para casa. O que você me diz? - Malfoy não pôde deixar de prender a   
respiração ao ouvir isso. Ir para casa. Vê-la novamente. Ele nunca soubera antes o que   
significava sentir saudades, mas esse era o único nome que ele encontrava para o aperto no   
peito que sentia sempre que pensava nela. Por um instante, ele quase abriu a boca para dizer   
que queria ir para a Inglaterra, mas depois ele se lembrou da imagem de Gina abraçando Potter.  
Ele não conseguiria suportar aquilo de novo. Ele não podia, simplesmente não podia encará-la   
sabendo que ela nunca seria dele - Por mais que nós fujamos, Draco, os problemas têm a terrível   
mania de nos perseguir. Não acha que é hora de parar de fugir? - Lupin perguntou de novo.   
Malfoy sabia que havia alguma razão no que ouvira, mas ele não podia simplesmente voltar.   
Cansado, ele deixou a cabeça cair, apoiando-a entre as mãos. Ele não podia. Simplesmente não   
podia.  
  
- Eu não posso - ele murmurou por fim, em voz baixa - não posso ir para casa.  
  
Lupin ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando o peso da decisão preencher a sala,   
envolvê-los, sufocá-los. Mas ainda assim, Draco não mudou de idéia. Ele não falou mais nada.  
  
- Muito bem, então - o ex-professor falou, por fim, se levantando - Como você preferir -   
e saiu da sala, deixando Draco sozinho para remoer a sua própria covardia e o seu próprio medo.  
  
  
  
N/A4: A igreja onde o Draco levou o tiro fica em um lugar chamado Valle De Los Caídos e ela   
foi escavada dentro da própria montanha. Foi construída em homenagem aos mortos na Guerra   
Civil Espanhola que ocorreu entre 1936-39. As minhas descrições tanto do Valle De Los Caídos   
quanto de Toledo e da sua Catedral foram muito pobres em comparação com a beleza dos   
lugares, então se alguém estiver interessado em saber exatamente como eles são, é só me   
mandar um e-mail pedindo que eu mando algumas fotos.  
  
N/A5: Ainda estou decidindo se a Gina voltará no próximo capítulo... pode ser que sim, pode ser   
que não... E para onde será que o Lupin vai mandar o Draquinho?... Bom, eu já sei a resposta,   
mas vocês terão que esperar um pouquinho para descobrir... o próximo capítulo deve sair em uns   
dez dias, mais ou menos... até a próxima! 


	6. Capítulo 5: Sexto Sentido

**Título da Fic:** A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da Rowling.**

**N/A: **Como sempre, eu quero agradecer às reviews e aos emails tão carinhosos. Desse jeito, vocês me fazem querer escrever sempre melhor! Muito obrigada!!! :o)))

**N/A2: **Bom, aqui está o capítulo 5 e como eu sou muito má, eu não vou dizer se a Gina está ou não nele. Você vão ter que ler para descobrir...

*   *   *

Capítulo 5: Sexto Sentido 

_12 de março_

A paisagem através da janela do trem era bonita. O inverno estava no fim e a terra tinha aquela aparência de renascimento, com a proximidade da primavera. As árvores, as flores, os campos, todos se preparando para crescer e florescer. A neve já havia praticamente derretido e a paisagem que há pouco tempo atrás estivera branca e estéril, começava agora a explodir em cores exuberantes.

Com as costas apoiadas no assento da cabine e os olhos cinzentos fechados, Draco Malfoy não poderia se sentir mais diferente do mundo ao seu redor. Enquanto a terra em si transpirava o retorno da vida, ele se sentia ainda como se estivesse em pleno solstício de inverno, escuro e dormente, esperando por algum sinal da luz que ainda demorará para iluminar o mundo. Desde que saíra da Espanha, Draco estava se sentindo assim: morto por dentro. Talvez fosse por causa da consciência pungente de que ali não era o lugar onde ele gostaria de estar, talvez fosse por causa da admissão final dos seus sentimentos, ou talvez ainda fosse a saudade pura e simples. A verdade é que cada passo que ele dava, cada gesto que fazia, cada palavra que dizia servia apenas para lembrá-lo de como ele não estava com _ela_ e de como ele nunca poderia estar.

Quando o trem finalmente chegou à estação, Draco abriu os olhos de forma mecânica. Levantou-se, pegou a bagagem e saiu para o corredor. Para completar o seu estado de inferno astral, ele tinha sido obrigado a viajar como trouxa para não chamar atenção. Estava carregando uma informação importante que não poderia ser arriscada de forma alguma. Controlando a sua impaciência e a sua irritação crescentes com todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor, ele conseguiu desembarcar na plataforma. Ninguém sabia que ele deveria estar chegando naquele trem, então não havia ninguém esperando-o. Na realidade, todos achavam que ele estaria viajando apenas no dia seguinte, mas, depois que descobrira indícios de que haveria um traidor infiltrado no grupo, Draco decidira antecipar a viagem e não avisar nenhuma alma.

Do lado de fora, ainda estava um pouco frio, então ele fechou bem o casaco e começou a andar, prestando bastante atenção às pessoas ao seu redor. Ele já estava ficando paranóico com isso, mas era necessário saber se não havia ninguém conhecido vigiando, ninguém pronto para atirar um feitiço no instante em que ele virasse as costas. Daquela vez, entretanto, não havia, e ele conseguiu sair tranqüilamente da estação e pegar um táxi que o levou até um prédio aparentemente abandonado na cidade de Berlim. Draco sabia que uma reunião estaria começando em poucos minutos e ele esperava chegar ainda a tempo de interrompê-la para fazer o seu relatório.

Nas últimas semanas, as atividades de Voldemort vinham se intensificando e a situação estava bastante tensa. Todos sabiam que algo grande estava para acontecer, mas ninguém sabia onde ou quando. As coisas na Alemanha estavam muito mais sérias do que na Espanha e o próprio Lupin planejava viajar para coordenar a ação deles pessoalmente. Diante disso, as notícias que Draco trazia não poderiam ser piores. Ele tinha, inclusive, avisado ao ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para não viajar, ou então, para não avisar quando estaria viajando porque, se era verdade que havia um traidor entre eles, ninguém estava mais seguro.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Draco pagou ao motorista do táxi e desceu, entrando imediatamente no prédio. Os trouxas o viam como abandonado e, na realidade, a maior parte dele estava realmente abandonada, mas uma parede no segundo andar escondia uma passagem que levava à sala de reuniões que eles usavam de vez em quando. Eles nunca se reuniam sempre no mesmo lugar por questões de segurança.

A sala era pequena, mas bem organizada. Tinha apenas uma mesa redonda com seis lugares, onde no momento, estavam sentados quatro aurores alemães e Guilherme Weasley. Tinha sido um suplício trabalhar com um Weasley, mesmo ele não sendo Rony, e Draco apenas conseguia suportá-lo - nada mais - e com certeza o sentimento era mútuo. Os dois procuravam não trocar muitas palavras seguidas, o que não era difícil, porque Draco estava ainda mais seco do que o normal - se é que isso é possível. Naquele dia, entretanto, Malfoy não pretendia ficar calado. Ele tinha muito o que falar.

- Que bom encontrá-los todos aqui reunidos! - ele exclamou sem dispensar seu tom irônico. Teoricamente, essas reuniões deveriam acontecer apenas na presença dos seis, mas ele sabia que os outros aproveitavam qualquer oportunidade que tinham para falar longe dele.

- Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Gui perguntou, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo um pouco constrangido, como os outros - Concluiu a missão mais cedo?

- Missão? Que missão? - Draco respondeu com sarcasmo - Ah, você está se referindo à armadilha que prepararam para mim?

- Armadilha? - perguntou um dos aurores.

- Sim, armadilha. Por muito pouco, eu não volto para cá em uma pequena caixa preta. Isso se eles deixassem partes suficientes minhas inteiras para serem enterradas! Mas, pensando bem, vocês não achariam isso assim tão ruim, não é mesmo?

- Espere aí, Malfoy! - Weasley interrompeu, levantando a voz - Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com outra. Todos aqui acreditavam que a dica do informante era verdadeira e era importante que você conseguisse a informação sobre os próximos ataques, então nós queríamos que você fosse bem sucedido! O que diabos aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que eles sabiam quem eu era e quando eu chegaria. Sabiam de tudo.

- E como você sobreviveu?

- Sorte. Pura sorte - ele respondeu, omitindo uma parte da história. A verdade é que desde o atentado contra sua vida na Espanha, Draco vinha prestando mais atenção aos avisos que seu senso de perigo enviava-lhe e isso já lhe havia salvado um punhado de vezes. Nenhuma delas, contudo, de forma tão drástica quanto a última. Ele tinha certeza de que se não tivesse pressentido que havia algo errado, estaria morto agora. Ou pior.

- O informante, então, era sujo - disse uma aurora do grupo.

- Não necessariamente - Draco respondeu.

- Como assim 'não necessariamente'? - perguntou Weasley - Se eles sabiam que você iria, então a informação era falsa. Foi tudo armado.

- Que foi tudo armado não há dúvida. A questão é: por quem? Eu não acho que tenha sido o informante.

- Por que não? - perguntou de novo a aurora.

- Talvez pelo pequeno detalhe de que ele está morto.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Pode ter sido feito apenas para nos despistar.

- Sim, pode. Mas eu não acredito nisso - repetiu Draco.

- Se você não foi o informante, então quem foi, Malfoy? - perguntou Weasley.

- Um de vocês.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! - falaram praticamente todos juntos.

- Eu estou falando muito sério! - Draco respondeu, batendo com a mão na mesa - Eu nunca falei tão sério antes. E eu tenho certeza de que entre nós existe um traidor. E nós não deveríamos sair dessa sala antes de descobrirmos quem ele é! - completou, sentando-se finalmente no seu lugar. Por alguns instantes, todos se entreolharam, preocupados. A acusação que pairava no ar era muito séria e muito perigosa para ser tratada levianamente.

- Quem nos garante - falou por fim um dos aurores alemães - que você não está inventando essa história toda apenas para nos confundir, Malfoy? Quem nos garante que você não é o traidor?

- Nossa! Que plano brilhante o meu! - Draco exclamou com ironia - Primeiro, mato o informante e engano vocês, depois eu entro na sala e conto tudo o que eu fiz e ainda sugiro que nós fiquemos aqui até tirarmos essa história toda a limpo! Realmente brilhante!

- Você pode ter segundas intenções em nos manter trancados nessa sala - o auror respondeu, a voz macia como a de uma serpente - não é mesmo?

- Está certo. Eu sou o traidor. É nisso que vocês querem acreditar? Pois então, acreditem! - Malfoy falou, se levantando - Agora, saibam de uma coisa: eu sei que um de vocês é o espião e eu garanto que eu vou descobrir qual, e, quando eu tiver terminado com ele, não vão sobrar nem de longe partes suficientes do seu corpo para encher a caixa preta que era destinada a mim. Ninguém - absolutamente ninguém - trama contra a vida de um Malfoy! - ele completou, batendo com a mão novamente na mesa. Depois de olhar para os outros por um instante, virou-se e saiu, deixando a porta fechar violentamente às suas costas.

Aquilo era um absurdo. Um total e completo ultraje. Então, ele ia procurá-los com as melhores intenções - na medida do possível para um Malfoy - e acabava saindo como principal suspeito?! Draco estava furioso. Mais do que isso até. Ele estava pronto para acabar com a primeira pessoa que lhe dirigisse duas palavras seguidas. Sem parar para se acalmar, ele saiu para a rua e começou a andar. O hotel onde ele costumava ficar era perto e ele estava com raiva demais para se arriscar a pegar um táxi. Sentia-se absolutamente traído. Já fazia mais de três anos que ele lutava naquela maldita Guerra e as pessoas ainda duvidavam. Ele se arriscara tanto quanto os outros, quase morrera. Ele dormia e acordava pensando em maneiras de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas para que o inferno acabasse e as pessoas ainda duvidavam! Por que ele deveria se importar com elas? Por que deveria fazer alguma diferença para ele se elas iriam viver ou morrer? 'Que morram todos!' ele pensou, no auge da sua raiva, 'Menos o espião, é claro, porque esse quem vai matar sou eu', Malfoy completou mentalmente. Se Lupin estivesse ali, as coisas seriam diferentes, ele sabia. Draco nunca pensara que algum dia veria vantagens em ter o lobisomem por perto, mas a verdade era que Remo fazia uma falta imensa. 'Pelo menos ele não está desconfiando de tudo o que eu faço e digo a cada minuto!'.

Quando Draco finalmente chegou em frente ao hotel, continuava furioso, mas havia se acalmado o suficiente para entrar e pedir a chave do quarto sem matar o recepcionista. Não era um hotel luxuoso, o que ele consideraria um absurdo em qualquer dia normal, mas naquele em particular, a raiva ainda era tanta, que ele esqueceu-se até de reclamar. Sem dizer 'obrigado' depois de pegar a chave, Malfoy subiu direto as escadas para o quarto que ficava no segundo andar. Depois que entrou e fechou a porta, ficou sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele não deveria sequer estar ali, afinal, seria o primeiro lugar em que qualquer pessoa iria procurá-lo, mas Draco obviamente não estava pensando com clareza quando saiu da reunião.

Deixando-se cair em uma poltrona, ele levou as mãos à cabeça. Tinha começado a perceber tudo o que fizera por impulso na última hora. Ele não deveria, em hipótese alguma, ter saído da sala daquela forma. Não deveria ter deixado a raiva tomar conta das suas atitudes. Ele era um Malfoy, pelo amor de Deus! Deveria ter se comportado como um, mas agora já era tarde demais. E o orgulho nunca o permitiria voltar e pedir desculpas. Nunca.

Decidindo-se que a maneira mais produtiva de gastar o seu tempo agora, seria pensando em uma maneira de desmascarar o espião, Draco levantou-se, tirou o casaco, jogando-o em cima da cama e pôs a mente para funcionar. Afinal de contas, ele era da Sonserina e sonserinos eram especialistas em planos inteligentes. Não foi muito tempo depois disso, umas duas horas, talvez - que ele passou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto - que Draco ouviu leves batidas na porta.

Algo dentro dele sabia quem era mesmo antes de ver pelo olho mágico. Ele tentou dizer para si próprio que era apenas dedução lógica, já que ela era a pessoa mais provável de ir vê-lo, mas havia algo além disso. Uma razão mais misteriosa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- De mau-humor, eu presumo - ela respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente - Não se preocupe. Eu não vim para conversar - completou, entrando no quarto.

Draco fechou a porta atrás dela e, ao girar a maçaneta, ele sabia. Sabia que algo estava extremamente errado.

- A reunião acabou, então? - ele perguntou, virando-se para ela, que tinha sentado-se em uma poltrona e estava desamarrando as botas.

- Deus, não! Eles ainda estão falando. Mudaram de lugar, lógico. Mas ainda estão discutindo - a mulher respondeu. Ela era a aurora alemã que estivera na sala com eles há pouco tempo atrás.

- E por que você não está junto? - ele perguntou, avaliando-a meticulosamente. Ela era uma mulher bonita. Muito bonita, na realidade. E ruiva - isso foi a primeira coisa que chamara a atenção de Malfoy. Tirando isso, contudo, ela não se parecia em nada com Gina. Era ousada e maliciosa de uma forma que a outra nunca seria. Draco não gostara dela à primeira vista e continuava não gostando muito, mas, de certa forma, ela era a única pessoa com quem ele se sentia confortável ali, porque ela oferecia exatamente o que ele queria: nenhum envolvimento emocional.

- Não é óbvio? - Frida respondeu, terminando de tirar as botas - Eu achei que você iria precisar de mim mais do que eles - ela completou, levantando-se e começando a desabotoar a blusa.

- Onde eles estão? - Draco perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Por que você quer saber? - ela retrucou, se aproximando e passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele - Pensando em ir procurá-los?

- De maneira alguma - ele respondeu, abraçando-a de volta - Apenas curioso - continuou, inclinando-se e beijando-a.

- Estão na sala perto do Ministério - Frida respondeu depois do beijo, saindo do abraço e sentando-se na cama - Você não vem? - ela perguntou, sorrindo novamente com malícia nos olhos.

- Claro - Draco respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

Ele se aproximou da cama devagar. Sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer. No momento em que ela passou pela porta, ele soube. De alguma forma, ele soube: tinha certeza agora de que estava diante da espiã que tramara a sua morte e que, provavelmente, viera aqui procurando terminar o serviço. Ainda sorrindo, Malfoy apoiou o joelho na cama e se inclinou sobre ela, cuidadosamente deslizando os seus braços sobre os dela, até que suas mãos estivessem ao redor de ambos os pulsos de Frida. Num movimento rápido, então, ele se levantou, puxando-a junto e prendendo as mãos dela para trás.

- Draco... O que isso significa?... - ela perguntou.

- Tem certeza que você não sabe? - ele retrucou, sua voz baixa e firme, seca e mortal.

- Draco, o que... - Frida começou, mas parou ao se deparar com o olhar gélido, de pedra que Malfoy lhe lançou.

- Eu sei quem você é. Não negue.

- Você está maluco! - ela exclamou, tentando se soltar. Draco apenas a segurou com mais força.

- Estou? Eu acho que não. Acho que você é a cobra que tramou a minha morte.

- Draco, eu não faria isso... Você está me machucando! - ela falou, ainda lutando para se soltar.

- É essa a intenção! - ele respondeu, prendendo-a com ainda mais força - Há quanto tempo? - continuou - Hein? Você trabalha para Voldemort desde o início ou resolveu mudar de lado depois? Me responda! - Draco gritou quando ela permaneceu sem falar nada.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! - Frida gritou de volta.

- Sabe sim! - Draco a sacudiu.

- Me solta!

- Você quer que eu te solte? Muito bem, então - ele disse, usando uma das mãos para segurar os pulsos dela enquanto usava a outra para procurar a varinha de Frida que estava escondida em um bolso especial nas calças dela. Quando a encontrou finalmente, Malfoy empurrou a mulher violentamente para o chão, puxando a sua própria varinha e apontando-a diretamente para ela - Assim está melhor?

- Seu desgraçado! - ela falou - Olha o que você fez nos meus pulsos! - Frida exclamou, ainda caída no chão. Ao redor dos seus pulsos, havia marcas vermelhas que com certeza se transformariam em hematomas mais tarde - Seu desgraçado!

- Cuidado com o que diz, Frida. Eu posso não gostar.

- Não seja estúpido - ela disse, fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Não, não! Mexa-se de novo e você está morta.

- Você não vai me matar! Qual utilidade eu teria morta?

- Ah! Então você desistiu de negar, não é mesmo?

- Não, mas se você acha que eu sou uma espiã, vai querer me interrogar, não é mesmo? Descobrir todos os meus 'planos' - Frida respondeu, sem esconder o tom irônico de suas palavras.

- E você acha que eu me importo? Que eu realmente me importo? Não se engane. A única coisa que me interessa é que você tentou me matar. Não espere nenhuma misericórdia. Eu ainda sou um Malfoy.

- Ora, por favor! Se você estivesse preocupado em honrar o nome da família, não teria se juntado à Ordem de Fênix!

- Por acaso eu estou percebendo um tom de amargura na sua voz? Seria a espiã mostrando a sua verdadeira face?

- Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy! O único traidor aqui é você! Mas não se preocupe. Pode não ser através das minhas mãos, mas você vai receber o fim que merece!

- Então era esse o seu objetivo? Me matar? Me capturar? - ele perguntou, sem desviar nem por um instante a varinha.

- A humildade nunca foi uma das suas virtudes, não é mesmo? O meu objetivo sempre foi muito maior do que esse. Você era apenas o bônus - ela respondeu, sorrindo com escárnio.

- E qual era o seu objetivo? Roubar informação? Nos vigiar? Matar-nos todos? - Draco perguntou e ela apenas deu uma gargalhada. Aquela resposta foi como uma inspiração súbita. Frida sabia que seria descoberta desde que Malfoy voltara de viagem. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo e sua melhor chance era tentar eliminar todas as evidências de suas ações antes que fosse exposta - Onde eles estão? - Draco perguntou, finalmente compreendendo.

- Eu pensei que você não se importasse.

- Onde eles estão? - repetiu - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELES? - Malfoy gritou, dando um passo à frente.

- Eles estão onde eu disse que estavam. Quanto ao que eu fiz... de que importa? Já é tarde demais de qualquer forma.

- O que você fez com eles? - Draco perguntou de novo, pronunciando vagarosamente cada sílaba. Quando a única resposta que ele conseguiu foi uma risada, ele deixou a raiva começar a dominá-lo. Frida continuava rindo do chão. Subitamente, ela levantou o rosto e disse para Draco:

- Sabe, Malfoy, as coisas não precisam terminar assim. Quer dizer, eu posso ter tentado te matar, mas eu tenho certeza que, se você se arrependesse, o Lorde das Trevas poderia recebê-lo de volta - ela continuou com um sorriso malicioso - É claro que você receberia alguma punição, óbvio! Mas desde que entregasse todas as informações que tem sobre a Ordem e seus planos, seria poupado no fim. E nós poderíamos, bem, continuar o que começamos.

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento ao ouvir isso. Alguma parte dentro dele - a parte que ainda mantinha vivos todos os ensinamentos do seu pai - hesitou ao escutar a proposta. Ele sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria. O dia em que a sua lealdade seria posta à prova. Uma coisa teria sido simplesmente fugir, recusando a Guerra como um todo, como ele planejara a princípio. Outra coisa completamente diferente era se aliar àqueles que deveriam ser seus inimigos. Até então, Draco vinha agindo exemplarmente. As pessoas ainda duvidavam, claro, porque ele era um Malfoy, mas qualquer um que não soubesse disso, não poderia questionar sua lealdade. Por um instante, ele olhou para a mulher, contemplando o que tinha diante de si. Depois, com calma, e surpreso com a firmeza da sua  própria voz, ele estendeu um pouco mais o braço da varinha e murmurou:

- _Petrificus totalus_ - imediatamente, o corpo de Frida ficou rígido, as pernas grudadas e os braços retos, ao longo do corpo - Sinto muito, querida - ele disse, então, com sarcasmo - mas eu devo recusar a oferta - e com isso, aparatou para a entrada da sala de reuniões que ela indicara como paradeiro dos outros. Murmurando a senha para a porta, que se abriu instantaneamente, ele entrou e se deparou com uma cena mórbida: os quatro estavam ao redor da mesa, caídos, aparentemente mortos.

Draco aproximou-se, então, e cuidadosamente checou os pulsos deles para confirmar as mortes. Dois aurores alemães já tinham, realmente, morrido. Não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer, mas Weasley e um terceiro auror ainda tinham pulsos fracos. Sem hesitar, Draco acendeu a lareira e convocou via flu o Ministério. Em pouco tempo, o local estava infestado de agentes investigando, procurando a causa das duas mortes. Em pouco tempo, eles encontraram um dispositivo trouxa enfeitiçado para liberar gás monóxido de carbono na sala e depois 'sugá-lo' de volta, destruindo os vestígios. Os dois sobreviventes ao atentado foram levados para o hospital, enquanto Malfoy levava outros oficiais até o seu quarto, para prender a espiã e interrogá-la.

Um pouco de veritaserum foi suficiente para fazê-la revelar tudo o que sabia. Draco assistiu ao interrogatório e, quando ele terminou, teve certeza de que tinha em suas mãos muito mais do que imaginara a princípio. Ele precisava ir para a Inglaterra e precisava ir o mais rápido possível, sob pena de pôr a perder tudo pelo qual eles vinham trabalhando. O destino de toda a Guerra estava em jogo.

O Ministério Mágico Alemão noticiou, então, a morte dos seis integrantes do grupo - incluindo a espiã - numa tentativa de despistar Voldemort, enquanto uma mensagem codificada foi enviada para Hogwarts contando a verdade e avisando sobre chegada de Draco. Ele deveria partir logo e deveria levar consigo Frida para que ela pudesse repetir o que dissera na frente do Conselho da Ordem. 

Foi então em meio à confusão da Guerra e ao medo da derrota, que Malfoy se preparou para enfrentar o seu maior demônio. Ele arrumou as malas, ajeitou o uniforme, abotoou o casaco e, sem olhar para trás, abandonou a vida que levara durante os últimos meses. Estava na hora de parar de fugir.

- Malfoy! - ele ouviu uma voz chamando-o assim que desembarcou na estação de Hogsmeade. Não pôde deixar de se sentir confortável ao ver que quem o esperava era Snape, com sua expressão impenetrável e sem demonstrar emoção excessiva por revê-lo, como cabe a um bom sonserino.

- Severo - Draco falou, com um cumprimento de cabeça quando se aproximou - A carruagem vai nos levar à Hogwarts?

- Não há tempo para isso - o outro respondeu - Demoraria muito para convocar uma reunião completa do Conselho, e a mensagem dizia que o assunto era urgente.

- E é.

- Então venha. Nós vamos nos reunir aqui mesmo em Hogsmeade - Snape disse, já começando a caminhar para fora da estação - Essa é a espiã? - ele perguntou, referindo-se a Frida, que Draco conduzia dopada ao seu lado.

- Sim.

- Maldição _Imperius_? - o outro indagou, notando que a mulher seguia docilmente.

- Não. Ela poderia tentar resistir. Eu dei-lhe, então, uma mistura especial de poção calmante.

- Bem pensado - Snape observou, sem esconder o orgulho pela solução que Malfoy empregara - Aqui estamos - ele completou, parando em frente ao Três Vassouras.

Os dois entraram, então. O lugar estava vazio, exceto pelos poucos membros da Ordem presentes: Black, McGonagall, Weasley-pai, Figg, Moody e Dumbledore, é claro. Com uma onda de satisfação, Malfoy notou que Potter não estava ali, mas sua felicidade foi estragada quando Black se dirigiu a ele, sem esconder seu desprezo, perguntando:

- Então, Malfoy, qual o motivo desse teatro todo?

- Teatro? - Draco retrucou, se controlando - Eu tenho certeza que você vai mudar de idéia quando ouvir o que ela tem a dizer - completou, puxando uma cadeira e fazendo Frida se sentar - Prof. Snape - ele falou e Severo imediatamente se aproximou, ministrando a ela algumas gotas de veritaserum - Então, Frida - Malfoy disse depois que ela havia engolido a poção - Conte-nos sobre os planos de Voldemort para a noite de hoje...

Assim que ela abriu a boca, todos entenderam a gravidade da situação e a necessidade de se agir rápido. Um movimento em falso e tudo poderia ser perdido.

- Você não foi com os outros para a Fortaleza Negra, Severo? - perguntou Draco ao encontrar o professor de poções no seu antigo escritório em Hogwarts. O castelo estava consideravelmente mais vazio do que o normal depois que um grande número de oficiais partiu para a Fortaleza. Os planos que Frida revelara referiam-se à tentativa que Voldemort pretendia empregar naquela noite para retomar o castelo que ele perdera. O Lorde das Trevas iria usar uma passagem secreta que a Ordem não havia descoberto durante a invasão e, tendo a surpresa como aliada, provavelmente teria sido bem sucedido. Uma derrota como essa, quando a Guerra estava se aproximando do seu ápice, poderia ser determinante, tanto pelas mortes que causaria quanto pelo impacto moral. Quando Draco descobriu o plano, então, não confiou em mandar a notícia por uma mensagem. E também não sabia se seria realmente levado a sério. Carregando Frida, contudo, para testemunhar diante de todos, ele conseguiu o efeito esperado.

- Não - respondeu Snape - Quase todos foram, incluindo Dumbledore. Alguém precisava ficar para assumir o comando aqui.

- Dumbledore foi? - Draco perguntou, surpreso. Ele não participara diretamente dos planos de defesa. Assim que eles conseguiram todas as informações pertinentes sobre o ataque interrogando Frida, mandaram Malfoy para Hogwarts, levando-a, com instruções de continuar interrogando-a para descobrir tudo o que ela sabia, não só sobre esse ataque, mas também sobre qualquer outro plano de Voldemort do qual ela pudesse ter conhecimento. Para a infelicidade de Draco, um Weasley o acompanhou nessa tarefa - não era Rony e não era um dos gêmeos, mas ele não sabia o nome dele - então sua tarde foi gasta numa sala nas masmorras, fazendo perguntas que eram respondidas mecanicamente e sendo observado de perto por um Weasley.

Quando eles finalmente decidiram que não iam conseguir mais nenhuma informação, prenderam-na em uma cela. Se dependesse de Malfoy, ela teria ficado esquecida lá, mas Weasley colocou alguém para vigiá-la - já que o efeito da poção calmante não duraria para sempre - e mandou um elfo doméstico levar comida. Não deixou também de fazer um comentário desaprovando os hematomas nos pulsos dela, mas Draco simplesmente deu os ombros, sem prestar atenção. A última coisa de que ele precisava era receber uma lição de moral de um Weasley.

Saindo das masmorras, eles foram falar com Dumbledore que dispensou Malfoy, agradecendo-o por tudo e dizendo que ninguém mais do que ele merecia descansar. Draco ficou aliviado de saber que não teria que se envolver pessoalmente nessa batalha. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava sim, cansado e não queria outra coisa que não tomar um banho, se jogar na cama e fingir que quando acordasse, descobriria que a Guerra não passara de um pesadelo particularmente ruim.

Ele foi, então, para o aposento que lhe havia sido designado. Sua mala já estava eficientemente no chão, ao pé da cama. Sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, Draco pegou sua roupa na bagagem e foi tomar o banho que queria. Quando voltou, sentindo-se consideravelmente melhor, foi que ele percebeu que estava exatamente no quarto em que havia ficado antes, há mais de um ano atrás. Até aquele momento, ele tinha sido bem sucedido em afastar todos os pensamentos _dela _da sua mente. Ele estivera, afinal, deveras ocupado. Mas de alguma forma, _ela_ encontrara um jeito de se fazer lembrada. Ele sabia que seria inútil agora tentar dormir. Não conseguiria parar de pensar em Gina por mais que tentasse. Nunca conseguia. Por isso, ao invés de deixar-se cair na cama como planejara, ele saiu, num ato de impulso, para procurá-la.

Foi andando pelos corredores do castelo com o coração batendo acelerado, quase tremendo de antecipação. Ao chegar na enfermaria, contudo, não a encontrou. Ele nunca pensou que ela não estaria lá - Gina estava sempre trabalhando. Ouviu alguém perguntar o que ele queria, se estava procurando alguém, mas não respondeu. Apenas se virou e foi embora. Por um instante, pensou em procurá-la nos aposentos dela. Estava quase indo quando mudou de idéia, contudo. Seria extremamente difícil explicar o que ele estava fazendo no quarto dela caso alguém aparecesse e ele não queria sequer imaginar a possibilidade de encontrá-la nos braços de Potter.

Sem conseguir achá-la, então, e também sem conseguir voltar para o seu quarto, Draco andou um pouco a esmo pelo castelo, vendo o movimento das preparações e, por fim, seus pés acabaram por levá-lo às masmorras quando todos que iriam partir para a Fortaleza Negra já haviam partido. Não esperava encontrar Snape lá. Apenas se sentia confortável andando pelos caminhos conhecidos das masmorras. Não ficou, contudo, muito irritado por encontrá-lo. Era bom ver uma cara amiga para variar.

- Sim - Severo respondeu a pergunta que Draco fizera - Dumbledore foi. Todos estão esperando uma batalha difícil.

- Mesmo sabendo com antecedência?

- Mesmo assim. É claro que sem o seu aviso ela seria impossível, Draco - Snape disse observando seu ex-aluno sentar-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à sua escrivaninha - Agora é apenas difícil.

- Nós já vencemos batalhas difíceis antes.

- Sim, já.

- Quem foi para a Fortaleza?

- Todos os membros da Ordem que estão na Inglaterra exceto eu e você, é claro, fora os outros.

- Todos os membros? - Draco perguntou surpreso, sem conseguir deixar de acrescentar mentalmente 'Ah, então Potter não está no castelo!' - Isso não é uma imprudência?

- Se nós perdermos essa batalha, provavelmente a Guerra estará perdida também, então não, não é uma imprudência. É uma necessidade. Ao menos assim, teremos a garantia de colocarmos em prática os nossos próprios planos.

- Que planos?

- Não se preocupe. Você esteve longe tempo demais, mas logo ficará sabendo de tudo.

- Potter está na Fortaleza Negra, então? - Draco perguntou só para confirmar. Snape confirmou com a cabeça - E Weasley? - ele completou, pensando em Gina e subitamente preocupado com ela. Não havia antes considerado a possibilidade dela estar na batalha.

- Por acaso é possível separar aqueles dois? - Severo respondeu, inadvertidamente fazendo com que Malfoy sentisse um punhal sendo atravessado no seu coração - Ou melhor, eu devo dizer: por acaso é possível separar aqueles três? Onde Potter vai, Granger e Weasley com certeza vão atrás!

- Ah! - Draco disse aliviado - Você estava se referindo ao Weasley!

- Não foi dele que você perguntou?

- Não. Eu perguntei da garota Weasley.

- A garota Weasley? - Snape repetiu, sem esconder sua surpresa - Por que a pergunta?

- Nada em particular - mentiu Draco. O professor sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas não disse nada. Apenas lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo e falou:

- Bem, ela está com eles também.

- Está? - Malfoy perguntou, por um momento falhando em esconder a sua preocupação.

- Sim. Ela é Ordem de Fênix agora.

- Ela foi aceita na Ordem? - Draco perguntou surpreso. Realmente ele estivera muito tempo longe - Quem a indicou? - completou, esperando ouvir 'Potter' como resposta.

- McGonagall.

- McGonagall?

- Sim.

- McGonagall a indicou ?

- Draco, você está com algum problema auditivo?

- Não! É só que, bem, eu nunca ouvi falarem da McGonagall indicar alguém para a Ordem.

- Você nunca tinha ouvido falar porque ela nunca tinha indicado ninguém.

- E o que Weasley fez para merecer isso?

- Algo muito estúpido, na minha opinião, mas com certeza bastante grifinório dela. Foi no ataque que os comensais da morte empreenderam em Londres, há oito meses. Entre outras coisas, ela se arriscou para desarmar uma bomba que havia sido colocada em uma escola de jardim-de-infância trouxa. Cinco segundos a mais e ela estaria morta hoje.

- Gina sabe desarmar bombas? - Malfoy perguntou surpreso.

- Gina? - Snape perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas - Draco, há algo que você queira me contar? - ele completou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

- Não, senhor - o outro respondeu, mantendo a expressão mais neutra que conseguiu.

- De alguma forma, eu não acredito nisso - Snape falou - Mas agora nós não podemos conversar. Eu tenho coisas para fazer - ele disse, se levantando - Depois, Draco, depois - completou, lançando um último olhar na direção de Malfoy. Depois, saiu, deixando-o sozinho na sala.

Inconformado com a sua própria estupidez, Draco apoiou sua cabeça na mesa. Ele sabia que Snape não se conformaria antes de ouvir a história toda e que, depois de ouvir, desaprovaria veementemente. E, para completar sua lista de preocupações, Gina estava no meio da batalha, provavelmente fazendo coisas estúpidas, como se arriscar de novo para salvar vidas alheias e ele não podia fazer nada para impedi-la. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, lamentou ter sido deixado de fora da luta. Ele deveria estar lá, nem que fosse apenas para protegê-la.

Ficou assim, com a cabeça na mesa, por bastante tempo. Horas, provavelmente. Não via realmente nenhum motivo para se mexer. As coisas já estavam ruins o suficiente sem que ele piorasse tudo. Contra sua vontade, contudo, foi arrancado dos seus devaneios por uma voz conhecida vinda da porta.

- Eu acabei de chegar da Espanha e Severo me falou que poderia te encontrar aqui embaixo.

Lentamente, Draco se levantou e se virou para ver Lupin de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, encarando-o com um olhar divertido. Contra sua vontade, Draco ficou feliz por vê-lo.

- Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? - perguntou.

- Bom, é que Severo parecia extremamente interessado em saber que tipo de correspondência você recebia quando estava na Espanha.

- Como assim? - Draco perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Como, por exemplo, se você recebia cartas de pessoas aqui da Inglaterra.

- Ai, Deus! - Malfoy exclamou, deixando de novo a cabeça cair sobre a mesa.

- Não se preocupe - Lupin falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro - Eu falei a verdade: você não recebia cartas de ninguém.

- Obrigado - Malfoy respondeu a contra-gosto.

- Então, qual vai ser a sua desculpa dessa vez?

- Desculpa para quê? - o outro falou surpreso, levantando de novo a cabeça.

- Para salvar todos os nossos pescoços? - Remo completou. Draco se lembrou da ocasião em que ele lhe fizera uma pergunta semelhante há alguns meses atrás. O que mudara desde então? Desviando seu olhar para a janela, Malfoy lembrou a proposta que Frida lhe fizera. Ele sempre temera que, quando chegasse a hora, a parte da sua mente que ainda acreditava no que Lúcio dizia iria vencer. Draco passara os últimos três anos se lamentando por estar naquela Guerra, desejando estar em qualquer lugar do mundo que não fosse ali, no meio do inferno. Traindo Dumbledore, ele poderia conseguir isso mais facilmente. Ele poderia fugir. Mas ele não o fizera. Mais do que isso: ele sentira nojo da traidora e mais nojo ainda da proposta dela.Finalmente, Draco se viu diante da verdade nua: a verdade de que ele não queria se juntar a Voldemort; a verdade de que ele queria derrotar o Lorde das Trevas tanto quanto qualquer Weasley; a verdade de que ele não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse no meio do inferno, desde que isso contribuísse para a vitória deles. 

- Não - ele respondeu por fim, vagarosamente - Não tenho desculpas dessa vez. Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho.

- Bom - Lupin falou com um sorriso - Muito bom - e começou a se dirigir para a porta - A propósito - ele virou-se do novo, antes de sair - a batalha está praticamente terminada.

- Já? - Draco perguntou.

- Durou mais de cinco horas, se você acha isso pouco. A Fortaleza manteve-se. Nós vencemos.

- E quanto... 

- Não se preocupe. Ela está bem - Lupin acrescentou com um sorriso - Achei que você poderia se interessar pela notícia - completou, virando de novo para a porta.

- Remo - Malfoy chamou antes que ele pudesse sair - Obrigado.

- De nada, Draco, de nada - o outro respondeu, saindo finalmente do escritório e deixando um Draco absolutamente feliz para trás, sozinho para imaginar como seria vê-la de novo após tanto tempo.

- Ah, e, Malfoy - a voz de Lupin chamou novamente, de longe no corredor - Tente não estragar tudo dessa vez, sim?

- Eu vou tentar - Draco respondeu para si mesmo, mas de alguma forma, ele sabia que as chances de conseguir não eram grandes. Com um suspiro cansado, ele deixou a cabeça cair de novo sobre a mesa. Depois, pensando melhor, resolveu ir para seu quarto. A última coisa que queria era encontrar Snape de novo tão cedo. Levantando-se, então, da cadeira, ele caminhou para seus aposentos, preparado para passar o resto da noite virando-se na cama e dormindo mal, inevitavelmente pensando _nela_. Virgínia Weasley: a garota que simplesmente não saía da sua cabeça. A mulher que ele amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. O anjo que era a sua ruína e a sua salvação, o seu maior tormento e o seu único consolo.

**N/A3: **Eu sei, eu sei, a Gina não apareceu. De novo. E foi extremamente cruel da minha parte não dizer logo de cara, mas olhem pelo lado bom: quando ela finalmente aparecer, vocês vão gostar muito mais, certo? Exatamente igual ao Draquinho. Mas não se preocupem, eu prometo, juro de pés juntos, dou minha palavra de escoteira que a Gina vai aparecer no capítulo seis e que vai valer a pena.


	7. Capítulo 6: Estrelas Cadentes

**Título da Fic:** A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da Rowling.**

**N/A: **Bom, só pra vocês pararem de me chamar de má, aqui está o capítulo seis, escrito em tempo recorde e com bastante Gina Weasley pra vocês ficarem satisfeitos! Divirtam-se!!!

**N/A2: **Antes de deixar vocês em paz para lerem o capítulo, eu quero agradecer às reviews e aos emails e pedir mil desculpas pelos quase ataques cardíacos que eu causei. Se faz vocês se sentirem melhor, era essa a intenção... :oP mas eu estou postando o sexto capítulo agora, então ninguém mais vai precisar me matar nem passar mal, nem nada do gênero... espero que vocês gostem!

*   *   *

Capítulo 6: Estrelas Cadentes 

_"- Entendo que é possível olhar nos olhos de alguém - ouvi-me dizendo - e de súbito saber que a vida será impossível sem eles. Saber que a voz da pessoa pode fazer seu coração falhar, e que a companhia dessa pessoa é tudo que sua felicidade pode desejar, e que a ausência dela deixará sua alma solitária, desolada e perdida."_

_( Derfel para Ceinwyn em "O Rei Do Inverno" de Bernard Cornwell)_

_24 de abril_

Draco Malfoy virou-se na cama mais uma vez. Ele praticamente não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos durante toda a noite. Sempre tivera dificuldades para conseguir dormir, mas nestas últimas semanas que passara em Hogwarts, cheio de tarefas e preocupações e estratégias, o problema havia se acentuado. Ainda era cedo, por volta de cinco e meia da manhã, mas ele sabia que suas chances de pegar no sono eram inexistentes, então resolveu se levantar, tomar um longo banho para relaxar e depois ir até as masmorras, ver se Snape precisava de alguma ajuda de última hora nas poções que estava preparando.

Mesmo àquela hora, o castelo fervilhava com atividade. Grande parte do exército já tinha partido para o acampamento, mas um bom número ainda permanecia, terminando as preparações para ir também, à tarde. Quase todos os membros da Ordem estavam ainda em Hogwarts e haveria uma reunião do conselho mais tarde, por volta das nove horas da manhã. Todos estavam preocupados e ansiosos. Draco queria que aquele dia passasse o mais rápido possível para que o próximo viesse e a última batalha pudesse finalmente ser travada. Era nisso que todos falavam, era a isso que Snape se referira quando conversou com Malfoy na noite do ataque à Fortaleza Negra: a batalha que, segundo Dumbledore, havia sido profetizada há décadas.

É claro que Harry Potter deveria desempenhar um papel vital nessa luta. Como poderia ser diferente? Afinal de contas, ele é o todo-perfeito Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! E, aparentemente, era a única pessoa viva que poderia destruir Voldemort. O nascimento do maldito Potter também fazia parte da profecia e, por isso, o Lorde das Trevas havia tentado matá-lo quando ele ainda era um bebê. Você-Sabe-Quem também sabia da batalha. Segundo Dumbledore, o indicativo de que a data seria o dia seguinte era uma chuva de meteoros que ocorreria durante a noite. É claro que havia mais coisa, histórias antigas, velhos feitiços, coisas do destino, enfim... Malfoy, obviamente, achava a história inteira uma grande baboseira, mas, felizmente, ninguém perguntou a opinião dele. A única vantagem que ele via era que, pelo menos assim, a Guerra terminaria. Para o bem ou para o mal, mas terminaria.

Exatamente o que deveria acontecer, apenas Potter e Dumbledore sabiam. Bem, talvez Weasley e Granger tivessem alguma idéia, mas o que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu deveria fazer era secreto. Ninguém sabia. Malfoy não se importava realmente, contanto que ele fizesse direito - sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo - e mandasse Voldemort de volta para o inferno. Era tudo o que ele queria.

Como se suas preocupações já não fossem suficientes, havia _ela_. Gina passara o último mês na Fortaleza Negra, então ele ainda não a havia encontrado, mas era fato que ela deveria vir a Hogwarts para a reunião do Conselho antes de seguir para o acampamento e aí, os dois iriam inevitavelmente se ver. Esse pensamento era ao mesmo tempo bom e absolutamente assustador, então Malfoy preferia simplesmente enterrá-lo em algum lugar do seu inconsciente e pensar nas coisas que ele precisava fazer.

Quando já estava na metade do caminho para as masmorras, Draco levou displicentemente a mão ao peito para ajeitar as vestes e quase se xingou em voz alta. Virou-se, então e refez o caminho para o seu quarto rapidamente. Ele havia esquecido de colocar no uniforme a fênix de ouro, distintivo da Ordem. Passara tanto tempo sem usá-la, na Espanha e na Alemanha que agora era difícil lembrá-la. Apressado, virou para o corredor que terminava na gárgula que dava acesso à sala de Dumbledore. Seus aposentos ficavam relativamente perto da sala do diretor e aquele era o caminho mais curto. Quando levantou os olhos, contudo, e olhou para frente, seu coração congelou.

Parada de costas, diante da estátua, a dez passos dele, estava exatamente a pessoa que Draco mais queria encontrar e a que mais temia rever. Sem fôlego, por um instante ele apenas a observou, as vestes pretas caindo até abaixo dos joelhos, as calças também pretas que cobriam os canos das botas e os cabelos vermelhos cuidadosamente presos numa trança que ia até o meio das costas. Ela ainda não havia percebido a presença dele e isso o deixou tentado a virar-se e ir embora. Afinal, não havia razão para que ela ficasse feliz em vê-lo. Draco dera-lhe motivos suficientes para odiá-lo. Repetindo mentalmente que o encontro teria que acontecer cedo ou tarde, contudo, Malfoy se obrigou a dar alguns passos para frente e dizer, a voz não muito firme:

- Não vai entrar? - perguntou, quase num sussurro, fazendo com que ela se virasse imediatamente.

- Estou esperando ser chamada - Gina respondeu, encarando-o, mas Draco não disse mais nada. Como ele poderia? Como colocar em palavras imperfeitas a avalanche de sensações que aquele simples olhar dela provocou? Como descrever a felicidade pura que invadiu o seu coração? Palavras não foram feitas para descrever esse tipo de sentimento. Elas simplesmente não eram suficientes, não eram precisas, não eram perfeitas o bastante. Draco não estava acostumado a se sentir assim. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra que fosse ao mesmo tempo forte e doce para descrever o que estava acontecendo com seu coração, então ele fez o que fazia melhor: não disse nada - Eu soube que você levou um tiro - Gina falou, por fim, andando na direção dele de forma que apenas três passos os separassem.

- Não foi nada - Draco respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela nem por um instante.

- Uma bala no seu pulmão dificilmente se qualifica como 'nada' - ela observou, a voz ligeiramente irritada.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer... quer dizer... eu estou bem agora - Malfoy respondeu, tropeçando contra a sua vontade nas palavras. Não estava acostumado a se sentir assim, não inarticulado.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu - Mas eu fiquei preocupada.

- Não deveria - ele falou, desviando pela primeira vez o olhar.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não mereço - Malfoy respondeu, virando-se de novo para ela - Gina, o que eu fiz com você foi horrível... eu sei que eu te magoei. Você tem todas as razões do mundo para nunca mais querer falar comigo.

- Eu tenho - ela respondeu.

- Então por que você ainda não me mandou embora?

- Draco, nós estamos no meio de uma guerra - ela falou, com um suspiro - Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar com raiva, ou magoada, ou ressentida - continuou, com lágrimas nos olhos - Quando você levou o tiro... eu fiquei tão preocupada. E a verdade é que você pode morrer amanhã ou depois, e eu também, sem aviso, sem... sem tempo para despedidas. Como eu posso ficar magoada diante dessa realidade? - ela perguntou, por fim.

- Gina...

- Quer dizer, se eu vou morrer, eu quero pelo menos morrer em paz.

- Paz? - Draco perguntou, virando-se e encostando-se na parede - Paz... Eu não acho que sei o que essa palavra significa...

- Não sabe? - ela falou, se aproximando até estar a apenas um palmo de distância - Eu sei - continuou, levando sua mão até a bochecha dele - Eu me senti em paz nos seus braços - completou, num sussurro, antes de acabar com o pouco espaço que restava entre os dois, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés e encostando de leve seus lábios nos de Draco.

Mesmo se quisesse resistir, Malfoy não teria conseguido, mas a verdade é que ele sequer tentou. Estava hipnotizado pelo olhar dela, inebriado com o cheiro dela e absolutamente surpreso com a ousadia. Apenas passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Gina, puxando-a para ainda mais perto e levou a outra mão até cabeça dela, entrelaçando seus dedos ao cabelo ruivo, e deixou-se perder naquele beijo. Não foi um beijo doce, apesar de ter tido doçura nele, nem foi um beijo suave, apesar de também ter tido suavidade: foi um beijo intenso, quente, completamente apaixonado. O beijo de dois amantes que se reencontram após tanto tempo. Havia tanta saudade e tanto desejo e tanta paixão e ao mesmo tempo havia medo e incerteza. Estava tudo junto, tudo misturado naquele simples ato.

Por alguns minutos, foi como se o tempo em si parasse. Em todo o universo, havia apenas Draco e Gina. E o beijo. Mais nada. Mais ninguém.

Quando os se separaram, por fim, sorrindo, sem ainda romper o abraço, ficaram por alguns instantes perdidos numa terra onde não havia Guerra, nem mortes, nem diferenças entre Weasleys e Malfoys. Havia apenas uma felicidade simples, uma sensação de harmonia e de unidade. 

Draco abriu os olhos para encontrá-la ainda com os olhos fechados, os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Se algum dia ele tivesse alguma dúvida de que ela era a mulher mais bonita que já tinha visto, bastaria lembrar aquele momento. Aquele momento eterno. Ele abriu a boca para tentar expressar o que estava sentindo, tentar dizer o que ela significava para ele, mas quando ia pronunciar a primeira palavra, os dois foram subitamente despertados do seu mundo de sonho por um barulho bem real: o barulho da gárgula da sala de Dumbledore se movimentando.

Gina retirou imediatamente as mãos do pescoço dele e se afastou num salto, assustada. Por um instante, Draco desejou que ela não tivesse parecido tão preocupada com a possibilidade de alguém os pegar naquela situação, mas ele também não queria ter que enfrentar os seis irmãos dela e mais Potter, então colocou as mãos no bolso e se recompôs - afinal de contas, ele ainda era um Malfoy. Em alguns segundos, a gárgula tinha acabado de se movimentar e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu - tinha que ser ele! - saiu pela passagem.

- Gina - ele começou, mas parou ao perceber a presença de Draco. Alternando olhares suspeitos de um para outro, ele deixou claro que sabia que algo estranho tinha acontecido. Weasley não era tão boa quanto Draco em manter uma expressão inocente no rosto - Gina - Potter repetiu finalmente - você já pode entrar.

- Está bem - ela respondeu com a voz meio tremida e entrou, tomando cuidado para não deixar seu olhar cruzar com o de Malfoy.

Assim que a gárgula fechou a passagem de novo, Draco virou-se para continuar seu caminho até o quarto, realmente esperando escapar do interrogatório. Infelizmente, Potter percebeu a manobra.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? - Harry perguntou, seguindo-o.

- Absolutamente nada.

- Absolutamente nada é uma ova! O que você fez com ela??? - ele puxou Malfoy pelo braço, obrigando-o a parar.

- A pergunta, Potter, não é o que eu fiz com ela. É o que ela fez comigo - respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente. Depois, soltou-se e continuou o caminho, ignorando a expressão completamente perplexa no rosto de Harry.

A verdade era que, naquele momento, Draco não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que o outro poderia pensar ou deixar de pensar. Ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com nada que pudesse acontecer. Seu coração ainda estava preenchido com a memória recente daqueles olhos e daqueles lábios. Como ela conseguia ter esse efeito tão devastador sobre ele? Fazia mais de um ano que os dois não se encontravam, mas ainda assim, quando a viu, Draco esqueceu todo o resto. Era como se nenhum minuto tivesse passado, como se o tempo inteiro, ele estivesse adormecido, esperando por esse reencontro. Como se, sem ela, ele não fosse capaz de viver, mas de apenas sobreviver, vagando num mundo sem esperança e sem amor.

Quando entrou no seu quarto novamente, havia posto de lado sua idéia inicial de descer para ajudar Snape. Não estava com cabeça para mais nada. Na realidade, provavelmente nem se lembrava que talvez o professor precisasse de ajuda. Talvez, houvesse esquecido até mesmo a batalha iminente, a Guerra e a ameaça de morte. Apenas apoiou as costas na parede e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, mantendo os joelhos dobrados e inclinando a cabeça para trás. A única coisa em sua mente era a loucura que apossara-se de seu coração. Ele era um Malfoy. Deveria manter a pose e a dignidade diante de todos. Deveria carregar seu nome como um símbolo da sua superioridade e da superioridade de todos os bruxos puro-sangue. Deveria ser frio e distante, duro e temível; mas, naquele momento, não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Era apenas um homem apaixonado, vulnerável e assustado. Penetrara no território onde não há diferenças entre Weasley e Malfoys, entre brancos, negros ou orientais, entre Ordem de Fênix e Comensais da Morte, pois todos os homens sentem da mesma forma, todos estão sujeitos ao medo e ao amor e todos anseiam pelo perdão e pela paz.

Draco Malfoy sabia que estava apaixonado há algum tempo. Ele tentara negar e tentara mentir; tentara fugir e, se as circunstâncias fossem outras, provavelmente teria continuado fugindo, mas, no fundo, ele falhara. Sabia disso agora, enquanto estava ali, sentado no chão do seu quarto, sozinho e perdido. Soubera disso quando pousara seus olhos nela, e a abraçara e beijara; e, nesses simples atos, encontrara mais felicidade do que em toda a sua vida de respostas inteligentes e ações bem calculadas. Nada que pudesse ter feito poderia tê-lo preparado para a força dos sentimentos que descobrira dentro do seu peito naquela manhã. Ele imaginava se era assim que todas as pessoas se sentiam quando se percebiam apaixonadas pela primeira vez: se elas se surpreendiam com a sua própria capacidade de amar outro ser humano; e se sentiam-se completas ao se aproximarem do objeto de suas afeições e terrivelmente solitárias ao se afastarem. Foi provavelmente esse o primeiro momento em que Draco se deu conta de que, independente do que ele fizesse com sua vida, nunca seria capaz de esquecer Virgínia Weasley. Ele podia continuar mentindo, podia fugir até o fim do mundo, mas nunca se livraria daquela doce lembrança amarga.

Foi provavelmente essa certeza que lhe deu um pouco mais de forças. Forças para se levantar do chão e ajeitar o uniforme. Forças para achar a fênix dourada e prendê-la nas vestes. Forças para dizer a si mesmo que aquilo tudo não passava de uma grande loucura, mas não forças suficientes para abrir a porta e encarar o mundo. Ele estava louco, sim, mas sua insanidade tinha nome: o amor e, contra ela, não havia nada que homem algum pudesse fazer para lutar. Ele próprio tentara e falhara. E estava fadado a continuar falhando. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy se reconheceu pelo que era: um homem destinado a carregar na consciência um amor impossível e sem esperanças.

Como sempre acontece quando nós queremos que o tempo se alongue e demore para passar, as horas voaram com uma velocidade impressionante e, antes que Draco pudesse ter apaziguado sua consciência conturbada, precisou sair para participar do Conselho da Ordem. Seu coração ainda estava carregado, sua mente ainda estava em polvorosa, mas não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. O sentimento de impotência o perturbava mais que tudo, mas ele estava tão confuso que nem ao menos conseguiu ficar com raiva. Se conseguisse, pelo menos poderia esquecer todos os seus outros sentimentos durante o arrombo de violência. Desejou, inclusive, poder cruzar com Potter ou Weasley ou Granger pelo caminho para provocá-los como nos tempos de escola. Seria algo infantil, com certeza, mas ao menos seria uma saída.

Do jeito que sua sorte andava, contudo, Draco não encontrou ninguém além de Lupin. O ex-professor o cumprimentou animadamente - ou ao menos com o máximo de animação que alguém que estava para enfrentar a batalha mais difícil de sua vida poderia demonstrar - e Malfoy apenas grunhiu em resposta. Se Lupin tivesse dito mais alguma coisa, provavelmente acabaria por conseguir transformar toda aquela confusão dentro do outro em raiva pura e simples, mas ele conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que o melhor era ficar quieto. Então, não houve discussão alguma.

Os dois chegaram juntos à sala do Conselho da Ordem, que já estava praticamente lotada. Malfoy sentou-se na sua cadeira e notou que Potter já estava sentado e que o olhava com uma desconfiança clara. Mantendo a pose, Draco respondeu ao olhar com um sorriso que era tudo, menos inocente. Ele sabia que agindo assim apenas contribuía para aumentar as suspeitas e a raiva do outro, mas não se importava. Alguns minutos depois, contudo, sua atenção foi completamente desviada quando Gina entrou na sala. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, mas desviou-o assim que notou que Draco a estava observando, e procurou  seu lugar, que ficava do lado oposto da mesa em meia-lua, à direita de Granger. Assim que ela sentou, a última inclinou-se em sua direção fazendo alguma pergunta que Malfoy obviamente não conseguiu ouvir. Antes que Gina pudesse respondeu, entretanto, Dumbledore entrou e começou a reunião.

Exatamente o que foi dito durante o conselho, contudo, Draco não seria capaz de dizer. Para sua sorte, nada de novo foi discutido. Os planos foram repassados, as funções de cada um, revistas e a história toda da profecia, recontada, mas Malfoy não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Culpa de quem tinha colocado o lugar de Gina Weasley assim, tão dentro do seu campo de visão. Era absolutamente irresistível a tentação de ficar observando-a. Irresistível. Ele passou, então, metade do tempo, roubando olhares de esguelha na direção dela e a outra metade, tentando disfarçar. Se alguém estivesse realmente prestando atenção nele, contudo, teria percebido em dois tempos. Naquele dia, provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, Malfoy não estava conseguindo esconder seus sentimentos atrás da sua usual máscara de frieza. Gina, por sua vez, estava com as bochechas levemente coradas, como se adivinhasse a atenção inesperada que vinha recebendo. Isso, é claro, apenas a deixava ainda mais atraente.

Quando Dumbledore encerrou o conselho, Draco a observou levantar rápido e se dirigir à porta, fugindo de qualquer pergunta da Granger ou do Potter. Por um momento, ele quis segui-la, mas foi chamado por Snape para uma última reunião. Durante a batalha, Malfoy ficaria sob o comando do professor de poções - que graças a Deus nunca mais tocara no assunto da garota Weasley com ele - e Dumbledore queria dar umas instruções de última hora. Draco realmente tentou prestar atenção, enquanto o salão se esvaziava, mas falhou completamente. O máximo que conseguiu foi manter uma expressão compenetrada e balançar a cabeça sempre que lhe faziam uma pergunta.

Quando foi dispensado, praticamente todos já tinham ido embora e ele deveria ir para as masmorras, esperar Snape. Todos partiriam depois do almoço, em grupos pequenos, para o acampamento e suas coisas já estavam preparadas desde o dia anterior. Assim que saiu da sala do Conselho, contudo, foi interrompido por uma voz chamando seu nome. Ele virou-se em encontrou um Weasley, o que estivera com ele na Alemanha, parado perto da janela onde Draco conversara com Gina no dia de sua iniciação.

- Malfoy - o outro repetiu. Já estava recuperado da intoxicação.

- O que foi, Weasley?

- Eu quero me desculpar.

- Desculpar pelo quê?

- Por ter duvidado de você em Berlim, Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe - Draco respondeu, momentaneamente sem conseguir insultá-lo - Não foi nada que muitas pessoas teriam feito diferente.

- Também queria agradecer. Você salvou minha vida.

As palavras 'de nada' chegaram a dançar na ponta da língua de Draco. Ele quase as falou em voz alta. Quase. No fim, contudo, optou por uma resposta mais característica:

- Não se preocupe - repetiu - Garanto que não foi nada pessoal. Eu estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho - completou, virando-se e saindo da ante-sala, abandonando um Weasley perplexo para trás.

Draco se sentia cansado como em poucos momentos em sua vida. Estava exausto e não queria se enterrar em uma das masmorras com Snape até que fosse hora de sair para o acampamento. Ele queria falar com ela, queria tirar toda aquela história a limpo, perguntar por que ela usava um anel que Potter lhe dera em um dedo e, ao mesmo tempo, o beijava no corredor. Queria beijá-la e descansar em seus braços. E estava perdido demais para lutar contra essa vontade. Sem perceber, então, seus pés tomaram o caminho da enfermaria. Com certeza ela estaria lá, ajudando nos últimos preparativos. Seguiu meio que num transe, sem prestar muita atenção nos corredores ou nas pessoas com quem cruzou. Quando estava, contudo, a poucos passos do seu destino, outra voz o interrompeu:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? - ele se virou apenas para ver outro Weasley, ele não se lembrava do nome desse, fitando-o com desprezo.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta? - Draco conseguiu responder, devolvendo o desprezo e tentando continuar o caminho.

- Desde que envolve a minha irmã! - o outro exclamou, segurando-o pelo braço.

- Sua irmã? - Draco retrucou, escondendo sua surpresa - O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Diga-me você, Malfoy!

- Você está louco, Weasley - ele falou, soltando o braço.

- Quem está louco é você, Malfoy, se acha que pode olhar para a minha irmã do jeito que você olhou durante a reunião inteira e não querer nenhuma represália!

- Represália? Ora, essa é muito boa, Weasley! Eu já estou morrendo de medo!

- E deveria, Malfoy! Você acha que eu sou estúpido, acha? Acha que eu não sei o que aquele seu olhar significa? Acho bom você ficar bem longe da minha irmãzinha!

- Oh, ele está com medo do que eu vou fazer com a irmãzinha dele - Draco disse em tom de deboche - Que louvável!

- Malfoy - o outro disse, puxando-o pelo colarinho - Não brinque comigo! Eu vi o que você fez com os pulsos daquela alemã! É assim que você trata todas as suas mulheres, é?

- Seu imbecil! - Draco falou, enfurecendo-se e empurrando Weasley para longe - Você tem coragem de comparar a sua irmã com aquela mulher?

- Não tente me enganar!

- Você é que se engana chamando Gina de sua 'irmãzinha'. Até onde eu sei (e, acredite, é o bastante), ela não tem mais nada de criança nela - Draco respondeu, deixando a malícia transparente nas suas palavras. Isso foi a gota d'água para Weasley. Num impulso de raiva, ele avançou contra Malfoy e acertou um soco em cheio no seu nariz. Por alguns instantes, Draco não viu nada na sua frente. Apenas cambaleou e, sem equilíbrio, caiu para trás no chão, ainda cego com o impacto e com a dor. Quando tentava se recuperar para reagir, contudo, ouviu uma voz gritar e correr na direção do seu atacante.

- Carlinhos! Você está louco?! - Gina falou, colocando-se na frente do irmão para que ele não pudesse atacar de novo.

- Quem estão loucos são vocês! Gina, saia da minha frente! - Weasley gritou, tentando passar por ela.

- De jeito nenhum! - ela respondeu, também gritando e tentando empurrá-lo.

- Eu não acredito que você está defendendo ele! Você não sabe o que ele disse...

- Não me interessa! - Gina gritou de novo, empurrando-o mais uma vez - Tudo o que eu sei é que vocês deveriam estar se preparando para lutar do mesmo lado amanhã e não saindo no tapa agora!

- Gina...

- Vá embora, Carlos! Vá embora! - ela repetiu, num tom que não admitia recusa e com uma expressão férrea no rosto. Seu irmão, finalmente, virou-se para sair, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Draco e falar, ameaçador:

- Você está avisado, Malfoy.

Assim que ele estava fora do alcance visual, Gina inclinou-se para Draco, ajudando-o a se levantar e sentar, com as costas apoiadas na parede.

- O que foi que você disse, afinal? - ela perguntou, a voz mais suave.

- Apenas que você não era mais uma criança - Malfoy respondeu, mas dessa vez não havia suavidade nenhuma no seu tom. O contrário na realidade. O soco que Weasley lhe dera servira para acordá-lo daquele sonho e agora, ele estava realmente furioso consigo mesmo e com ela, claro, por despertar tantos sentimentos conflitantes nele.

- Ah, mas essa é a pior coisa que você poderia dizer para um dos meus irmãos - ela respondeu, sorrindo e ignorando o tom ríspido na voz dele - Eu acho que você quebrou o nariz, Draco - Gina continuou, depois de examiná-lo, pegando sua varinha e murmurando um feitiço - Provavelmente vai ficar sensível durante alguns dias, mas já está consertado - completou, tirando dessa vez um lenço do bolso para limpar o sangue que estava por todo o rosto de Draco.

- Não se preocupe - ele falou, ainda furioso, afastando a mão dela sem delicadeza - um feitiço pode fazer isso melhor, Weasley - e murmurou um encantamento para limpar o sangue do rosto e das vestes.

- Draco, o que houve? - Gina perguntou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Houve, Weasley, que você não me deixa em paz! - ele quase gritou - E agora os seus irmãos não vão me deixar em paz também!

- Mas, Draco...

- Eu não quero ouvir, Weasley! Apenas me deixe em paz! Será que isso é tão difícil assim? - por um momento, Gina apenas o encarou, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não, não é - ela respondeu, por fim, e, no instante em que ela se levantou e virou de volta para a enfermaria, Draco percebeu o que acabara de fazer e se arrependeu profundamente.

- Gina - ele tentou chamá-la, mas sua voz saiu fraca e baixa e ela não voltou, provavelmente sequer ouvir.

Por alguns momentos, Draco continuou sentando no chão, contemplando a sua própria estupidez. Depois, com um suspiro, levantou-se e seguiu para as masmorras.

Draco deitou-se na grama, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. O céu estrelado se estendia na sua frente, as estrelas brilhando como se aquela fosse a última noite do mundo. Estava ventando um pouco no acampamento. Um vento frio que aumentava e diminuía conforme uma vontade superior desconhecida. Ao seu lado, a fogueira ardia, as chamas dançando para um lado e para o outro conforme o ar se movimentava. Ele escolheu deitar-se em um local afastado das tendas, o mais afastado possível. Sabia que a maioria das pessoas iria querer ver a chuva de meteoros, e não queria estar perto de nenhuma delas. Não queria ser observado. Draco fechou, então, os olhos por alguns instantes, saboreando os aromas da noite, e quando os abriu novamente, _ela_ estava parada, em pé, diante deles, como se tivesse se materializado do nada.

Seus cabelos não estavam presos naquela noite. Estavam soltos, voando livremente atrás dela. A semelhança com as chamas da fogueira, movendo-se conforme o vento, era extraordinária.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy - ela falou, sem esconder a irritação - eu não pretendo demorar. Só vim porque da última vez, eu fiz um pedido...

- Para uma estrela cadente - Draco completou.

- Exato. E agora que eu já te encontrei de novo ao redor de uma fogueira, eu vou te deixar paz - continuou, virando-se para ir embora.

- Gina - ele a interrompeu antes que ela começasse a andar - Não vá - desde de manhã, ele vinha se torturando com a consciência de que ela poderia nunca mais querer falar com ele e que isso seria sua culpa. Única e exclusivamente. Era um pensamento assustador. Ele precisava dela muito mais do que gostaria de admitir.

- E por que eu não iria? Em algum momento você fez algo para merecer que eu quisesse ficar? - ela perguntou, ainda irritada.

- Não, não fiz.

- Então me dê um motivo, apenas um motivo para ficar - Gina disse, finalmente encarando-o de novo, de braços cruzados.

- Eu posso morrer amanhã - Draco respondeu, sem desviar os olhos dela, sabendo que esse argumento a convenceria.

- Seu chantagista desgraçado! - a outra exclamou, mas não havia raiva nas suas palavras. Ele sabia que tinha vencido a discussão, então lançou-lhe um meio sorriso e esperou que ela ajoelhasse ao seu lado, ainda reclamando - Isso foi golpe baixo!

- O que você queria de mim, Weasley? Eu sou um Malfoy.

- Tem razão. Eu não deveria ter esperado nada melhor - ela concordou, olhando para baixo, sem encará-lo.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Quer dizer, eu não sei...

- Vai dar tudo certo, Gina.

- Malfoy, você andou bebendo? - ela perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar absolutamente desconfiado. Aquilo era a última coisa que ela esperava que ele falasse.

- Não, claro que não. Apenas disse o que você queria ouvir. Era isso que você queria ouvir, não?

- Era. E ao mesmo tempo não era.

- E depois dizem que eu sou difícil de entender...

- Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy - ela disse, dando um tapa de leve no braço dele - É que ouvir sempre as suas versões pessimistas do futuro era meio reconfortante. Pelo menos eu sabia que as coisas nunca ficariam piores que como você as pintava.

- Jura? Não era isso que você dizia antes, Weasley. Eu deveria pedir essa declaração por escrito.

- Nos seus sonhos.

- Ah, que isso! Há coisas tão mais interessantes para você fazer nos meus sonhos...

- Malfoy! - ela interrompeu, num tom de aviso.

- O quê? - ele perguntou inocentemente - Afinal, não é nada que...

- Malfoy, eu estou avisando! - Gina exclamou.

- Está bem, está bem - ele realmente não queria que ela se enfurecesse e fosse embora. Precisava dela nesta noite - Você quer ouvir a minha visão pessimista das coisas para se sentir melhor? - Draco perguntou após alguns instantes.

- Quero - foi a resposta.

- Bem, vejamos: Potter vai nos mostrar o quão incompetente ele é (nada que eu já não tivesse descoberto há séculos) e não vai conseguir matar Voldemort. Como conseqüência, óbvio, será destruído. Os comensais da morte estarão em maior número e como eles são bem melhores que nós em todos os feitiços das artes das trevas vão acabar conosco facilmente. A maior parte do nosso exército vai morrer logo e esses serão os sortudos. Alguns, claro, vão sobreviver apenas para serem aprisionados, torturados e escravizados. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Eu esqueci alguma coisa? Ah, claro: e o mundo será condenado a passar o resto dos seus dias numa escuridão eterna.

- Malfoy, eu nunca soube que você tinha um dom para o melodramático.

- Está se sentindo melhor, agora? - ele perguntou preferindo ignorar o último comentário.

- Não exatamente - Gina respondeu - Mas realmente eu não vejo como as coisas poderiam ficar piores do que isso - ela concluiu com um suspiro.

- O que houve? Quer uma versão otimista agora?

- Não, quero a versão realista.

- Você tinha que escolher a mais difícil, não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, fingindo irritação. Gina apenas riu - Nós não estamos derrotados. Não vai ser fácil nem para um lado nem para o outro, mas se Potter vencer Voldemort, nós cuidaremos dos outros - Draco completou, meio contrariado por ter que admitir que eles estavam dependendo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

- Você acha que Harry vai vencer?

- Eu realmente espero que sim, Gina. Realmente espero que sim - repetiu, voltando seus olhos para as estrelas - Eu não quero morrer amanhã.

- Nenhum de nós quer.

- Mas é diferente.

- Por quê?

- Porque por bastante tempo eu não me importei. Não fazia diferença se eu ia viver ou morrer. Agora, eu sei que ainda há muito nesta vida que eu ainda quero experimentar.

- O que mudou? - ela perguntou. Por algum tempo, Draco não respondeu nada. Apenas continuou olhando para o céu. Depois, quando Gina já estava quase desistindo de esperar, ele finalmente murmurou:

- Você. Você fez toda a diferença para mim - Malfoy disse as palavras ainda sem encará-la, envergonhado-se pela sua própria admissão. Já estava pensando no que poderia acrescentar para disfarçar um pouco o que estava sentindo, quando percebeu Gina se inclinando sobre ele. Ela pôs os cotovelos, um de cada lado lada cabeça dele para se apoiar e depois se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa de Draco.

- Me desculpe - ela falou, mantendo-se inclinada, os narizes dos dois quase se tocando - Me desculpe pelo meu irmão. Ele foi um imbecil.

- Nada que me surpreenda - Malfoy disse, o coração acelerado com a proximidade dela - Afinal de contas, ele é um Weasley - completou, mas Gina não ficou com raiva. Apenas riu.

- Você não toma jeito, não é mesmo?

- E por acaso você quer que eu tome, Weasley?

- Não - ela respondeu - Se você tomar, vai perder a graça - continuou, beijando-lhe de leve nos lábios. Depois, deitou-se ao lado de Draco, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele. Malfoy tirou as mãos de trás da cabeça e usou-as para abraçá-la. Ele não se sentia assim tão bem há muito tempo. Tê-la ali, nos seus braços, provocava as melhores sensações que Draco conhecia.

- Olhe - ele falou após algum tempo - Já começou. 

Gina levantou um pouco a sua cabeça para olhar o céu, sem entretanto sair do abraço. A chuva de meteoros já começara.

- É lindo! - ela exclamou depois de algum tempo.

- Faça um pedido, Weasley - disse Draco - Pode ser o último da sua vida.

- Mas são tantas estrelas cadentes! Será que se eu fizer um pedido diferente para cada uma, todos serão atendidos? - a única resposta de Malfoy foi uma risada seca - 'Tá bom, eu sei. Meio patético. Mas será que, como elas são muitas, se eu fizer só um pedido, ele vai ser intensificado? Ter mais chances de se realizar?

- Por que diabos você está me perguntando isso? Não é como se eu fosse um especialista em desejos...

- Malfoy!...

- Cala a boca, Weasley, e faz o maldito pedido antes que a chuva de meteoros acabe!

- Ah, está bem! Você é muito chato - Gina falou antes de fechar os olhos e silenciosamente mentalizar seu desejo - Pronto. Agora é a sua vez.

- 'Tá de sacanagem comigo, né?

- Claro que não! - ela exclamou, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Eu? Um Malfoy? Fazer um pedido para uma estrela cadente? Você só pode estar brincando, Weasley.

- Não estou não! Estou falando muito sério.

- Mas isso é ridículo!

- Malfoy! Feche os seus malditos olhos e faça o raio de um pedido agora!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou mandando! - Draco até começou a respondeu que ninguém mandava nele, mas a verdade é que assim, com as bochechas meio coradas de raiva e o olhar absolutamente mortal, Gina Weasley estava mais irresistível do que nunca.

- Ai, Deus! - ele murmurou, dando-se por vencido - As coisas que a gente não faz por uma garota! - e fechou os olhos obedientemente para fazer o pedido - Satisfeita? - perguntou quando terminou.

- Sim! - ela respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo rápido - Agora me diz: o que você desejou?

- Sem chance!

- Ah, por favor!

- Se eu contar, não vai se realizar, Weasley!

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Malfoy?

- Esqueça. Eu não vou dizer.

- 'Tá bom, Como eu disse: você é muito chato - ela falou, apoiando de novo a cabeça no peito dele.

- O que você desejou?

- Não é óbvio? - Gina respondeu - Eu desejei que Harry derrotasse Voldemort.

- Potter! - ele falou, subitamente com raiva - O seu desejo tinha que estar relacionado a ele, não é mesmo? - Malfoy tinha conseguido até agora esquecer o maldito Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e se concentrar apenas na ruiva que estava nos seus braços, mas aquilo foi demais.

- Draco...

- Por que você não está com ele agora, Weasley? Hein? Por quê?

- Draco, por favor, fique quieto! Não diga mais nada!

- Por que não?

- Porque se você continuar, vai me deixar com raiva e eu vou ter que ir embora. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. Quero ficar aqui com você - Gina pediu, seus olhos brilhantes implorando silenciosamente. Como Malfoy poderia dizer não?

- Está bem - ele murmurou por fim. Afinal, se ela preferia passar o que poderia ser a última noite de sua vida com ele ao invés de Potter, que motivo ele tinha para reclamar - Não toco mais no assunto - continuou, contrariado.

- Obrigada - ela falou, deitando de novo. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, esquecendo o mundo ao redor. Por fim, foi Gina quem falou primeiro - Você teve um caso com a alemã - ela disse subitamente, pegando Draco de completa surpresa.

- Como você... quer dizer... como...?

- Ela me falou. Eu precisei tratar dela porque aparentemente as poções que você ministrou tinham estranhos efeitos colaterais após o uso constante - ela disse em tom de reprovação. Ele preferiu ignorar o comentário - Ela não poderia perder a oportunidade de se gabar.

- Peraí! Como ela sabia... Você contou para ela? Quer dizer, como Frida sabia de nós...?

- Não foi você quem contou?

- Não!

- Bom, também não fui eu - Gina afirmou - De alguma forma, ela deve ter descoberto - 'então foi isso', Malfoy pensou. A mulher havia sido uma isca para ele desde o princípio. Ele se xingou mentalmente por ter caído na armadilha - Draco, você...

- Eu o quê? - ele perguntou mais rudemente do que planejara, ainda irritado consigo mesmo.

- Você a amava? - a resposta dele foi uma gargalhada ruidosa.

- Claro que não, Gina! Como eu poderia amá-la? - ele perguntou. 'Quando simplesmente não consigo te tirar da cabeça?', completou mentalmente - Ela nunca significou nada para mim. E, obviamente, nem eu para ela.

- Bom - Weasley falou e Draco ficou tentado por um instante a perguntar como ela poderia dizer aquilo quando estava noiva de outro, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto - Malfoy - Gina começou - qual foi o seu desejo para você ficar com tanta raiva que o meu era relacionado ao Harry?

- Eu desejei - o outro falou, cansado demais para discutir - que essa noite pudesse durar para sempre.

Depois disso, Gina não falou mais nada e ele não quebrou o silêncio. Ficou apenas deitado, abraçando-a, aproveitando o que poderiam ser seus últimos momentos de tranqüilidade. Umas duas horas mais tarde, quando a chuva de meteoros já tinha terminado, Gina estava adormecida. Com medo de acabar pegando no sono também e ser surpreendido de madrugada pelos seis irmãos dela, Draco levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la e a pegou o colo. Inconscientemente, Gina colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e murmurou algo incompreensível. 'Pelo menos, ela não me chamou de Potter', ele pensou. Depois, jogando com os pés um pouco de terra na fogueira para apagar o fogo, se dirigiu para a tenda onde ela deveria dormir.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar alguém no acampamento, Draco entrou na barraca e a colocou na cama. Tirou os sapatos de Gina e por um momento pensou se deveria ou não tirar o casaco também, mas acabou decidindo que não conseguiria fazê-lo sem despertá-la. Com um último olhar na direção dela, Malfoy virou-se para ir embora. Quando já estava diante da entrada, contudo, mudou de idéia. Fechou, então, a barraca e voltou para perto da cama. Tirou seus sapatos e seu próprio casaco e com todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-la e, conseqüentemente, ser expulso dali, deslizou por debaixo das cobertas para o único lugar daquele acampamento inteiro onde ele encontraria alguma paz: o lado dela. Em menos de cinco minutos, estava profundamente adormecido.

**N/A3:** E então, o que acharam???? Vocês pediram tanto pra Gina voltar que agora eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do retorno!!!!! Por favor, ME DIGAM!!!! Ah, e eu prometo que, daqui para frente, ela vai estar em todos os capítulos.

**N/A4: **Outra coisinha: eu posso ter dito que a próxima batalha é a última, mas isso não significa que o próximo capítulo seja o último. Essa fic deve ter nove ou dez capítulos (ainda não decidi) e um epílogo.

**N/A5: **O livro do qual eu extraí o fragmento que inicia esse capítulo, "O Rei Do Inverno" faz parte de uma trilogia chamada "As Crônicas De Artur", que também inclui os livros: "O Inimigo De Deus" e "Excalibur". Eu não poderia perder a oportunidade para fazer propaganda desses livros que são absolutamente apaixonantes e maravilhosos. Eu recomendo pra qualquer pessoa que goste das histórias do Rei Artur.


	8. Capítulo 7: Esperanças Perdidas

**Título da Fic: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Sinopse: Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da Rowling.**

**N/A: **Eu quero pedir milhares de desculpas pela longa demora com esse capítulo. Eu enfrentei um caso muito sério de bloqueio, onde eu sabia exatamente o que tinha que acontecer na história, mas as palavras simplesmente não vinham. Um horror. Não posso dizer que fiquei completamente satisfeita com o capítulo, mas foi o que eu consegui. Prometo solenemente não demorar um mês para colocar o próximo no ar. Prometo. Pode ser que esse possua alguns erros de digitação. Eu não fiz uma revisão muito cuidadosa porque vou viajar amanhã, então, tenho que publicar o capítulo agora ou só depois do carnaval. Quando eu voltar, eu corrijo os erros. Quero pedir desculpas também para todas as pessoas que me mandaram emails no mês de fevereiro. Eu não respondi a praticamente nenhum. Eu sei que isso é imperdoável, mas eu juro que vou responder assim que voltar de viagem. Eu não estava com cabeça para pensar em mais nada enquanto não conseguisse terminar esse capítulo. Espero que, após tanto tempo, ele tenha ficado pelo menos satisfatório. 

Boa leitura! E não se esqueçam de me dizer o que vocês acharam, okay?!

*   *   * Capítulo 7: Esperanças Perdidas 

_25 de abril_

Draco Malfoy abriu seus olhos lentamente. Estava escuro dentro da tenda e provavelmente ainda estava escuro também do lado de fora. O sol, contudo, não demoraria muito para nascer. Ele parou um pouco, olhando para o teto da barraca, tentando entender por que estava se sentindo tão bem. Foi quando ouviu a voz sonolenta de alguém murmurando algo ao seu lado e, então, todas as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente. Olhando para baixo, Draco não pôde conter um leve sorriso. Gina ainda estava dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito dele e um dos braços ao redor da sua cintura. Seu corpo estava fazendo peso sobre um dos braços de Draco, deixando-o dormente, mas ele não se importava. Não estava nem um pouco desconfortável. O contrário, na realidade. Poucas vezes em sua vida, Malfoy lembrava-se de ter acordado assim, tão satisfeito. Devagar, ele levou a sua mão livre até o rosto de Gina e acariciou delicadamente a bochecha dela. A garota em resposta murmurou alguma outra coisa, também incompreensível e se mexeu um pouco na cama.

- Virgínia Weasley - Draco sussurrou suavemente, sem tirar a mão do rosto dela - Virgínia Weasley - repetiu depois, mais baixo, para si mesmo dessa vez - É hora de acordar - sussurrou, secretamente desejando que isso não fosse preciso, que os dois pudessem ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Como que ouvindo as palavras dele, contudo, Gina subitamente se mexeu, piscando, levando a mão aos olhos para esfregá-los e depois até a boca para esconder um bocejo preguiçoso e finalmente deixando a cabeça cair de novo sobre o peito de Draco. Tudo isso sem aparentemente ter percebido a presença do outro - É impressão minha - Malfoy falou num tom divertido, fazendo-a pular e se sentar na cama rapidamente - ou você está tão acostumada a acordar com homens estranhos na sua cama que nem nota mais? - completou com seu sorriso superior característico.

- Malfoy! - ela exclamou, aparentemente confusa demais para prestar atenção ao comentário dele - O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, olhando primeiro para a entrada da barraca, depois para ele e para si mesma, notando que ambos estavam completamente vestidos - O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

- Você adormeceu do lado de fora. Eu te carreguei - ele respondeu, a expressão impassível.

- E se convidou para deitar comigo? - ela falou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Gina Weasley com cara de sono e irritada era uma visão absolutamente hilária, mas Draco resistiu bravamente à vontade de rir.

- O que eu posso dizer em minha defesa? A minha cama estava terrivelmente fria - respondeu, novamente com seu sorriso superior.

- Desgraçado - Gina falou, mais como uma observação do que como um xingamento, mas ao invés de se levantar e expulsá-lo, ela simplesmente deitou de novo ao seu lado, pousando a cabeça exatamente sobre o braço dele que estava estendido, ainda dormente. Draco não conseguiu conter um gemido de dor - O que foi? - ela perguntou, levantando-se de novo preocupada

- Meu braço está dormente. Parece que alguém resolveu dormir em cima dele a noite inteira - completou, lançando um olhar acusador para a outra.

- Hei! Você que se convidou para dormir aqui. Agora não venha reclamar - ela respondeu, procurando no bolso do casaco sua varinha - Mas como eu acordei de bom humor, eu conserto pra você - continuou, sorrindo enquanto murmurava o feitiço correto - Como está?

- Perfeito - ele respondeu, abrindo e fechando os dedos - Isso não deveria ser coisa só de médi-bruxa? Quer dizer, você é enfermeira...

- E eu não sei? - Gina respondeu, colocando a varinha em cima da mesa ao lado da cama - Mas com tudo o que eu aprendi nessa Guerra, já merecia o título honorário - completou, séria e pensativa. Draco se xingou mentalmente por tê-la feito se lembrar da Guerra. Sem dúvida, não queria que ela percebesse que já deveria ser hora de levantar e lutar a última batalha. Tinha uma idéia muito clara de como gostaria de passar esses poucos minutos que restavam e ela definitivamente não envolvia deixar Gina sair daquela cama. Segurou, então, de leve a manga do casaco dela e a balançou para chamar atenção. Quando Virgínia se virou para encará-lo, Draco apenas lançou-lhe um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções e arcou levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, por favor! - Gina exclamou, sorrindo e deixando-se cair de novo no travesseiro. Ela entendera perfeitamente o que ele dissera.

- Que isso, Weasley, assim você fere meus sentimentos - Draco respondeu, fingindo estar profundamente magoado.

- Esqueça - ela respondeu, por sua vez fingindo estar profundamente irritada. Ele passou, então, um dos braços por baixo dela, abraçando-a ao redor da cintura e apoiando o rosto no ombro de Gina - Diga-me, Malfoy, por acaso tirar proveito de donzelas adormecidas para dormir com elas é uma de suas especialidades agora? - ela perguntou, obviamente brincando com ele.

- Donzelas? - Draco retrucou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, mas arrependeu-se logo que recebeu um chute firme na canela - Ai, Weasley! Essa doeu! - ele exclamou, levantando-se um pouco, apoiado em um dos cotovelos.

- Era essa a intenção - ela respondeu, aparentemente sem se emocionar com as reclamações.

- Ah, é assim, então que você vai me tratar? - ele perguntou, num tom de voz baixo e ameaçador.

- É - ela respondeu, sem se assustar.

- Pois bem. Então é assim que eu vou te tratar também - Draco falou, ainda ameaçador e, num piscar de olhos, sem dar tempo para Gina dizer qualquer coisa ou protestar, ele inclinou a cabeça em direção à dela e a beijou com toda a intensidade que poderia. Diferentemente do beijo anterior, esse não teve suavidade alguma. Ele a beijou como alguém que sabia que poderia não sobreviver às próximas horas. Beijou-a como alguém que está perto da morte e sabe disso. Por alguns instantes, ela pareceu estar correspondendo da mesma forma, intensamente, mas então, de súbito, Gina recuou, tentando se separar dele. Draco ainda tentou impedi-la, mas não conseguiu - O que houve??? - ele perguntou profundamente irritado com a interrupção e ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de medo de que ela fosse dizer que simplesmente não o queria perto, que ele tinha entendido tudo errado desde o início. Mil coisas passaram na sua cabeça durante os poucos segundos que ela demorou para responder:

- Nós ainda não escovamos os dentes, Malfoy - Gina disse, cobrindo a boca com a mão - por um instante ele apenas ficou olhando para ela, tentando confirmar se ouvira direito. Ela só podia estar brincando.

- Dane-se, Weasley! - ele exclamou finalmente, tirando a mão dela do caminho - Quem se importa? - perguntou antes de beijá-la de novo. Ou pelo menos, antes de tentar beijá-la de novo, porque novamente Gina se esquivou.

- Eu me importo!

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Quer dizer que agora eu não posso nem mais te beijar? - ele perguntou, positivamente furioso.

- Não antes de nós escovarmos os dentes! - Draco procurou na sua cabeça algo para dizer contra esse argumento. Esteve a instantes de simplesmente agarrá-la pelos braços e arrastá-la pelo acampamento até onde a fonte de água estava e escovar os dentes dela ele mesmo, mas até ele sabia que isso seria estúpido demais. Sua raiva, contudo, diminuiu consideravelmente quando ela levantou a cabeça e deu-lhe um longo e doce beijo no rosto, murmurando - Mas nós ainda podemos ficar deitados aqui um pouco mais.

A seu favor, nós podemos dizer que Draco tentou. Realmente tentou resistir àqueles olhos, mas era impossível lembrar por que ele estava com raiva quando ela estava tão próxima.

- Eu realmente te odeio, sabia? - ele falou, deitando-se de novo, ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Não estava mentindo. Ele a odiava tanto quanto a amava. Ele a odiava porque a amava. Porque perto dela ele nunca conseguia ser ele mesmo. Porque ela parecia ser capaz de convencê-lo a fazer qualquer coisa com um sorriso maroto ou um olhar suplicante. Porque ela o fazia pensar que todos os problemas sumiriam se ele apenas fosse capaz de enterrar sua cabeça no colo dela e dormir ou chorar ou sonhar. Porque ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy e a vida nunca deveria ter se tornado assim tão complicada.

- O sentimento é mútuo - ela respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo leve na testa e acariciando o cabelo de Draco suavemente. Os dois permaneceram assim, quietos, aproveitando o silêncio por alguns minutos. Depois, Malfoy deslizou sua mão pelo braço de Gina até entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela. Sem querer, ele havia escolhido a mão que carregava o anel que Potter lhe dera. Draco virou sua cabeça para baixo, fitando o anel, tocando-o de leve. Gina provavelmente notou o interesse dele, mas não falou nada. Aquele seria o momento perfeito para perguntar. O momento perfeito para descobrir a verdade. Draco não achava que agüentaria mais um minuto sem saber por que ela ainda usava o anel de noivado mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles. Juntando toda a sua coragem, ele finalmente abriu a boca para perguntar.

- Gina - falou ainda tocando a jóia - por que você usa esse anel? - ele indagou. Sentiu o corpo dela se enrijecer ligeiramente com a pergunta.

- Draco - ela começou - você se lembra daquele envelope que você me entregou depois que nós fugimos da sua casa?

- Lembro - ele respondeu devagar, depois de vasculhar sua memória atrás das lembranças daquele dia por alguns instantes, ainda sem saber o que aquilo tinha a ver com a pergunta que fizera.

- Então... - ela parou um pouco antes de continuar. Parecia pensar um minuto sobre o que deveria contar ou como. Quando abriu a boca, contudo, para completar a história, foi interrompida por uma voz que entrava na tenda naquele momento.

- Gina! O que deu em você pra dormir até essa hor... - a voz de Ronald Weasley imediatamente parou quando ele pareceu perceber a cena que se revelava na sua frente. Por alguns instantes, ele apenas encarou-os, boquiaberto sem conseguir dizer mais nada. Gina havia se sentado na cama e Draco a seguira com relutância. Ele devia ter imaginado que algum dos irmãos dela iria arranjar um jeito de estragar o que estava indo tão bem - Seu desgraçado! - Weasley exclamou, finalmente conseguindo reagir - Eu vou te matar!!!! - ele completou, avançando na direção de Malfoy. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus punhos, cerrados e seus dentes, trincados. Por mais que Draco não quisesse admitir, ele era uma figura ameaçadora no momento e, se não fosse por Gina levantar da cama num pulo e se colocar entre o irmão e Malfoy, a situação poderia ter se tornado muito crítica.

- Não vai não!!! - a ruiva exclamou por sua vez, apoiando as mãos no peito de Ronald para detê-lo.

- Você está maluca, Gina??? - o outro perguntou horrorizado - Deitada com Malfoy na sua CAMA????

- Isso não é da sua conta, Rony - ela falou, séria. Draco achou que aquele era um bom momento para se levantar e começar a se dirigir para a saída, mas Weasley não parecia querer deixá-lo escapar tão facilmente.

- Você fica onde está, seu Malfoy desgraçado, filho de uma égua, eu vou te matar! - ameaçou, fazendo outra tentativa para avançar contra ele, mas Gina impediu de novo.

Draco sabia que aquela seria uma hora para ficar quieto, fazer cara de arrependido e deixar a garota cuidar do irmão. Isso seria sensato e correto, mas também iria contra seus primeiros instintos. Deixando, então, a sua própria raiva por ter sido interrompido emergir um pouco, ele sorriu o sorriso mais superior que conseguiu e falou:

- Ora, você não ouviu a moça? O que quer que tenha acontecido, não é da sua conta, Weasley.

- Seu cafajeste, desgraçado, bastardo, eu juro que vou te matar - Rony bufou, tentando se desvencilhar da irmã. Draco apenas continuou sorrindo, sem se mexer. Juntando todas as suas forças, Gina conseguiu dar um empurrão forte no irmão, afastando-o e quando ele ia avançar de novo, ela levantou o dedo e gritou, por sua vez:

- Fique onde está, Ronald Arthur Weasley! - ela também estava com raiva, muita raiva e, surpreso, Rony obedeceu, mas não calou a boca:

- Você ainda está defendendo ele?! Como você pode...

- Rony! É claro que eu estou defendendo ele! Você acha que eu não sabia que ele na MINHA cama COMIGO? - alguns instantes de absoluto silêncio seguiram essa declaração, enquanto os dois homens olhavam para ela absolutamente surpresos. No caso de Rony, ele tinha no rosto uma expressão de completo nojo misturado com ultraje. Já Draco continuava com seu sorriso superior, mas internamente, ele estava eufórico. Quase esqueceu a presença ignóbil de Ronald ali de tão bem que se sentiu ao ouvir Gina assumir que queria sim estar com ele, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Gina, você está maluca? - Rony perguntou, quase num sussurro. Draco não pôde deixar de se sentir ferido. Ele sabia que Weasley o detestava, mas de certa forma, foi a consciência de que todas as pessoas naquele acampamento considerariam Gina louca por simplesmente considerar a possibilidade de ficar com ele que o feriu. Ele não era tão ruim assim, era?

- Weasley - Draco interrompeu antes que Gina pudesse responder. Ele queria agora mais do que nunca deixar o outro furioso - Você não ouviu o que ela falou? O que eu e a sua irmã fazemos à noite não é da sua conta - completou, alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

- Ah, seu... - Rony começou, já avançando novamente.

- Cala a boca, Draco! - Gina falou, de novo se colocando na frente do irmão - Você não está ajudando.

- É com isso que você quer passar as noites, é, Gina? Com esse traste? - o outro perguntou, ainda furioso.

- Rony, eu te amo, mas isso realmente não é da sua conta. E, caso você não tenha percebido, nós estamos os dois completamente vestidos. Vocês dois vão lutar daqui a pouco do mesmo lado. Não deveriam estar querendo se matar agora - completou, após uma pausa.

- Mas, Gina...

- Mas nada, Rony - ela interrompeu, com a voz cansada - Por favor, vá embora. Eu já acordei, vou estar pronta logo.

- Está bem - Weasley respondeu depois de alguns segundos encarando-a - Se é assim que você quer - Então, desistindo, virou-se e saiu da barraca, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

Por alguns instantes, Draco permaneceu em silêncio. Ele gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e esquecer que Weasley entrara naquela barraca e os interrompera, mas isso não era possível. O momento perdera-se e agora tudo o que restava era mais confusão e mais perguntas e uma grande mistura de sentimentos conflitantes que apenas contribuía para deixá-lo ferido e com raiva. Draco não sabia exatamente de onde essa raiva vinha. Só sabia que ela parecia dominá-lo com mais freqüência do que ele deveria permitir. Talvez fosse a parte do seu corpo que ainda lutava contra os seus sentimentos pela ruiva que estava parada ao seu lado. Talvez fosse a parte do seu corpo que ainda se enfurecia com a idéia de que ele poderia morrer em poucas horas, logo depois de se descobrir perdidamente apaixonado. De um jeito ou de outro, ele sabia que era tarde demais para conversar ou para discutir ou para tentar entender. Era tarde demais para os dois.

Sem dizer nada, então, e sem olhar para ela mais uma vez, ele se encaminhou para a entrada da tenda, pronto para dar às costas àquilo tudo. Antes que pudesse sair, contudo, a voz dela o interrompeu:

- Boa sorte, Draco - ela falou e Draco se virou para encará-la com relutância. Uma vez que seus olhares se cruzaram, entretanto, ele não pôde resistir. Havia tanta coisa naquele olhar! Havia medo e incerteza, mas também havia ternura e preocupação. Ela gostava dele! Ela tinha que gostar e se importar pelo menos um pouco para fitá-lo daquela forma! Antes que seu coração tivesse tempo para endurecer-se, então, Draco deu alguns passos para frente e a envolveu num abraço doce e firme. Ele a segurou com força e com medo, porque sabia que aquela poderia muito bem ser a última oportunidade que ele teria de fazê-lo. Relutante ainda, Draco a soltou e levou suas mãos ao rosto dela, emoldurando-o e perdendo-se dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que teimavam em persegui-lo. O seu coração estava acelerado. Ele sabia o que queria dizer, o que deveria dizer. Fechando os olhos por um segundo para juntar a coragem que precisava, Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela e murmurou por fim, de forma quase inaudível:

- Eu te amo.

Depois, ainda sem abrir os olhos, ele a beijou de leve, tocando suavemente seus lábios e saiu da tenda. Saiu tão rápido que Gina demorou alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido. A verdade é que ele estava aterrorizado. Aterrorizado com o que acabara de fazer. Uma coisa era confessar relutantemente para si mesmo que ele gostava dela. Outra coisa, era confessar para _ela_, mesmo sabendo que ela ia se casar com outro. Ele estava louco. Completamente insano. E resolveu sair da barraca o mais rápido possível porque não agüentaria olhar naqueles olhos e saber que ela não o amava de volta. Ele não precisava disso horas antes de morrer.

Do lado de fora, o sol já brilhava e o acampamento estava pulsando com movimento e vida. Parecia um mundo diferente daquele que ele acabara de abandonar e de certa forma, era mais fácil manter-se sob controle nesse ambiente claro e cheio de gente, longe da penumbra suave da tenda de Gina. Sem perder tempo, Malfoy tratou de se recompor. Pegou água para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, verificou se seu uniforme estava apresentável, e depois foi encontrar Snape, tudo isso ignorando categoricamente todos os olhares curiosos que recebeu por ter saído de manhã da barraca de Virgínia Weasley. Com um pouco de sorte, ele não viveria para ter que ouvir as fofocas do dia seguinte.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em poucos instantes. Os momentos que ficaram gravados na mente de Draco, frescos e claros, até a sua morte. A espera pela batalha pode ter demorado. A noite anterior pode ter parecido infinita - e quisera Deus que realmente houvesse sido! -, mas uma vez que o estopim foi aceso e os eventos do dia se colocaram em movimento, tudo passou num piscar de olhos. Logo, os barulhos da guerra eram as únicas coisas que chegavam aos ouvidos de Draco: os gritos, as explosões. Ele podia sentir a adrenalina em suas veias, o sangue pulsando acelerado. Era impossível pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a luta para sobreviver ao próximo minuto. Era impossível parar para ponderar o absurdo daquela Guerra sem sentido. Era impossível imaginar onde _ela_ estava ou como. E por isso ele era extremamente grato.

Draco estava servindo sob o comando de Snape. Até o momento, a tarefa principal deles ali ainda não tinha começado. Quando a batalha - a verdadeira batalha - entre Potter e Voldemort se iniciasse é que eles deveriam entrar realmente em cena para impedir que qualquer pessoa interferisse. Aquela Guerra poderia ser vencida por uma pessoa e uma pessoa apenas. Se Harry Potter não conseguisse fazer o que havia sido predestinado, os destinos de todos ali estariam condenados ao mesmo fim. Draco se lembrava de ter dado uma boa olhada nele naquele dia. Estava sério. Terrivelmente sério. Como se carregasse o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. Era um Harry Potter diferente do usual. Havia algo nele, uma aura de grandeza, um senso de determinação. Para qualquer pessoa que o observasse naquele dia, não seria difícil acreditar que ele nascera para ser o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Draco Malfoy passara boa parte da sua vida odiando-o, culpando-o, procurando maneiras para desacreditá-lo e destruí-lo, mas, diante da batalha que se revelava à sua frente e diante da expressão férrea de Harry, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado. Nem mesmo ele poderia negar que aquela era a tarefa para a qual Potter nascera.

A luta continuava ao redor quando, no centro do campo de batalha, os dois, Harry e Voldemort, finalmente se encontraram. Draco estava a uma certa distância e não podia ouvir o que estava sendo dito. Mesmo se pudesse, estaria preocupado demais em manter outros afastados para que nada atrapalhasse o duelo.

Com o canto dos olhos, Malfoy observou os dois com as varinhas em punho, prontos para começar. No segundo seguinte, todo o campo foi inundado por uma luz ofuscante, tão intensa que deixou os dois exércitos sem ação por alguns instantes. Quando a luz diminuiu, os olhares se voltaram ansiosos para o centro, tentando descobrir se tudo já estava terminado. Por uma fração de segundo, Draco chegou a achar que o final havia sido aquele, que a luta estava terminada, mas antes que a alegria desse pensamento pudesse chegar ao seu coração, ele olhou melhor e percebeu as duas figuras ainda de pé, ainda com as varinhas em punho, circundadas agora por uma grande bolha brilhante, uma esfera de energia. Era impossível olhar diretamente para os dois por muito tempo. A luz que emanava era quase cegante. Draco, então, virou-se e se posicionou para continuar lutando. Estranhamente, um silêncio mortal havia tomado conta da batalha. Praticamente todos estavam ocupados em vigiar o duelo. A falsa tranqüilidade durou mais alguns segundos que pareceram se estender para sempre. Depois, algo aconteceu. Algo que com certeza não estava planejado.

Um grito se fez ouvir sobre o silêncio dos exércitos. O grito de uma mulher. Imediatamente, a atenção de Potter hesitou. Ao invés de olhar para frente, para Voldemort, ele olhou para algum ponto a sua direita. A luz da esfera diminuiu. Já era possível olhar diretamente para ela. Um instante depois e outro grito se ouviu. Dessa vez, sem hesitação, Potter abaixou a varinha e correu na direção da voz. Tudo aconteceu num instante. Draco mal teve tempo de reagir - a não ser para xingá-lo mentalmente - e, no momento seguinte, outra figura tomou o lugar de Potter no duelo. Era Dumbledore. Ele também ergueu a varinha e novamente a luz ofuscante atordoou os exércitos. A esfera brilhante voltou, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ela não brilhava tão forte e nem era tão homogênea. Algo com certeza havia ido muito errado.

Sem pensar, Draco começou a fazer seu caminho para a direção dos gritos, onde Potter ainda devia estar. Ele queria entender o que ocorrera. No centro, Voldemort e Dumbledore continuavam lutando, mas Malfoy não olhava mais. Estava concentrado em encontrar Harry. Para isso, saiu correndo, desviando-se dos feitiços e pulando os corpos caídos. A luta havia recomeçado e os comensais da morte pareciam revitalizados depois que Potter fugiu. Os soldados da Ordem, por sua vez, estavam confusos. Apesar de ninguém saber exatamente o que deveria ter acontecido, todos sentiam que aquele não poderia ter sido o planejado.

Draco correu mais um pouco até que encontrou o que estava procurando. Seu coração parou diante da cena que se revelava na sua frente. Alguns membros da Ordem se encontravam ao redor, impedindo que qualquer pessoa atacasse Harry. Esse, por sua vez, estava sentado no chão, com as costas viradas para Draco, claramente segurando em seus braços o corpo de uma mulher. Ela estava caída no chão e vestia um uniforme da Ordem. Draco não podia ver seu rosto, mas tinha uma idéia clara de quem era. Ficou paralisado, olhando. Era como se todo o mundo ao seu redor tivesse sumido. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. _Ela_ não podia estar morta. Não podiam ter sido os _seus_ gritos que ele ouviu. Ele achava que teria sido capaz de reconhecer um pedido de socorro _dela_ em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento, mas obviamente não conseguiu. Todos os sentimentos que a visão no dia da sua iniciação da Ordem provocou invadiram-no novamente com ainda mais força. Aquilo não podia ser possível. Tinha que ser um pesadelo. Tinha que ser. Subitamente, Draco sentiu uma necessidade imensa de vê-la, de tocá-la, de ter certeza. Não podia ser ela. Juntando todas as forças que ainda restavam no seu corpo, ele começou a dar alguns passos na direção de Potter. Alguém gritou alguma coisa para ele, mas Malfoy não prestou atenção. A única coisa que ouvia eram as batidas do seu coração, cada vez mais aceleradas e cada vez mais desesperadas.

Foram apenas alguns passos. Os passos mais difíceis da sua vida. A coisa mais dura que ele teve que fazer. Quando se aproximou, Draco pôde ouvir os soluços de Potter. Ele estava chorando. Pôde escutar algumas palavras abafadas - "meu amor", entre elas. Isso serviu apenas para lhe dar mais certeza. Quando finalmente alcançou os dois, Malfoy fechou os olhos por um instante. Ele não acreditava em Deus, mas ele rezou. Aquilo simplesmente era surreal demais para ser verdade. Depois, ele abriu os olhos.

No segundo seguinte, estava dando um passo para trás, assustado. Ele tropeçou em uma irregularidade do terreno e caiu, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da garota. Não era Gina. Milagrosamente não era Gina. A garota que Potter estava abraçando tinha cabelos pretos, bem escuros, e olhos puxados. Era um rosto familiar. Com certeza tinha ido a Hogwarts com eles, mas Malfoy não conseguia se lembrar exatamente do nome. E também não se importava. Não era Gina. Isso era tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Depois, algo no seu cérebro estalou. Harry Potter havia abandonado a batalha por causa dessa garota. Ele estava chorando abraçado ao corpo dela. Draco se lembrou de todas as vezes que Gina o procurara, dos encontros ao redor da fogueira, dos sorrisos dela, da noite após sua iniciação. Não havia como Harry Potter ter dado aquele anel para ela. Era simplesmente impossível. Malfoy se xingou mentalmente. Ele devia ter estado cego, surdo e burro, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estúpido. Completamente estúpido. Não havia tempo restante, contudo, para ficar ali, caído e sem ação. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Draco se levantou, então, e olhou ao redor. A batalha continuava. No centro, Voldemort e Dumbledore ainda duelavam, mas agora a esfera estava praticamente sem brilho. A batalha seria perdida e, com ela, toda a Guerra. Tudo seria perdido. "Não, não tudo", Draco corrigiu mentalmente. Subitamente, ele sabia o que devia fazer.

Vasculhou com os olhos suas proximidades, procurando por cabelos vermelhos. Weasley surpreendentemente não estava por perto. Nem ele, nem nenhum dos seus irmãos, mas Granger estava. Ela tentava junto com outros, proteger Harry e a garota caída. Draco se aproximou, lançou um feitiço contra um comensal que estava vindo atacá-la. Depois, a virou, segurando-a pelos ombros. Por um instante, ele pôde ver o medo nos olhos dela, a incerteza sobre o que ele estava ali para fazer. Sem perder tempo, contudo, ele perguntou:

- Onde está Gina?

- O quê? - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Gina. Onde ela está? Sob o comando de quem? Onde? - ele continuou, controlando-se para não sacudi-la com força.

- Ela está na retaguarda, com McGonagall. Seu pai implorou para que ela não viesse para cá.

Draco nunca soube exatamente por que Granger respondeu a pergunta. Talvez Gina tivesse lhe contado algo. Ou talvez tivesse sido apenas a intensidade que ela viu nos olhos dele. Uma intensidade tão alheia a um Malfoy. Talvez.

- Obrigado - ele falou encarando-a nos olhos com a mesma intensidade, antes de soltá-la e virar para seguir seu caminho.

- Malfoy - Granger o chamou antes que ele pudesse se afastar. Quando Draco se voltou, ela deu um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento - Boa sorte. Arraste-a se for preciso.

- É o que eu pretendo fazer - ele respondeu e seguiu, sem se preocupar em analisar como Granger descobrira exatamente o que ele tinha em mente. O único pensamento em sua cabeça era encontrar Gina. Ele precisava achá-la. Depois, iria arrastá-la para longe daquilo tudo. Ele não a deixaria morrer com os outros. Malfoy ainda tinha boa parte do dinheiro que roubara do pai. Era mais que suficiente para que ele e Gina fugissem e começassem uma vida longe de todo aquele absurdo. No meio de tantas mortes, era provável que a falta dos dois não fosse notada. E, se fosse, Draco confiava na sua capacidade de se esconder de Voldemort. Independente de qualquer coisa, contudo, ele precisava tentar.

A batalha estava mais frenética do que nunca. Eles lutavam em uma planície cercada por um bosque, que ficava afastada de qualquer civilização. Além disso, a Ordem havia protegido o local com vários feitiços anti-trouxa. Os comensais da morte não se importariam realmente se tivessem que lutar em plena Londres. Quanto mais caos, melhor, mas Dumbledore, é claro, tomava sempre muito cuidado com esses detalhes. Draco estava correndo no meio de todos, as costas voltadas para o centro, onde o duelo continuava, então ele não sabia realmente o que estava acontecendo. Rezava silenciosamente para que Voldemort não vencesse tão rápido. Precisava de tempo para pegar Gina e fugir. Esse ainda era o único pensamento em sua cabeça.

Instintivamente, ele seguia desviando-se de feitiços lançados e poções atiradas. Passava correndo e ninguém prestava muita atenção. Aos poucos, conforme ele se afastava do centro da ação, as lutas foram ficando mais escassas, o número de corpos caídos no chão diminuía. Logo, ele começou a ver pessoas em macas e médi-bruxos e bruxas debruçados sobre elas. Estava perto de Gina, ele podia sentir, mas ainda não a via em lugar algum. Por mais que tentasse, não vislumbrava nenhuma sombra de vermelho.

Viu McGonagall parada, dando instruções a um bruxo jovem mais na frente e foi na direção dela. A razão para que a professora de transfigurações tivesse sido deixada na retaguarda era simples: todos temiam o pior. Temiam a derrota ou então uma meia-vitória, onde, apesar de Voldemort ser destruído, as perdas seriam incontáveis. Era preciso que alguém de extrema confiança e capacidade ficasse para trás para poder cuidar de tudo depois da batalha caso não sobrassem muitas pessoas. A chefe da Grifinória foi a eleita.

Draco parou diante dela ofegante e cansado. Seu uniforme estava em desalinho, ele estava suado e sujo de terra e sangue. Estava horrível.

- Você está ferido, Sr. Malfoy? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Não. Eu estou procurando a Gina.

- Como? - ela indagou ainda mais surpresa.

- A Gina. Onde ela está?

- Ela saiu com um grupo a mais ou menos quinze minutos... - depois disso, Draco não ouviu mais nada. Sem sequer esperar que McGonagall terminasse, ele virou-se nos calcanhares e voltou por onde tinha vindo. A necessidade de encontrá-la apenas havia crescido em seu peito. Normalmente era tão fácil avistá-la numa multidão, com aquele cabelo vermelho brilhante, mas naquele dia, aparentemente os céus estavam trabalhando contra ele.

A adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado. E o desespero aumentava a cada passo. Ele PRECISAVA encontrá-la. Precisava como nunca precisara de nada antes em sua vida. Conforme corria, era como se todo o mundo exterior fosse desligado dos seus sentidos. Ele não estava preocupado com a Guerra ou com a vitória. Estava preocupado apenas com _ela_ e todos os seus esforços estavam concentrados em procurá-la. Esse provavelmente foi o seu pior erro. Um erro quase fatal.

Quando Draco percebeu, foi tarde demais. Quando ele deu por si, já estava caído no chão, seu corpo sendo atravessado por uma dor aguda e profunda que ele conhecera apenas uma vez antes. Era a maldição cruciatus, ele sabia. Sentia-se sendo perfurado, cortado, esfolado, espancado. Dor. Apenas dor. Só tinha consciência da dor. Mais nada. Alguns instantes depois, o feitiço foi interrompido. Seu corpo doía. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e as palmas das mãos sangravam onde as unhas tinham entrado na pele. Ele tremia. A varinha que ele estivera segurando caíra no chão. Draco tateou um pouco à sua procura, mas não a encontrou.

- Procurando por isso? - ele ouviu uma voz perguntando acima da sua cabeça. Levantou os olhos vagarosamente. Draco sabia de quem era aquela voz.

- Goyle - Malfoy falou, juntando as forças que lhe restavam para se levantar e encarar o outro de frente. Goyle tinha entre os dedos a varinha que Draco deixara cair.

- Eu realmente acho que hoje é o meu dia de sorte - ele falou, sorrindo com um brilho assassino no olhar. Draco sabia que ele seria um prêmio valioso para qualquer comensal da morte e os seus ex-'amigos' em particular tinham ainda mais motivos para querê-lo morto. Rapidamente, Malfoy olhou ao seu redor. Ele estava perto da linha das árvores, longe do centro da planície. Estava desarmado, mas ainda tinha alguns frascos de poções nas vestes. Se tentasse pegá-los agora, com certeza estaria morto num piscar de olhos, mas poderia utilizá-los se conseguisse uma distração. Pensando rápido, ele concluiu que suas chances eram melhores se conseguisse fugir para o bosque, onde havia árvores que podiam ser usadas para proteção. Ele não sabia como ia conseguir - no momento, até ficar de pé já era doloroso o suficiente -, mas ele sabia que precisava conseguir.

No instante seguinte, contudo, Goyle levantou a sua varinha apontando-a diretamente para o coração de Draco. Era agora ou nunca. Sem parar para pensar duas vezes, então, Malfoy correu. Correu mais rápido do que acharia possível naquelas condições. O feitiço que Goyle lançara passou raspando na sua orelha e ele podia ouvir os passos do outro o perseguindo. Mais um feitiço foi lançado e também passou apenas perto. Logo, Draco estava dentro do bosque, usando as árvores como proteção. Goyle continuava lançando feitiços, mas sua mira não era muito boa. Malfoy apenas corria. Entrou cada vez mais no bosque, em zigue-zague, sem ter noção de onde pretendia chegar. Vasculhava ao redor atrás de algum lugar onde pudesse se esconder, mas Goyle estava no seu encalço. As árvores estavam se tornando mais freqüentes. Os galhos batiam no seu rosto, machucando-o. Por duas vezes, Draco tropeçou em raízes, mas não caiu. Continuou correndo. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Seu corpo doía. Suas pernas vacilavam. E todo o tempo, Goyle continuava no seu encalço.

A terceira vez foi definitiva. Cansado, Draco tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore novamente e caiu. Ainda tentou se arrastar, mas era tarde demais. A luta havia acabado. Sentiu Goyle se aproximar e o virar com um chute. Draco o encarou. Não era a primeira vez que ele encarava a morte de frente, mas com certeza seria a última. Ainda pensou em alguma reação quando, do campo de batalha, ele viu a explosão. A luz se levantou acima das árvores. Goyle também se virou para vê-la. Quando voltou-se para Draco novamente, seus olhos brilhavam em antecipação e seus lábios contorciam-se num sorriso de vitória.

- Está vendo? - ele perguntou - Acabou. Voldemort venceu - e, no seu coração, Draco sabia que era verdade. Tudo pelo que ele lutara estava perdido. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Antes que pudesse chorar, contudo, seu corpo foi novamente invadido pela mesma dor. Sentiu-se contorcer. Goyle queria torturá-lo antes de matá-lo. Por que isso o surpreendia? Deveria ter sido óbvio desde o início.

A dor parou por alguns segundos só para recomeçar em seguida. Cada respiração doía. Era impossível fazer qualquer movimento. Ele sentia sua consciência escapando aos poucos. Não demoraria para que desmaiasse. Talvez, Goyle o mantivesse vivo para torturá-lo um pouco mais depois. Talvez. Mas no fundo, isso não importava. Abriu de novo os olhos e fitou o céu. O sol brilhava no meio de algumas nuvens brancas e fofas. 'Um belo dia para se morrer', Draco pensou. Depois, a escuridão começou a dominá-lo. Ele tentou lutar, tentou abrir os olhos de novo, tentou pensar em Gina, mas a dor era insuportável. A dor era insuportável. Seu rosto estava molhado com lágrimas, sangue e suor. Suas mãos estavam feridas e sangrando. Seu coração estava partido. Todas as esperanças estavam perdidas. Todos os sonhos. Ele sentiu sua vida escapando por entre seus dedos. Sentiu o peso de todas as palavras não ditas, de todos os gestos que ele deixou de fazer. Por fim, deixou sua mente ser invadida por imagens acre-doces _dela_, da única pessoa que poderia ter feito tudo valer a pena; a única pessoa que poderia salvá-lo e que, de fato, o salvou em mais sentidos de que ele gostaria de admitir. Depois, mais nada. Nenhum pensamento, nenhuma lembrança, nenhum sonho. Apenas a escuridão e a dor.


	9. Capítulo 8: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Título da Fic:** A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da Rowling.**

**N/A: **Finalmente, aqui está o capítulo 8. Eu realmente tinha intenção de colocá-lo no ar até quarta-feira, mas ele acabou crescendo mais do que eu planejava e por isso eu demorei. Sem falar que minhas aulas na faculdade também recomeçaram e o meu tempo agora é limitado. 

**Dedicatória: **Eu não poderia deixar de dedicar esse capítulo para a minha querida beta, claro, que fez aniversário na quarta-feira, dia 12. Carlinha, eu prometo que em sua homenagem o próximo capítulo terá bastante D/G action, ok? Feliz Aniversário mais uma vez e, por favor, continue sempre pegando no meu pé pr'eu escrever mais rápido e colocar mais beijos nas histórias! ;o)

Boa leitura!

*   *   *

Capítulo 8: A Sabedoria De Um Tolo 

_Bizarre Love Triangle  
                            Frente  
  
Every time I think of you       /           Cada vez que penso em você_

_I get a shot right through       /           Sou atingida por um disparo direto  
Into a bolt of blue                  /           Num raio de tristeza.  
  
It's no problem of mine                            /  Não é um problema meu  
But it's a problem I find                           /  Mas é um problema que encontro,  
Living the life that I can't leave behind   /  Viver a vida que não consigo deixar para trás.  
  
There's no sense in telling me                    /   Não tem sentido em me dizer  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free    /   "A sabedoria de um tolo não vai te libertar".  
But that's the way that it goes                  /    Mas é assim que acontece  
And it's what nobody knows                     /    E é o que ninguém entende,  
And every day my confusion grows          /    E a cada dia minha confusão aumenta.  
  
_

Refrão:  
Every time I see you falling               /           Cada vez que te vejo caindo,  
I get down on my knees and pray      /           Eu fico de joelhos e rezo.  
I'm waiting for the final moment       /           Estou esperando pelo momento final no qual  
You'll say the words that I can't say  /           Você dirá as palavras que não consigo dizer.  
  
I feel fine and I feel good       /           Eu me sinto ótima e me sinto bem,  
I feel like I never should         /           Eu me sinto como nunca deveria me sentir.  
Whenever I get this way         /           Toda vez que fico deste jeito  
I just don't know what to say /           Simplesmente não sei o que dizer.  
Why can't we be ourselves     /           Por que não podemos ser nós mesmos,

_Llike we were yesterday         /           Como fomos ontem?  
  
I'm not sure what this could mean     /        Não tenho certeza do que isto poderia significar,  
I don't think you're what you seem    /        Não acho que você seja o que aparenta  
I do admit to myself                           /       Eu realmente admito a mim mesma  
That if I had someone else                 /       Que se eu tivesse mais alguém,  
Then I'd never see                             /       Então nunca veria  
Just what we're meant to be              /       Exatamente o que estamos destinados a ser._

_12 de maio_

Um ruído constante o incomodava. De tempos em tempos, o mesmo apito estridente. Ele estava tentando dormir. Será que ninguém percebia? Será que era pedir demais querer um pouco de sossego e silêncio? Aparentemente, era. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia relaxar, não conseguia descansar. O apito sempre voltava, em intervalos regulares. Que barulho irritante! Draco estava cansado, mas o ruído não lhe dava paz. A cada instante, ele se sentia mais alerta, mais consciente da luz, do som e da dor. A cada instante, ele se sentia mais perto de despertar. Era como acordar de um longo sono. Um sono reconfortante. Ele sabia que não seria agradável. Já começava a perceber a garganta seca, as pernas pesadas, as costas doendo. Já tinha consciência de todo o seu corpo, mas não queria ter. Queria dormir. Se não fosse por aquele ruído insistente... "Chega!", pensou Draco, "Eu não agüento mais isso", completou, abrindo os olhos finalmente.

Foi uma sensação estranha. Primeiro, porque ele não sabia onde estava. Não tinha a mínima idéia. Estava deitado em uma cama, num quarto branco, circundado por um tipo de cortina. Não estava vestindo seu pijama nem seu uniforme e sim um tipo estranho de camisola ou avental também branco. Havia uma agulha espetada no seu braço, uma coisa estranha enfiada no seu dedo e, do lado da cama, havia um aparelho esquisito, com uma linha verde, que emitia um apito sempre que essa linha se contorcia. Ou pelo menos foi isso que Draco pensou que acontecia. Era um lugar diferente e ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter estado num local assim antes. Algo lhe dizia que não era uma das câmaras de tortura de Voldemort, que deviam ser escuras e úmidas, não claras e secas. "Talvez eu esteja morto", pensou, mas sabia que não era verdade. A segunda razão pela qual abrir os olhos tinha provocado uma sensação estranha era que Draco se sentia como se despertasse pela primeira vez. Era mais que acordar de um sono revitalizante: era como acordar depois de ter saído do útero materno. Cada sensação parecia velha e nova ao mesmo tempo. E, acima de tudo, ele se sentia vivo. Como nunca se sentira antes.

Subitamente, alguém abriu a cortina ao redor da cama. Era uma mulher, que pareceu tão surpresa ao dar de cara com Draco fitando-a quanto ele ao vê-la. Ela terminou de abrir as cortinas e se dirigiu a ele, sorrindo:

- Ah, então o senhor está acordado! - exclamou. Draco sentiu uma resposta mal-criada chegar até a ponta da sua língua, mas ao abrir a boca, encontrou dificuldades para proferi-la. Sentiu sua garganta arranhar. Vendo seu esforço, a mulher encheu com água um copo que estava sobre uma mesa no quarto. Draco o aceitou silenciosamente, notando que havia outra cama ao seu lado. Nela, um homem estava adormecido.

- Obrigado - ele falou quando terminou de beber. Sua voz estava rouca e ele desistiu de ser rude com a mulher porque, no momento, apenas ela poderia lhe dizer que lugar era aquele.

- Eu vou chamar o médico para avisá-lo que o senhor acordou.

- Médico? Isso é um hospital? - Draco perguntou, surpreso. Aquilo sem dúvida não parecia um hospital.

- Sim. O senhor está se sentindo bem?

- O que diabos aconteceu comigo? - ele indagou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

- O senhor foi trazido há pouco mais de duas semanas por um caçador.

- Duas semanas? Eu estou aqui há duas semanas???

- Por favor, não se agite! - ela implorou, subitamente preocupada - Acalme-se. Eu vou chamar o médico e ele vai responder a todas as suas perguntas. Não vou demorar - disse, virando-se.

- Não, espere! - Draco chamou, tentando parecer mais calmo - Antes de ir, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Sim, claro.

- Seria possível desligar esse raio de aparelho? - ele falou, apontando para o dispositivo que ficava apitando - Esse barulho é realmente irritante.

- Senhor, eu não posso fazer isso - ela respondeu encarando-o como se ele fosse de outro planeta - Esse aparelho serve para nós monitorarmos seu coração.

- Então esses apitos...

- São o seu coração batendo - e após uma pausa - Eu já volto com o médico, está bem?

Draco deixou-se recostar de novo na cama, confuso. As lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos estavam se tornando mais claras na sua mente. Havia o céu ensolarado e Goyle, óbvio, com um sorriso vitorioso. Havia dor. Uma dor extrema. E depois, não havia nada. Vazio. Escuridão. Nada. Draco se lembrava da batalha e da grande explosão. Sabia que deveria estar morto naquele momento. Ou pior: deveria estar nas mãos de Voldemort, mas não estava. Ao contrário, acordara no que parecia ser um mundo diferente do seu, um mundo quase irreal, onde nada era familiar. Ele estava sozinho. Completamente sozinho.

Logo depois que esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, o homem que dormia na cama ao lado se mexeu, fazendo barulho, como que querendo contrariá-lo, lembrá-lo que havia outras pessoas ali, que ele não era o único. Draco o olhou de soslaio com desconfiança. Segundos em seguida, o homem começou a roncar. Não era muito alto, mas era suficiente para deixar Malfoy realmente irritado. Não que isso fosse difícil, mas naquela situação delicada, onde ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava e de como tinha ido parar ali, tornara-se ainda mais fácil. Era uma sensação estranha não estar no controle, não saber. Imediatamente, Draco decidiu que era a pior sensação do mundo. Logo logo, ele iria começar a duvidar também de quem era.

Antes que isso acontecesse, contudo, a porta do quarto se abriu, deixando entrar novamente a mulher de antes, só que dessa vez ela estava acompanhada por um outro homem, alto e magro, de cabelos castanhos. Devia ter uns trinta e poucos anos. "Deve ser o médico", Draco pensou imediatamente, sua curiosidade vencendo temporariamente a sua raiva.

- Bom dia! Eu sou o Dr. Henry Edwards - exclamou o médico jovialmente - Como o senhor está se sentindo?

- Estaria melhor se soubesse o que aconteceu comigo - Malfoy respondeu mau-humorado. 

- Bom - o sorriso do médico vacilou um pouco - nós estávamos esperando que o senhor pudesse nos ajudar nisso.

- Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando.

- Está bem - o Dr. Edwards disse com cautela. Com certeza, já tinha percebido que aquele não seria um paciente fácil - Eu vou lhe dizer o que nós sabemos, okay?

- Sou todo ouvidos - Draco respondeu, ainda com sarcasmo na voz.

- Você foi encontrado numa floresta há 300 quilômetros daqui por um caçador. Ele disse à polícia que havia um homem com você, um homem que parecia estar te atacando. Quando esse caçador se aproximou, o homem se virou para ele e ele atirou. O homem morreu. Isso foi no dia 25 de abril, há mais de duas semanas. Você recebeu os primeiros cuidados em um pequeno ambulatório da cidade e quando estava estável para transferência foi trazido para cá. Você estava em coma quando foi encontrado e só recobrou a consciência hoje. O que nós não entendemos exatamente é o porquê do coma. Nós encontramos sinais de que seu corpo foi submetido a um estresse extremo, mas nada mais. Não havia sinais de trauma, nem de envenenamento ou overdose, nada que pudesse induzir o estado de coma.

- Bom, se você que é o médico não consegue entender, como eu conseguiria? - Draco perguntou, fingindo impaciência. Nem se ele quisesse poderia explicar a Maldição Cruciatus para esse médico. Estava claro agora, pelo menos, que ele estava em um hospital trouxa. Teria que ser extremamente cuidadoso com tudo o que falasse - Quando eu posso ir embora? - essa pergunta pareceu pegar o Dr. Edwards de completa surpresa.

- O senhor acabou de acordar. Nós ainda temos que fazer um exame neurológico completo para investigar possíveis seqüelas. A enfermeira McNeal me informou que o senhor estava um pouco desorientado quando acordou.

- É claro que sim! Eu estive em coma por duas semanas! Quem não estaria desorientado?

- Está bem. O senhor pode então me dizer o seu nome?

- Claro! O meu nome é... - por um momento, Draco hesitou. Com Voldemort vencendo a Guerra, não demoraria para que suas garras se estendessem até o mundo trouxa. Usar, então, o seu nome verdadeiro seria bastante estúpido. Ele precisava de um nome falso. Ele pensou em usar o nome da sua identidade na Espanha, mas lá ele tinha sido descoberto. A identidade não era mais segura. Ele encarou o médico com uma expressão confusa. Por um segundo, hesitou. Depois, a resposta se tornou clara. Ele não daria nome algum - ... eu... eu não me lembro... - completou, então, usando toda a sua habilidade para mentir. A enfermeira e o Dr. Edwards trocaram um olhar de confidência e Draco temeu que eles desconfiassem - O quê??? - perguntou, nervoso - Eu já disse que não lembro!!!

- Está bem. Não há necessidade para se exaltar - o médico interrompeu - Perdas de memória não são incomuns após acontecimentos traumáticos. Os exames indicarão se há alguma causa física para a sua amnésia. O mais provável, contudo, é que as causas sejam psicológicas. Eu vou mandar um psiquiatra vir vê-lo depois, está certo?

- O que seja - Draco respondeu aliviado, mas ainda assim mau-humorado. Em qualquer outra situação, teria considerado um ultraje que o médico sugerisse que ele precisava de um psiquiatra. Malfoys nunca enlouquecem! Eles sempre mantém o completo controle sobre suas faculdades; mas, diante da situação, achou melhor calar a boca e concordar. Não queria mais confusão do que o mínimo necessário.

- Muito bem. A polícia também vai querer falar com você sobre o que aconteceu. Eu vou explicar para eles a sua condição, mas é provável que mesmo assim eles queiram fazer algumas perguntas, okay?

- Okay - Malfoy disse, cruzando os braços. Ele nunca tinha sido tão humilhado em sua vida. Ser interrogado por um policial trouxa??? Aquele era sem dúvida o fundo do poço. Sem dúvida!

- Eu tenho outros pacientes para ver agora, mas logo voltarei para acompanhá-lo nos exames. A enfermeira McNeal vai tirar um pouco de sangue para alguns testes e, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, basta tocar a campainha ao lado da cama que ela virá vê-lo. Tudo certo?

- Tudo certo - Draco concordou deixando evidente a sua ironia, enquanto o Dr. Edwards saía do quarto. Ele estava furioso. Absolutamente furioso. Quando a enfermeira se aproximou sorrindo, com uma agulha na mão, ele quase desmaiou. Nunca em sua vida inteira tinha imaginado algo do gênero. Por favor! Que tipo de medicina esses trouxas praticam? Nem na Idade Média, a medicina bruxa era assim tão brutal. Agulhas e aparelhos que apitam e embalagens plásticas com líquidos transparentes que ficam pingando. Só faltava agora ela querer fazer um buraco na barriga dele. Mais um pouco e Draco teria preferido estar na câmara de tortura de Voldemort. Lá, pelo menos, ele teria alguma noção do que estava acontecendo e do que precisaria fazer para tentar escapar. Ali, ele estava preso em um mundo estranho, onde tudo era novo e ele se sentia completamente perdido. Completamente.

O sol penetrou pela janela e iluminou o quarto cedo na manhã seguinte. Draco, contudo, não foi acordado pela luz. Ele já estava desperto, deitado na cama. Não conseguiu dormir mais do que umas duas horas durante toda a noite e, com certeza, não mais que uns trinta minutos consecutivos. Sempre acordava preocupado, com o mesmo pensamento em mente. Um pensamento que tinha nome: Virgínia Weasley. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, a idéia de que ela poderia estar morta era extremamente dolorosa. Malfoy tentou se agarrar à esperança de que ela tivesse conseguido escapar, mas sabia que as chances eram pequenas. Além disso, não podia deixar de pensar que ela estar morta ainda seria melhor do que estar nas mãos de Voldemort. Deus sabe o que aquele monstro seria capaz de fazer com Gina. Imaginar um mundo sem Virgínia Weasley, contudo, sem seus olhos brilhantes ou seu sorriso era a parte mais difícil. Draco contemplava agora seriamente a possibilidade real de passar todos os anos restantes de sua vida sem vê-la e essa não era uma idéia feliz. Fazia com que ele desejasse ter morrido também, naquele campo, pelas mãos de algum comensal da morte.

Draco estava tão absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos que sequer percebeu os dois olhos verdes que o observavam da outra cama. Ele não sabia o nome do paciente com quem dividia o quarto. Fizera questão de não falar nada no dia anterior e o outro não o incomodou, contentando-se apenas em observá-lo à distância. Naquela manhã, contudo, enquanto ainda estava com a cabeça cheia de imagens de uma certa ruiva, Malfoy foi subitamente interrompido por uma vozinha aguda, que ele não classificaria com outro adjetivo que não 'irritante':

- Então, qual o nome dela?

Draco virou-se surpreso, ainda tentando entender a pergunta que acabara de ser feita.

- Como? - ele indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Qual é o nome dela? Da garota em quem você está pensando? - como em poucos momentos em sua vida, Malfoy ficou sem saber o que dizer. Apenas abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, sentindo sua irritação e sua frustração crescerem - Desculpe, - o homem continuou - mas a expressão no seu rosto era transparente. Só uma mulher poderia provocá-la.

- Eu não estava pensando em mulher nenhuma! - Draco respondeu finalmente, com raiva na voz.

- Ah, desculpe! - o homem continuou, parecendo se sentir envergonhado - Eu apenas assumi que era uma garota, mas se você é _gay..._

- O quê????! - Malfoy exclamou, levantando-se um pouco na cama e virando-se para encarar o homem melhor - Você está maluco?! - completou, com um olhar mortal.

- Não. Era apenas uma possibilidade válida, mas se não é o seu caso, então com certeza você estava pensando numa garota.

- Eu não estava pensando em garota nenhuma - afirmou novamente - Como poderia? Eu não consigo lembrar nem o meu próprio nome! - acrescentou, lembrando-se da sua mentira.

- Ah, me desculpe, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

- Como? - Draco perguntou, subitamente gélido. Aquele homem não poderia saber mais sobre ele, poderia?

- Ora, não se preocupe. Eu não vou falar nada para ninguém - o homem disse com uma piscadela. Malfoy apenas o encarou como se ele de repente tivesse crescido mais uma cabeça.

- Como...? - perguntou de novo, ainda desconfiado.

- Você fala enquanto dorme. Eu tenho sono leve.

- Eu falo enquanto durmo? - Malfoy perguntou, com medo. Se isso fosse verdade, ele poderia estar em maus lençóis. Deus sabe o que ele poderia ter revelado.

- Fala - respondeu o outro simplesmente.

- E o que eu falo?

- A maior parte não dá pra entender - o homem disse. Malfoy respirou aliviado - mas eu sei que há uma garota envolvida na história... então, diga-me: qual é o nome dela?

- Você é uma pessoa curiosa demais - Draco comentou, virando-se para a janela.

- Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso. Então, qual o nome?

- Tem certeza que você está prestando atenção na conversa? - o outro indagou, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso.

- Claro que sim. E você ainda não me falou o nome.

- Por que diabos você está tão interessado nisso?!

- É como você mesmo disse: eu sou uma pessoa curiosa. Então, qual é...

- Virgínia! Ok? O nome dela é Virgínia. Satisfeito agora?

- Claro - o homem calou a boca por alguns instantes e Draco deu um suspiro de alívio. Pouco depois, contudo, ele recomeçou - Então, como ela é?

- Será que dá pra você ficar quieto, por favor???

- Desculpe. Eu estava apenas tentando conversar. Afinal, nós dois estamos presos aqui de qualquer jeito. A propósito, qual é o seu nome? O meu é James. Eu trabalho em uma construtora, e você? Em que você trabalha?

- Eu sou um assassino profissional - Malfoy respondeu, encarando-o seriamente, com olhos frios. Não estava mais agüentando aquele interrogatório. Estava pior do que quando a polícia aparecera na tarde anterior. Com ela, ele apenas fingira não se lembrar de nada. Agora, ele se sentia encurralado. Depois de responder, virou-se na cama, dando as costas para o homem e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Após alguns segundos, James continuou:

- Ah, entendi! Você está de brincadeira comigo! Foi muito boa. Por uns instantes, eu quase cheguei a acreditar. Falando sério agora, em que você trabalha? Eu gosto de trabalhar em construções. É bom estar sempre construindo algo, não acha? Você gosta do seu trabalho? Eu tenho certeza que sim. A minha mulher é advogada. Está sempre muito ocupada. Eu acabo ficando mais tempo com as crianças do que ela. A não ser agora, claro, que eu estou aqui. Foi um acidente em uma obra. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com você. Deve ter sido horrível. Você está falando com um psicólogo? Eu sei que é meio chato admitir que a gente precisa de ajuda, mas eles são realmente bons. A minha mãe era uma psicóloga, mas ela morreu. Senão, eu podia te indicar para ela. A minha mulher tem um psicólogo. Se você quiser, eu posso pegar o número pra você. Não? Tem certeza? Está bem. Você é quem sabe. O que a sua mulher faz? Ela...

- Ela não é minha mulher! - Draco exclamou finalmente sem conseguir se controlar. Ele estava a ponto de levantar e esganar o homem. Pelo menos assim ele calaria a boca!

- Ah, então é por isso! - James falou e depois ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Draco realmente tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Finalmente, virou-se para ele:

- Por isso o quê???

- Que ela não está aqui. Quer dizer, você viu quando minha mulher e meus filhos vieram ontem. A enfermeira até fechou a cortina. Se ela fosse sua mulher, com certeza já teria aparecido. Vocês brigaram? Ela te traiu? Você a traiu? O que aconteceu? Eu e minha mulher quase nos separamos uma vez, mas eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. Como você consegue?

- E quem disse que eu consigo? - murmurou Malfoy de má vontade.

- Ah, então é isso: você está com o coração partido. Pobre coitado! Mas não se preocupe. Às vezes, pode não ser definitivo. Se bem que se ela nem veio te visitar...

- Ela não sabe que eu estou aqui!

- Não? Você já tentou ligar pra ela? Quer dizer, se ela não sabe, nós não podemos realmente culpá-la, não é mesmo? Você deveria avisá-la. Afinal, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, você ia querer saber, certo? Com certeza sim. Se você pedir à enfermeira, ela pode te deixar usar o telefone. Quer que eu a chame? Hein?

- Não - Draco respondeu secamente. Estava cansado demais até para ignorá-lo. Talvez, se respondesse às perguntas, o homem calasse a boca mais cedo.

- Por que não? O que quer que ela tenha feito, você obviamente ainda gosta dela. Não quer nem mesmo tentar?

- Eu não posso ligar para ela - Malfoy respondeu, imaginando que 'ligar' era uma maneira que os trouxa usavam para falar com alguém - porque eu não sei onde ela está.

- Ela foi embora? Que pena! Então foi você quem partiu o coração dela?

- Eu não fiz nada disso!!! - Draco exclamou, furioso. Ele estava no limite do seu auto-controle - Ninguém fez nada disso. Eu só não sei onde ela está, ouviu? Não adianta você ficar me perguntando, EU NÃO SEI!

- Está bem - e após uma pausa - Me desculpe. Você tem razão em ficar com raiva. Foi muito insensível da minha parte tocar no assunto assim, sem saber o que realmente aconteceu. Eu vou te deixar em paz agora.

- Obrigado - Draco disse antes de se virar de costas de novo. Todas aquelas perguntas tinham deixado-no ainda mais preocupado. Que homenzinho infeliz por fazê-lo pensar na Gina daquela forma. Quisera ele que as coisas fosse simples assim! Quisera ele que bastasse chegar numa lareira, acender o fogo, jogar um pouco de pó-de-flu e pronto! Encontrar a Gina do outro lado. Quisera ele que Goyle nunca o tivesse encontrado e que agora, ele pudesse estar longe dali, com Virgínia ao seu lado. Mas as coisas não aconteceram assim. Raramente as coisas acontecem como nós queremos.

- Você tem certeza que não quer nenhuma ajuda? - James voltou a falar. Era como se durante cada minuto calado ele tivesse lutado para dizer alguma coisa e agora finalmente não agüentasse mais - Eu sei que eu não deveria me meter, mas a minha mulher conhece alguns investigadores profissionais. Talvez um deles pudesse localizar a garota pra você.

- Obrigado - Draco se obrigou a dizer. Sabia que o homem no fundo estava tentando ser gentil. De uma forma bem desastrada, é verdade, mas pelo menos ele estava tentando - Mas eu não acho que nenhum detetive poderá me ajudar.

- E como você pode saber sem nem tentar?

- Confie em mim. Eu sei - James ficou em silêncio mais um pouco depois disso. Malfoy já estava começando a agradecer mentalmente quando o outro resolveu começar a falar de novo:

- Me desculpe. Eu sei que eu não devia me meter, mas é só que... bem... Você a ama, não? Eu também amo minha mulher e fico imaginando quando ela quase se separou de mim... pensando no meu desespero e, sinceramente, eu não sei como você vai conseguir.

- Nossa! Muito obrigado por compartilhar isso. Eu me sinto bem melhor agora - Draco respondeu com ironia, num tom seco.

- Eu estou falando sério. Não sei como eu faria. Acho que, se fosse eu, ia acabar me jogando do alto de algum prédio. A vida seria impossível sem ela. Ou melhor: a vida não existe sem ela, porque ela é a minha vida inteira, o que me mantém são. Sem ela, pra quê viver?

- Você está falando essas coisas de propósito só pra animar meu espírito? - Malfoy perguntou, agora profundamente irritado, mas, principalmente, assustado, porque uma parte sua dizia que aquele homem tinha razão. Ele estava sozinho. Em outra época, ele teria abraçado a oportunidade de fugir daquilo tudo, pegar seu dinheiro e ir viver longe de todos. Costumava se orgulhar do fato de que não precisava de ninguém. Mais que isso até: de que não queria ninguém por perto. Vasculhou sua mente procurando o momento exato em que isso mudara; o momento em que ele começou a encontrar dificuldades para imaginar um mundo e uma vida sem Virgínia Weasley. Era impossível dizer dia, hora e local. E era impossível principalmente porque ele tinha a impressão de que sempre a amara; de que a parte de sua existência em que ele a desconhecia era desprezível e até mesmo vergonhosa. Ele existia para amá-la.

Era estranho para ele se definir através de outra pessoa, mas essa era a verdade: em algum momento, o centro de sua vida passou a ser _ela e não mais ele próprio. Talvez se Draco Malfoy fosse um homem comum, que tivesse crescido numa família comum, ele estivesse acostumado a isso: acostumado a amar e ser amado, acostumado a pensar na sua família e nos seus amigos em primeiro lugar e aí, talvez seu amor por Gina não se manifestasse de forma tão intensa. A verdade, entretanto, é que, crescendo como ele cresceu, toda a sua capacidade de amar estava agora concentrada em uma única pessoa e era um sentimento avassalador. Como ele poderia viver sem ela? Como ele poderia esperar encontrar no mundo outra pessoa como ela? Como ele poderia se sentir tão feliz, tão satisfeito e completo nos braços de outra mulher? E, ao mesmo tempo, como ele poderia viver uma vida egocêntrica e isolada como antes? Era impossível. Uma vez que ele sentiu o que é amar alguém, como ele poderia esquecer e se contentar com menos?_

Qualquer pessoa que o tivesse conhecido antes e o visse agora não entenderia. Provavelmente, acharia que ele estava mentindo. Afinal, como alguém pode parecer duas pessoas completamente diferentes? O Draco Malfoy que estudou em Hogwarts não poderia ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy que estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, tentando imaginar como ele conseguiria viver sem Gina Weasley. Simplesmente não era possível. E ele sabia disso. Sabia tanto que lutara o quanto pôde contra a mudança, mas, no fim, perdera. Obviamente. Como poderia ganhar quando não tinha absoluto controle sobre o ritmo do seu coração sempre que _ela_ se aproximava? A primeira pessoa que disse que o amor pode fazer milagres não tinha idéia de que isso era assim tão verdadeiro. O amor pode fazer milagres e ele se considerava a prova viva disso.

Cansado e vencido, Draco fechou os olhos, procurando bloquear qualquer resposta que James desse. Por um dia, o outro já fizera o bastante. Ele não queria mais ouvir e não queria mais falar. Tudo o que ele queria era fechar os olhos e imaginar que ela estava ali, viva e sã, abraçando-o, beijando-o. Tudo o que ele queria era sonhar.

- Draco - ele estava ouvindo a voz dela, doce e melódica como sempre. Sentia a mão dela apoiada no seu ombro, chamando-o. Virou-se na cama para vê-la. Ela estava lá. Olhando-o com olhos brilhantes no escuro - Você estava tendo um pesadelo, meu amor.

- Estava? - perguntou ele, ainda desorientado. Estava suando.

- Sim, estava - ela sorriu - Estava gritando e tremendo.

- Meu Deus! - ele disse, lembrando-se - Eu sonhei... sonhei que nós estávamos separados... sonhei que Voldemort havia vencido a batalha final e você... você... eu não sabia onde você estava...

- Shhh... - ela falou suavemente, abraçando-o - Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Nada poderia ter nos separado. Você sabe disso.

- Nada?

- Nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Mas era tão real...

- Era apenas um sonho, meu amor. Você sabe disso. Sabe que Voldemort não ganhou a batalha final. Nós ganhamos. E nós estamos juntos.

- Mas nós poderíamos ter sido separados. Perdidos um do outro...

- Não, nunca. Eu não permitiria. Eu iria te encontrar.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Eu procuraria até no inferno se fosse preciso. Eu te amo. Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo - ele respondeu, enterrando a cabeça nos braços dela, deixando-se abandonar, perdido e vulnerável como nunca fizera, como se fosse uma criança procurando consolo. Era tão fácil... tão fácil simplesmente abraçá-la...

- Draco - ele ouviu a voz de novo - Draco! - mas dessa vez, havia um tom diferente nela, um tom de urgência, de medo. Um tom de desespero - Draco! Acorde! - ele ouviu de novo. Levantou a cabeça e não a encontrou. Ela não estava mais ali. Ela não estava mais ali! Seu coração batia acelerado. Onde ela estava? Para onde ela tinha ido? Ela não estava mais na cama. Olhando ao redor, não havia mais cama. Apenas escuridão, apenas vazio. Para onde ela tinha ido? Ele estava sozinho. Ele estava caindo - Draco! - a voz falou de novo - Draco, abra os olhos - ele queria obedecer, queria vê-la, mas não conseguia - Draco, meu amor, abra olhos - ela pediu de novo. Ele tentou. Precisava vê-la. Juntando todas as suas forças e concentrando-se, ele finalmente conseguiu e, quando abriu os olhos, ela estava ali, encarando-o de volta.

- Gina - Malfoy murmurou ao vê-la - Você está aqui. De verdade.

- É claro que eu estou - ela respondeu sorrindo, os olhos brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Você me encontrou - ele sussurrou, puxando-a e enlaçando-a firmemente - Você me encontrou - repetiu ainda sem soltá-la.

- Sim, encontrei.

- Eu não estou sonhando?

- Você não está sonhando.

- Mas o que aconteceu? A batalha... Nós ganhamos? - Gina se afastou um pouco para poder responder olhando-o:

- Não, nós não ganhamos. Mas nós também não perdemos - ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas que escorreram pelas suas bochechas.

- Como?...

- Voldemort não foi destruído. Ele está fraco, mas não morto.

- Então a Guerra...

- ...não terminou ainda - Draco demorou alguns segundos para digerir isso. Estava tão feliz no momento por encontrá-la viva e sã que não conseguiu perceber o real peso do que ela estava falando.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Qual foi aquela história toda com Potter e a garota...

- Foi um golpe baixo. Voldemort mandou que seus comensais fizessem a única coisa que poderia impedir que Harry se mantivesse concentrado. Ela está morta agora e ele está em frangalhos - Gina respondeu tristemente.

- Então quer dizer que Potter realmente não gosta de você?

- É claro que ele gosta, Draco. Nós somos amigos. Mas é só isso. Você achava que fosse mais?

- Achava - ele admitiu - Eu achava que ele tivesse te dado esse anel como uma promessa de casamento - continuou, passando os dedos sobre o anel na mão de Gina.

- Você achava que... meu Deus... como você pôde acreditar nisso, Malfoy? Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? Alguém que seria capaz de estar noiva de Harry e ao mesmo tempo... O que você estava pensando? - ela falou indignada, levantando-se da cama.

- Eu obviamente não estava pensando... eu...

- ...o quê? Achou que eu fosse como você?

- Weasley!

- Não, Draco, eu não quero ouvir. Nós não temos tempo pra isso agora - ela falou, passando as mãos no rosto - Nós temos que ir embora.

- Embora para onde?

- Para Hogwarts, claro. Como eu disse: a Guerra não terminou. Nós temos uma chance única agora, que é atacar Voldemort enquanto ele ainda está fraco. Nós não podemos desperdiçá-la.

- O quê? Você quer que eu volte para aquele terror?

- Draco...

- Não! Será que você não entende? Essa é a nossa chance.

- Nossa chance?

- É! A nossa chance de fugir, de ir embora, escapar de tudo isso. Nós podemos ir juntos, Gina. Só nós dois, longe de Voldemort e da Guerra e dos pesadelos...

- Draco, eu não posso...

- É claro que você pode! Nós podemos!

- Não, eu não posso - ela disse como se estivesse enojada somente por considerar a possibilidade.

- Você não faria isso por mim? - ele disse, endurecendo sua expressão.

- Não tem nada a ver com você...

- É claro que tem a ver comigo! Você não quer ir embora comigo!

- Como você pode ser assim tão infantil? Será que você não entende? O meu mundo inteiro está em frangalhos! Você não sabe da metade das coisas que aconteceram! Harry está num estado de dar pena, Rony esteve entre a vida e a morte na enfermaria, Dumbledore... Dumbledore está morto e ninguém sabe o que fazer... e eu passei as últimas duas semanas desesperada atrás de você, morrendo de medo de que os comensais tivessem te levado. Você tem idéia de quantas vezes eu ouvi que devia desistir? Você tem idéia do que eu estou passando?

- E ainda assim você não quer ir embora!

- Não é questão de querer! É a minha família, a minha vida. Você realmente acha que eu conseguiria ser feliz sabendo que os abandonei?

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles ficariam felizes se soubessem que você está bem.

- Eu nunca me perdoaria, Draco - ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E se nós perdermos, Gina? Você já pensou nisso? Nós vamos morrer. Antes, não havia opção. Eu não podia ir embora e te deixar lá, mas agora a opção está diante dos nossos olhos. Eu não quero voltar. Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Venha comigo. Seremos só nós dois.

- Draco, e se nós ganharmos? Você já pensou nisso? Nós ainda poderíamos ter a nossa vida. A diferença é que nós não seríamos os únicos.

- Você está disposta a arriscar?

- Eu não tenho escolha.

- Sim, você tem - ele falou desesperado. A idéia de perdê-la novamente era apavorante. Se ele apenas pudesse convencê-la... - Se você me ama - falou num último recurso - venha comigo. Vamos fugir.

- Draco, eu te amo, mas eu não posso ir - ela falou enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Malfoy não imaginara que uma simples frase pudesse partir seu coração em pedaços tão pequenos.

- Então você não me ama - ele disse lançando-lhe um olhar frio.

- Draco...

- Vá embora. Eu não vou voltar com você. Estou cansado da Guerra - afirmou, desviando o olhar. Estava com o orgulho ferido. Ele se expusera completamente para ela e ainda assim havia sido recusado.

- Você não quer nem ao menos saber quem me deu esse anel? - ele não respondeu - Foi você, Draco. Você me deu esse anel - ela disse numa voz suave - Estava junto com a sua carta. Nela, você me disse para usá-lo em homenagem a um futuro que não iria acontecer. Também disse que você tinha toda a capacidade para mudar e eu tinha exatamente o que era necessário para provocar essas mudanças. Desde que eu li aquelas palavras, não consegui mais desistir de você. Eu passei a me sentir responsável porque, se era verdade que você poderia se transformar em um bom homem por minha causa e eu não fizesse nada, então seria minha culpa. E eu passei a usar o anel primeiro como uma lembrança da minha responsabilidade e, depois de um tempo, como um sinal de esperança... esperança por um futuro que poderia sim acontecer. Venha comigo. Venha comigo, meu amor, para que nós possamos acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas e finalmente viver em paz.

Draco não a encarou. Ele sabia que se a olhasse não resistiria, mas era preciso. Tentou bloquear tudo o que ela falara repetindo para si mesmo que não importava, que se ela o amasse, ela iria embora. Ela tinha que amá-lo mais que a todos os outros, não? Mais do que ela amava sua família ou Potter, já que ele a amava completamente. Se isso fosse verdade, ela não hesitaria. E, mesmo não conseguindo imaginar como viver sem ela, Draco ainda era um Malfoy e nunca aceitaria nada pela metade.

- Você não vai voltar comigo mesmo? - ela perguntou e, mesmo sem vê-la, ele sabia que ela estava chorando. Não respondeu à pergunta - Está bem então - Gina falou e esperou alguns segundos como se ainda tivesse esperanças de que ele mudasse de idéia. Como isso não aconteceu, ela continuou - Não se preocupe. Eu não vou falar para ninguém que te encontrei e também não vou deixar mais ninguém te procurar. Eu também nunca mais vou te procurar, você entendeu, Draco? - e, como ele novamente não respondeu à pergunta, Virgínia lentamente virou-se e saiu do quarto. Cada passo seu ecoando no chão como uma sentença final.

Depois que ela saiu, Draco finalmente se entregou. O que ele tinha acabado de fazer? Ele a tinha mandado embora. E por quê? Por causa do seu orgulho. Tudo por causa do seu orgulho. 'E porque ela não me ama o suficiente' repetiu mentalmente, como se tentasse se justificar. Ele a mandara embora. Não havia justificativa para isso. Malfoy estava perdido. Sem conseguir se controlar, ele virou-se na cama, encolheu-se e chorou. Eram lágrimas de raiva e de orgulho ferido e de dor, uma dor lancinante que parecia  querer parti-lo ao meio, lembrando-o da realidade cruel de que ele a mandara embora. Para sempre.

Pouco tempo depois, Draco foi incomodado pelo barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo. Por um instante, pensou que fosse ela voltando, mas quando olhou, descobriu que era apenas James. Era tudo de que ele precisava.

- Então? - o outro perguntou animadamente. Malfoy simplesmente o ignorou - Como foi? Eu vi a sua visitante e resolvi dar uma volta pra que vocês tivessem mais privacidade. Era ela, não era? A sua garota? - Draco fechou os olhos e continuou ignorando-o - Vocês não brigaram, brigaram? Porque isso seria horrível! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Será que dá pra você calar a sua maldita boca?! - Malfoy exclamou finalmente, não conseguindo mais se controlar.

- Desculpe. Mas depois disso, acho que fica óbvio que sim, vocês brigaram. Por quê?

- Porque ela não quis ficar comigo, está bem? Está satisfeito agora?

- E por que ela não quis ficar?

- Porque ela queria que eu fosse com ela.

- E por que você não foi?

- Porque não!!! Se ela realmente me amasse, ela teria ficado.

- E se você realmente a amasse, você teria ido, não é mesmo?

- O quê? - Draco perguntou perplexo.

- Eu estou apenas dizendo que o raciocínio que pode ser usado a seu favor, também pode ser usado a favor dela, não é mesmo?

- Não, não pode!

- Mas é claro que pode!

- E o que você sabe, hein? O que você tem a ver com essa história toda? Tudo o que você sabe fazer é falar e falar e falar. A sua mulher deve gostar de trabalhar muito só para ficar longe de você e eu aposto que o motivo pra ela querer se separar era que ela não agüentava mais ter que ouvir a sua voz!!! - no momento que as palavras começaram a sair da sua boca, Draco se arrependeu, mas já era tarde demais. Ele já tinha falado tudo. Pôde ver claramente a expressão na face do outro murchar e cair, como em câmera lenta. Ele não estava mais acostumado àquilo, a deliberadamente machucar alguém daquela forma e se sentiu culpado. Tão culpado que, após uma pausa, fez o que nunca pensara se vir fazendo antes - Olha, me desculpe - ele murmurou - Eu não quis realmente dizer tudo isso... Eu estou com raiva, é só... eu realmente...

- Esqueça - James o interrompeu - Eu estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas você tem razão. Eu não tenho nada a ver com a história. Você pode me atacar o quanto quiser, mas isso não muda o fato de que nada é minha culpa. Se alguém é culpado é você e não sou eu que, por orgulho, vou passar o resto das minhas noites sozinho - completou friamente. Depois, puxou a cortina ao redor da cama e Draco não o viu mais. Nem o ouviu. De qualquer forma, já tinha ouvido o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

As palavras de James continuaram ecoando na cabeça dele por toda a noite. E a cada minuto que passava, tornava-se mais difícil justificar para si mesmo o que ele tinha feito. Malfoy sabia que tinha tomado muitas decisões estúpidas na sua vida. Mais do que poderia contar, mas aquela com certeza era a pior de todas e a que poderia ter as conseqüências mais terríveis. Ele não queria estar ali, sozinho. Queria estar com ela e poderia estar com ela, não fosse seu gênio terrível e seu orgulho. Afinal de contas, ele era um Malfoy. Por mais que tentasse, nunca seria capaz de mudar isso.

Não conseguiu dormir sequer um segundo até o amanhecer. Passou as horas sendo assombrado pelo peso das suas próprias palavras e pela certeza de que alguma parte do seu corpo sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito. Por mais que fosse difícil e por mais que fosse contra tudo o que ele aprendera, ele sabia. Sabia que deveria levantar-se e ir atrás dela, pedir desculpas, implorar se fosse necessário, dizer que ele não conseguia imaginar o mundo sem ela. Era isso que precisava ser feito e era isso que ele iria fazer. De um jeito ou de outro. Porque a verdade é que ele a amava e todo o resto não tinha importância perto dela.

**N/A2:** Bom, nós estamos chegando ao final da história. Provavelmente, o próximo capítulo será o último e nós teremos depois um epílogo. Por isso, pode ser que o capítulo 9 demore um pouquinho mais para sair. Afinal, se ele vai ser o último, eu vou ter que fazê-lo valer a pena, não é mesmo?


	10. Capítulo 9: A Hora Final

**Título da Fic:** A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da Rowling. E eu não vou ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa história.

**N/A: **Bom, eu sei que já faz quase um mês, mas realmente o que deveria ser o último capítulo da história acabou se revelando bem maior do que eu esperava e, por isso, eu acabei tendo que dividi-lo em dois capítulos. Como eu não queria torturar mais ninguém, eu primeiro terminei os dois para depois colocá-los no ar ao mesmo tempo. Além deles, eu resolvi publicar também de uma vez o epílogo da fic, que já está pronto há algum tempo, então vocês têm agora a história completa. Os meus comentários adicionais estarão no capítulo 10 e no final do epílogo.

Boa leitura!

*   *   *

Capítulo 9: A Hora Final 

_"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers:_

_(Nós poucos, nós poucos felizardos, nós, bando de irmãos)_

_For he to day that sheds his blood with me,_

_(Porque aquele que hoje derrama seu sangue comigo)_

_Shall be my brother: be he ne're so vile,_

_(Será meu irmão: Seja ele vil)_

_This day shall gentle his Condition._

_(Esse dia o enobrecerá)_

_And Gentlemen in England, now a bed,_

_(E cavalheiros na Inglaterra, agora na cama)_

_Shall thinke themselues accurst they were not here;_

_(Considerar-se-ão amaldiçoados por não estarem aqui)_

_And hold their Manhoods cheape, whiles any speakes,_

_(E  menosprezarão sua própria honra enquanto qualquer um falar)_

_That fought with vs vpon Saint Crispines day." _

_(Que lutou conosco no dia de São Crispim)_

**_         (William Shakespeare, "Henrique V", Ato IV, Cena III)_**

_14 de maio_

Draco tocou a campainha insistentemente. Havia amanhecido há pouco tempo. Ele esperara até o sol nascer, mas agora não podia esperar mais. Ainda não tinha idéia de como iria chegar à Hogwarts, mas sabia que precisava encontrar um jeito. Se ele tivesse sorte, poderia achar nas suas coisas um pouco do pó-de-flu especial que usara na Espanha. Se não achasse, teria que quebrar a cabeça para bolar um plano. Talvez conseguisse chegar à Londres. O Nôitibus não estava mais operacional desde que a Guerra começara, então ele provavelmente teria que usar meios trouxas. E não tinha nenhum dinheiro trouxa.

Ainda estava ponderando sua situação quando a enfermeira McNeal entrou no quarto solícita:

- Há algum problema, senhor Malfoy? - Gina com certeza tinha dito para eles qual era o seu nome verdadeiro.

- Sim. Onde estão minhas coisas?

- Suas coisas?

- Sim. Minhas roupas, meus pertences, enfim, o que eu estava usando quando cheguei aqui - repetiu impaciente.

- Bom, as roupas que o senhor usava quando chegou ao ambulatório local precisaram ser cortadas...

- Cortadas?! - Draco ficou horrorizado com a idéia.

- Sim, para que o senhor pudesse ser atendido mais rápido. O conteúdo dos seus bolsos, contudo, foi mandado para cá. A moça que veio te visitar ontem também trouxe algumas outras coisas. Está tudo no armário - falou apontando para uma porta na parede em frente à cama - Mas por que o senhor está perguntando isso?

- Porque eu quero ir embora e eu não posso ir embora sem roupas, posso?

- Ir embora? O senhor não pode ir embora! O Dr. Edwards ainda está esperando a avaliação psicológica e...

- Eu não preciso de psicólogo nenhum. Só preciso ir embora!

- Mas o senhor não pode...

- Eu sou prisioneiro aqui por acaso? - perguntou mau-humorado.

- Não, claro que não. É só que...

- Então não me interessa. Eu estou indo embora - Draco interrompeu, enquanto arrancava a agulha do soro do seu braço e se levantava.

- Eu vou chamar o médico - falou a enfermeira, saindo rápido, preocupada.

- Como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença - ele murmurou consigo mesmo, se dirigindo para o armário. Estava com o braço dobrado, aplicando pressão para parar o sangue. Abriu a porta e encontrou duas sacolas. A maior era com certeza a que Gina trouxera e continha uma muda de roupa trouxa. Nada de vestes. A outra era bem menor e continha alguns galeões, um lenço, três frascos com poções que eram para ter sido usadas na batalha e a fênix de ouro, insígnia da Ordem. Nada de pó-de-flu e nada de varinha.

Rapidamente, Draco juntou tudo e entrou no banheiro. Lavou o sangue que tinha escorrido do seu braço e amarrou o lenço em cima firmemente. Depois, lavou o rosto e se vestiu. Gina trouxera apenas uma calça preta, um suéter cinza e um casaco. Por último, penteou o cabelo com um pente que encontrou no banheiro mesmo e colocou as poções e os galeões nos bolsos da calça. Segurou a fênix entre os dedos por alguns instantes, fitando-a. Era hora de parar de fugir. Ele achara antes que já tinha esquecido sua vontade de simplesmente ir embora, mas quando a possibilidade de levá-la junto se apresentara, a tentação fora grande demais. Ele queria derrotar Voldemort, mas também queria sobreviver à Guerra. No fundo, sabia que Gina tinha razão. Da mesma maneira que ela não poderia abandonar sua família, ele não poderia abandoná-la. No fim, independente de todo o resto, nós simplesmente não podemos escapar dos nossos destinos.

Guardando, então, a insígnia em um dos bolsos do casaco, Draco saiu do banheiro apenas para encontrar James sentando em sua cama, olhando-o.

- O que houve? - Malfoy perguntou.

- Eu falei para o Dr. Edwards que você já tinha ido embora. Eles devem estar procurando lá fora, então seja cuidadoso.

- Você...

- Ei, não se preocupe - o outro falou com um sorriso - Eu estou apenas tentando me livrar de um companheiro de quarto realmente mau-humorado.

- Obrigado - Draco agradeceu sinceramente e, sem perder nenhum segundo, saiu do quarto.

O corredor estava relativamente vazio. Apenas um paciente sendo empurrado em uma cadeira de rodas, mas ninguém conhecido. A pior parte seria se orientar naquele prédio, sem conhecer nada nem sobre o local, nem sobre os trouxas. Pelo que vira através da janela, Malfoy sabia que devia estar no alto, provavelmente seis ou sete andares, mas não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde ficavam as escadas. Continuou pelo corredor mais alguns passos quando ouviu uma voz conhecida. Era a voz da enfermeira McNeal. E ela estava se aproximando. Sem hesitar, Draco abriu a primeira porta que viu no corredor e entrou.

Virando-se, deu de cara com dois pares de olhos arregalados e indagadores que o fitavam silenciosamente. Um pertencia a um velho que estava deitado na cama e o outro, a uma mulher mais nova, que parecia filha dele. Colocando no rosto sua melhor expressão inocente e seu sorriso mais charmoso, ele disse:

- Ah, me desculpem! Eu acho que entrei no quarto errado.

- Eu acho que sim - concordou o velho, ligeiramente mau-humorado.

- Eu estou um pouco perdido aqui - Draco continuou sorrindo, um idéia se formando - Esse prédio parece um labirinto! Será que vocês saberiam, por favor, me informar onde ficam as escadas? - acrescentou, ainda sorrindo na direção da mulher.

- Seguindo o corredor para a direita, é logo depois da recepção. Uma porta à esquerda - ela informou rapidamente.

- Recepção?

- É. Você sabe, onde ficam as enfermeiras.

- Ah, sim, claro. Muito obrigada - respondeu Draco, sorrindo - Com licença - e saiu, prestando atenção aos dois lados do corredor. A enfermeira McNeal tinha passado para a esquerda, então seria relativamente seguro chegar perto da recepção. Ou pelo menos, ele assim esperava.

Com um suspiro, Draco invocou seu ar usual de superioridade e sua expressão de 'não quero ser perturbado' e continuou andando como se fosse o dono do hospital até passar a recepção. Para a sua sorte, ninguém o parou, ninguém o questionou. Provavelmente, assumiram que ele era um visitante comum. Era bom saber que ele ainda conseguia representar tão bem quanto antes.

Mais alguns passos e Malfoy notou à sua esquerda uma porta com uma placa que tinha desenho de escadas. Sem hesitar, abriu-a e entrou. Uma inscrição na parede indicava que ele realmente estava no sétimo andar. Calmamente, então, para não levantar suspeitas, começou a descer os degraus.

Para a sua surpresa, não cruzou com ninguém descendo nem subindo. Aquele devia ser um hospital bem pouco movimentado para não estar cheio de pessoas entrando e saindo, mas ele não reclamou disso. Pelo contrário. Ficou contente por não ser perturbado. No térreo, olhou para os dois lados antes de sair, mas não viu no saguão de entrada nenhum conhecido. Apenas viu várias pessoas misturadas, pedindo informações em um balcão ou então esperando em filas para entrar no que parecia ser uma sala retangular pequena que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de por que existiam. Esses trouxas gostam mesmo de inventar coisas estranhas!

Com cuidado, então, Draco saiu e começou a caminhar em direção à porta, ainda prestando atenção a tudo ao seu redor. Quando estava praticamente na saída, entretanto, olhou na direção de uma das filas e viu de relance uma sombra de vermelho. Parou imediatamente, mal acreditando nos seus olhos. Ela estava ali! Ela tinha voltado por ele! Nos segundos que Malfoy levou para processar essa informação, a fila começou a andar. Sem perder mais tempo, então, ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pelo braço, chamando:

- Gina! - em resposta, ela se virou surpresa, com os olhos arregalados - Venha comigo - Draco acrescentou, puxando-a levemente - Vamos sair daqui.

 - O médico já te liberou? - ela perguntou quando pareceu ganhar o controle sobre sua voz.

- Não exatamente - ele respondeu, sem parar de andar.

- Draco!... - Gina começou, tentando puxar seu braço de volta.

- Vamos sair daqui primeiro, okay? - Malfoy a interrompeu e, tomando o silêncio dela por um consentimento, continuou puxando-a para fora do hospital. Uma vez na calçada, os dois continuaram andando, lado a lado. Alguns passos depois, Virgínia finalmente abriu a boca:

- Draco, o que está acontecendo? Você já está fugindo?

- Mais ou menos - ele respondeu. Realmente estava fugindo do hospital e dos médicos, mas não estava fugindo da Guerra.

- Draco! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso! - ela exclamou, parando e fazendo-o encará-la.

- Fazer o quê?

- Fugir! Eu sei o que eu falei! Sei que disse que nunca mais ia te procurar, mas eu não posso deixar você fazer isso! - Virgínia exclamou, gesticulando, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando.

- Mas, Gina... - Malfoy ainda tentou falar, mas foi interrompido:

- Não! Pode parar! Eu não quero ouvir! Eu vim aqui hoje pra te levar de volta nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelas orelhas e é isso que eu vou fazer! Eu não vou deixar você me abandonar, Draco Malfoy! Não vou mesmo! Se você quiser ficar em Hogwarts e não quiser se arriscar na missão, tudo bem, mas eu não vou deixar você jogar tudo fora! Você vai voltar comigo agora, entendeu? - ela falou rápido, irritada, sem dar tempo ao outro de responder. Malfoy apenas a observou com um olhar divertido. No fim, não conseguiu mais se controlar. Quando Gina terminou seu pequeno discurso, ele apenas se inclinou sorrindo e a beijou, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura. Ela pareceu surpresa a princípio, mas logo se acostumou, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés e abraçando-o também enquanto correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

- Ainda bem - ele murmurou depois que os dois se separaram, mas ainda segurando-a firmemente pela cintura - porque eu já estava achando que ia ter que andar a pé até Londres para conseguir chegar ao Beco Diagonal e de lá, à Hogwarts - completou num tom leve, divertido.

- Mas, Draco... então... quer dizer, você... mas você disse que...

- Weasley, essa sua eloqüência é mesmo impressionante - ele comentou, com ironia.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Eu estou morrendo de rir - Gina respondeu com cara de quem não tinha achado graça nenhuma - Mas você sabe exatamente o que eu estava querendo dizer...

- Eu mudei de idéia. Posso?

- Pode não. Deve - ela falou, encarando-o - Você estava indo mesmo para Hogwarts?

- Estava - ele respondeu sinceramente - Estava indo atrás de você, pequena.

- Bom - Virgínia sorriu, levantando-se de novo nas pontas dos pés e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele - Muito bom - repetiu. Os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, sem se importar com as outras pessoas que passavam na rua durante algum tempo. Draco estava tão inebriado por ela que não perceberia se o céu desabasse sobre sua cabeça. Um dia, ainda descobriria como aquela garota conseguia ter tanto poder sobre ele! Era algo tão absurdo, tão errado e ao mesmo tempo tão certo que chegava a ser desconcertante.

- Eu sou um estúpido, não sou? - ele perguntou, lembrando-se de que no dia anterior cogitara a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la. Como ele poderia em sã consciência abrir mão dela?

- É - Gina respondeu simplesmente.

- Você deveria ter descordado de mim, sabia? - Draco retrucou.

- Por quê? O que você falou é verdade - ela respondeu, levantando a cabeça e encarando-o - Você é estúpido e arrogante e orgulhoso e metido e irritante e mau-humorado e...

- Calma, Weasley, você fica aí listando as minhas qualidades e daqui a pouco todas as garotas que estão passando na rua vão querer me agarrar...

- Eu não disse? - ela soltou uma gargalhada seca - Você faz questão de ser arrogante até quando está sendo insultado! - continuou com um tom brincalhão.

- Se eu sou assim tão ruim, então o que você está fazendo aqui?****

- Digamos que você tem potencial - ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto - Agora vamos, nós precisamos ir embora.

- Ir como? - ele perguntou, recusando-se a soltá-la. Tê-la em seus braços era por demais agradável.

- Eu tenho uma chave de portal, mas nós não temos muito tempo se vamos usá-la. Precisamos encontrar um beco ou algo do gênero. Um local pouco movimentado.

- Está bem - Draco respondeu e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios antes de soltá-la - Vamos procurar um lugar deserto - ele falou, arcando as sobrancelhas de um jeito sugestivo, dando um segundo sentido a sua frase. Um sentido que Gina entendeu plenamente.

- Realmente, Malfoy, você é um caso perdido! - ela exclamou, ruborizando, enquanto os dois caminhavam, de mãos dadas, em direção ao destino que lhes aguardava e que eles enfrentariam juntos.

Alguns passos a mais e eles avistaram do outro lado da rua um vão - não chegava a ser um beco - entre dois prédios altos. Atravessaram e, tentando disfarçar suas intenções, entraram no espaço vazio, que estava escuro e com um cheiro desagradável proveniente de algumas latas de lixo. Rapidamente, Gina tirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena caixa, que se assemelhava a uma caixinha de jóias. Abrindo-a, ela retirou dali de dentro o que parecia ser um pequeno broche de prata no formato de uma fênix, como a de ouro que era usada como insígnia da Ordem, só que menor. Quando Gina colocou a fênix na palma de sua mão, os olhos do broche - que pareciam dois pequenos diamantes - brilharam de um azul intenso.

- O que diabos... - Draco começou surpreso. Ele nunca havia visto algo assim antes.

- Eu explico depois. Agora encoste na fênix também porque nós não temos muito tempo - ela interrompeu puxando a mão dele. Poucos segundos depois, Draco sentiu o mundo ao seu redor começar a girar e, quando olhou em volta de novo, se encontrava aos pés da escadaria principal de Hogwarts. Como um bruxo puro-sangue, ele estava mais do que acostumado a viagens desse tipo.

- Que raio de chave de portal é essa??? - ele perguntou ainda surpreso.

- Eu também não sabia que existia algo assim. São bem raras. Chaves de portal programáveis que a Ordem usou na guerra contra Grindelwald, mas sobraram poucas delas.

- E por que não fizeram mais?

- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta. Lupin disse que a pedra usada nos olhos da fênix é muito rara e não é encontrada no Reino Unido.

- Lupin?

- Quem você acha que me deu, ou melhor, emprestou, essa chave do portal? Quem você acha que me convenceu a voltar hoje depois que eu contei o quão estúpido você tinha sido ontem?

- Você contou para ele??!!

- Mais ou menos. Na realidade, ele veio perguntar e eu não consegui mentir.Também não era algo que eu pudesse confiar a qualquer um, não é mesmo? - ela disse como se estivesse explicando as coisas para uma criança. Draco não estava nem um pouco confortável com a sua vida particular se tornando tema de conversa entre as pessoas, fossem elas quem fossem. Ele pretendia reclamar, mas antes que conseguisse, Gina fez algo que matou todas as palavras que planejavam sair da sua boca: ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios.****

- Então vai ser assim? - perguntou Draco distraído com a proximidade dela.

- Assim como? - Gina devolveu a pergunta sem se afastar.

- Sempre que eu ficar com raiva, você vai desviar minha atenção com um beijo?

- Não custa nada tentar. Por quê? Você está reclamando?- ela sussurrou se esticando para beijá-lo de novo.

- De maneira alguma - ele disse, abraçando-a. Os seus lábios já estavam praticamente se tocando quando eles ouviram passos se aproximando. Tiveram apenas tempo para se separarem antes que Snape os avistasse.

- Sr. Malfoy - ele falou no seu tom usual. Apenas alguém que o conhecesse muito bem seria capaz de perceber a nota de alívio pelo outro estar vivo e são que havia em sua voz  - É bom tê-lo de volta - completou, observando a cena ao seu redor. Qualquer pessoa seria capaz de perceber o que estava no ar.

- É bom estar de volta - Draco respondeu, dando um leve sorriso. Sentia-se bem por ver Snape novamente, também são e salvo.

- Bom, eu tenho que encontrar o Lupin... - Gina começou, procurando uma desculpa para se afastar. Provavelmente, os dois tinham coisas para falar que não diriam na presença dela.

- Deixe que eu entrego a ele - Draco a interrompeu impulsivamente. De certa forma, também queria ver o outro. Precisava agradecê-lo.

- Está bem - a garota respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo antes de entregar-lhe a pequena caixinha - Com licença - completou, começando a subir as escadas para a enfermaria.

- Sabe onde eu posso encontrá-lo, Severo? - Malfoy perguntou assim que ela saiu do alcance auditivo.

- Provavelmente nos aposentos dele - o outro respondeu deixando transparecer na voz sua clara desaprovação.

- Ora, ele não é assim tão ruim - Draco replicou.

- Talvez não. Para um lobisomem da Grifinória. Mas eu estou esquecendo, claro, que você tem se dado muito bem com os grifinórios ultimamente...

- Não com todos eles, Severo. Apenas com uma em particular - ele respondeu, começando também a subir as escadas para ir falar com Lupin. Snape o acompanhou.

- Sim, mas uma Weasley, Draco? - o outro perguntou, fazendo uma cara que deixava clara a sua desaprovação e a sua perplexidade diante daquilo.

- Não me pergunte, Severo, porque nem eu sei explicar - Malfoy respondeu sinceramente - Mas não se preocupe. Nossos filhos vão estar na Sonserina.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Aquele terrível cabelo vermelho tende a ser dominante.

- O cabelo vermelho não é terrível! - Draco respondeu indignado.

- Ah, não?

- Pelo menos não nela. Nos irmãos dela, continua sendo tão detestável quanto sempre.

- Por falar nos irmãos dela, você já parou para considerar o que eles vão fazer com você quando descobrirem?

- Não é o meu pensamento favorito no momento. Já basta saber que Voldemort ainda pode me matar. É melhor não pensar nos Weasleys também. 

- Draco, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? - Snape perguntou abruptamente.

- Não. Eu não tenho certeza de nada - Malfoy respondeu encarando-o - exceto talvez de que a idéia de viver sem ela é pior do que a de não viver - e após uma pausa - Você desaprova tanto assim?

- Não é questão de desaprovar - Snape respondeu, sem mudar a expressão - É só que, bem, ela é uma Weasley, pelo amor de Deus! - Draco não conseguiu evitar uma risada. Aquela frase poderia ter saído dos seus próprios lábios há pouco tempo atrás.

- Eu sei, Severo, eu sei - ele falou, ainda rindo, e continuou andando na direção dos aposentos de Lupin, deixando um confuso Snape para trás.

Quando chegou diante da porta que procurava, hesitou por um instante, sem saber exatamente o que o levara ali, mas logo desistiu de tentar entender e apenas bateu na porta. Logo, um Lupin cansado e abatido a abriu e, assim que viu Draco parado no batente, deu um grande sorriso.

- Draco! No meio de tantas notícias ruins, ao menos uma boa! - exclamou, apoiando sua mão no ombro do outro afetuosamente - É bom tê-lo de volta, filho.

- Obrigado - ele respondeu sinceramente.

- Todos nós achamos que você havia sido capturado.

- Eu quase fui. Um trouxa me salvou.

- Um trouxa? - Lupin perguntou arcando as sobrancelhas.

- É. Fazer o quê? Mas isso não importa agora.

- Tem razão. Entre um pouco. Sente-se. Nós ainda temos algum tempo antes da reunião.

- Um Conselho da Ordem? - Draco perguntou, entrando no quarto.

- Não exatamente. Ninguém sabe direito o que fazer já que... bom... - o outro continuou, subitamente com uma expressão abalada - O que Gina te disse?

- Não muito. Apenas que Dumbledore está morto.

- Sim. Voldemort o matou. Agora, tudo o que nós sabemos é que Harry tem que destruí-lo, mas nós não estamos fazendo muito mais do que discutir.

- Isso não é muito produtivo, é?

- Não, mas o golpe que nós sofremos foi muito forte. Nós perdemos mais do que um líder. E agora não temos ninguém que nos una.

- Corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, mas teoricamente essa não deveria ser a tarefa do precioso Potter?

- Teoricamente - Lupin respondeu ignorando o tom desdenhoso do comentário do outro - Mas, no momento, ele não está sendo de grande ajuda.

- Perfeito! Exatamente quando nós mais precisamos dele...

- Eu não seria tão rápido em julgá-lo, Draco. Imagine se fosse a Gina...

- Se fosse a Gina, eu já teria destruído Voldemort com as minhas próprias mãos. Ou morrido tentando! Não estaria em nenhum tipo de estupor. Mas, é claro, ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, então ele pode tudo...

- Draco... - Lupin começou em tom de reprovação.

- O quê? Por acaso eu estou falando alguma mentira?

- Você está falando apenas o seu lado da história e uma história normalmente tem muitos lados. As coisas não são assim tão simples.

- Seriam se ele não fosse o tão perfeito Potter!

- Dá pra parar? Sinceramente, Draco, eu pensei que o seu humor fosse melhorar um pouco agora que...

- Que eu estou com _ela? Acredite, não há nada de errado com meu humor. Você só não pode esperar que eu passe a gostar do Potter por causa disso! Eu nunca vou gostar dele!_

- Nunca é muito tempo.

- Nunca - Malfoy respondeu firmemente, sem nem piscar.

- Está bem. Conhecendo você, acho bem provável mesmo.

- Será que dá pra nós não falarmos dele mais do que o necessário? - Draco perguntou, irritado.

- Como quiser. Você veio aqui por algum motivo em particular?

- Na realidade, sim - o outro respondeu, tirando do bolso a caixinha com a chave do portal - Eu vim devolver isso.

- Ah! Imagino que tenha sido de grande ajuda - Lupin disse, pegando o objeto.

- Foi - o outro respondeu sério - Eu queria agradecer.

- Por isso? Não precisa. Eu também queria você de volta aqui. Nós precisamos do maior número de aliados que pudermos conseguir. Muitos outros além de Dumbledore morreram na batalha.

- Não é só isso que eu queria agradecer. É que... bem... - Draco começou desconfortável. Realmente não estava acostumado com essas coisas - Gina disse que você a convenceu a voltar para me buscar quando ela já tinha dito que não iria.

- Não precisa agradecer por isso também. Imaginei que você provavelmente se arrependeu de tê-la mandado embora no momento em que Gina saiu pela porta. Não é assim que você funciona? - Lupin perguntou com um ar divertido.

- Mais ou menos - Draco respondeu carrancudo.

- Não se preocupe. Agora, eu tenho que te dizer: aquela menina vai te dar trabalho, garoto...

- Como assim? - ele perguntou de má vontade e irritado por ter sido chamado de 'garoto'.

- Ela é teimosa como uma porta. Não foi nem um pouquinho fácil convencê-la. Eu tenho que te dizer isso, Malfoy. Você realmente está bem arranjado - completou com um sorriso.

- E eu não sei? Só espero que essa teimosia dela sirva de alguma coisa quando seus irmãos descobrirem sobre nós.

- Eles já sabem.

- O quê? E eu ainda estou vivo?

- Eles não te encontraram, encontraram?

- Meu Deus - Draco falou, preocupado. Ele sabia que Ronald Weasley sabia e tinha o outro que lhe dera o soco no corredor, mas não tinha idéia de que todos já haviam descoberto - Eu estou frito.

- Também não é para tanto. Agora, vamos. Nós temos que ir para a reunião.

- Sem chance. Eu vou ficar escondido aqui.

- Draco, você não pode.

- Tem razão. Eu estou desarmado. Preciso pegar minha varinha primeiro…

- Draco!

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Eu vou para o raio da reunião, mas realmente preciso pegar minha varinha antes. Não vou ficar andando por aí desarmado.

- E onde está sua varinha? Não estava com você na batalha?

- Aquela eu perdi, mas eu tenho outra - e notando o olhar interrogativo de Lupin - É uma longa história. Onde vai ser a reunião?

- Na sala dos professores.

- Tudo bem. Eu te encontro lá - Draco disse, estendendo a mão para o outro apertar.

- Até logo - Remo respondeu.

O castelo estava aparentemente vazio. Draco saiu dos aposentos de Lupin e seguiu, virando dois ou três corredores, até chegar ao seu quarto sem encontrar ninguém. Parou um segundo diante da gárgula na entrada da sala de Dumbledore. Era estranho pensar que o diretor não estava mais ali. De certa forma, Malfoy esperava que Dumbledore fosse estar sempre por perto. Ele parecia tão velho quanto se podia imaginar e, ao mesmo tempo, não aparentava velhice. Lupin tinha razão ao dizer que eles perderam mais que um simples líder. Por mais reservas que Draco pudesse ter quanto a Dumbledore, ele não podia deixar de admitir que a idéia de que ele não estava mais ali, olhando por todos, era assustadora.

Com um suspiro resignado, ele continuou até seus aposentos. A porta estava destrancada e suas coisas estavam todas lá, exatamente onde ele as deixara. Ajoelhando-se no chão, Draco puxou uma caixa preta que estava embaixo da cama. A caixa não era muito grande nem muito pesada. Era apenas grande o suficiente para conter duas varinhas. Ali era onde ele as guardava: as duas varinhas que recolhera do chão das masmorras no dia, mais de três anos atrás, em que recebera a visita do seu eu do futuro, na Mansão. Uma das varinhas era a sua própria e serviria como substituta perfeita para a que ele perdera. A outra pertencera ao seu pai. Segurando-a entre os dedos, Draco contemplou a ironia da situação. Lúcio fora um fiel servo de Lorde Voldemort e, agora, sua varinha poderia muito bem ser usada contra seu antigo mestre. Draco não havia pensado nisso antes. Era uma idéia tão óbvia! Com um sorriso irônico, então, colocou a varinha sobre a cama, junto com a sua. Abriu, depois, o armário, ainda satisfeito consigo mesmo por ser capaz de fazer algo que com certeza deixaria Lúcio para morrer, se ele já não estivesse morto, e pegou as vestes do seu uniforme da Ordem. Vestiu-as com cuidado e prendeu a fênix de ouro na roupa. Se ia aparecer na reunião, ao menos apareceria decentemente vestido. Por último, guardou as varinhas nos bolsos das vestes e saiu de novo do quarto, dessa vez em busca da sala dos professores.

 - Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa logo! - Draco ouviu a voz de Snape através da porta. A reunião já havia começado. Xingando-se mentalmente por atrasar-se, Malfoy abriu a porta tentando não fazer muito barulho. Foi inútil, claro, e, assim que ele pôs os pés na sala, todos os pares de olhos se viraram na sua direção. Escondendo seu desconforto e colocando sua melhor expressão de superioridade no rosto, Draco ignorou os outros e se dirigiu para o canto, no final da sala, onde Gina estava sentada. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se colocou ao lado dela, cruzou os braços e esperou que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo - continuou Snape como se nada tivesse acontecido - nós precisamos fazer algo logo - Draco nunca o agradeceu tanto em toda sua vida por desviar a atenção dos irascíveis irmãos de Virgínia - Enquanto nós perdemos tempo aqui, discutindo, Você-Sabe-Quem está se fortalecendo. Nós precisamos agir antes que ele se recupere completamente do feitiço que Dumbledore lançou.

- Você não está falando nada que nós já não saibamos, Severo - Black interrompeu secamente.

- Então por que você ainda está parado aí? - retrucou o outro. Draco podia notar que a situação era potencialmente explosiva. Em qualquer outra situação, ele teria adorado ver Snape acabar com Black, mas ali não era hora ou local.

- Nós ao menos sabemos onde Voldemort está escondido? - interrompeu, então, chamando atenção para si.

- Diga-me você - Weasley finalmente falou, desvencilhando-se de Granger - Afinal de contas, o que nos garante que você não estava escondidinho com ele esse tempo todo, Malfoy, e agora só voltou para nos atrapalhar?

- Não seja ridículo, Weasley - Draco respondeu calmamente quando, por dentro, estava queimando. Como o outro ainda ousava questionar a sua lealdade após tudo o que ele fizera pela Ordem? - Você deveria deixar todo o raciocínio a cargo da sua namorada. Todos aqui sabem que pensar nunca foi o seu forte.

- Ora, seu... - o outro começou, enquanto os Weasley da sala se levantavam de seus lugares. Apenas uma deles, obviamente, tinha intenção de defender Draco.

- Rony, por favor - Gina disse, colocando-se entre o irmão e o outro - Você sabe muito bem que não está sendo razoável. Fui eu quem encontrou Draco. Ele estava em um hospital trouxa e...

- Ah, sim, claro! E nós deveríamos acreditar em você porque sua opinião com relação a ele é assim tão imparcial, não é mesmo, Gina? - Weasley disse, furioso e cheio de veneno na voz. Draco não agüentou ouvir isso. Não agüentou o tom irônico e o desprezo na voz do outro. Não agüentou a idéia de que a lealdade de Virgínia poderia ser questionada simplesmente por causa da sua associação com ele. Uma coisa era ele ter que agüentar essas insinuações de todo mundo. Outra completamente diferente era Gina também ter de enfrentá-las. Então, deixando-se levar pela raiva como poucas vezes antes na sua vida, Draco tirou-a do caminho e deu um soco firme e certeiro no rosto de Ronald. Antes que qualquer pessoa na sala pudesse impedi-lo, ele agarrou o outro, que ainda estava tentando se recuperar, pelas vestes e pressionou-o contra o tampo da mesa. Todos estavam assustados ao redor. Estavam acostumados com Malfoy soltando tiradas sarcásticas ou sendo mal-educado e rude com as pessoas em geral, mas definitivamente não estavam acostumados a vê-lo assim: completamente fora de si e, ao mesmo tempo, como se tivesse perfeito controle sobre seus atos.

- Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, Weasley - começou, sua voz firme e clara - Mas se abrir sua maldita boca para falar mais um 'ai' ou insinuar qualquer coisa sobre a sua irmã, eu te mato - completou friamente. Depois, jogou o outro com força no chão, ignorando o sangue que escorrera para suas mãos do nariz quebrado de Ronald e saiu da sala. Não olhou ao redor. Não queria ver nenhum olhar de ódio sendo lançado na sua direção. As pessoas na sala estavam temporariamente paralisadas com a surpresa, mas logo se recuperariam e, aí, seria provável que um dos irmãos dele quisesse vir tirar satisfações. Ou até os cinco juntos.

Poucos passos depois, ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e uma voz conhecida chamando-o:

- Draco! - ele fechou os olhos. Não queria falar com ninguém naquele momento.

- Gina, volte para a sala.

- Mas, Draco... - ela continuou, caminhando na direção dele.

- Seu irmão precisa dos seus cuidados, não é mesmo? - interrompeu rudemente. E, em seguida, vendo a expressão nos olhos dela: - Eu não estou com raiva de você, Gina. Só estou com raiva em geral, então é melhor você voltar para a sala antes que eu acabe falando ou fazendo algo de que vou me arrepender depois, entendeu?

- Gina - os dois ouviram a voz do pai dela, que acabara de sair da reunião chamando-a de volta. Draco não falou nada. Apenas virou-se e continuou seu caminho.

- Onde eu te encontro depois? - Virgínia perguntou na direção dele, sem segui-lo. Malfoy não pôde deixar de sorrir. Uma boa parte dele estava muito feliz em saber que ela saíra da sala por sua causa num segundo, sem hesitar.

- Eu vou estar nos meus aposentos - respondeu, sem se virar, sabendo que, agora, Gina voltaria com o pai, mas que, mais tarde, ela estaria com ele. E essa era uma certeza extremamente feliz.

Já tinha escurecido, contudo, quando Draco ouviu batidas leves na sua porta. Ele estava sentado perto da janela, consideravelmente mais calmo e entediado. Quase arrependera-se de ter feito o que fizera na reunião. Se ainda estivesse lá, com um pouco de sorte, poderia ter assistido a uma briga de tapas entre Severo e Black. Ao menos, isso teria sido mais divertido.

- Pode entrar - falou, sabendo que era Gina que chegava. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida.

- Está escuro aqui dentro - disse, pegando a varinha para, com um feitiço, acender as velas que deveriam iluminar o quarto.

- Eu não percebi.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende? - ela disse, com um sorriso, se aproximando e sentando na poltrona oposta a de Draco.

- O que você está querendo insinuar? - perguntou o outro de mau humor.

- Nada, seu rabugento. Estou apenas brincando!

- Foi para isso que você veio aqui? Para me chamar de rabugento?

- Não, Draco. Nada disso - ela respondeu com um suspiro resignado - Francamente, eu é que deveria estar mau humorada, não você. Você não foi obrigado a ficar naquela reunião ouvindo todos brigando, sem decidir absolutamente nada!

- Vocês ficaram lá até agora e não decidiram nada? - ele perguntou surpreso, esquecendo momentaneamente que ainda deveria estar com raiva.

- Não. Eventualmente, nós decidimos algo. Não poderíamos mais postergar isso.

- Então, o que vai acontecer?

- Snape pediu pra você encontrá-lo nas masmorras depois de falar comigo pra discutir isso. Ele vai te explicar tudo.

- Quando vai ser a ação?

- Amanhã - ela respondeu, encarando-o. Seu olhar deixava transparecer todo o seu receio.

- Não se preocupe. Nós já saímos de situações piores - Malfoy disse, pegando as mãos dela. Vendo-a assim, tão vulnerável, tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-la e fingir que a Guerra já havia terminado.

- Eu sei, é só que... bem... nós não deveríamos ter que fazer isso... as coisas deveriam ter terminado na batalha. Eu estou cansada...

- Eu também, minha pequena, eu também - ele disse, puxando-a para dentro de um abraço forte.

- É melhor você ir falar com Snape - Gina disse com a voz mais firme - Eu também tenho que ir, fiquei de encontrar Sirius e Harry para...

- Você não vai conosco, vai? - ele perguntou, encarando-a, subitamente preocupado.

- É claro que eu vou, Draco.

- Quem mandou você ir? - perguntou o outro, já preparando-se para matar o desgraçado.

- Ninguém. Eu fui voluntária...

- O quê? Você está maluca???

- É claro que não! Você não pode realmente esperar que eu fique para trás quando todas as pessoas que importam algo para mim vão atrás de Voldemort, pode? - ela perguntou, se levantando.

- Mas é exatamente isso que eu espero que você faça! - ele retrucou, também se colocando de pé. Estava furioso.

- Esqueça, Draco! Você acha que meus irmãos e meu pai não tentaram me fazer mudar de idéia? Eles não conseguiram, conseguiram?

- E daí? Será que eu não importo nem um pouquinho a mais do que eles?

- Ah, não comece com essa história...

- Não comece? Quem começou foi você!

- Me dê um motivo, um bom motivo, um que não envolva o seu próprio medo, para que eu não vá, Draco! Só um!

- Você quer um motivo? Pois bem: se você for, ao invés de eu ter me preocupar apenas comigo, vou ter que me preocupar com nós dois! Nós dois! E se, por acaso, alguém lançar alguma maldição na sua direção, a tentação de me jogar na frente será grande demais. E aí? O que você vai sentir sabendo que poderia ter evitado a minha morte, simplesmente se tivesse atendido ao meu simples pedido para que você ficasse aqui, segura em Hogwarts, hein? Como você se sentiria sendo a responsável pela minha morte? - ele terminou, friamente.

- Você é muito cruel - ela disse após uma pausa.

- Nada que você já não soubesse, querida.

- E se eu não for e você morrer? Como eu vou me sentir achando que poderia ter feito algo para evitar se apenas estivesse lá?

- Gina - ele falou, aproximando-se e colocando suas mãos sobre os braços dela - Eu te prometo que, se houver uma forma humanamente possível de sair vivo de lá, eu vou sair. Se por acaso eu não conseguir, eu garanto que não haveria mais nada que você nem qualquer outra pessoa pudesse fazer para ajudar.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Sem heroísmos, então?

- Por favor! - ele riu - Você acha mesmo que eu hesitaria antes de usar Potter como bucha de canhão? Ainda mais sabendo que você está me esperando aqui, na volta? - ele completou, inclinado-se para beijá-la.

- Eu te amo - ela sussurrou, interrompendo-o.

- Eu também te amo, pequena - ele respondeu, e depois, finalmente a beijou, abraçando-a com força para tranqüilizá-la, querendo dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que eles ficariam juntos. Querendo se convencer disso ao mesmo tempo - Eu vou falar com Snape agora - Draco disse, beijando de leve o nariz dela e a soltando-a - Me espera aqui?

- Eu tenho que encontrar Sirius e Harry...

- Gina!

 - Eu preciso dizer a eles que não vou, não preciso?

- Ah, bom.

- Mas eu te encontro aqui depois, está bem?

- Está bem - ele falou, dando-lhe um último beijo leve antes de se dirigir para a porta.

- A propósito - ela o interrompeu - obrigada - e vendo que ele não percebera ao que ela estava se referindo: - Por me defender antes, na reunião.

- Peraí! Deixa eu ver se entendi bem: você está me agradecendo por bater no seu irmão estúpido? - ele perguntou com um sorriso - Por favor, disponha! A qualquer hora do dia, ou da noite... - acrescentou rindo, enquanto passava pela porta, em direção às masmorras.

Eles sabiam onde Voldemort estava escondido. E sabiam quantos comensais estavam com ele. Quando Draco voltou para o quarto naquela noite, ele já sabia exatamente qual era o plano e o que ele teria de fazer. Gina estava esperando-o, como ela dissera que estaria, mas Draco não queria discutir a missão com ela. Não queria passar mais tempo do que o necessário falando sobre o que não poderia ser evitado. Tudo o que ele queria era abraçá-la e esquecer. E foi isso o que ele fez. No dia seguinte, saiu de manhã cedo, antes da aurora, sem acordá-la. Deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se despedir. Abriu a porta repetindo silenciosamente para si mesmo que aquela não seria a última vez que a encontraria e, com um derradeiro olhar em direção à cama, deixou o quarto.

Daí para frente, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e, ao mesmo tempo, muito devagar. Estavam todos prontos: a nata da Ordem de Fênix, os melhores, os mais confiáveis. Todos preparados para acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas. Snape estava lá, com uma expressão entediada que, pela primeira vez, disfarçava mal o que ele estava pensando. Granger e Weasley estavam lá, e Lupin, e Black, e outros. Vários outros, com expressões duras ou receosas, olhares perdidos ou determinados, mas prontos. Potter também estava lá, um pouco afastado de todos. Ele estava sério. Parecia ter compreendido de uma vez por todas que aquela Guerra não era uma brincadeira de criança, que ele não sairia ileso dali, de um jeito ou de outro. Parecia um homem condenado, indo encarar o seu destino com uma resolução férrea e triste. Extremamente triste. Por menos de um segundo, Malfoy chegou a sentir pena dele. Naquele dia, não parecia haver muita felicidade no mundo sobrando para Harry Potter. Logo, contudo, lembrou-se de que se tratava de Potter e de que ele não merecia nada além de escárnio e rancor e, por isso, se recompôs.

Draco colocou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Snape. Após o incidente da reunião no dia anterior, ninguém parecia muito feliz em vê-lo, mas o seu lugar estava assegurado sob o comando do ex-professor de poções. A um sinal de cabeça de Black, eles aparataram.

A casa era velha e estava mal cuidada. Os jardins estavam abandonados, pisoteados. As paredes, descascadas. O lugar como um todo tinha uma aparência sombria e desoladora. Antes da Guerra começar, havia existido ali uma pequena cidade. Agora, ela estava praticamente vazia. Todos os trouxas foram torturados e mortos ou fugiram. Sobraram apenas os comensais. Aquele era o refúgio de Voldemort. O local onde ele se escondera, esperando recuperar suas forças. Não era exatamente uma fortaleza - e por isso, atacá-lo não seria tão difícil. Era mais um santuário.

- Para uma pessoa que odeia tanto o pai, Lorde Voldemort com certeza passa tempo demais na casa dele - dissera Draco quando Snape lhe falara do local.

- É uma questão se sentimentalismo - interviera Lupin, que estava presente - Quando nós estamos em dificuldade, temos a tendência de voltar para lugares que carreguem algum tipo de significado para nós - Draco e Snape tinham encarado-o com olhares igualmente incrédulos, tendo dificuldade em imaginar um Voldemort que fizesse qualquer coisa por motivos sentimentais, mas mesmo assim, fosse qual fosse o motivo, o fato era que Você-Sabe-Quem buscara refúgio na antiga casa dos Riddle, a casa de seu pai. O pai que ele mesmo assassinara sem nenhum remorso.

Eles aparataram do lado de fora dos portões. Não poderiam aparatar do lado de dentro, por causa dos feitiços colocados pelos comensais. A idéia era simples: Voldemort estava no interior da casa e precisava ser destruído, algo que apenas Potter poderia fazer. Eles, portanto, precisavam abrir caminho por entre os inimigos para que Potter pudesse entrar. Nada de planos elaborados nem de complicações. Tudo muito simples. Ao menos, na teoria.

A primeira coisa, contudo, que Draco percebeu no minuto em que aparatou foi um feitiço verde passando de raspão perto da sua orelha. Pronto. Ele estava no meio de uma batalha novamente.

Por instinto, ele se abaixou buscando abrigo, o que encontrou atrás do que deveria ter sido um muro baixo há algum tempo, mas que estava agora praticamente derrubado. Os comensais já deviam estar esperando por uma expedição daquele tipo, então estavam preparados. A única vantagem que a Ordem tinha era que, na última batalha, a maior parte deles havia morrido. Sobrara apenas um número suficiente para defender seu senhor e, mesmo assim, não por muito tempo.

Lembrando-se do que deveria fazer, Draco se apoiou contra o muro e retirou dois pequenos frascos das vestes. Os frascos continham líquidos idênticos aos que ele vendia na Espanha, para os terroristas, há o que parecia uma eternidade atrás. Devagar, ele os abriu e despejou com o máximo de cuidado possível o conteúdo de um dentro do outro. As duas poções quando misturadas tornavam-se extremamente voláteis e, por isso, aquele era um trabalho delicado que Snape não confiara a nenhuma outra pessoa. Depois, com um gesto único, forte e rápido - o mais rápido que conseguiu - Malfoy lançou o frasco com o explosivo contra os muros da casa.

A explosão foi terrível. Como previsto, ela ocorreu antes que sequer o frasco pudesse encostar no muro, só pelo simples movimento, mas, mesmo assim, foi letal. Estilhaços voaram para todos os lados. O barulho foi suficiente para deixar todos os que estavam perto com zumbidos nos ouvidos. Os comensais estavam atordoados. Mesmo alguns membros da Ordem que não estavam devidamente protegidos sofreram ferimentos. Draco, na última hora, fora atingido no rosto por um pequeno pedaço de pedra que voou e estava sangrando. O objetivo, contudo, fora brilhantemente alcançado: no muro, havia agora um grande buraco. Se a casa dos Riddle fosse uma fortaleza, ela poderia, agora, considerar-se perdida, porque, por aquele buraco, os soldados inimigos poderiam entrar e aniquilá-la. Como não era, contudo, sua situação encontrava-se ainda mais crítica.

Ao verem o caminho aberto, os membros da Ordem começaram a entrar na casa, aproveitando que os comensais ainda estavam atordoados com o que acontecera. Malfoy esperou um pouco e se juntou a eles. Sua posição era na retaguarda, perto de Snape, de Granger e Weasley, e de Potter. Black estava na frente agora, abrindo espaço entre os inimigos que avançavam. E avançavam. E avançavam. Estavam desesperados e lutavam como homens desesperados, sem medir esforços para matar e destruir. Uma vez dentro dos muros, qualquer formação que eles tinham esperança de conseguir manter foi rompida. Eles se separaram, buscando abrigo e enfrentando seus oponentes. Draco, por sua vez, lutou com a sua cota de comensais da morte naquele dia terrível. E matou a sua cota também. Ele odiava aquilo tudo: a Guerra, a matança, o medo; mas, durante toda a sua vida, nunca conseguiu sentir muito remorso por aquelas vidas que tirara. Isso sempre pareceu motivo para se envergonhar e, muitas vezes, ele simplesmente fingia entender quando as pessoas falavam em culpa e ressentimento e arrependimento por tudo aquilo. Do seu ponto de vista, uma vez que o primeiro feitiço era lançado, não havia mais escolha: era matar ou morrer; e ele nunca poderia se arrepender por ter sobrevivido.

Levantando o rosto após se abaixar para desviar de um feitiço lançado na sua direção, Malfoy não pôde deixar de notar uma figura silenciosa escapando incólume por uma das laterais, em direção à entrada da casa. Xingando mentalmente o homem com todos os palavrões de que conseguiu se lembrar, Draco levantou-se, desvencilhou-se de um comensal que vinha na sua direção e o seguiu, procurando reprimir a sua sensação crescente de que aquilo não acabaria bem.

- Potter - ele sibilou, agarrando o braço do outro quando finalmente o alcançou, já no interior da residência. Eles estavam no térreo e o lugar, que parecia vazio, era fracamente iluminado pela luz do sol, deixando tudo na penumbra - Você deveria ter esperado - Draco estava furioso.

- Por quê? Todos sabem que, no fim, isso é entre Voldemort e eu.

- Se você quer se sacrificar, problema seu, Potter. Mas e quanto a nós? Você pode muito bem cair numa armadilha e morrer. E aí? O que vai ser de nós então, seu grifinório des...

- Harry! - os dois se viraram apenas para encontrar a silhueta de Black delineada contra a luz.

- Pronto! - exclamou Malfoy com ironia - Agora a festa está completa!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou, sério, varinha em punho. Ele nunca confiara em Malfoy e a cena que tinha diante de si podia dar vazão a um número ilimitado de interpretações.

- Nada, Sirius, eu... - Potter começou, mas foi logo interrompido pelo barulho seco da porta, que se fechou com um baque. Surpresos e temerosos, os três olharam para a entrada estarrecidos. Logo, contudo, suas atenções foram desviadas pelo som de uma voz que mais parecia o sibilar de uma cobra:

- Ora, mas vejamos o que nós temos aqui... três ratos numa ratoeira... - a figura de Voldemort erguia-se, imponente, no meio da sala, onde antes não havia nada. Ele parecia inteiro, completamente recuperado e seu rosto se contorcia no que deveria ter sido um sorriso, se ele ainda guardasse alguma semelhança com qualquer coisa parecida com um ser humano.

Potter deu um passo a frente, decidido. Carregava sua espada embainhada na cintura e sua varinha em punho. Continuava sério, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros e Draco não podia deixar de concordar que realmente estava.

- Então nós nos encontramos de novo, Voldemort - Potter cuspiu o nome do outro com tamanho ódio que chegou a surpreender até Malfoy. Ele não imaginara que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu fosse capaz de odiar alguém daquela forma.

- Sim, criança. De novo. Mas não se engane: eu não vou deixar de trapacear apenas porque você veio me procurar na minha casa - sibilou Você-Sabe-Quem e, assim que ele terminou, como que esperando a deixa, os três começaram a sentir o cheiro. Cheiro de fumaça. A casa estava queimando. Rapidamente, Draco avaliou a situação: eles estavam presos, encurralados. Voldemort estava com eles e o fogo logo consumiria tudo. Definitivamente, eles eram como ratos numa ratoeira. Draco não acreditou. Por que diabos ele resolvera seguir o imbecil do Potter??? Aonde isso o tinha levado? "Nós estamos perdidos", ele murmurou consigo mesmo pouco antes de Voldemort levantar o braço e lançar o primeiro feitiço. Sim, eles estavam perdidos, mas o pesadelo estava apenas começando.


	11. Capítulo 10: Feitos Um Para O Outro

**Título da Fic:** A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da Rowling. E eu não vou ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa história.

*   *   *

Capítulo 10: Feitos Um Para O Outro 

_Julieta:            O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_(...)_

_Romeu:           I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

_Julieta:           Oh, Romeu, Romeu, onde estás tu, Romeu?_

_                       Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome;_

_                       Ou, se não quiseres, sê apenas meu amor_

_                       E eu não mais serei uma Capuleto._

_(...)_

_Romeu:           Eu tomo a tua palavra:_

_                       Chama-me apenas amor, e eu serei novamente batizado;_

_                       Daqui em diante, eu nunca mais serei Romeu._

_                                   (William Shakespeare, "Romeu e Julieta", Ato II, Cena II) _

_15 de maio_

O primeiro feitiço que Voldemort lançou atingiu o alvo como uma flecha bem disparada. Uma batida de coração apenas foi o tempo que Draco teve entre pensar que estava perdido e sentir a dor lancinante da Maldição Cruciatus penetrando sua carne, seus ossos e sua alma. Ele caiu de joelhos num segundo, toda a cena diante de seus olhos esquecida. Havia apenas dor. Dor e escuridão. Apoiou suas mãos no chão e deixou escapar um grito desesperado. Ele esquecera o quanto doía. Ou talvez, Voldemort fosse mais capaz do que os outros com aquele feitiço. Você-Sabe-Quem definitivamente possuía a prática necessária. E Draco se sentia fraco. Batido, esfolado, dolorido, esquecido por Deus - se é que Deus existia - e fraco. Alguma parte da sua mente que tentava permanecer coerente repetia que aquilo não poderia ter começado há muito tempo, que os outros fariam algo para impedir, mas, no fundo, quem se importava? A dor era a única coisa que penetrava os sentidos de Malfoy e ele se sentia derrotado.

Após uma eternidade, finalmente, o feitiço parou. Draco apoiou a testa no chão, esgotado e ofegante. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele achava que a mera ação de abri-los seria capaz de parti-lo ao meio. Seu corpo inteiro doía, como se estivesse coberto por hematomas e ele demorou um pouco mais para se lembrar de onde estava, de quem era e do que estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente o fez, contudo, quase desejou voltar ao esquecimento.

Controlando-se para não deixar transparecer todo o desconforto que estava sentindo, Draco conseguiu abrir os olhos e focalizar o assoalho diante de seu nariz. Mais alguns segundos e ele começou a achar que conseguiria se erguer. Tentou levantar a cabeça rápido e desistiu. A dor ainda era horrível. Com um esforço gigantesco, ele conseguiu, usando as mãos como apoio no chão, virar um pouco a cabeça para cima, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar ao redor.

Sua visão estava embaçada por causa da fumaça. A sala que antes estivera envolta na penumbra, começava agora a brilhar com a luz e o calor do fogo. O incêndio que se iniciara no andar superior estava se espalhando para o térreo. Não demoraria muito para que as chamas consumissem a casa e aí, tudo estaria verdadeiramente perdido.

Tentando manter-se abaixado por causa da fumaça, Draco mal conseguiu ter uma idéia do que tinha acontecido ao seu redor. Viu Black caído no chão, desacordado. Era impossível saber se ele ainda estava respirando daquela distância. Potter estava de pé, assim como Voldemort, e os dois estavam duelando. Era um duelo feroz. Eles estavam usando feitiços dos quais Malfoy apenas ouvira falar e alguns que ele sequer conhecia. E as coisas não pareciam estar indo muito bem para Potter. Você-Sabe-Quem parecia estar no controle, enquanto o outro apenas se defendia da melhor forma possível. A única coisa na mente de Draco era que ele precisava sair dali. O quanto antes.

Arrastando-se pelo chão, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, ele se aproximou de Black. Seu corpo ainda doía como nunca. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, mas a dor ainda era preferível à morte. O duelo continuava e, por isso, os dois não perceberam quando ele chegou perto de Black e colocou a mão no pescoço do outro, procurando por alguma pulsação. Ele não estava morto. Voldemort provavelmente estava esperando acabar tudo com Potter para fazer as outras mortes ainda mais dolorosas. Enquanto Draco ainda estava olhando freneticamente ao redor, procurando desesperado por uma saída, eles ouviram vozes por trás da porta. Vozes fracas, é verdade. O som estava abafado. Mas mesmo assim eram vozes amigas e Draco sentiu seu coração começar a bater de novo com alguma esperança. 

Era cedo demais para isso, contudo, porque, quando ouviu o barulho do lado de fora, Harry se distraiu por um instante. Não deve ter sido mais do que meio segundo e, no entanto, foi suficiente para Voldemort.

Malfoy viu perfeitamente Potter voando através da sala, violentamente, até bater contra a porta, com um baque surdo. Sua varinha tinha escapado e ele estava desarmado. Qualquer esperança que tivesse começado a nascer no coração de Draco morreu com aquele barulho. Voldemort estava caminhando lentamente na direção deles, varinha em punho e um sorriso sádico no rosto. Era ali: o ponto final. O dia pelo qual eles estavam esperando há tanto tempo. Era assim que tudo terminava. Todos os sonhos, todas as esperanças, de uma vez por todas. Draco fechou os olhos por um momento e pensou em Gina. O que seria dela? Meu Deus, o que seria dela?

Depois, abriu-os novamente. Precisava encarar a morte de frente. Olhou para Voldemort e, em seguida, para Potter. Teve que se conter para não deixar escapar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. Ele teria jurado que, após o feitiço de Você-Sabe-Quem, o outro estaria desacordado. Mas não estava. Potter o encarava de volta com um olhar que valia por milhares de palavras. A fumaça estava começando a se tornar insuportável. Draco inspirou uma vez e teve que tossir depois, ao senti-la penetrando em seus pulmões. Prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos, ele colocou a mão no bolso da veste, procurando por algo que trouxera até ali por um motivo bem claro. Depois, com um movimento rápido e preciso, ele jogou a varinha para Potter, fazendo-a rolar no chão.

Quando Voldemort percebeu, já era tarde demais. Tarde demais para que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Potter ergueu a varinha e murmurou algo que Draco não ouviu. No segundo seguinte, a sala foi preenchida por uma luminosidade absurda. A mesma luz que houvera antes na batalha. Malfoy encolheu-se no chão, fechando os olhos. Era insuportável e ele sabia que, se passasse mais de um segundo olhando para aquilo, ficaria cego. 

A luz ainda durou algum tempo. Talvez segundos, talvez minutos. Draco não estava realmente em posição de contar. Depois, ela simplesmente parou.

Ele abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu ver nada imediatamente. Demorou para se acostumar de novo com a escuridão. Quando finalmente conseguiu vislumbrar algo, viu Potter, de pé, ignorando o fogo e a fumaça, parado diante do que deveria ser o corpo de Voldemort. Em toda a sua vida, Malfoy nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz. Tão aliviado.

Levantou-se devagar, apoiando-se contra a parede e foi na direção de Potter. O outro ainda estava parado, sério e, aos seus pés, o corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem estava lentamente se transformando em cinzas.

- Está tudo acabado - sussurrou Malfoy mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Sim - respondeu Potter. E, após uma pausa - Foi a sua varinha - falou, devolvendo-a.

- Não - disse o outro, examinando-a entre os dedos - Foi a varinha do meu pai. A varinha de Lúcio - Harry não falou nada. Apenas o encarou com uma expressão surpresa, e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia saber de algo que Draco não sabia - Nós precisamos ir embora - Malfoy acrescentou após tossir novamente. Tudo o que faltava agora era eles morrerem queimados após Voldemort ter sido destruído.

- Fiquem longe da porta! - eles ouviram o aviso vindo do lado de fora, no momento em que Draco se virou na direção de Black. Mal teve tempo, contudo, de se jogar no chão para se proteger quando uma grande explosão fez a porta da casa voar pelos ares.

A sala foi subitamente invadida pela luz.

Eles estavam salvos.

Depois de ver os outros membros de Ordem entrando na casa para resgatá-los, Draco perdeu a consciência por alguns minutos. Seu corpo não conseguia agüentar mais: a Maldição Cruciatus, a fumaça, o fogo, o esforço, a tensão. Era mais do que qualquer um poderia suportar e, por mais que ele fosse um Malfoy, ainda era apenas humano.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu o céu sobre sua cabeça e, depois, deu de cara com Snape e Lupin o encarando.

- Está tudo bem - Remo falou, num tom que provavelmente usaria com uma criança e Severo estava a ponto de repreendê-lo por ser tão condescendente.

- Eu sei - Draco respondeu, contudo, antes que Snape pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Lupin abriu a boca para falar algo, mas, por mais que quisesse ouvir, Malfoy sentiu sua visão começar a se embaçar e a escuridão voltou a envolvê-lo.

Quando acordou de novo, não estava mais na casa. Piscou um pouco até se acostumar com a pouca iluminação no quarto e, logo que percebeu onde estava, seu coração parou. Ele estava em Hogwarts, acordando na sua cama, nos seus aposentos. Um pânico súbito e irracional o invadiu. Ele estava com medo. Um medo cego de que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho, de que a luta final ainda não tivesse sido travada. Seu corpo doía, é verdade, mas Draco sequer percebeu. Levantou-se, lutando para se controlar, procurando por algum sinal no quarto de que tudo aquilo não tinha realmente sido um sonho. Não havia nada.

Ele saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro, quase tremendo. Era algo absurdo o pânico que o invadira. Malfoy não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim em nenhum outro momento da sua vida, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Acendeu as luzes do banheiro com a varinha que encontrara sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e depois abriu a torneira para lavar o rosto, tentando se acalmar. Quando levantou a cabeça de novo, contudo, e abriu os olhos para encarar seu reflexo no espelho, viu algo que fez seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal de batimentos. Estava ali: o machucado que ele conseguira na hora em que o muro explodiu, o corte na sua bochecha. Draco levou sua mão até ele, ignorando o desconforto. Então, tudo não havia sido um sonho. A casa, os comensais, o duelo... era tudo real.

Ele respirou aliviado e deixou a idéia de que Voldemort estava destruído começar a penetrar na sua alma. Havia vivido tanto tempo com aquela sombra pairando sobre sua cabeça que agora era difícil se adaptar. Era difícil acreditar que ele poderia viver sem medo, que o horror e a Guerra tinham chegado ao fim e que ele havia sobrevivido. Difícil e absolutamente maravilhoso.

Quando ainda estava contemplando o próprio reflexo no espelho, Draco ouviu o barulho da sua porta se abrindo. Entrou no quarto rápido. Ele não precisava olhar para saber quem era. Somente uma pessoa poderia entrar assim nos seus aposentos, sem bater e sem se preocupar com o que ele poderia fazer em retorno. Quando a viu, não conseguiu falar nada. Ela o encarou com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Malfoy apenas andou até onde ela estava e a envolveu num abraço firme. Havia tanta coisa naquele abraço! Tanto medo e tensão e tanto alívio. _Ela era dele_. Finalmente, ela poderia ser dele, sem complicações, sem Guerra, sem receio. E isso era tudo o que ele queria. Ali, abraçando-a, Draco descobriu que sua maior felicidade com o final de tudo não era saber que Voldemort não poderia mais matá-lo; não era saber que ele agora poderia viver em liberdade; era a certeza de que agora, ele poderia abraçá-la e abraçá-la e abraçá-la, sem o medo excruciante de perdê-la.

- Você não deveria estar de pé - Gina disse, com um sorriso, quando ele finalmente afrouxou um pouco os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Draco não respondeu. Apenas continuou encarando-a e Virgínia levou suas mãos até o rosto dele para acariciar sua face.

- Eu estava com medo - Malfoy disse, então, fechando os olhos - de que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

- Meu amor - Gina falou, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto - me desculpe... Eu deveria ter estado aqui... Eu queria estar aqui quando você acordasse, mas...

- Havia trabalho na enfermaria?

- É. Ainda há - ela completou, seus olhos se anuviando por um momento - Mas eu precisava saber como você estava.

- Por que eu não estou na enfermaria?

- Você não estava assim tão ferido e há outras pessoas pior. E, bom, conhecendo você, eu achei que você preferiria acordar no seu próprio quarto e não na enfermaria, com todas aquelas pessoas ao redor.

- Tem razão. Eu prefiro assim - ele disse, descansando a sua testa contra a de Gina e fechando os olhos - Por favor, me diga que está tudo acabado - ele sentia uma necessidade cega de ouvir isso dos lábios dela.

- Está tudo acabado, meu amor. Harry o matou.

- Para sempre?

- Para sempre.

- E você vai ser minha agora?

- Para sempre, Draco, para sempre... - ela repetiu. Os braços dele se contraíram novamente, apertando-a mais uma vez num abraço. _Ele precisava dela_. Precisava saber, garantir que ela estava ali após tanta dor e tanto sofrimento - Eu trouxe algo para você - Gina falou, algum tempo depois, enquanto o levava de volta na direção da cama.

- O quê? - Draco perguntou curioso, enquanto deitava-se.

- Isso - ela disse, colocando sobre o colo dele um envelope que parecia já ter sido bastante manuseado - Eu falei que deixaria você ler as cartas quando estivesse pronto, não falei?

- E eu estou?

- Bom, se não estiver agora, não vai estar nunca - ela sorriu - Agora, deixe eu cuidar desse seu corte antes de voltar para a enfermaria...

- Não - ele disse, rápido, surpreendendo a si mesmo.

- Draco, eu preciso voltar para a enfermaria... há trabalho a ser feito...

- Eu sei. Não era disso que eu estava falando - Malfoy respondeu levando a mão até o machucado - Eu não quero que você faça ele desaparecer...

- Por que não? Olha que uma cicatriz dessas pode acabar estragando o seu rostinho perfeito... - ela brincou, sabendo que ele era extremamente vaidoso.

- Você se importa? - Draco por sua vez perguntou, sério.

- Não - respondeu Virgínia sinceramente.

- Então eu quero ficar com ela. Como uma lembrança.

- Está bem - Gina concordou, por fim. Inclinou-se, depois, sobre a cama e beijou-lhe demoradamente antes de sair - Eu volto - ela falou quando já estava na porta.

- Se você não voltar, eu vou te buscar - Draco murmurou com um sorriso depois que ela já tinha ido. Em seguida, reclinou-se na cama com um suspiro cansado, mas feliz. Voldemort estava morto e ele estava vivo. Mais vivo do que nunca. Gina Weasley o amava e tudo estava bem no mundo.

Usando a varinha, Draco acendeu as velas que iluminavam o quarto. Abriu, então, o envelope que Gina lhe dera e deixou escorregar de dentro dele as duas cartas. As duas cartas que tinham começado tudo.

Primeiro, ele leu a sua própria, endereçada à Gina. E depois, leu a carta de suicídio. Não era difícil entender o efeito que as duas tiveram na garota. Eram palavras poderosas. Ali, lendo-as, Draco finalmente entendeu por completo a visão que tivera na sua iniciação. Não fora um sonho, nem um produto da sua própria criatividade. Ele sabia. Simplesmente sabia que a cena que vira sob o efeito da poção era a cena com que seu eu do futuro se deparara naquele dia, na Itália. A dor de perdê-la havia sido torturante. Pior do que a dor da própria morte. Pior do que qualquer Cruciatus. Maior dor ainda, contudo, ele sentiu ao ler as palavras na carta de suicídio. Ele não podia imaginar a sua Gina, a Gina que ele conhecia, escrevendo-as. Ele não podia - não queria - imaginar tudo o que acontecera - tudo o que seu maldito pai fizera - para ela se tornar aquela pessoa sem esperança. Ele entendeu finalmente também o seu desespero no futuro, desespero esse suficiente para fazê-lo arriscar uma viagem no tempo para tentar acertar as coisas. No lugar _dele_, esse Draco teria feito a mesma coisa.

A simples idéia de ver a sua Gina passando por um sofrimento daqueles era terrível e Draco soube, naquele momento, que poderia passar a sua vida inteira protegendo-a. Ele sabia que nunca poderia suportar as suas lágrimas e a sua dor. Ele sabia o que deveria fazer.

Levantou-se imediatamente da cama e vestiu-se. Não colocou o uniforme completo da Ordem. Para onde iria, precisaria de roupas trouxas. Depois, guardou a varinha no bolso e fez uma última inspeção em frente ao espelho para saber se estava apresentável. Por fim, saiu do quarto com um objetivo claro em mente. Ele sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer.

Quando Draco encontrou Lupin, o outro estava envolvido numa conversa com McGonagall. Os dois estavam discutindo o estado de Black, mas Draco não estava realmente interessado.

- Senhor - ele disse, chamando o ex-professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas - Eu preciso falar com você.

- Não pode esperar um pouco, Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou McGonagall, claramente contrariada por ter sido interrompida, e encarando-o como se ele ainda fosse um dos alunos dela.

- Sinto muito, mas não - Draco respondeu secamente.

- Está tudo bem, Minerva. Eu encontro você na enfermaria - Remo disse, conciliador. E, após a outra ter ido embora com um último olhar reprovador para Draco: - Isso foi extremamente rude da sua parte.

- Eu sei, mas francamente não me importo. O que eu quero é importante demais para isso.

- O que houve? - Lupin perguntou, subitamente preocupado.

- Eu preciso daquela chave do portal programável que você emprestou para a Gina e...

- Você não está pensando em fugir, está??? - o outro arregalou os olhos.

- Claro que não - Draco respondeu impaciente - A segunda coisa de que eu preciso é você.

- Eu?

- É. A sua presença.

- Para quê?

- É uma longa história. Você pode apenas confiar em mim?

- Draco...

- Apenas confie em mim, por favor. E esteja com a chave preparada para daqui a duas horas. Eu te encontro na entrada do Salão Principal.

- Para onde você quer que eu programe a chave?

- Toledo. E a Gina vai com a gente.

- Draco, o que é que você está tramando?...

- Você já vai descobrir. Apenas esteja lá, okay? - o outro falou enquanto já ia se afastando. Não chegou a esperar por uma resposta. Aquela fora a parte fácil. Agora, ele precisava encontrar Gina e convencê-la a embarcar com ele naquela loucura.

Ela estava na enfermaria, ajudando Madame Pomfrey e outros médi-bruxos. Quando o viu ali, de pé, a garota quase o fulminou com o olhar.

- Você deveria estar deitado, quietinho na cama! - ela exclamou em tom de repreensão, se aproximando.

- Eu li as cartas - ele disse simplesmente, esperando que ela entendesse na hora a sua necessidade de encontrá-la.

- E daí? - ela respondeu, contudo, sem abandonar a expressão indignada - Você precisa descansar...

- Não. Eu preciso falar com você e isso não pode esperar! - ele retrucou, tentando colocar na voz a urgência que sentia em seu coração.

- Está bem - Gina respondeu após uma pausa - Venha. Vamos sair daqui - e o puxou para o que fora uma sala de aula e agora estava vazia, perto da enfermaria - O que houve? - ela perguntou, depois de fechar a porta.

- Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. Uma pergunta muito importante - Draco falou sério e Gina, contaminada por aquela seriedade, apenas o encarou, os olhos preocupados procurando penetrar na alma dele. Pouco depois, Malfoy continuou, segurando as mãos dela - Você quer se casar comigo? - a resposta que Virgínia deu foi a mais inesperada possível: ela riu sonoramente.

- Draco! Eu pensei que fosse algo sério...

- Ah, me desculpe! Eu deveria saber que uma decisão que _só_ pode afetar o resto das nossas vidas não é séria - ele disse, extremamente ofendido e irritado.

- Não é isso - Gina corrigiu rapidamente, percebendo que sua resposta sem dúvida não fora o que ele esperava - Eu pensei que fosse uma pergunta ruim. É claro que eu quero me casar com você.

- Quer?

- Claro que sim, Draco.

- Você se casaria comigo amanhã?

- Amanhã?

- É, amanhã! Você tem certeza suficiente para dizer que casaria comigo amanhã?

- Tenho - Gina respondeu após uma pausa.

- E daqui a duas horas?

- Draco! - ela exclamou rindo - Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Você, Virgínia Ann Weasley, se casaria comigo daqui a duas horas?

- Casaria - ela respondeu finalmente - Pronto. Satisfeito? Agora, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho...

- Não!

- Não o quê?

- Você não vai voltar ao trabalho. Nós vamos encontrar o Lupin na entrada do Salão Principal. Por mim, você podia ir assim mesmo, mas, conhecendo as mulheres, você vai querer tomar um banho e trocar de roupa e...

- Para quê, Draco?

- Para o nosso casamento!

- O quê?

- Daqui a duas horas!

- Você está maluco?

- Você disse que se casaria comigo...

- HIPOTETICAMENTE! Eu pensei que fosse uma pergunta retórica!

- Então quer dizer que você não vai casar comigo?

- Draco! - Gina exclamou com um suspiro - Isso é loucura.

- Por quê? Eu te amo e você me ama e nós dois temos certeza... Por que esperar?

- Draco, nós mal nos conhecemos...

- Tem jeito melhor? Nós vamos passar todo o tempo do mundo juntos... - Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir - Vamos lá, pequena, a loucura não é tão grande assim...

- Mas e a minha família?

- Os seus irmãos vão me odiar de qualquer jeito.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Mas e os meus pais?

- Eles também vão me odiar.

- Draco, eu não posso me casar sem eles ao menos estarem presentes. Eu não posso!

- Está bem - ele respondeu, controlando-se. Estava se esforçando para entender o porquê da presença deles ser tão importante para ela - Você acha que pode convencê-los a ir conosco?

- Como assim?

- Convide-os.

- Eles não vão entender...

- Você não quer nem ao menos tentar?

- Por que é assim tão importante que a gente se case hoje? - ela disse, se esquivando da pergunta dele.

- Porque eu te amo. Porque eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. Porque eu não quero passar nem mais um dia sem a certeza de que você é minha. E porque eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo de te fazer feliz. Não importa o quê.

Gina o fitou por alguns instantes. Depois, finalmente respondeu com um sorriso:

- Está bem. Eu vou tentar.

- Me encontra na entrada...

- Do Salão Principal. Eu estava ouvindo. Para onde nós vamos?

- Toledo - ele respondeu, beijando-a - Nós vamos nos casar na Catedral de Toledo.

- Draco, por que...

- Gina, você está desperdiçando tempo precioso! Vá falar com seus pais que eu cuido do resto! - ele exclamou, empurrando-a na direção da porta - Vá!

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Já estou indo... - e, parando uma última vez antes de sair da sala - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, pequena, eu também te amo - Malfoy falou para si mesmo com um sorriso depois que ela fechou a porta.

Draco estava impaciente.

- Quantos minutos nós ainda temos? - ele perguntou para Lupin.

- Um a menos que da última vez que você perguntou.

- Isto não está certo. Ela já deveria estar aqui - o outro falou, olhando para o relógio pela milésima vez - Já se passaram quinze minutos!

- Draco, se você me dissesse o que está acontecendo...

- Nós vamos nos casar, okay? Isto é, se ela aparecer.

- Ah! Então é isso! Vocês vão se casar agora?! Mas e a família dela? E...

- Você por acaso está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta pior?

- Claro que não. É só que...

- É só que o quê? - Malfoy perguntou, virando-se para o outro - Eu não preciso que você me diga que é uma loucura ela querer se casar comigo! Não preciso que você me lembre dos motivos que ela tem para não estar aqui!

- Não era isso que eu ia falar, Draco.

- Então era o quê?

- Eu ia falar que, bem, é tradição que as noivas se atrasem um pouco - Lupin completou com um sorriso - Parece que você não está louco sozinho - e ele apontou para um ponto atrás de Draco. Quando o outro se virou, viu Gina se aproximando. Ela estava usando um vestido simples champagne, e Draco não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão bonita antes.

- Bom, eu estou aqui - ela falou quando chegou perto deles - Vamos?

- Mas e os seus pais? - Malfoy perguntou. O sorriso no rosto da garota vacilou um pouco.

- Eles não vêm - ela respondeu.

- Gina, se você achar melhor...

- Draco - ela o interrompeu - eu estou aqui, não estou? Eu quero levar isso adiante.

- Tem certeza? - os segundos que ela demorou para responder foram os mais longos da vida dele.

- Tenho.

- Então vamos.

- Será que eu poderia fazer só uma pergunta antes? - Lupin interrompeu os dois.

- Claro - eles o olharam esperando.

- O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? - perguntou finalmente, fazendo Gina também se virar para Draco com um olhar interrogativo.

- Bom, nós precisamos de um padrinho, não precisamos? - o outro respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Então, o que você me diz?

- Eu ficaria honrado - Lupin respondeu sinceramente.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos antes que o tempo da chave se esgote!

Remo retirou do bolso a caixinha com a fênix de prata e, instantes após tocarem-na, os três abriram os olhos em Toledo.

Draco sabia que o que estava fazendo era loucura, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Queria se casar com ela. Queria poder dizer para quem quisesse ouvir que ela o escolhera. Para sempre. Quando chegaram à Toledo, ele deixou Lupin e Gina esperando na porta da Catedral. Depois, refez o caminho até a casa do Padre Pedro. Demorou um pouco mais do que planejava para encontrar o lugar, afinal, fazia tempo desde a última vez que estivera ali. Quando finalmente achou a casa, encontrou o Padre do lado de fora, no pequeno jardim. Chamou-lhe, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto e o Padre sabia, simplesmente sabia por que ele estava ali e o que ele queria.

- Veio cumprir sua promessa, hein?! Antes até do que eu imaginava! - exclamou bem humorado, enquanto entrava na casa para lavar as mãos que estavam sujas de terra e colocar uma batina limpa.

Pouco depois, estavam os dois caminhando pela cidade de volta para a Catedral. O mesmo caminho que fizeram juntos quando Draco se escondera ali. Fazia tanto tempo e tanta coisa mudara que ele encontrava dificuldades em se reconhecer como aquele mesmo homem. Mas isso não tinha importância agora. Tudo o que interessava era que ele iria se casar com a única mulher que amara. A única mulher que ele queria.

Chegando na igreja, encontraram Lupin e Gina esperando no mesmo lugar.

- Ah, então essa é a sua dama! - o Padre falou, segurando delicadamente as mãos de Virgínia entre as suas - Meus parabéns, meu jovem. Ela é belíssima.

- Eu sei, Padre, eu sei - Draco respondeu impaciente - Agora, será que dá pra gente continuar com isso antes que a noiva resolva mudar de idéia? - completou, meio brincando, meio falando sério.

- Está bem, está bem - e os quatro entraram na Catedral, que estava deserta naquele hora do dia. Deserta como quando Draco a vira pela primeira vez. Por um instante, ele novamente perdeu o fôlego diante da beleza do local e soube que não era o único quando Gina, que estava segurando a sua mão, virou para ele ligeiramente boquiaberta e exclamou baixinho:

- Ela é linda!

- Bom, vamos? - o Padre perguntou, guiando-os para o altar principal. Draco e Gina se colocaram de frente para ele e Lupin ficou um pouco atrás, do lado de Draco.

- Antes de nós começarmos, só para confirmar: vocês entendem que esse casamento não vai ter valor legal nenhum, não entendem?

- Sim, nós entendemos - Gina respondeu pelos dois.

- Muito bem, então. Ajoelhem-se.

- Nós estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar em sagrado matrimônio a união de duas pessoas. Cada uma delas, eu tenho certeza, percorreu o seu próprio caminho, ao seu próprio tempo, até estar aqui, pronta para ajoelhar-se diante de Deus e fazer um juramento eterno. O matrimônio é talvez o mais importante dos sacramentos porque ele significa não só um compromisso com Deus, mas principalmente um compromisso que se faz com outra pessoa. E é somente através do amor e do respeito que vocês podem ter esperança de manter esse compromisso. Aconteça o que acontecer, seja na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, vocês estão aqui hoje para fazerem o juramento de se amarem e de se respeitarem. Você, Virgínia, aceita de livre e espontânea vontade esse compromisso e faz esse juramento?

- Sim - respondeu Gina. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas. Draco poderia apostar que, antes de tudo terminar, ela estaria chorando.

- E você, Draco, aceita de livre e espontânea vontade esse compromisso e faz o juramento?

- Sim - Malfoy respondeu, surpreendendo a si próprio com a onda de emoções que uma simples palavra pôde provocar.

- Vocês podem se levantar, então - o Padre falou - Onde estão as alianças?

Pronto. Ele fizera a pergunta pela qual Draco definitivamente não estava esperando. Como ele pudera esquecer logo algo tão importante?

Ele e Gina se entreolharam, ambos pegos de surpresa.

- Vocês podem usar as nossas - uma voz disse, às costas dos dois. O casal se virou, Draco sem saber direito o que pensar e Gina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Mamãe! - ela exclamou, abraçando a mulher que chegara.

- Nós não poderíamos deixar a nossa única filha se casar sem a nossa presença, poderíamos? - a Sra. Weasley perguntou, retribuindo o abraço da garota e Draco ouviu o resto da sentença apesar dele não ter sido proferido: 'mesmo que seja com um Malfoy'.

- Papai! - Gina continuou, abraçando agora o Sr. Weasley e ignorando qualquer atmosfera ruim. Ela estava tão feliz, mas tão feliz que Draco não se importou. Para vê-la assim, ele seria capaz de quase qualquer coisa. E se casar com as alianças dos pais dela não era assim tão ruim. Afinal de contas, eles podiam ser Weasleys, mas pareciam ao menos ter um casamento feliz e isso era tudo o que Draco desejava.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tiraram as alianças e Lupin realizou um feitiço rápido para fazê-las caberem nos dedos do Draco e da Gina.

- Muito bem - o Padre disse, então - Agora que esse pequeno contratempo já foi solucionado, nós podemos continuar?

- Sim, claro - o casal respondeu junto, voltando ao seu lugar em frente ao Padre que abençoou os anéis e, então, disse:

- Virgínia - a garota o fitou séria, seus olhos cheios d'água e suas bochechas marcadas pelas lágrimas que já haviam caído - você deve agora colocar a aliança na mão do seu noivo, repetindo: 'Com essa aliança, eu te desposo'.

Obedientemente, ela segurou a mão de Draco e, enquanto fazia o anel escorregar para o dedo dele, disse numa voz ligeiramente tremida por causa da emoção:

- Com essa aliança, eu te desposo.

- Draco - o Padre falou após uma pequena pausa, sinalizando que o outro deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Com essa aliança, eu te desposo - Malfoy disse, fitando-a admirado. A mão de Gina dentro da sua parecia fina e frágil. Ela estava tremendo um pouco e ele a segurou firmemente, como quem quer passar tranqüilidade, mas, internamente, ele estava tremendo tanto quanto ela.

- Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher - concluiu o Padre - e lembro-lhes que o que Deus uniu no Céu, nenhum homem na Terra pode separar.

Pronto. Eles estavam casados. "Para sempre", pensou Draco e nenhum pensamento poderia ser mais agradável. Ele olhou para a garota sorridente na sua frente e não havia nenhuma sombra de dúvida pairando na sua cabeça. Ele a amava. Contra todas as chances, ele a amava.

Draco não conseguia vislumbrar o que aconteceria dali em diante. Conhecendo ela e se conhecendo, ele poderia apostar que os dois ainda teriam algumas boas brigas pelo caminho, mas ele sabia, simplesmente sabia que, independente dos desentendimentos e dos obstáculos, os dois continuariam juntos. Fosse qual fosse o futuro, eles o enfrentariam juntos. E era isso que importava.

Naquele momento, diante daquele altar, olhando a mulher que amava nos olhos e sabendo que ela o amava de volta, Draco Malfoy conheceu a felicidade perfeita. Emocionado demais para falar qualquer coisa, ele simplesmente sorriu, se inclinou e a beijou. 

Seu destino estava selado.

**N/A:** Bom, só um comentário antes que qualquer pessoa me pergunte: os pais da Gina sabiam onde eles iam se casar porque ela contou quando estava tentando convencê-los a ir e eles chegaram lá da mesma forma que o Draco, a Gina e o Lupin.


	12. Epílogo: Gina Fala

**Título da Fic:** A Sabedoria De Um Tolo

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Sinopse: **Continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa': A Guerra toma conta do mundo mágico e Draco Malfoy acaba se encontrando onde nunca se imaginou: no meio da tempestade. Ele quer fazer a coisa certa, e está tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas... será que ele está preparado para isso? D/G Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da Rowling. E eu não vou ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa história.

**N/A: **Bom, aqui está, o final da história. Eu quis fazer algo diferente no epílogo dessa vez. Afinal de contas, eu estou sempre mostrando tudo do ponto de vista do Draco, então resolvi mudar um pouquinho agora e mostrar como a Gina se sente. Espero que vocês gostem!

**N/A2:** A música que eu usei no início, da Macy Gray, é uma música que, desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi, eu achei que tinha absolutamente tudo a ver com o Draco e a Gina. A tradução não está muito boa não (eu sou péssima pra traduzir qualquer coisa), mas dá pro gasto...

**PS:** Só uma coisinha antes de começar: lembrem-se de que a própria Rowling já falou que bruxos vivem mais tempo que pessoas comuns, okay?

*   *   *

Epílogo: Gina fala... 

Sweet Baby 

**_Macy Gray__  
  
_Many times I've been told that I should go__**

_(Muitas vezes me disseram que eu deveria ir embora)  
but they don't know_

_(Mas eles não sabem)  
what we got baby _

_(O que nós temos, baby)  
they may not see the love in you _

_(Eles podem não ver o amor em você)  
but love I do _

_(Mas, amor, eu vejo)  
and i'm staying right here_

_(E eu vou ficar exatamente aqui)  
  
ummm sweet sweet baby life is crazy_

_(ummm doce doce baby a vida é louca)  
but there's one thing _

_(Mas há uma coisa)  
I am sure of_

_(Da qual eu tenho certeza)  
that I'm your lady _

_(Eu sou a sua dama)  
always baby _

_(Sempre, baby)  
and I love you now and ever_

_(E eu te amo agora e para sempre)  
  
Sugar wishes don't change what is real_

_(Doces desejos não mudam o que é real)  
or how it feels in the bad times_

_(Ou como é nas horas ruins)  
forever he is, he's mine... all the time_

_(Para sempre ele é, ele é meu... o tempo todo)  
and we get'll by with our true love_

_(E nós vamos conseguir sobreviver com o nosso amor verdadeiro)  
  
ummm sweet sweet baby life is crazy_

_(ummm doce doce baby a vida é louca)  
but there's one thing _

_(Mas há uma coisa)  
I am sure of_

_(Da qual eu tenho certeza)  
that I'm your lady _

_(Eu sou a sua dama)  
always baby _

_(Sempre, baby)  
and I love you now and ever_

_(E eu te amo agora e para sempre)  
  
ummm sweet sweet baby life is crazy_

_(ummm doce doce baby a vida é louca)  
but there's one thing _

_(Mas há uma coisa)  
I am sure of_

_(Da qual eu tenho certeza)  
that I'm your lady _

_(Eu sou a sua dama)  
always baby _

_(Sempre, baby)  
and I love you now and ever_

_(E eu te amo agora e para sempre)  
  
_

I bet... would I ever find... my sweet

(Eu aposto... eu encontraria... meu querido)  
just a true love... my sweet

(apenas um amor verdadeiro... meu querido)  
that we come this far together

(Nós viemos até aqui juntos)  
I bet... so I'm here to stay 

(Eu aposto... então estou aqui para ficar)  
'cause without you baby 

(Porque sem você, baby)  
I can't go any further

(Eu não posso mais continuar)  
  
ummm sweet sweet baby life is crazy

_(ummm doce doce baby a vida é louca)  
but there's one thing _

_(Mas há uma coisa)  
I am sure of_

_(Da qual eu tenho certeza)  
that I'm your lady _

_(Eu sou a sua dama)  
always baby _

_(Sempre, baby)  
and I love you now and ever_

(E eu te amo agora e para sempre)

28 de março, muitos anos depois  
  


As pessoas não entenderam. Como elas poderiam? Não tenho sequer certeza se eu mesma entendia completamente minhas ações e meus sentimentos. Tudo o que todos sabiam era que eu, Gina Weasley, que sempre fui considerada uma garota doce, havia escolhido me casar com Draco Malfoy, a antítese de qualquer doçura, o filho do próprio mal, ex-comensal da morte em treinamento. Quando paro para pensar naqueles tempos sombrios, consigo entender perfeitamente o que passou pela cabeça de todos que me conheciam: eu estava louca. Foi o que meus irmãos e meus amigos pensaram. Até mesmo os meus pais não compreenderam, apesar de terem feito o possível para me apoiar. E Mione, que sabia intuitivamente o que estava acontecendo conosco antes até de nós mesmos descobrirmos, também não foi capaz de me dizer que entendia como eu me sentia. Era um absurdo pensar que alguém como eu poderia amar alguém como ele. Mas eu amava. Deus! Como eu o amava!... 

Talvez, um sentimento assim não tenha sido feito para ser compreendido ou explicado racionalmente. Para entender, você precisa usar o seu coração, precisa esquecer convenções e preconceitos, precisa abandonar todas as suas reservas e simplesmente se entregar ao momento, à situação e ao destino. Foi o que eu fiz. E foi o que ele fez. E, na nossa loucura, nós encontramos tristezas e alegrias, brigas e beijos, diferenças e semelhanças. Nós nos odiamos e nos amamos; nos ferimos e nos perdoamos. Foi difícil e foi absolutamente maravilhoso.

Ainda consigo me lembrar como se fosse ontem de como eu me senti quando li pela primeira vez as cartas, logo depois que Draco me salvou da casa do pai dele. Eu me lembro de não ter duvidado nem por um instante, porque um amor daquela magnitude não poderia ter sido inventado. Eu era uma criança quase e ainda tinha idéias de contos de fada na cabeça. Acho que, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, foi a possibilidade de que eu pudesse vir a viver aquele grande amor que me manteve firme, que não me deixou desistir dele. E eu criei fantasias na minha mente de como seria quando nós estivéssemos juntos. Em todas elas, claro, Draco acabava se transformando em uma espécie de príncipe encantado, em um tipo de Harry Potter melhorado. Acho que quando nós nos casamos, eu ainda tinha essas idéias na cabeça. Parte de mim estava apaixonada não pelo Draco real, mas pela noção abstrata de como seria nossa vida juntos. 

Se não fosse por isso, pode ser que eu não tivesse casado. Se alguém tivesse me dito, naquele dia, que Malfoy nunca seria um príncipe de contos de fada, que ele continuaria arrogante e egoísta e pouco sociável, talvez eu tivesse ficado assustada e desistido. Não sei. Mas isso não importa mais agora. Foi há tanto tempo que não faz mais diferença. Tudo o que eu sei e tudo o que interessa é que, em algum momento do nosso casamento, eu me conformei com a idéia de que nós não seríamos felizes para sempre. Ao menos não como a Bela e a Fera, já que a minha fera não poderia se tornar uma pessoa dócil e amável com apenas um gesto de varinha. E, quando finalmente entendi isso, foi como se eu me apaixonasse novamente por aquele mesmo homem difícil que era capaz de me levar às nuvens - e ao inferno - com apenas um olhar. Quando eu realmente não achava que seria mais capaz de agüentar, tudo o que eu precisa fazer era deixar as lembranças do dia do nosso casamento voltarem, fechar os olhos e ver de novo aquele sorriso. Eu não sabia que Draco era capaz de sorrir daquela forma. Um sorriso simples e feliz, sem nenhuma segunda intenção. O sorriso de uma pessoa que está exatamente onde gostaria de estar.

Se nós tínhamos alguma ilusão de que, com o final da Guerra, a maior parte dos nossos problemas estaria resolvida, logo que voltamos para Hogwarts, depois do casamento, nos descobrimos redondamente enganados. Quando meus irmãos - e aqui eu incluo Harry - descobriram, eles foram à loucura. Não nos deram paz nenhuma. Acho que nunca na minha vida - e aqui eu incluo todas as vezes em que Draco e eu brigamos - fiquei com tanta raiva de um grupo de pessoas. Como eles podiam não entender que eu estava feliz? Que Draco me fazia feliz? Sei que era difícil de acreditar, mas mesmo assim eles poderiam ter tentado. Por isso, nós acabamos indo embora. Pouco depois da Guerra, nós viajamos e ficamos longe por um bom tempo. Não foi um rompimento completo - eu ainda me correspondia com meus pais sempre e com Mione ocasionalmente. Eu gostaria de ter voltado para o casamento dela com meu irmão, mas sabia que Draco não seria bem vindo e não achei justo ir sem ele. Nós recebíamos ainda cartas freqüentes do Remo e ele acabou se tornando um grande amigo, se já não o era antes. A sua morte há alguns anos atrás foi uma das poucas ocasiões em que vi meu marido realmente abalado. Draco também recebia cartas do Professor Snape, mas eu nunca soube exatamente do que essas tratavam. Acho que ele nunca chegou a gostar muito de mim, apesar de tentar disfarçar um pouco. Ele gostava, entretanto, bastante dos nossos filhos, mesmo que demonstrasse isso à sua própria maneira.

Esses anos que nós passamos longe da minha família foram, de certa forma, os mais difíceis do nosso casamento, pois nós ainda estávamos nos acostumando um com o outro, eu ainda estava me adaptando a viver com um Malfoy. Nós brigávamos com uma certa regularidade e fazíamos as pazes igualmente rápido. Foram, ao mesmo tempo, alguns dos melhores anos da minha vida. Estávamos apaixonados. Tão apaixonados que o mundo inteiro parecia um paraíso. Não havia preocupações ou obrigações. Havia apenas nós dois.

Pouco mais de três anos depois, eu engravidei. Nós já havíamos discutido o assunto, claro, mas a gravidez em si não foi planejada. Não que nós tenhamos ficado descontentes. Pelo contrário. Nós nunca estivemos mais felizes. Por causa do bebê, contudo, eu quis voltar para a Inglaterra. Não queria estar sozinha, longe da minha mãe, quando chegasse a hora. Eu sentia falta da minha família, grande e barulhenta. Draco não ficou muito satisfeito com isso, mas, no fim, entendeu meus motivos. Não era completamente cabeça dura o meu marido. E ele seria capaz de quase qualquer coisa para me ver feliz.

Quando os gêmeos nasceram, nós já estávamos estabelecidos de novo em uma propriedade não muito longe de Londres. Draco começou a trabalhar tentando reerguer e legalizar todos os negócios da família Malfoy. Não era tarefa simples, mas ele contou com um pouco mais de boa vontade por causa da sua ação na Guerra. Com o tempo, as pessoas passaram a se lembrar cada vez mais de que ele era Ordem de Fênix e que se casara com uma Weasley e cada vez menos de quem seu pai fora. Durante grande parte desses primeiros anos de casamento, ele esteve ocupado com isso, como se fosse sua missão transformar o nome Malfoy em um nome respeitável. Acho que essa vontade foi agravada até quase uma obsessão depois que os bebês nasceram. Qualquer reserva que eu pudesse ter quanto aos talentos paternais de Draco desapareceram imediatamente no momento em que eu o vi com os gêmeos no colo pela primeira vez. Acho que foi a maior revelação da vida dele. Maior até do que eu.

Draco escolheu os nomes dos bebês: Edward e Elizabeth e os mimou o quanto pôde. Chegava a ser irritante às vezes, ver um homem daquele tamanho sendo dobrado tão facilmente por duas crianças. E ao mesmo tempo era adorável. Nessa época, eu voltei a estudar para obter o grau de médi-bruxa que eu praticamente já tinha obtido na prática durante a Guerra. Minha mãe ajudou muito com as crianças e, aos poucos, meus irmãos foram se tornando menos intolerantes. Não que eles e Draco tenham se tornado amigos. Eles ainda se odiavam, mas conseguiam chegar a um denominador comum quando o assunto era eu ou nossos filhos. Ninguém seria louco o suficiente para negar que Malfoy nos amava. Bastava olhar para ele quando nós estávamos perto.

Quando os gêmeos estavam com quatro anos e eu já estava esperando a nossa terceira criança, chegou a hora de pagar uma velha promessa. Nós fomos, então, à Roma. Foi a primeira vez que viajamos com nossos filhos e nós nos divertimos bastante. Deveríamos ter ficado por pouco tempo, mas acabamos encontrando um contratempo que prolongou nossa estadia.

No dia de ir embora, nós saímos para um último passeio. O chão estava molhado pro causa da chuva e eu acabei escorregando num paralelepípedo da rua. Já estava no sétimo mês de gravidez e, graças ao tombo, entrei em trabalho de parto prematuro. As semanas que se seguiram foram as mais assustadoras das nossas vidas. Eu estava relativamente bem, mas o bebê, outra menina, não conseguia respirar sozinho. Houve várias complicações. Eu ainda me lembro claramente das noites em claro que Draco e eu passamos velando o sono da nossa pequenina. Nós dois estávamos assustados e perdidos; e, por vários momentos, achamos que ela não fosse sobreviver. Quando finalmente pude segurar nossa filha nos meus braços, me senti mais feliz do que nunca. Com os gêmeos, tudo tinha corrido tão bem que Draco e eu não havíamos realmente enfrentado a possibilidade de perdê-los. Depois da nossa pequenina, então, meu marido passou a ser ainda mais protetor com as crianças, se é que isso é possível. E eu não posso realmente culpá-lo, já que, de certa forma, fiz o mesmo.

Acima de qualquer coisa, acho que o laço entre Draco e eu tornou-se ainda mais forte depois disso tudo. Ele pode até não ter gostado muito do nome que eu escolhi para a pequenina - Cherry, porque quando ela nasceu, cheia de cabelo vermelho, parecia uma pequena cerejinha -, mas você não passa noites e noites em claro ao lado de alguém, sem saber se seu filho vai viver ou morrer, impunemente. Depois disso, todos os nossos problemas e as nossas diferenças começaram a parecer bem menores do que antes.

Quando Cherry recebeu alta, nós voltamos para a Inglaterra. Você poderia dizer que nós levávamos uma vida calma, prosaica quase: trabalhávamos, cuidávamos dos nossos filhos e da nossa casa. Era uma vida bem familiar e nossa intenção, a princípio, era ter mais filhos. Após o susto que levamos com a pequenina, contudo, desistimos dessa idéia. Não sei se fui eu ou ele ou nós dois ao mesmo tempo, mas a verdade é que tínhamos medo de que o que houve quando Cherry nasceu se repetisse e, bem, já tínhamos três crianças para criar. Resolvemos, então, ficar apenas com as que já possuíamos.

Novamente, essa passou a ser nossa intenção, mas, com o tempo, as coisas mudaram. Os gêmeos foram para Hogwarts primeiro e depois Cherry, e a casa ficou vazia. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que os três foram para a Sonserina e eu comecei a me sentir extremamente solitária como a única grifinória da família. Draco, é claro, não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de se vangloriar disso. Tinha um orgulho irritante dos filhos! Então, quando Cherry já tinha treze anos e os gêmeos, dezessete, nós tivemos mais um bebê. Mione disse que eu era louca por começar tudo de novo depois de já ter meus filhos crescidos, mas Draco e eu estávamos felizes demais para nos importarmos. O neném foi outra menina e, dessa vez, ele escolheu o nome de novo: Ella, diminutivo de Eleonora, que significa luz. Eu brinquei com ele, perguntando se ele só escolhia nomes que começassem com 'e' de propósito e Draco disse que sim, que era porque a letra vinha logo depois do 'd' no alfabeto. Ele estava brincando. Ou assim, pelo menos, eu espero. 

De qualquer forma, Ella também cresceu - mais rápido do que nós gostaríamos. Quando ela entrou para Hogwarts e ficou na Grifinória - pelo menos uma entre os quatro! -, a casa já não ficou mais vazia porque nós já tínhamos dois netos pequenos. Os dois primeiros dos dez ao todo que tivemos.

O tempo é uma coisa engraçada. Quando nós estamos crescendo, estudando, casando e tendo filhos, ele parece demorar uma eternidade. Há tantas pequenas coisas a se fazer. Tudo parece distante. Agora, que nós já vivemos tudo isso, contudo, eu posso dizer que a vida inteira passa num segundo, num piscar de olhos. Eu ainda me lembro de sair com Draco para comprar o material escolar dos nossos filhos para o primeiro ano na escola e, esse ano, eu vi os meus próprios bisnetos fazendo o mesmo pelas suas crianças. 

É estranho pensar que todos eles, de certa forma, vieram de Draco e de mim, do nosso casamento, do nosso amor. Nós estamos velhos agora e já fomos casados por muito, muito tempo. Acho que todas as diferenças que tivemos na juventude foram se perdendo pelo caminho. Todas as brigas e os medos e as inseguranças. Na nossa idade, essas coisas já não têm mais importância. Tudo o que interessa é que, de um jeito ou de outro, nós passamos nossas vidas inteiras juntos. Houve brigas e desentendimentos, mas, acima de tudo, houve amor. As pessoas podem não ter entendido quando eu me casei com ele, naquele dia de primavera. Eu mesma posso não ter entendido muito bem meus próprios sentimentos, mas a melhor coisa que já fiz foi esquecer toda a razão e seguir unicamente meu coração.

Draco e eu podemos não ter sido felizes para sempre, mas nós fomos, sim, muito felizes e tivemos muita sorte com nossos filhos e netos e bisnetos, com nossos trabalhos e com o nosso amor. Ainda somos felizes. Mesmo que ele continue irritantemente gostando de criticar meus irmãos e de falar mal do Harry; mesmo que, depois da aposentadoria, ele tenha passado a ficar me seguindo pela casa, porque estava entediado sem nada para fazer; mesmo que ele continue não gostando dos grifinórios em geral e ainda possua aquele senso de humor negro que tantas vezes me deixa profundamente irritada. Mesmo assim. Tudo o que eu sei é que, quando olho naqueles olhos cinzas, ainda me esqueço de onde estou e de quem eu sou; e me lembro apenas dele e ouço somente o meu coração batendo acelerado. Ele é a maior certeza da minha vida. Ele é a minha vida e, acima de tudo, eu espero que nossos filhos tenham aprendido conosco que, apesar de todas as adversidades e de toda as diferenças, o amor pode dar certo. 

Mesmo que seja entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy.

**   N/A3:** O que a Gina diz nesse finalzinho de epílogo foi um pouco inspirado no que a filha da Jamie e do Paul fala no último episódio da série 'Mad About You'. Eu sempre adorei a fala final dela!

**   N/A4:** Depois de quase cinco meses escrevendo essa fic, ela finalmente chegou ao fim. Quando eu comecei a escrever essa história, não tinha a intenção de fazê-la tão grande, mas ela acabou crescendo e crescendo e crescendo. Ganhou vida própria e foi absolutamente maravilhoso escrevê-la. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto eu. 

Eu quero agradecer às pessoas que mandaram sugestões para o nome da filhinha dos Malfoys. Eu recebi várias sugestões maravilhosas e, para usar todas as que eu queria, teria que dar uns dez filhos pra eles... No fim, como eu tive que escolher, acabei ficando com a sugestão da **Sophi** – Cherry -, porque realmente parecia um nome que a Gina escolheria, e, como eu não consegui resistir, também fiquei com a sugestão da **Lu (Luciana Trindade)** – Ella -, por causa do significado e porque definitivamente parecia um nome que o Draco escolheria. Obrigada a todos!

  Por último, eu também gostaria de agradecer à minha beta, **Carlinha**, por estar sempre lendo as loucuras que eu escrevo e puxando minhas orelhas; à **Pichi**, por manter o 3 Vassouras, que é um site que eu adoro e por ser sempre absolutamente adorável; e a todas as pessoas que leram a história e mandaram emails e reviews (e às que não mandaram também). Muito obrigada a todos e tenham certeza de que daqui a pouco eu estarei de volta com mais alguma fic (D/G, claro!) para levar todos à loucura!


End file.
